Ugh, Why Me
by Akatsuki's a bang
Summary: It's a normal day. Three girls are walking home from school when a vortex decides to suck them up. Then wake up in the wonderful world of Naruto! Too bad some hidden secrets and bundle of bad guys are there to make things worse...or better? 3 OC's and rated T for swearing and minor sexual themes.
1. Well, Hello There Ominous Cloud!

***Giant authors note at the bottom that will explain a few things, like why it's rated M…if you're just now reading this or have in the past it doesn't matter. It's for everyone. **

**Lauren's POV**

"Jashin-sama why!" the blonde beside me cried. "Stop these accursed heathens from giving us freaking finals!"

The red head on the other side of me laughed as I cracked a smirk.

It was nearing the end of the school year and the three of us walked along the side walk as the early summer sun blasted down on us. Finals were always a pain, but there was no way to get around them if you hoped to pass with a good score.

The blonde beside me sighed for the millionth time and I gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tay," I assured her smiling. "If you need help with anything I and Tess'll help you."

She smiled back at me. "Thanks Lauren."

If you're wondering, I'm Lauren. I've got long, curly brown hair and rainbow eyes. They don't really have a specific color, but if you asked most people they'd say light green. I'm about 5 ft 8 inches which made me the tallest of the three of us. I wasn't really fit either, I had a little chub around the edges but I didn't really mind it. I also tended to be the most mature of the group taking the responsibly of the leader when something needed to get done, but otherwise I was mostly laid back and happy despite the dark moods I got into sometimes.

Taylor, or Tay as I referred to her as, was the blonde. She had somewhat wavy shoulder length, edgy blonde hair. It was pale in color and complemented her honey colored brown eyes. She was only 5 ft 5 which made her the shortest but she was also the skinniest, her body having almost no muscle at all. Taylor was more exuberant personality of our little group, rarely ever getting genuinely upset or mad.

Tess was the red head, and when I say red I don't mean soulless ginger, I mean like blood red, and the surprising part was that it was natural. She had radiant emerald eyes which helped draw attention to her face and away from her rather muscular build. She was about 5 ft 6 inches, putting her right in the middle of the height category. Tess was usually more mature than Taylor but tended to fool around with her as well unless I was too out of it to take on the leader role, then she was perfectly capable of filling it herself.

All three of us had met in middle school and had been best friends ever since. If you knew us than you'd know we really acted like sisters without all the fighting. We were in 10th grade as well and Taylor and Tess had already turned 17 while I was still 16.

Our converse scuffled along the ground as we continued down the side walk, the wind picking up slightly.

"I hate freaking finals…yeah," Taylor muttered to herself, staring down at the ground. Tess and I both blinked and shared a look before staring at her with giant grins. She must've felt our eyes on her because she quickly looked up.

"What?" she questioned innocently. "Why are you giving me creepy stares?"

By this point the three of us had stopped walking and Tess and I continued to stare at her with huge grins.

"STTOOOOPPPP~" Taylor whined, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation. "WHHHYYYYYYY?"

Tess and I finally gave up and started laughing. The red head placed her hand on the blondes head and gave her hair a slight ruffle.

"We were just fucking with you," Tess giggled. Taylor blinked at her.

"Why?"

I chuckled and poked her in the forehead.

"Because you said "yeah"," I explained. "You reminded us of Deidara and we got into fangirl mode for a minute."

Taylor continued to stare at me with her with her huge eyes, mulling over what I had just said in her head. A few seconds later she laughed.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did," she admitted sticking her tongue out.

I shook my head at her obliviousness and Tess laughed again while Taylor stood there slightly embarrassed.

I take full responsibility for getting them both obsessed with anime and manga. And I take it with pride.

We turned to continue walking when a sudden huge gust of wind almost knocked up off our feet.

"What the fuck?" Tess said looking around. "Is there a storm coming or something?"

I shrugged and shoved my hand in my shorts pockets. "I don't know, but seeing how strong that wind was I say we should get going."

Tess and Taylor didn't budge; their eyes were glued to the sky.

Confused I looked up to see what they were staring at.

"What are…," I trailed off. "What in the fuck is that?"

In the sky above us there was a single pitch black cloud. It twirled over our head ominously as the wind picked up again.

I opened my mouth to make the suggestion that we bolt when a vortex of wind slammed down on all sides of us.

The wind was knocked out of our lungs and we suddenly found ourselves being pulled off the ground. My head was spinning as we suddenly started getting pulled up faster and faster.

Taylor, being the lightest one, ascended faster and Tess cursed and reached for her hand, trying to keep us together. She missed her finger tips by inches and Taylor screamed Tess's and I's name. That was enough to knock me back into the reality that this really w_as _happening.

"Taylor!" I cried, seeing tears spring into her eyes. Tess cursed again but there was nothing we could do. The vortex had distanced the three of us and we couldn't reach each other.

We were quickly pulled into the black cloud.

I felt my head get light as the winds started to get to unbearable pressures. My vision started to blur as my body began to shut down.

The darkness soon engulfed me and the last thing I had heard was Tess and Taylor screaming my name.

**Normal POV**

**Elsewhere…**

"Kiba-kun! Akamaru!" Hinata greeted kindly, waving at them as they entered the training grounds.

Kiba cracked a toothy grin and approached his team mate, his canine right at his side like always.

"Hey Hinata, sorry I'm late. I had to take care of business with my sisters," he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Shino hopped down from where he had been resting in a tree and joined the two.

"That's a poor excuse for you tardiness," he said blandly looking over at his mutt-like team mate.

Kiba snarled at him. "I already said I was sorry, bastard. So let's just start training already."

Shino nodded and the three each turned and walked to adjacent edges of the field.

It was later in the day and the sun was illuminating the surface of the nearby lake as it sunk towards the horizon.

Hinata activated her Byakugan while Kiba readied Akamaru and Shino readied his bugs. When the three were finally set Kiba smirked deciding to make the first move.

"Ninja art: Fang over Fa-!"

"Stop!"

Kiba made a grunting noise as he fell face first into the ground after being forced to stop mid-spin.

"Hinata, what is it? What's wrong?" Shino questioned as Kiba brushed himself off.

The Byakugan wielder pointed a shaking hand towards the sky above the lake.

"There- there's a girl! A- and she falling!"

"What!" Kiba and Shino chorused in shock, whipping their heads to where Hinata was pointing.

Sure enough there was a girl falling towards the lake. She was limply falling which let them know she was unconscious.

"We're not going to be able to reach her in time," Shino said, his voice strained slightly. "She's falling to fast."

Kiba cursed loudly.

"Fang over fang!"

With incredible speed Kiba flew over the lake as the girl neared the surface of the water. He caught her just in the nick of time and skidded to a stop on the water's surface, looking over to the girl to make sure she was okay.

He took in her appearance and gently brushed the hair out of her face, relieved when he didn't find any type of apparent injury.

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted at him from the shore. "We need to get her to the hospital and notify the Hokage!"

"Right!" He shouted back and adjusted the girl in his arms as he sprinted back to the shore. The Inuzuka didn't halt as and kept running, knowing that his Hyuuga teammate was keeping pace right behind him.

Shino appeared beside him. "You take the girl to the hospital and get her care. Hinata and I will go and notify the Hokage."

Kiba nodded again and the two split off as he continued running towards the Leaf village hospital.

**Sigh :) It was actually fun reverting back to this setting XD**

**To those of you who are new**** (if there are any new people lol): This **_**was**_** my first fanfic and really it still is. It was removed a while ago for some reason that had to do with the T rating. There really isn't anything M in this story. There's swearing and later on some **_**very minor**_** sexual content, so the M rating is basically for precautionary reasons. If you like it so far feel free to shoot me a review/comment to tell me what you think ;)**

**To those of you who previously have read the story: ****:D Hi! I hope you know that since I lost the first 8 chapters I am retyping them. If you actually read the chapter and noticed that it was slightly different that's because it is. I don't remember everything and have also improved my writing skills since 2010 when this was posted, so I changed it a bit. :P Hopefully that's not a problem though. And please, if you previously had this in your favorites or something; know that it won't be there so if you want to be do what you need to do!**

**I will be revising all the chapters that I still have before posting them as well, hopefully catching any mistakes that I missed back then. Though I will never promise you perfection :P**

**I won't be posting the entire story all at once either. I will most likely post a few chapters each week because I don't want to have people think that a 60-something chapter story is that bad that it has no reviews :P because in all honesty I was devastated at the removal of this story because I lost the 700-something mostly positive reviews that it had received :( I'm still actually kind of upset about it too…**

**So yes, now you know :P **

**Please feel free to review :) They are very much appreciated. **

**Hope you like it. **

**~Akatsuki's a Bang**

**Review!**


	2. A New World And Lots Of Questions

**Lauren's POV**

"Damn…" I heard myself moan.

My body felt stiff and sore, like it had been numerous times by baseballs.

I twitched around on the bed that I was on but didn't open my eyes.

I could tell there was a window near-by because of the crickets loudly chirping outside, letting me know it was night. People ran quickly in the hallway that was next to the room I must've been placed in, and shouted orders at each other. I couldn't quite understand what they were saying but maybe that's because the surrounding walls were muffling their voices.

Rolling onto my other side I sighed. Just the sounds and smell of my room made me feel as if I was in a hospital. However, at the moment I didn't really give a crap and just pushed the thought from my mind.

I started to doze off again when the door was suddenly slammed open. Heart pounding I flew straight up, eyes snapping open.

A busty blonde charged into the room followed by another woman holding a pig. The blonde stared at me with hard eyes and walked over to the side of my bed, leering over me.

I stared at her in disbelief, know exactly who she was…but I still couldn't believe that she was standing there in the flesh.

"Omae no namae wa?"

Blinking I realized that she was speaking Japanese. I quickly searched my mind for the answer to her question.

"Etto…," I stuttered. "Watashi no namae wa Lauren desu."

"Rouren," she repeated, L being a foreign letter to her. I nodded and she continued to ramble on for a minute, losing my attention after my 2 year extent of knowledge from Japanese class was long past gone.

When Tsunade finished speaking she stared at me again. I stared back at her innocently.

"Wakaranai."

She narrowed her eyes and I twitched instinctively knowing that she was probably just getting madder. You should try to never make a woman that can crack your skull with the touch of a finger mad.

"Nani?"

I sighed. "Hontou wakaranai," I repeated. "Gomen, I don't speak you're language fluently. It is not my native tongue."

Tsunade finally caught on and motioned for Shizune to come forward. The medic nodded to the Hokage and walked up to the bed beside me. She gave me a slight smile and I returned it gently.

Shizune made a few handsigns quickly and tapped my forehead. I pulled back at the sudden contact.

"Geez, what was that for…," I mumbled rubbing my head.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't think I hit you that hard…"

I giggled and smiled up at her. "You didn't I was just surprised that's…," I trailed off, "I see what you did there."

Shizune laughed slightly while Tsunade cracked a smirk.

"Tsunade-sama," I addressed catching her attention, "I am sorry for my miscommunication with you earlier. I am not very skilled in your language, so thank you for giving me the chance to speak in my own."

Tsunade's eyes lighten slightly. "Of course. It would not be fair for me to take away your right to speak. I simply used a jutsu that would allow us to understand each other."

I dipped my head. "And for that I thank both you and Shizune-san."

Shizune smiled at me again. "It was no big deal."

"Anyway," Tsunade coughed, "back on topic. Why are you here? What is your purpose?"

I glanced out the window, recalling everything that had happened.

"I am here because a giant vortex fell from the sky and sucked me up," I answered truthfully, leaving out the part about Tess and Taylor being there since I didn't know what had happened to them yet. "As for having a purpose I don't have one. I don't know why I'm here or how this even happened."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at me. "So you don't have any idea why you fell out of the sky?"

I blinked at her. "I…fell out of the sky?"

"Hell yeah," said Kiba as he stepped into the room grinning. "And if I wasn't there to save ya than you probably would've died."

He entered with Hinata and Shino right behind him.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Tsunade-sama," Hinata bowed. "We didn't know that you'd be in here. We came to check on…"

I quickly realized she didn't know my name and looked around Tsunade giving her a light smile. "Lauren."

She smiled back finishing her sentence. "We came to check on Lauren-san."

The Hokage nodded in approval. "That's very considerate of you."

Kiba walked over to my bedside and ruffled my hair. "You feeling better?"

I grinned up at him. "Yes, apparently all thanks to you I guess."

He laughed and was suddenly pulled away from me by Shino.

"Hokage-sama was speaking to her before we came in," he said. "I think it'd be polite if we let her finish first."

Kiba knew he was right and bowed in apology. "Sorry."

Tsunade nodded at him before turning back to me.

"So all you know is that you were sucked up by some strange vortex and were suddenly here…"

I nodded. "Such is true."

"Where did you come from then?" she questioned.

I blinked. Should I tell her the truth…? Well…there wasn't anything bad that could come of it really.

"I come from a different world," I stated seriously, "A world were the story of all your lives are written down on pages for entertainment. I know everything about you guys."

They all stared at me in disbelief. Tsunade didn't seem to believe me just yet.

"What was team 7's first mission then?"

I almost started laughing. That was an easy one.

"Team 7's first mission was to escort a bridge builder back to the Mist Village. It was C rank but was bumped up to A once Tazuna told Kakashi about the criminals that were trying to catch him. On the way there they encounter the Demon brothers, which were taken out by Kakashi, and later on they encountered Zabuza Momochi. After being defeated by Kakashi a Mist ANBU appeared and took his corpse. However the ANBU was Zabuza's associate Haku…would you like me to continue?"

Tsunade gaped at me, thoroughly convinced that I wasn't lying.

"I believe you," she stated. "Your world seems quite interesting…"

I smirked. "You have no idea."

The room was quiet for a minute.

"So what happens now?" Kiba asked. "We can't let her just wander around when she holds such valuable information."

Tsunade nodded. "You're right, Inuzuka." She looked me in the eyes. "That's why she will be staying in the Hokage tower with me."

I blinked. "Wait…what?"

"You heard me," she repeated, "I cannot have you just wandering around with the knowledge you hold. Therefore you will, for now, be staying in the Hokage tower with me as an honorary member of the leaf village."

"Are you serious?" I asked, feeling happiness bubble up inside of me.

Tsunade could tell and nodded with a small smile.

"Yes!" I shouted hoping out of the bed. I would've hugged her but I'm pretty sure she would've punched me out of the building, so instead I just settled for bowing.

"Thank you so much, Tsunade-sama."

"You are welcome," she replied politely. Shizune handed her a clipboard with some medical papers and the Hokage quickly flipped through them.

"Well, it seems that nothing is wrong with you," she announced, "so if you'd like you're free to come with us now."

"Heck yeah," I said stretching out my muscles. "This hospital bed did more damage to my body than the fall did."

Kiba laughed at that while the others cracked a smirk.

Tsunade announced that it was time for us to take our leave so I threw a quick hug on Kiba, which surprised the hell out of him, and thanked him again, waving at Hinata and Shino as Tsunade, Shizune and I exited the room.

We walked out of the hospital and I sucked in a deep breath of fresh air. The streets of Konoha were slowing down and lit up with lights seeing that the sun had set not long ago.

I smiled at the sight, it was so peaceful. Tsunade lead me towards the Hokage tower and I only had one thing on my mind: If Tess and Taylor were alright.

Shaking my head I smiled again. Tess could take care of herself, and if needed so could Taylor. They would be fine wherever they were.

Ahead of me Tsunade sighed.

"I really need a drink…"

**:) Hope you like it.**

**Reviews/comments are appreciated ;P**


	3. Cosplayers? Or Not?

**Tess's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes to a ceiling made of sand. My body was sore and I didn't really know why…

Looking around I noted that everything in the room seemed to be made of clay, sand, or mud. The only things that weren't were the medical equipment lying nearby and the bed I was positioned in. I was the only one in the entire room.

Sitting up, I swung my legs over the side of the mattress and started rubbing my temples. Where the hell was I?

The sudden sound of footsteps in the hallway made me turn my attention towards the door.

There was an annoyed sighing sound. "Kore wa, kono yōna itamidesu... Naze Gaara wa, kono orokana shōjo no tantō de watashitachi o nokoshite iru sa rete iru... ?" (This is stupid…why did Gaara have to leave us in charge of this stupid girl…)

I blinked. Were they speaking in…Japanese?

The voice of a women replied. "Kare wa watashitachi o shinrai shitanode, kare wa watashitachi ni kono tasuku ga wariate raremasu. Ima sugu shattodaun shi, soreni taisho suru." (He assigned us this task because he trusts us. Now shut up and deal with it.)

I blinked again, not having understood whatever it was they said, and watched as the door to my room was shoved open. A male and a female both walked in and I just about deadpanned. The male wore an all black suit and had purple paint smeared over his face. The female wore a dark purple yukata with a red sash and had her dark blonde hair pulled up into four ponytails.

"Temari and Kankuro?" I mumbled, shaking my head. "Did I get kidnapped by cosplayers or something?"

The two noted my presence and Temari smiled, beginning to walk towards me.

"Yoi ā, anata wa saikōda. Kibun wa dō?" (Oh good, you're up. How are you feeling?)

I stared at her and she cocked her head to the side in question.

"You guys must be some serious cosplayers…you got their personalities down and even taught yourselves to speak Japanese…"

Temari furrowed her brow in confusion and Kankuro walked up behind her, eyeing me unsurely.

"Kosupure? Kanojo wa ittai nani ni tsuite hanashite iru no?" (Cosplayer? What the hell is she talking about?)

Temari shook her head and I started getting concerned at the looks they were giving me.

"Hey…can you guys speak in English so I can understand what you're saying?"

The two looked between their selves and me before taking a couple steps back to converse quietly. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Haitte kuru yo."(I'm coming in) The door clicked open and a familiar red-headed ninja walked in.

The two sand siblings looked at him in shock, apparently not having expected the visit. "Gaara…"

He dipped his head at them in greeting before his light green eyes landed on me. The Kazekage slowly made his way over and stopped about a foot away, staring down into my eyes emotionlessly.

"O namae wa?"

I didn't break his gaze. "English please."

He sighed slightly and looked over at his siblings. "Kanojo wa kono gengo o hanasu koto wa arimasen. Kono yōna toraburu o kakaete iru riyūdesu." (She doesn't speak this language. That's why you're having such trouble.)

Temari and Kankuro's faces morphed into that of sudden realization and they nodded in understanding.

"Wareware wa tsugini nani o suru nodesu ka?" (What do we do then?)

Gaara turned back to me and I didn't dare move under his stare. He flew through a set of hand signs and poked me with his pointer and middle finger.

"Oww," I mumbled, closing one of my eyes. Gaara took a step back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, voice deep and raspy. I blinked in surprise and looked up at him.

"Yes…"

He nodded, sufficient with my reply and Temari and Kankuro walked up beside him. My eyes scanned over the three of them and I finally realized that this might not have been a dream.

"You guys…you're not cosplayers are you?"

The male sand siblings raised their eyebrows at me in question and Temari shook her head.

"We don't even know what that is…"

I laughed a little. "That just proves my point…"

Gaara ran a hand though his hair. "Now that this issue has been resolved we can get down to business." He turned and looked over at his sister. "What is the status of her medical condition?"

"The medics told us that there was no serious damage," she replied. Gaara nodded before looking back at me.

"What is your name?"

I smiled at him politely, trying to contain my inner fangirl. "My name is Tess. It's nice to meet you all."

Temari smiled back while Kankuro and Gaara nodded towards me.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance Tess-san," the Kazekage replied. "However there are a few matters that we need to discuss with you so if you would please stand and follow me."

I slid off the bed onto my feet and followed behind Temari and Gaara as they lead me out of the room, Kankuro taking up the rear. We passed a giant window and I looked out of it at the giant buildings made of sand and the people walking on the streets below.

Behind me Kankuro laughed at my face of shock and I rolled my eyes before looking back forward.

The four of us walked for another minute before stopping and entering a small meeting room. Gaara motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs which surrounded the small circular table and once I was seated the three sand siblings occupied the other seats.

I shrunk back into my seat a little when they all began staring at me.

"What…?"

Gaara folded his arms and leaned onto the table. "We have some questions we need to ask you."

I nodded slowly and looked around at them. "Okay, shoot."

"Why were you passed out on the outskirts of the village," Kankuro asked me.

"I don't know…"

"Then do you remember what you were doing before that?" Temari pushed.

I closed my eyes and thought about it. What had I been doing? How did I get here…?

Well…Lauren, Taylor and I had been talking about something or other, having a random conversation as always while we were walking home. We teased Taylor about sounding like someone and then…then the wind had picked up and…

My eyes snapped open and Gaara looked at me. "Did you remember?"

I nodded stiffly and he clearly noticed.

"My friends and I were walking home when a weird storm cloud passed overhead. A giant vortex of wind shot down on us and we all got separated…Then I woke up here…"

All three stared at me as if I was insane.

Temari finally said something. "So…where are you from…?"

I shrugged. "Another world."

Kankuro slammed his hand on the table. "That's bullshit! Gaara this girl is lying right to our faces!"

I glared at him and Gaara looked to me before looking to his brother. "Kankuro, calm yourself. Tess-san doesn't seem to by lying to us."

The purple faced puppet wielder growled but nonetheless sat back into his seat. Gaara sighed slightly and rubbed his temples.

"Now…Tess-san, it is hard for us to believe your explanation, especially when it sounds highly improbable. However I have not detected any signs that you are lying to us."

I sighed and looked around at all of them. "Look. I know that my explanation sounds insane, but I honestly have no reason to lie to you. So if you still don't believe me than feel free to send me to Ibiki or another mind reader/interrogator person to get me because I have nothing to hide."

Temari narrowed her eyes at me. "How do you know about Ibiki if you come from world then?"

"In our world we know everything about you guys," I explained. "Your lives are written about in a book which I just so happen to read. I know about what happened during the Chunnin exams and what happened between Gaara and the Akatsuki."

I looked over at the Kazekage who was staring at me in slight shock along with his siblings. "Do you still have the Ichibi?"

He shook his head no.

"Then I know about how you saved the sand village and end up almost dying in a battle against Deidara and Sasori. I also know about how Kankuro recklessly chased after you and almost died and how Chiyo-baa-sama gave her life to save you."

All three of them stared at me in shock. After a minute they all composed their selves and Gaara stood.

"I have decided that Tess-san is not lying and also possesses valuable information that cannot be leaked out to anyone. Therefore I am going to allow her to stay in the village under our protection." He looked right at me. "Kankuro and Temari will be your escorts until further notice and you will not leave this tower without at least one of them. Is this understood?"

I nodded and he seemed satisfied. "Kankuro, Temari, escort Tess-san to one of the open rooms and show her where everything is. I am going to go to tell the counsel that this was just a basic matter of amnesia so that it doesn't become a big deal."

"Hai!" They both replied and Gaara dipped his head at us. He stared at me for a second and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

He shook his head with a slight smirk and headed towards the exit of the room. "Nothing. You're appearance just reminds me of someone else."

With that he was gone and Temari turned to me with a light smile. "Come with us, we'll show you to where you'll be staying."

I nodded, smiling back and followed her and Kankuro into the hallway. Temari didn't seem to mind the task that they'd just been assigned but Kankuro seemed to resent it thoroughly. I patted him on the back and he scowled at me.

"Don't worry Kankuro, I don't bite," I teased, shooting him a smile. He just scoffed and looked back forward.

"Yeah whatever."

I sneered at him. "If you wanna have a bad attitude about everything then so be it. I'm done trying to be nice to you."

Temari laughed at the two of us, amused by how he and I were handling the situation.

We continued walking down random hallways for another minute before Temari paused and opened a passing door.

"This is your room."

I thanked her and walked inside. There was a single bed positioned against the far wall of the room and a couple dressers and a night stand.

Temari walked up behind me and gave my shoulder a friendly pat.

"In there's a bathroom and shower," she said pointing to a door on the left side of the room.

"Thanks," I replied.

"No problem," she smiled. "If you need anything I'm 3 doors to the right and Kankuro is 5 doors to the left. We'll be back in an hour or so to get you for dinner, I'm sure you're starving after being asleep for almost a day."

I blinked in surprised at hearing how long I had been out of it, but thanked her anyway. Temari bid me a farewell and Kankuro grunted at me before the both left the room.

Once they were gone I walked over and closed the door before hopping into my new bed. I sighed into the sheets before rolling over and throwing an arm over my eyes. A smirk made its way onto my face as I thought about everything that had just happened.

"I'm in the Naruverse," I laughed to myself, still letting it sink in. Though…one thing was still on my mind…

I wondered who Gaara was telling me I looked like…red hair, green eyes…

The light bulb suddenly clicked on and I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I look like Sakura."

**I can tell that this is different than the original one I had typed but oh well. It works.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Please review!**


	4. The Akatsuki? Nah, I Can Take 'em

**Normal POV**

**Somewhere in the countryside…**

"SEEENNNNNNPPPPAAAAIIIIII!"

"What Tobi, un?"

The masked man just laughed from behind his mask and his partner sighed in annoyance.

The two had just completed mission that had been assigned to them and were now heading back to the nearest base to let their leader know the outcome.

As usual, Tobi, the newest and most energetic member of the Akatsuki, happily waltzed down the open gravel road. Deidara, the blonde haired blue eyed male beside him, calmly traveled, pacing himself comfortably.

The two continued down the road for sometime before Tobi suddenly gasped and pointed a finger up the road.

"Senpai look!"

Deidara lifted his gaze to look where his partner was pointing. There was a figure lying on the grass just to the left of the path.

Tobi rushed up and knelt next to the body. The teenage arsonist scowled at him. "Tobi! Don't mess with 'em, un!"

The masked man looked back at his colleague, pouting. "But Senpai! We can't just leave the pretty girl here!"

Deidara approached his cohort and looked down at the "pretty girl".

Unconscious on the side of the road was a blonde haired girl that looked to be in her mid-teens. From what he could see she was covered in minor scratches and bruises but otherwise unharmed.

The young artist spared her another glance before continuing his journey down the road. "That's a pity, un. Too bad it's not our problem, yeah."

Tobi, on the other hand, could beg to differ, and gently scooped the girl up into his arms, chasing after his partner.

"Senpai wait!"

Deidara looked over at the masked man as he appeared next to him, and narrowed his showing eye at the teenage girl safely tucked away in his grasp.

"Tobi," he addressed sternly, catching the attention of his child-like partner. "She can't come with us, yeah. Put her back."

Tobi shook his head profoundly. "But Senpai! What if a bad person hurts the pretty girl!"

Deidara deadpanned. "We are bad people you idiot…yeah."

That didn't affect Tobi in the least and he still refused to leave the girl on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. And after another few minutes of arguing Deidara finally gave in.

"Fine. But if Pein kills her it's your fault, not mine, un…"

Tobi cheered happily and Deidara felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. His new partner was such a pain…

The two continued down the road for another hour and eventually veered off the main path into the woods. They came across a river and Tobi's rumbling gut required them to stop for a lunch break.

Deidara leaned against a nearby tree, the girl positioned at the base of it beside him, and watched as Tobi splashed through the water chasing after a school of fish.

"Ahhh! Fishies please stop avoiding Tobi! Tobi only wants to eat you!"

The blonde rolled his eyes at his idiotic partner before glancing down at the girl next to him. Maybe Tobi would be satisfied if he just left her at the next town with someone… After all, dragging this girl along was only going to get them in trouble with their leaders…

"Senpai look!"

Deidara turned his attention back to Tobi as he proudly marched out of the water hold a string that carried 6 fish. He nodded at the masked man and motioned towards the campfire that had been started a few feet in front of him.

"Now all you have to do it cook them, yeah."

Tobi nodded back and happily skipped over to the fire, preparing to cook his lunch.

Deidara pushed himself off the tree and started to head towards the flaming pile of wood before he stopped and sighed. He pivoted and knelt down in front the girl, curling her small body into his arms and carrying her over to the fire with him. Tobi "aww'ed" at him upon his arrival, saying that his Senpai had taken a liking to the girl, and Deidara rolled his eyes, threatening to blow him up since he knew that it wasn't true. He still saw her as a pain.

After a few minute's fish were done cooking a Tobi grabbed a stick, waving it in front of the blonde girl.

"Come on, wake up!" He pleaded at her. "The pretty girl needs to eat!"

Ignoring his partner's attempts to wake the girl up Deidara took a fish for himself and began to eat it. However he paused mid-chew when he suddenly heard a moaning sound from beside him.

"Deidara-senpai look! She's waking up!" Tobi said hurriedly and they both turned their attention to the blonde shifting around the ground. A few seconds later her honey colored eyes cracked open and started looking around in question.

"_Ugh…where am I…?"_

Deidara frowned at hearing the foreign words come from her mouth.

The girl pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes before noting the both of them sitting there, staring at her. She seemed to be shocked for a second before a cheeky smile made its way onto her face.

"Tobi!"

The masked man was suddenly tackled onto the ground by the female blonde. She wrapped her arms around his torso and began snuggling into his neck. Tobi made a move to hug her back when she was suddenly ripped off him by a very angry and suspicious Deidara.

"Oi," he said, lifting her up to his eye level by the collar of her shirt, "how the hell did you know his name, yeah?"

The girl blinked at him, a smile returning to her face. "_Hey, Deidei."_

Deidara growled and tightened his grip on her, shaking her slightly. "Answer me, un!"

Tobi jumped up and pried them apart. "Senpai wait! Tobi knows what's wrong here."

The blonde female blinked when Tobi suddenly poked her in the head after flying through a set of handsigns.

"Ow," she mumbled, "that kinda hurt…"

Deidara blinked in surprise, wondering what his partner had just done that now allowed her to speak their language.

**Taylor's POV**

I swear to Jashin…if this is real than I am about flip a fangirl on these guys. Right in front of me was Deidara and Tobi, and they looked _extremely _real.

"Hi pretty girl," Tobi said waving at me happily. "Tobi is glad that you're awake!"

I giggled and waved back. "Hi Tobi! Hi Deidara! My name's Taylor!"

Deidara glared and pulled me back to my feet, grabbing the front of my shirt threateningly.

"How the hell do you know who we are, yeah?" He growled, blue eyes seeming to almost be sparking in anger.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I know about you and Tobi and Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Pein, I can name them all Deidara."

His eyes widened in shock before they narrowed into slits. "How, yeah?"

I just continued to smile innocently. "Because I just do."

"That's it," I heard him say and a second later I was flung of his shoulder. "Come on, Tobi. We're taking her to leader, yeah."

Tobi nodded and hurriedly put out the fire, following after Deidara.

"Hey!" I cried as Deidara started back towards the main road. "Put me down!"

He shook his head. "Hell no, un. You possess information that we can't let waltz around. You're coming with us to see leader-sama, yeah."

I suddenly felt as if I shouldn't have said what I had said…

"Aww come on, Dei," I replied nervously, "If you let me go I promise not to tell anyone."

Don't get me wrong, I loved the Akatsuki to death, but by now I had figured out that this was real, and since it was, if I got to Pein he was probably just going to Almighty Push me off a cliff…

"You're not getting out of this, yeah." He responded. "So just shut up and stay still so that I don't have to blow you to bits. And don't call me "Dei", yeah."

I began to pout. "You suck…"

His eye twitched slightly, but he didn't say anything else. Behind us Tobi was trailing along silently and I stared at him in concern.

"Tobi, are you alright?"

His head perked up almost immediately and he nodded. "Yep! Tobi is a good boy!"

I squealed and the two looked at me weirdly.

"Tobi is a good boy!" I repeated, failing at containing my fangirlism. Tobi started to bounce around happily at hearing me tell him he was a good boy and Deidara sighed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots, yeah."

**Lol I'm still having fun re-reading/re-typing this XD **

**Anyway,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. More People, Unexpected Surprises

**Lauren's POV**

The next morning I woke to something…strange.

There was a person talking…but no one besides me was here…or, at least, was supposed to be.

"The hell?" I said aloud, hopping out off my new, comfy bed to survey the room. There was no creeper hiding in the corner, and I tiptoed into the bathroom making sure that area was clear as well.

"Well damn."

I frowned. My search had come up negative.

"I am not crazy…" I assured myself, knowing that was a complete lie. I was freaking insane, but I hadn't imagined a voice. Imagining voices is one thing that I do not make up.

'_**Lies, you talk to yourself all the time.**_**'**

I whipped around. "Where the hell is that coming from?"

'_**In your head, dumbshit. So stop saying everything out loud.**_**'**

I frowned again and tried to stare up at my forehead.

'_So…who are you…?'_

'_**I'm your inner, idiot.'**_

I blinked, shocked. _'My inner? Wait! How is that even possible? Am I related to Sakura or something?'_

I could practically feel her eyes roll. _**'No, you are not related to Sakura. And it's possible because it is. So stop asking so many freaking questions, god…'**_

I tried to glare at the voice in my head. _'You're a bitch, you know that?'_

She laughed. _**'Did I ever say otherwise?'**_

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the bed and flopped onto my back, staring at the ceiling. There was nothing to do. I was bored. It was already lunchtime and Tsunade had said that someone would be coming to escort me around today, but I didn't know who, or when they were coming.

_Knock knock!_

I flipped out of bed so fast that I nearly fell onto my face, but luckily caught myself and shuffled over to the door, pulling it open.

Standing there was the one and only Hatake Kakashi, a smiled plastered under his navy colored mask and a bright orange book tucked under his arm.

"Hello there," he greeted, cocking his head to the side in a questioning manner. "I presume that you are Lauren-san?"

I smiled back up at him politely. "Yes. It is very nice to meet you Kakashi-san."

I had taken to using the typical Japanese honorifics since it seemed like the polite thing to do.

The jonin loosened up his smile and chuckled. "It seems that you really do know everything, I didn't even need an introduction. However, you may just call me Kakashi if you prefer, I really don't mind."

"Thanks," I replied. "But for the record you can drop the honorific as well. And you don't have to try and fake being polite to me either, if I'm annoying just smack me or something."

He chuckled again and nodded. "I don't believe that will be a problem, Lauren. You seem very well behaved from what I have heard."

I smirked, pointing a finger at him. "That because I you haven't gotten to know me, if you did you would've ditched me by now."

He shook his head and opened his book, using it to hide his own smirk. I giggled slightly and he ushered me into the hallway.

"So I'm guessing you're my new escort?" I asked as Kakashi lead us towards the exit of the building.

He nodded, eyes glued to his precious Icha-Icha. "Yes, Tsunade-sama has given me that duty for the time being."

I threw my arms behind my head and looked up at the sky as we exited the Hokage's Tower. Kakashi continued walking at a slow pace and I followed next to him, secretly ecstatic about the fact that I would be able to hang out with one of favorite characters for a while.

The copy-nin led us through the streets of Konoha and I noticed that a few people were throwing us weird stares.

Kakashi glanced over at me with his coal colored eye, probably sensing my slight tension. His free hand patted me on the shoulder reassuringly and I looked up at him.

"They're just staring at your attire," he explained, motioning towards my clothes. "It's not common for a girl your age to be walking around like that."

I looked down, taking in my blue and black plaid button-up which was open to reveal a black cami, my tan cargo shorts, and gray high-top converse.

"What's wrong with it?" I replied dumbly, and Kakashi just shrugged, silently telling me not to question it any further, which I didn't.

We continued walking for another few minutes before the copy-nin stopped in front a store. He closed his book and headed inside, I trailed after him, not knowing what else to do.

As we entered I noted the numerous racks of ninja clothing and the lady behind the counter smiled at us.

"Hello there, how may I help you?"

Kakashi flashed her a polite smile. "We are here by order of the Hokage, you should have been notified correct?"

The woman's eyes widened slightly and she quickly bobbed her head. "Yes, I was. Please, go ahead and look around. If you need anything I will be glad to help."

Kakashi nodded at her in thanks before turning back to me. I stared up at him unknowing.

"Go and buy what you wish," he instructed, heading past me to lean on a nearby wall, his face instantly shoved back into his book. "When you're done bring what you're intending to buy to the counter."

I blinked and surveyed the area before heading into the racks of clothes. There was about every type of clothing you could think of in the store so I took a second think about what it was I would need beside the obvious.

Typical ninja would wear mesh underneath their outfit, so I figured I need some of that, and chest bindings were usually common with girl ninja so I told myself to grab some of that too. I'd also need some new shoes…

After 20 minutes I had gathered 3 shirts, 3 shorts, 1 pair of pants, 2 mesh shirts, 1 pair of mesh shorts, a few rolls of chest bindings, and 1 pair of black shoes. I was about to walk up to the counter to checkout when I realized that it'd probably be wise to change into something more…Naruto appropriate, and headed back to the changing rooms. I dropped my pile of clothes onto a chair in the corner of the stall and rummaged through them to find the outfit that I wanted.

I slipped on a loose short-sleeved mesh shirt and a knee-length pair of mesh shorts over my legs. I pulled a black tank top over my head and pair of tight fitting mid-thigh length black short over the mesh already lining my legs. Next I grabbed a red, sleeveless jacket and shrugged it over my shoulders. The jacket was the thing I loved the most because it was a dark red in color and had black fur lining the hood. Those were my two favorite colors put into one jacket which made it completely badass.

Gathering the pile of clothes into my arms again I stepped out of the changing room, being sure to change my shoes as well before heading back towards the front of the store. As I approached the counter the woman who had greeted us when arriving smiled at me.

"Did you find what you needed?"

I politely smiled back and placed the items I was buying on the counter. "Yes, thank you."

She nodded and started to file through the pile of clothes. To my surprise instead of putting them in bags the lady pulling out scrolls and sealed the entire pile away.

I blinked and she giggled at my confusion before motioning to the old clothes that I still head in my arms.

"Would you like to store those too?"

I nodded and handed them to her. She sealed them into a separate scroll before handing them both to me. I thanked her again and bowed before heading back over to where Kakashi was standing.

The copy-nin looked up at my arrival and took in my new appearance.

"You looking dashing," he commented, a smirk playing at his hidden lips.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair over my shoulder. "What else could you possibly expect?"

He shook his head in amusement at my actions and pulled me from the store with a chuckle.

Kakashi led us down the street farther to the weapons shop and bought me a leg holster and hip holster. I told him I did need them since I wasn't a ninja, but he just ignored me and instructed me to put them on. I didn't argue and put them where they were meant to be, surprised when I opened them up to already find Shurikin, Kunai, and other such things stuffed inside.

"This is dangerous," I stated seriously. "I shouldn't be walking around with this stuff. I am insane you know."

Kakashi flipped a page of his book. "Isn't everyone? And you'll be fine Lauren, calm down. It's just for precautionary reasons."

I thought about it for a second before shrugging it off, he was probably right.

'_**Probably right? He's the freaking copy-nin, don't doubt him.'**_

'_Bitch, I can doubt however I want to doubt.'_

'_**Ooo, sassy.'**_

I rolled my eyes and focused back to reality, realizing we had stopped in front of a certain ramen shop.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Kakashi asked, glancing over at me. I nodded dumbly, the scents flowing from Ichiraku making my mouth water. He just chuckled and closed his book, moving the curtains aside so that we could walk in.

The two of us situated ourselves at the counter and Teuchi emerged from the back, sending us a huge smile.

"Hello there, Kakashi! Back again I see, but who's this lovely young lady you have with you?"

Kakashi nudged me a little and I smiled back at the ramen shop owner.

"Hello Teuchi-san, my name is Lauren. I've heard wonderful things about your ramen."

He started to laugh. "Heard? What about taste!"

Kakashi patted my shoulder. "She has never had your ramen, Teuchi-san."

He froze for a second before a grin returned to his face. "Well then, you're in for a treat young lady! This rounds on the house!"

I giggled slightly at his enthusiasm and thanked him for the treat.

After a minute Kakashi and I had started to converse about what had happened when I first got here, since he hadn't been informed about that yet, when a sudden loud cry stopped us.

"COME ON SAKURA-CHAN, HURRY UP 'TTEBAYO! I WANT RAMEN!"

A second later the energetic golden haired teen bounced into the shop with Sakura trailing behind him. Naruto took a seat next to me and Sakura sat on the other side of him.

"Teuchi-san! One regular for me, 'ttebayo!"

"I'll have the same please."

It was then that the two finally decided to note the fact that their Sensei was only sitting two seats away.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, slightly surprised to see him. "I didn't see you there…"

Before he could get a word out however Naruto interrupted.

"Sensei," the blonde said, pointing a finger in my face. "Who is this?"

Sakura immediately wacked Naruto on the back of the head, apologizing for his impoliteness, and I could feel Kakashi roll his eyes from behind me. I just smiled back at the pink and yellow haired ninja's.

"My name's Lauren. It's nice to meet you Naruto, you too Sakura."

The two blinked at hearing their names come from my mouth, especially when we hadn't met before, when Sakura snapped her fingers.

"You must be the girl Tsunade-shishou has been talking about," she realized.

I nodded. "Yeah, that would be me."

She smiled again and said that she was very glad to be able to meet me. A second later four bowls of ramen were placed on the counter in front of us and there was no more talking, only ramen slurping.

Did you know that Ichiraku ramen made your mouth explode into happiness? Because it does. IT DOES.

After finishing our ramen Kakashi and I bid farewell to Sakura and Naruto, who was still busy ordering more bowls of delicious noodles, and started walking around the village again.

After a few hours had passed the sun was beginning to set and the two of us found ourselves walking through a park. We walked in a comfortable silence. Kakashi had his face shoved into his book still and I continued to take in the new sights as we walked.

"Yo, Kakashi!"

Our heads snapped up towards the white haired sage that was heading towards us.

I waved at him. "Hi Ero-Sannin!"

He sweated dropped at hearing the nickname Naruto had dubbed him. "You too?"

"Well…if you stopped making the books that Kakashi constantly reads a million times over than maybe I wouldn't call you that."

Jiraiya shrugged, deciding to accept the truth, and stared at me for a loooong second.

"You must be Lauren," he finally stated.

I bobbed my head. "Yessir, that be me."

He chuckled slightly and looked towards Kakashi. "I suppose you're training her?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm just watching over her for now."

I blinked, processing over what Jiraiya had just said.

"Wait…what do you mean by 'training'?"

The two stared at me as if I was stupid and I stared back at them because I was.

"You know that you do have chakra…right?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow at me, Jiraiya doing the same.

I looked toward the ground. "No…"

Everything was engulfed in an awkward silence…until I suddenly came up with an awesome idea. I smirked and ran past the two towards the lake a little ways away.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked as I brushed past him.

I grinned back. "Imma try and do a jutsu!"

The two were once again staring at me as if I was insane, but I ignored them and stopped a few feet from the lakes surface, taking a deep breath.

'_**The hell are you gonna do?' **_inner questioned from inside my head. _**'You don't know any jutsu's.'**_

'_I know one…'_

A few years back, when I was at the peak of my Naruto obsession, there had been one set of hand signs that I had bothered to memorize.

My hands started moving.

Monkey. Dragon. Rat. Bird. Ox. Snake. Dog. Tiger. Monkey.

"Chidori!" I shouted, having expected to look like a fool standing there, while nothing happened…but something happened. Oh yes, something happened.

I felt something inside me almost snap and there was suddenly a very loud chirping noise as a blue ball of lightning appeared in the palm of my hand. I stared at in utter shock for a good ten seconds before it slowly dissipated into thin air.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were already there catching me as I fell backwards onto the ground, somewhere between being froze in shock and extremely exhausted. I could tell that they were in the same position I was with the shock situation though. None of us had expected it to actually work.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi finally asked, his showing eye looking at me with concern.

I nodded and stumbled away from him towards the lake as an intense burning sensation began to itch at my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I heard Jiraiya question from behind me, as I knelt over the water.

"My eyes are burning," I replied and cupped my hands, dipping them into the lake.

The Jonin and Sannin both remained silent as I proceeded to splash my face with water. The burning quickly receded, to my relief, and I rubbed my eyes, looking down at my reflection in the water.

That's when I noticed that something was off. My eyes…they were red. _Blood red_.

I blinked and frantically rubbed my eyes again, hopping I had seen incorrectly. My eyes were back to their normal rainbow selves…but I didn't doubt what I had just seen…

A hand placed itself on my shoulder. I looked back tiredly at the still concerned copy-nin.

"What happened…?"

He knelt down and picked me up bridal style, holding me in his arms. I placed my head into his chest comfortably, not even bothered by the free ride.

"Your chakra levels suddenly exploded," he explained, walking back towards the area when he and Jiraiya had been standing earlier. The Sannin was now nowhere in sight.

"I'm taking you to see Tsunade-sama; she needs to know about this…"

I nodded slowly, barely managing to keep my eyes open. The only thing that was keeping me from passing out in Kakashi's arms was the incident with my eyes…

'_**We both know what that was…,' **_inner said solemnly from inside my head.

I sighed. _'I know, inner…'_

'_**You've got the Sharingan, babe…'**_

I had a feeling that things were going to get _a lot_ more complicated…

**:O OH SHNAP!**

**I was trying to think of a way to avoid the whole inner thing…but I eventually decided that it was okay. I'm just gonna explain things a little differently this time so it makes a little more sense :P**

**PS. The chidori handsigns, I've still got that shit memorized XD**

**Anyway, **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	6. Stare At Me and Get Punched Into A Wall

**Tess's POV**

**6:45 AM**

I groaned and pulled the beds covers tighter around me. My brain was still stuck on the school wake up schedule, and it was way too early to be up.

The sun had just begun to peak into the room as it appeared over the morning horizon, and I could hear people scuttling around in the halls.

'_People here get up early too_,' I mused to myself, placing my hands behind my head. I didn't exactly want to get up yet but by now there was really no turning back.

Throwing the light sheets of my body I slid to the side of the large bed and placed my feet on the course, sandy floor. It was surprisingly cold despite the desert heat.

I headed over to the bathroom and raked a hand through my hair, frowning at its oily texture.

"It would be pointless to take a shower and get back into old clothes," I mumbled to myself. But then again, I didn't really have any other option…

Sighing I turned on the water and waited for it to warm while I undressed. Once it was at my temperature preference I stepped into the water and started to wash my hair.

The shower lasted about 15 minutes and when I was finished I wrapped a towel around my body and smiled. Hooray for cleanness!

I dug through the drawers around the sink and was glad to be able to find a hairbrush. It combed through my hair easily and when all the knots were gone I begrudgingly put my old clothes back on.

When I had arrived here I had been wearing a blue and gold hoodie that was sleeveless with the letters EMS on the front, representing my old middle school. On the bottom I wore a pair of denim shorts that reached mid-thigh and a pair of green converse.

When I was finished getting dressed I stepped back into the main area of the room and headed over to the large window that overlooked Suna.

The morning streets were busy, filled with merchants and ninja who flustered around trying to get their work done. I think that since Gaara returned his people had more motivation to do things and do them quicker.

_Knock Knock._

I turned around just in time to see Kankuro step through the door.

"You're supposed to wait till I say you can come in," I pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him. "I could've been naked for all you know."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Come on. Temari's taking you out shopping with her."

I followed him out the door and down the hall to where his sister was waiting for us by the exit of the building.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile as we approached, "are you ready?"

I smiled back at her and nodded. "Yeah, but why are we going shopping?"

She looked me over. "You need new clothes so that you can blend in more. Plus I'm sure the ones you're wearing aren't the cleanest."

I laughed. "You have no idea how much I was hoping you'd say that."

Temari giggled and grabbed my arm pulling me from the building. I looked back when I noticed that Kankuro wasn't following us.

"You coming," I questioned when he remained leaning against the door frame.

He shook his head. "No, I'll meet up with you later for breakfast."

I shrugged and looked back ahead as Temari and I exited the grounds of the tower.

I looked around, taking in all the people and building, and winced when the blaring desert heat blinded my eyes.

"You'll get used to the heat," Temari laughed, noticing my surprised expression.

"Says you," I mumbled. "I live in a place where it's sunny one minute and storming the next…"

Temari rolled her eyes at me and we continued walking through the crowed Suna streets.

A minute later we stopped in front of a clothing store and Temari eagerly pulled me in. The lady behind the counter barely glanced at us as we began searching through the racks of clothes.

"I think this would look good on you," Temari exclaimed, holding up bright pink top.

I stared at it in horror. "NO."

She laughed loudly and placed it back on the racks. After that I refused to take any fashion advice from her. Pink was a no.

After half an hour I stepped out of the changing room in a light green tank top. The shirt had thick mesh straps and a black sash that was tied around my waist. On the bottom I now wore a short, yet lose pair of black shorts, with mesh under-guard that stopped just before my knees. And I of course had the standard ninja sandals on, but had white tape wrapped around my ankles that lasted up to the middle of my shins.

Temari squealed. "You look so cute!"

I rolled my eyes and walked back into the stall to pick up the rest of the clothes I planned to buy. The sand Kunoichi refused to let me buy anything less than 4 full sets of outfits so I now had 3 mesh shirts, 3 mesh shorts, 5 tops, 4 pairs of shorts, 3 rolls of chest bindings, 2 pairs of shoes, and a couple rolls of white outfit tape.

Walking back up to the lady at the counter I handed her the things I wanted to buy and she looked through them without a word. To my surprise she pulled out 2 scrolls and sealed the shirts, shorts and mesh items in one while sealing the rest into the other. Temari placed some money onto the counter and the lady shoved it into the register without a care.

After we finished our business in the clothing department Temari dragged me down the road to the weapons shop.

I would've questioned why we were there if I was anyone else, but weapons were badass so I didn't really mind. I wanted something that could impale someone even if I wasn't a ninja.

"What do you want?" She question, looking around at the numerous different types of swords and kunai.

My eyes glanced around but nothing really caught my eye. "I'll just settle for some shurikin and kunai."

Temari shrugged and walked up to the guy standing behind the counter.

A minute later she returned with two pouches. One contained kunai, shurikin and a couple other varieties of ninja weapons while the other contained a set of scrolls. I tied the one with the weapons to my upper thigh and placed the other on the back of my pants, slipping in the two scrolls that contained my new clothes when I got the chance.

We exited the weapons store and a sudden rumbling sound made me stop.

"I'm hungry."

Temari laughed and continued walking. "We're going to meet Kankuro for breakfast now, so don't worry."

I cheered and followed after her.

About 5 minutes later Temari led us into a restaurant and waved to Kankuro who was already sitting at a nearby table. He lazily waved back as we walked over.

I sat across from him and his sister placed herself in the seat at his right.

The restaurant seemed fairly nice to me. There was two elderly couples sitting in the corner, chatting quietly, and a couple other families scattered throughout the floor. It was a small, yet cozy type of place. Like a typical family diner.

"Hi there."

I was ripped from my thoughts by a young brunette girl that now stood next to our table. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was dressed in all black, an apron wrapped around her waist. I quickly figured out that she was our waitress.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Kankuro glanced at her. "I'll have a cup of coffee."

"I'd like the same," Temari added.

The waitress stared at me expectantly.

"Um…I'll just have some water."

She nodded and flashed us another smile before walking away.

Once she was out of sight Temari crossed her hands and turned to me.

"So Tess-san…do you have a boyfriend?"

I raised an eyebrow at her and Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"No," I replied before smirking at her. "What about you?"

She waved a hand boredly. "Nope, don't need one."

I laughed. "Aww what? I thought you and Shikamaru got along pretty well."

Temari stared at me and shock for a second before turning away, trying to hide the blush that had snuck onto her face. I snickered at her reaction and high-fived Kankuro when he congratulated me on a job well done for making her blush.

"Shut up!" She hissed and punched us both in the arm lightly. That just made us both laugh harder.

A minute later the waitress returned with our drinks.

"Thank you for waiting."

She placed Temari and Kankuro's coffees in front of them and then grabbed my water off her tray. Just as she was about to set it down the glass slipped out of her hand and the water it contained splattered onto my shirt.

I gasped in shock when the cold liquid made contact with my skin and the young waitress stood there, hands shaking in horror at the fact that she had just spilled water on me.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry," she apologized hurriedly. "I didn't mean to! I just- I- I'm sorry!"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. It was just water, it'll dry eventually."

The waitress continued to apologize despite my attitude and Temari handed me some napkins. I thanked her and started to wipe off my shirt, stopping when I felt the stare of two eyes on my chest.

Looking up a tick formed on my head when I saw that the pair of eyes belonged to Kankuro. He was staring at my chest eagerly, a slight blush on his face.

The puppet wielder was so intent on looking at my clingy, wet shirt that he didn't even notice when I stood and walked over to him. He didn't even notice when I pulled my fist back, that is, until I cracked it against his jaw.

"_Pervert_!"

Kankuro went flying from his seat…and flew through the shop window…before smacking into the building across the street…

I blinked in shock. That was something that none of us had expected to happen…

Temari shot up from her seat and looked from me to her brother that was now lying in the middle of the street unconscious.

I had just punched her brother _through _a window and into a building all the way across the street…

"Fuck."

**Well funny meeting you here :P**

**I hope you're still enjoying dearest reader, I know I am.**

**Anyway, special thanks to all those who have been reviewing! I will bake some cookies in your honor XP**

**Only 2 more chapters I have to retype before I can just start revising ;) I bet you'll be able to tell the difference in the writing style but oh well. I'm too lazy to retype it all.**

**Bye for now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW~**


	7. How Do I Run If I'm Stuck In A Tree!

**Taylor's POV**

It had been a couple hours and here I still was, thrown over Deidara's shoulder as we continued down the dirt road that never seemed to end. I'm pretty sure his shoulder was beginning to dent my rib cage…

"Deidara," I whined. "Your shoulder is killing meeeee!"

He rolled his eyes. "No it's not, yeah."

"Come on!" I tried again. "Your arm's gotta be tired or something!"

The blonde criminal sighed and slowed to a stop. "Tobi."

The masked man perked up. "Hai, Senpai?"

Deidara flipped me into his arms and I screamed in shock when he tossed me at Tobi.

"Se-Senpai!" Tobi staggered and stumbled forward. "You shouldn't toss Taylor-chan around like that!"

The childish man skillfully managed to catch me in his arm and I immediately wrapped my own around his torso, holding on for dear life.

I glared at Deidara.

"_You bastard."_

The blonde smirked at my insult. "Tobi, you're in charge of her for a while, yeah. Don't do anything stupid."

"Hai!" Tobi replied happily and bounced after him. We continued walking for a few minutes before I sighed and puffed my cheeks out, poking Tobi in the chest. He looked down at me.

"Is something wrong Taylor-chan?"

I smiled up at him. "Can I walk on my own? I promise not to do anything."

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!"

He paused and set me down on my feet. I jumped happily and hugged him.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Hooray!" Tobi cheered and wrapped his arms around me in return, spinning around excitedly. I laughed and a second later he stopped and set me back down. We started jogging to catch up with Deidara who had left us behind.

The three of us continued walking and Tobi started to hum a random tune while I started picking up rocks. After a few minutes I had an entire arsenal of stones packed in my arms and I picked up the first one.

"FIRE!"

I chucked it at the blond a little ways in front of me and it flew over his shoulder. He turned around quizzically and I threw another stone. This time it flew over his head and he silently looked back forward.

"Your aim is shit, un."

I growled and gathered the remaining rocks in my hand. "DIE!"

The stones flew out of my hand all at once and only one managed to hit him, right in the back of the head. Deidara froze and spun around angrily.

"Do that again and I will blow you to pieces, yeah."

I grinned stupidly and saluted him. "Aye, sir!"

Deidara growled and shot me a glare before looking back forward. I snickered. That was fun.

I started whistling and looking around at the tree's that lined the edge of the road. There were birds fluttering out of trees and squirrels running around. It was actually pretty peaceful.

However, peaceful only entertains me for so long- half an hour to be precise. After that, I get bored. And boredom means random ideas, which is what I now had.

I composed myself and looked ahead a Deidara. "Hey, Deidara."

The blonde looked over his shoulder at me. "What, yeah?"

I continued to stare at him, unblinking. "Hey…Hey, Deidara."

He seemed a bit confessed. "What?"

"Are we there yet?"

Deidara blinked. "Where…un? The base?"

I nodded and had to keep myself from smiling when his eyebrow twitched angrily. "Does it look like we're at the freaking base yet, yeah?"

I looked around before turning back to him, neutrally replying, "I can't tell."

Deidara seemed like he wanted to chuck a brick at my head. "Shut the hell up."

I didn't reply and he turned back forward, mumbling things under his breath. I waited another minute.

"Hey Deidara…"

He tensed but didn't turn around to face me. "_What?_"

"I was just wondering…Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Oh."

I looked at the ground, kicking a pebble that was there.

"How…how about now?"

"_No."_

"…"

"…"

"How about now?"

"No, un."

"Now?"

"_No._"

"Really? Well…what about now?"

"NO!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING? I'M JUST WONDERING IF WE'RE THERE YET!"

Deidara stopped and flew around, glaring at me dangerously as he shoved his hands into his clay pouches angrily.

"Ask me one more time and I will blow you into the depths of hell, hmm."

I rolled my eyes and boredly glanced to the side. "Well someone's a little pissy…"

Deidara started stalking towards me, a tick formed on his head as his hand mouths spit out the clay creation he had been molding.

"That was the last straw, yeah!"

I blinked and took a step back when I realized that he was serious. "But I didn't even say it again!"

Deidara didn't seem to care and made a hand sign. The clay bird in his hand came to life and started speeding towards me. I did the only thing I could think of.

"HOLY SHIT- TOBI SAVE ME!"

"TOBI WILL HELP TAYLOR-CHAN!"

Within a split second he had grabbed me and retreated to a nearby tree just as the bomb went off where I had been standing. Deidara glared at the both of us, shoving his hands back into his clay pouches.

"Get back here, un!"

I looked over at Tobi with wide eyes. "Keep going."

Tobi nodded and continued bounding through tree's leading us deeper into the forest. I squinted my eyes because the air around us was flying past so fast that they were beginning to water. We continued running for another minute before Tobi suddenly stopped on a tree branch.

I looked up at him. "What's up?"

Tobi set me down and turned to the direction that we had just come from. "Deidara-senpai's chakra stopped moving."

"Huh," I placed my hand against the trunk of the tree and turned to look where Tobi was. "I wonder wh-"

**BOOM!**

The entire forest shook. Tobi started running back in the direction we had come.

"Wait!" I called after him. He left me stuck in a _tree._ A _TREE._

"Taylor-chan, stay there!" He shouted back before disappearing. I felt my eye twitch.

"OF COURSE I'LL STAY HERE YOU IDIOT I'M UP IN A FREAKIN' TREE!"

**Normal POV**

Deidara cursed and sent more bombs at the ninja he was battling. While he was chasing after Tobi and the blonde a team of ninja from Kumo had ambushed him.

One of his bombs managed to land on one of the ninja and he smirked victoriously, raising his hand.

"Katsu!"

The explosive went off and the man dropped to the ground dead. His teammates, in a flurry of anger, charged at Deidara. The pyromaniac only grinned widely. More things to blow up.

Deidara was just about to throw more of his art at them when another cloaked figure suddenly popped in front of him.

"Tobi, yeah?" He said in disbelief. The disbelief was because HE DIDN'T HAVE THE FREAKING CAPTIVE. "Where the hell is that girl!"

Tobi turned to face him happily. "Tobi left her in the forest!"

Deidara felt another tick mark form on his head and blew up two more of the ninja before punching Tobi's head.

"You idiot, yeah!"

Deidara darted in the direction he had seen Tobi go earlier and scowled. She better not be gone.

"Ite-te-te…," Tobi muttered before gasping and running after his partner. "SENPAI WAIT FOR TOBI!"

**Taylor's POV**

I was standing on the branch Tobi had left me in a karate position, glaring at the evil bird that was sitting a few feet away from me. It was _evil,_ I kid you not. The beast tried to shit on me.

I AM TAYLOR BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO POOP ON MY HEAD!

I hopped closer to me and I glared harder, hoping that it would catch on flames. "Stay back!"

The bird hopped closer again and I was about to go all Jackie Chan on its ass when I was suddenly scooped up in a pair of arms. I blinked and looked up, surprised to see Deidara instead of Tobi. I wasn't about to fuck with him either, he looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows in concern. He kept his gaze ahead.

"We're being pursued, yeah."

I stayed silent, not knowing what else to say. Deidara continued running.

After a few minutes he hopped down into a small clearing and set me on my feet, looking back in the direction we had come from.

"I think we lost them, un."

A second later Tobi appeared beside Deidara.

"Senpai~ How could you leave Tobi like that!"

Deidara turned to face him and pointed a finger back at me. "You left her in the forest alone, yeah! And at the top of a tree at that! She could be dead right now, un!"

I blinked in surprise. I mean…I had been mean to Deidara all day and yet he still cared…probably only because I was his captive and he didn't want Pein to kill him but still…

Tobi was quiet for a second before he let out a sob and lunged at the two of us, pulling Deidara and I into a hug.

"TOBI IS SORRY SENPAI! TOBI DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE TAYLOR-CHAN STUCK IN A TREE!"

Deidara huffed and pushed Tobi away, shoving one of his hand back into his clay pouch. "Whatever, yeah."

He tossed a small clay bird into the air and made a hand sign. It expanded into a giant bird and Deidara looped his arm around me, jumping onto the clay creation.

"Let's go, un."

Tobi quickly followed our lead on hopped onto the bird. Deidara instructed me to sit so I did, and once I was situated he took off into the air. I tried to scoot over to the edge of the bird to look at the ground below, but Deidara grabbed my arm and dragged me back to where I had been sitting, taking a seat beside me.

I pouted. "You're so mean…"

He rolled his eyes and stuck his hands into his sleeves. "You could've fallen off, yeah."

I suddenly felt kinda bad about everything I had done…Damn the emotion of guilt.

"Hey Deidara…?"

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "What, un?"

I looked down and fiddled with the laces of my shoe. "I…I'm sorry for being annoying all day."

Deidara blinked, staring at me in genuine surprise. I giggled when he staggered to find a reply. Eventually he just said a quick "thanks, un" and then went back to staring ahead at the sky in front of us.

I smiled slightly, noticing the orange sunset in front of us. Traveling with Deidara and Tobi wasn't really that bad. All I really had to worry about was meeting Pein…but let's not think about that now!

There was a light snoring sound from behind me and turned to find Tobi curled up in a ball, asleep. I rolled my eyes at him before turning back forward, suddenly feeling tired myself.

I yawned and hunched forward, staring off into space. After a few minutes the sun went down and I flipped onto my back, throwing my hands behind my head. It only took a second for my brain to start to shut down.

I yawned again. "'Night Dei…"

I heard him chuckle right before I succumb to sleep.

"I thought I told you not to call me "Dei", yeah."

**Eh, this one seems a bit shorter than the others but oh well. Only one more chapter until I can work off what I already have :D**

**Oh, and the whole bird pooping thing was based off my experience at Cedar Point yesterday after a bird SHIT ON MY HEAD while I was waiting in line for the Raptor…**

**Yes, I had a hissy fit XD**

**S'all good though. No worries.**

**Anyway, have a good night! Don't forget to review! :D**

**Review~**


	8. Dinner And Unknown History

**Lauren's POV**

"You seem to be catching on to this quickly," Kakashi commented with a smirk.

I gently smiled back at him. "Thanks Sensei."

Yes, that's right. Kakashi was now my teacher. He was currently standing on the solid ground a little ways from me, watching as I carefully walked across the lakes surface.

After hearing about the incident with the chidori Tsunade had dubbed Kakashi my teacher- after flipping a shit of course. She questioned me about what I did and how I had done it and I told her that I honestly didn't understand how it had happened either. That didn't please her however and she then shipped me off to the hospital to be put through numerous tests. By the time they were finished it was the middle of the night and all I know is that when Kakashi came to pick me up this morning, he was no longer only my escort.

The copy-nin rolled his eyes and patted my head when I met him at the shore. "I'm not used to you calling me "Sensei" yet."

I laughed quietly. "Me either."

Kakashi smiled and pulled out his book. "Well I think that's enough for the day."

I rolled my eyes but didn't argue. It was already late in the afternoon and we had been here for a while. The training period was successful however, because I now knew how to control my chakra and walk on water and other surfaces as well as the Kage Buushin no Jutsu.

"You just want to read your porn."

Kakashi, who I was now walking next to, stopped, sending me a glare that was clearly fake. "It's _erotic literature._"

I kept walking. "Sure, sure." I threw a wave over my shoulder. "See you later Sensei."

I could feel his stare on my back for a minute but his presence soon disappear and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

'_**You're acting so out of character right now that it's not even funny.'**_

'_What? No I'm not…'_

'_**You practically zoned out the entire time and when you weren't zoned out you acted like you had a stick shoved up your ass. Honestly…'**_

I didn't reply and looked ahead as I morphed into the crowds of people lining the streets after exiting the training grounds.

Inner sighed within my head. _**'The Sharingan is stressing you out isn't it?'**_

I tensed at the mentioning of the Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai.

'…'

'_**Tell Kakashi.'**_

'_Hell no! Are you insane? There are only four people still alive with the Sharingan and I'm pretty sure that I'm not an Uchiha or have ever received a set of eyes from one. Telling him would probably just get me into deeper shit…'_

'_**Well then deal with the secret and try to act normal for Jashin's sake. If you keep making snarky remarks and giving out fake smiles it'll be easy for someone to figure out that something's up.'**_

I sighed again and was about to reply when I suddenly tripped over a random rock on the ground, stumbling forward.

"Whoa there!"

My face landed in a toned chest and two arms gently wrapped around me to keep the both of us from falling. I blinked and tried to take a step back only to fall backwards onto another person. We both landed on the ground with a thump.

"Ow…"

I looked over and was surprised to see Shikamaru sitting there, rubbing his butt. On the inside I was having a fangirl spasm but on the outside I was freaking out at the fact that I had knocked him over.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and was surprised to find Neji staring down with slight concern, his hand extended towards me. Smiling, I took it and he helped me up.

"Yes and thank you." He nodded and released me from his grip. I then walked over and offered Shikamaru a hand. He chuckled but took it nonetheless.

"Man, how troublesome."

I laughed and but stopped when someone began ruffling my hair.

"Looks like I didn't exactly catch you this time."

I grinned and spun around to hug the familiar male Shinobi. "Kiba!"

Kiba snickered and spun me around in the air before setting me back on my feet. "Hey there."

I grinned at him widely before being glomped by a yellow blur.

"Lauren!"

"Naruto!" I replied happily, hugging him back. After a minute he stepped back and smiled at me widely. I smiled back since his happy attitudes are contagious.

I turned to address the other ninja who were now staring at me in confusion. I waved at them politely.

"Hi guys, I'm Lauren."

Shikamaru sent me a small smile. "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you," The Byakugan wielder added in.

I nodded and smiled. "It's nice to meet you both as well." I looked around at the four. "So what goes on?"

"Were on our way to dinner," Kiba replied, his signature grin still in place.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "You should come with us!"

Staying silent I looked around at the others, waiting to see what they'd say. Shikamaru shrugged and Neji nodded.

"I don't see any problem with it."

I cheered and they all laughed at me. We continued walked down the road when Naruto suddenly jogged up to my side.

"Ne, ne! How was your training?"

I blinked at him. "How'd you know about that?"

He smiled at me cheekily. "Sakura-chan told me! Apparently Tsunade-baa-san was ranting about it."

I sweat dropped but quickly perked back up. "Oh…well, it went pretty good actually! I learned basic chakra control and the Shadow Clone jutsu."

Naruto wrapped an arm around my neck and noogied my head. "That's awesome 'ttebayo!"

I laughed and straightened my hair back out. Neji raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be our age and yet you're only learning that now…?"

I nodded but before I could fill him in a certain Nara interrupted.

"She came from a different world so she's just now learning about chakra and jutsu."

Neji raised his other eyebrow and I could tell that he didn't believe Shikamaru. He looked at me for confirmation and I shrugged.

"Ah, right," he finally replied and looked back up the road. I rolled my eyes but didn't blame him for not believing the outrageous explanation.

After another minute we all walked into a barbeque restaurant and I blinked in surprise to find Hinata, Sakura, and Ino already sitting there waiting for us. Sakura waved at hand at us. "Hey guys! It's good to see you again Lauren!"

I laughed and slid into the booth. "It's nice to see you too."

Shikamaru slid in next to me and Naruto next to him. On Naruto's other side was Kiba. Neji sat on the end of the other side of the table next to Sakura. Ino was in-between Sakura and Hinata, who was sitting across from me. The female Hyuuga smiled at me gently.

"H-hello there, Lauren-san."

I smiled back wholeheartedly. "Hi Hinata. It's good to see you."

She nodded and her smile widened. "You too!"

Ino smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Ino!"

"Lauren, though I'm sure you know that," I replied with a friendly wink. She giggled.

After that everything went along smoothly. We all ordered dinner and while waiting got into a conversation about random things. Naruto and Kiba started conversing about Ichiraku Ramen while Shikamaru and Neji started talking about recent missions and other things with the villages. While the boys were distracted Sakura, Ino, Hinata and I all started gossiping about funny things that had happened on their missions. Though I'm not one for gossiping what they shared was actually pretty interesting.

Soon after we all received our meals and ate in peace, with the exception of loud chewing noises from Naruto. No one really minded except for Sakura, who reached across the table to smack him in the head. We all laughed.

Another hour must've passed before everyone stood to leave. Everyone tipped in on the bill and I was grateful at the fact that they all pitched in to cover my share. I hugged Hinata and gave Neji a curt nod when they turned to head back to their family compound. Hinata returned the embraced and Neji sent me a small smile as they walked away. After that I hugged both Ino and Shikamaru. The blonde returned it happily while her male teammate looked shocked before chuckling and patting my head. They headed down the street and I was then hugged by Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura who followed after them.

And once they were all gone I was left standing there in the middle of Konoha, alone. I sighed and slowly started back towards the Hokage Tower. When I noticed that it was already starting to get dark so I picked up the pace a little.

The good thing about hanging out with people is that it takes your mind off things, which is why I was glad that I had run into the guys. But the downside was that once the fun times ended, all the thoughts and problems that you were dealing with came flooding back.

"My life sucks…," I mumbled out loud.

'_**Are you joking? You're in your favorite anime, have one of your favorite characters as your sensei, you just ate dinner with some of the best ninja's in the entire show, and you have the Sharingan. That doesn't exactly scream "sucky life".'**_

I sighed angrily. _'Just shut up.'_

After a few more minutes I entered the tower and headed up to my room. The door clicked open and I made sure to lock it behind me, heading over to the bathroom. I looked at my appearance in the wide mirror, staring at my eyes for unhealthily long time.

I needed to see Sharingan.

Closing my eyes I focused a large sum of chakra behind them, and when I felt a familiar twinge of power I pulled my lids back open. Two red and black Kekkei Genkai stared back at me. The tomoe were spinning widely and I almost became mesmerized by the motion.

I sighed. It sucked that I had the coolest Kekkei Genkai and didn't know why I had it or how to use it.

'_**Like I've said before, ask Kakashi.'**_

I growled angrily and deactivated the Sharingan, stopping back into the main area of the room.

"I can't tell Kakashi. I just…I can't!"

"What can you not tell me?"

I froze, slowly turning my head to look at the Jonin that was sitting in my windowsill. His showing eye was glancing at me neutrally over the top of his book.

"How…How long have you been there?"

Kakashi closed Icha-Icha and shoved it into his back pouch, sliding out of his position in the window and into the room.

"I just arrived here a second ago after feeling your chakra spike slightly," he admitted, slowly walking towards the spot where I was still frozen. "But it seems that there's something you would like to tell me, is that correct?"

I could find the words to reply and he sighed, stopping a few inches from me. "You can tell me Lauren."

I shook my head and took a step back. "I can't…"

Kakashi took another step forward. "It's not that you can't it's that you don't want to." I looked away and he placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "You can tell me. Tsunade assigned me to this job for a reason."

I sighed and turned to face him. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

He nodded. "I promise."

Closing my eyes again I took a second to gather the chakra needed to activate the Kekkei Genkai. I reopened my eyes and looked at Kakashi. He was starting at me in utter shock.

I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair, feeling even more stressed out than before.

"Kakashi, I swear that I have no idea how the hell this happened. Yesterday, when I did the chidori, it just appeared. I don't know how! It just…it just did…"

The room was silent for another minute, my strained, desperate words echoing throughout the walls.

"I think I may know how."

My head snapped back to Kakashi. "What?"

The silver haired ninja nodded, still seeming to be in a bit of shock. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the bed. I sat on the mattress and stared at him expectantly. Kakashi took a second to calm his own mind before turning to face me, a new, serious tone in his voice.

"12 years ago the village devised a plan to send 3 little girls, a Haruno, an Uzumaki and an Uchiha, to a different world, someplace safe. Orochimaru was believed to have taken an interest in the young Uchiha and her two best friends, the Haruno and Uzumaki. The three clans together made up some of the strongest powers in the Leaf, and the Sandaime didn't want to risk their lives as well as the chance of Orochimaru getting his hand on the power. So, he used an ancient forbidden jutsu to send the three to another world…"

I blinked and processed his words. "So…are you saying that…I might be that Uchiha girl?"

Kakashi nodded.

"But I don't look like one! I have brown hair and colorful eyes!" I protested. Kakashi smirked slightly.

"Not all Uchiha have dark hair and dark eyes Lauren. Some of them do look different."

"This is still impossible…"

The jonin shook his head. "Not impossible, just improbable."

I blinked. "This is just incredibly confusing. But…it does make sense." I looked at him, the Sharingan still present in my eyes. "Who were the girl's families…what were their names?"

Kakashi smiled a little. "Haruno Bara was related to Sakura, she was her younger sister. The Uzumaki was actually named Namikaze Mina. She was Naruto's older sister." He looked at me. "_You_ were named Uchiha Niji." Kakashi paused for a second, frowning slightly. "You were birthed to Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha were your older brothers…"

I blinked again, this time in shock, but didn't say anything, not really knowing what to say on the matter.

"I guess that means that Tess and Taylor are the other two," I mumbled. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Your friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah, if I think about it Taylor has the same exuberant personality as Naruto and the same blonde hair. And Tess has the same eyes as Sakura, plus Bara means rose, and since her hair is red it fits the name…"

Kakashi chuckled slightly. "Yes, they do seem to fit the description."

We were engulfed in silence for a second before I turned towards Kakashi smiling. "So are you going to help me learn how to use it?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes, I will."

"And don't forget your promise."

"I won't," he assured me, standing. Kakashi sent me a light smile and ruffled my hair. "You've had a long day." He slipped towards the window. "So I'll take my leave. See you tomorrow." With that he was gone and I fell back on my bed, wondering whether I should be happy or scared out of my mind.I was leaning a bit more towards happy.

I laughed and through an arm over my eyes. I was an Uchiha…and Sasuke and Itachi were my older brothers. Now if only they weren't rouge ninja…

I laughed again. Oh well. Life was still great.

**Gah, I'm leaving in like two minutes to go somewhere so sorry if there are errors. I just wanted to get this posted.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**I gtg :P**

**Bye~**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	9. Hello Akatsuki!

**Kinda like two in one…oh well. It's kind of short. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Tess POV**

"What happened?" Gaara sighed as he walked into the hospital room. Temari and I had dragged Kankuro here after making sure the there was any serious damage done to him.

Temari said nothing and kept looking down Kankuro, who was still unconsious. He turned towards me, eyebrow raised; giving me a bored look that practically screamed 'what did you do?'

"E-hehe," I laughed nervously, scuffing my shoe on the sand floor. "W-well, you see…we were at breakfast and our waitress kinda spilled some water on me, a-and…" He gave a questionable look.

I dropped the little 'play innocent' act I was putting up, and turned serious. "He was being a perv," I exclaimed, not missing the amusement that flashed through his green eyes, "So I punched him."

"Ah," was all he said, as if that had explained everything.

"Uggghhh…"

I looked over at the now very sore and very awake Kankuro.

"What happened," he asked/moaned, gently rubbing his bruised and enflamed face.

"Girl," Temari said, sounding bored.

"Oh," he nodded, getting what she meant.

"Does this happen often?" I asked skeptically. They all nodded and I sweat dropped.

'_Kankuro must be a pretty big pervert__…'_

"So who was she?" Kankuro questioned, looking over at Temari and I.

"Wait you don't remember," I said, a little confused how he couldn't.

He shook his head, no.

"She must have been some kind of monster. My face hurts like hell!"

You could practically see the deathly aurora surrounding me. I'm sure that Temari and even Gaara took a step back.

"A monster, eh?"

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, that punch must have been chakra infused."

Just like that, the anger was gone.

"Chakra infused?" Temari questioned, looking over at me with the same shocked and confused expression that I had.

By now Gaara had put 2 and 2 together, and was starring at us waiting to see how things would turn out.

"Are you sure that the punch was infused with chakra," I said urgently. He nodded slowly, not understanding my sudden panic.

"Why?"

"I was the one…that…punched you…," I said, as if having to explain it to myself.

His eyes widened and he whipped his head towards his sister who bobbed her head to his disbelief.

"Holy crap," he said, deflating into the covers, then stopped and paused. "…it was totally worth it."

Temari looked about ready to slap her idiot of a brother, while Gaara just looked flat out disappointed and ashamed. But I on the other hand, was currently eating dust, after having face planted on the floor.

'_Damn you__, Kankuro, you perv__!__'_I angrily thought, staggering back to my feet.

"Well what happens now?" I questioned.

Gaara said nothing and Temari just shrugged. "Well we're still going to train you, but not like before."

"How were you gonna train me before?"

"Well we were going to start with chakra control, but it seems you already know that quite well. So now were going to teach you how to enhance your body strength with it," the sand sibling female replied.

"I see," I said in understanding, "but there is one other thing I would like to learn."

"And what would that be?" Gaara questioned.

"Medical ninjutsu."

They all looked shocked at that…Well, Gaara just raised a nonexistent eyebrow, but it's all the same.

"Why?" the Kazekage questioned.

I then turned so serious that it was actually scary. "Because if they get hurt I want to be able to help them in any way possible."

"They?"

"Taylor and Lauren; my best friends."

Cue, blank faces.

"They two who came here with me," I explained, realizing that I had never actually used names.

They all got a look of understanding. "Ahhh."

"So can I?" I begged hopefully.

The siblings turned to each other, silently conversing, then, after a long moment, turned back to me with smiles.

"Yes."

"YES!"

**Taylor POV**

"Taylor-chan," someone said gently shaking my shoulder, "we're here."

I swatted the hand away and rolled over, they sound of running water lulling me back to sleep. After a moment again someone started to shake my body, but this time it was more rough and the voice wasn't Tobi's.

"Taylor, un, wake up."

'_Dumb blonde__…'_

"Uhh…no."

He sighed, and then said, "Fine I guess I have no choice, yeah."

Two arms wrapped themselves around me. One under my knees, and the other across my back. Then I was lifted up.

'_Aww, he's gonna be nice and carry m__-__'_

**SPLASH!**

'_DAMN BLONDE!__'_

"What the fuck," I gasped, floating to the surface of the cold water. "Why did you have to go and do that!" I screamed up at the bomber, who was smirking at my misfortune.

"And I finally thought we were becoming friends," I fake pouted. He laughed, and jumped down onto the water in front of me.

'_Damn him and his stupid ninja skills.__'_

"Here," he said holding out a hand. I looked at it skeptically. He was planning something, I knew it.

"What's wrong, un," he questioned, seeming concerned. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said, taking his hand. Then it happened. An evil grin crossed his face and he pulled me out of the water, but didn't stop and flung me backwards… and I, once again, was in the water.

I popped my head out coughing and sputtering for air, only one thing currently on my mind. Kill the blonde bastard known as Deidara.

I placed my hand on the water's surface, and heaved myself out, not even acknowledging the fact at what I had just done. As soon as both my feet were stable I turned and charged so quickly that I was only a blur.

Stopping right front the bomber I lifted my knee and BAM, he was down!

"Come on, Tobi," I motioned to the cave entrance, "let's go."

**Normal POV**

For a few second's Tobi stood there on top of Deidara's clay bird, staring down at his senpai who was cringing in pain. Then he thought of his own family jewels and the pissed off teenager before him and hopped down next to her.

"Hey Tobi," she asked, back to normal, "isn't this the base where Sasori died?"

"Mhmm," Tobi nodded happily, "This is the base where Sasori-sama died."

"But I thought this base was destroyed in the fight?" Taylor questioned, staring up at its massive glory

"It was," Tobi said while performing a series of had signs, "But Tobi's senpai's rebuilt it!"

The entrance's large rock started up, acting like a gate, opening the entrance to the cave. The ground rumbled beneath the two's feet, as the rock locked in place at the top. Taylor stared at it in shock, wondering how the hell it was even possible to do such a thing.

"Come on Taylor-chan," Tobi said bounding into the dark cave. She followed him in, both completely forgetting about the third member of their party.

…

"Tobi's back everyone!" The masked man shouted happily as he entered a large lit area from one of the many dark corridors.

Taylor was surprised to say the least. She hadn't expected the Akatsuki to have a home-like base.

The room in which they had entered had two couches and a recliner, all spread around a wooden coffee table, which was in the center. It looked vaguely familiar to a living room. On the opposite side of the large room she could make out a kitchen. There was a large table and some bar stools pulled up to a counter top on the perimeter of the area. There was a fridge, a stove and some cupboards just like any other kitchen too.

"Oh _fuck_," a familiar voice groaned, peeking over the end of one of the couches. Taylor noted the man's slicked back silver hair and dark violet eyes.

"Hidan-senpai!" Tobi yelled running towards the Jashinist.

"Tobi if you fucking touch me one more fucking time, I will sacrifice your ass to Jashin," Hidan threatened glaring at the hyper man as he approached his spot on the couch.

Tobi stopped and pouted, going into his own little emo corner.

"Hey, where the fuck is that blonde pansy?"

"OH NO!" Tobi cried, standing up from his emo corner and leaving a cloud of dust in his tracks as he bolted out of the room.

**Taylor POV**

I suddenly remembered that we had left Deidara out there all by himself and burst out laughing. Too bad I forgot that Hidan was still in the room as well.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hidan questioned, finally realizing my presence.

"Taylor!" I answered happily.

Hidan got up from the couch and started walking towards me, his scythe in tow. "U-huh, and why the fuck are you here?"

"If you think I'm going to be scared of some old albino stripper with an oversized knife then you're sadly mistaken," I taunted, a grin making its way to my lips.

He looked confused for a second, which made me want to laugh even more, before understanding what I meant and turning an unhealthy shade of red.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed charging at me.

His scythe swung around aiming for my head. I squeaked and duck in the nick of time. Hidan looked amused at the sound I had made but before he could try to kill me again I jumped up into the air and propelled my foot into his face.

"AHHH," he cried letting go of his scythe to cradle his now broken nose. "THE FUCK!"

I clutched my abdomen and nearly doubled over laughing. Hidan was definitely the slowest member of the Akatsuki, mentally _and _physically.

"What's going on in here?" A calm voice questioned.

I looked behind Hidan and met the onyx eyes of the one and only Itachi Uchiha.

He looked at me, then at Hidan, and narrowed his eyes.

'_Oh __crap'__,_ was the last thing I thought before Itachi appeared in front of me Sharingan blazing.

The world started to get hazy, and I strained to stay balanced. Darkness took over just as two blotches of orange and yellow entered the room. I vaguely remember the orange one calling my name, but it was useless. I was already down and out.

**Yes! I can start using what I've already got typed up! **

**I actually realized that what I have really isn't that bad because I went back an edited it a while ago when the story was first removed. So I'm just making a few adjustments here and there, but otherwise everything's pretty much good to go.**

**That means that I'll probably start putting up a chapter every other day or so! Yay!**

**BUT PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING! That'll make me sad and depressed…**

**Also, I apologize for the confusion about this story and the sequel. Some people are reading this story for the first time and then going to read the other and at that point it really doesn't make since…so yeah, I'm really sorry for the confusion. Gomen!**

**Please, don't forget to review!**

**I'll add a new chapter soon!**

**Review!**


	10. A Meeting With The Leader

**Taylor's POV**

'_Damn fuckin__'__ Uchiha's!__'_

If you woke up with a head splitting migraine, courtesy of the one and only Itachi Uchiha, you'd be thinking this too.

"Hmm. Seems you finally decided to wake up, girl."

I whipped my head around and met eye to eye with no other than Akasuna no Sasori.

"AHHH!" I screamed fumbling away from the puppet and right onto the cold stone floor. The room was pretty small and it seemed like everything was made of rock besides the bed, and the lamp and table beside it.

"It's the ghost of Pinocchio!"

Sasori simply arched an eyebrow and leaned over the bed to look at me.

"It's seems the brat wasn't lying." He said sounding slightly amused. "You really do seem to know everything."

I hopped off the floor and as quick as possible flung the door to the room open, dashing down the hall away from him.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU DERANGED PUPPET!"

**Normal POV**

Sasori watched as the girl fled from the room, an amused smirk plastered on his face.

'_This girl is going to be very troublesome__,'_He thought, remembering what had happened when she first arrived.

…

"_Tobi's back everyone!" Tobi screamed, his voice echoing throughout the base._

'Hmm, seems both the brat's are back_,__' Sasori thought to himself as he stood up to go and greet the two._

_He walked out into the hall, surprised when he found Itachi was exiting his room as well. They both acknowledged each other's presence with a nod and continued down the __corridor__ silently. _

"_AHHH! THE FUCK!" They both heard Hidan cry__. That pushed them to walk at a quicker pace._

'What the_…__,' Sasori thought as he entered the main area, only to find Hidan clutching __his__ bloody nose and a girl laughing at his mis__fourtion__. __The girl looked to be in her mid teens and had brown eyes and blonde hair._

"_What's going on in here?" He found himself questioning__ aloud. __How could such __petite girl __with barley any chakra could kick an S-class criminal in the fac__e__ is what he really wanted to know._

_The __teen__ immediately stopped laughing as she saw __them__ but didn't quite seem scared._

_Itachi, seeing this girl as a potential threat, which she was, used his Sharingan to knock her out just as Tobi and Deidara entered the room._

"_Taylor-chan!" Tobi called just as the girl pasted out, hitting the cave floor__ with a thump__._

"_What happened to you?" Sasori questioned seeing his partner limp into the room._

"_Nothing," Deidara grunted in reply, but Sasori could tell by the way he was glaring at the girl that something had definitely happened._

"_Tobi__…__who is this__?__" Itachi aske__d, Sharingan still spinning widely__.__ He wasn't taking any chances._

"_Taylor-chan," __the masked man__ answered, cradling the girl in his arms._

_Before any of __them__ could ask another question Tobi was gone, the girl disappearing with him._

"_I'm going to see Pein-sama, un." Deidara said turning back towards the hall. "Is he in?"_

"_Yes," the red head replied. Deidara grunted a thanks and left._

_They would all find out why she was here in a meeting later on._

…

**Taylor POV**

After running for about 3 minutes I ended up back where I first passed out. The room looked exactly the same as I remembered it but this time it held two people, not one.

"HEY!" I screamed, startling them. However as soon as I did 5 wires shot out and wrapped around my limb's, hoisting me into the air.

"D-damn," I laughed, struggling for air. Oh, did I mention that the fifth wire was strangling me? WELL IT WAS.

"W-we meet a-again, Hidan," I choked, looking down at the smirking Jashinist. He was eyeing me with a sadistic sneer, looking very pleased with the situation.

"Bitch," he spat in acknowledgement.

I turned to the second person with him. "Kakuzu."

The ropes around me got tighter and blotches of darkness started to fill my vision.

"Kakuzu put her down," said a calm and stern female voice. Kakuzu grunted but obliged, retracting his wires and letting me drop onto the floor.

As soon as I got my breath back-

"YOU DAMN OLD MAN!" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kakuzu. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STRANGLE ME WITH YOUR RAPE TENTICALS!"

Hidan broke down laughing at that, even if I was the one who had said it, and Kakuzu narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I dare you to say that again," he threatened. I opened my mouth to make my smart ass reply, but another voice cut in.

"Taylor-san," Konan questioned helping me up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," I replied, rubbing my neck sheepishly. She was so polite compared to the others.

"TAYLOR-CHAN!" A blur of orange ran up and tackled me before I even had a chance to move. Blinking in surprise I stared down at the man who had me pinning back to the floor.

"T-Tobi," I said, startled from the sudden impact.

"Tobi was so worried!" he shouted into my ear. "Taylor-chan has been sleeping for four days!"

"WHAT!" I screamed, loud enough to make even Naruto deaf.

'_Itachi Uchiha, PREPARE TO DIE!__'_

"Tobi, get off her," Konan said while gently prying Tobi off of me.

"Gomen, Konan-san," he apologized. He stood and bowed to her deeply. "Tobi was just excited to see Taylor-chan."

Once again Konan offered me a hand. I took it with a smile and she helped me back up.

"Pein-sama wishes to see you," she explained, then turned to the other occupant's of the room. "_All _of you."

Neither Hidan nor Kakuzu looked pleased at this, but willingly followed Konan. I trailed behind all of them, knowing that trying to run probably wasn't a good idea at the moment…or ever.

…

The five of us stopped in front of a large door, which surprisingly enough, opened on its own. Honestly, stop making entrances so fricking huge that you can't even open them without using some jutsu.

"Come on," Konan said nudging me inside the large room. In the center of the space was a long table, with various members of the Akatsuki placed on either side. The room was cold and it gave me chills. This was definitely the creepiest meeting place I had ever been in.

At the farthest end of the table I could see a figure shrouded by shadows. I figured that it was Pein. He was always creepin' in dark places.

On his left side was Itachi. The Sharingan wielder had his arms crossed and his face showed as much emotion as a rock, which was none. Beside Itachi was Kisame. The sharks beady eyes turned to us as soon as we entered the room and his sharp teeth could be seen as his mouth stretched into a wide grin. On the other side of Kisame was none other than the blonde that had decided to bring her here as a captive. His showing blue eye held little amusement; he actually seemed quite bored with the entire thing. I'm pretty sure that Deidara was just wishing for my death so that this whole thing could be over with. Sasori sat next to his partner, looking to be just as excited as Itachi about their current situation.

Konan flanked Pein's other side. Her bright orange eyes still lingered on me as I stood opposite to the leader from across the long table. To the females left was an empty seat but to the left of the empty seat was Tobi. The energetic member bounced in his chair happily, humming a tune to himself. On Tobi's other side was Kakuzu. The money loving miser's attention was on the stack of cash in his hands as he counted it over and over without another care in the world. Hidan occupied the last seat on the right side of the table. The Jashinist had his head leaned into his palm, which was supported by his arm that was set on the table. He looked incredible bored and was mumbling something about how he'd much rather be sacrificing heathens to Jashin.

I blinked when I only counted 9 Akatsuki in total gathered around the table.

"Where's Zetsu?" I questioned, gaining the attention of all the present members. In an instant, Zetsu materialized from the ground and took his seat between Konan and Tobi.

"Ah, there he is."

Another wave of chills made there way up my spine as a thick tension filled the room. I noticed that at this point all the Akatsuki had stopped what they were previously doing. Shit was getting serious.

"Taylor-san," Pein's cold voice rang out. "It has come to my attention that you possess valuable information concerning this organization. Is that correct?"

I nodded despite the feeling of fear in my gut. Pein Rinnegan eyes felt as if they were boring into my soul. I didn't dare do anything stupid.

"Are you the only person who possesses this kind of information?"

"No."

He raised an eyebrow and I rambled on without thinking.

"My friend's Lauren and Tess know just as much or maybe even more…shit," I cursed, realizing I wasn't supposed to say that.

"Oh," he questioned. His eyebrow raised a millimeter. "And where are these friend's of yours?"

I laughed, almost sourly. "How the hell would I know?"

"What do you mean?" he barked. If it wasn't for deathly aurora that surrounded him I would've rolled my eyes.

"I _mean _I don't know," I replied, "I can't even remember how I got _here_."

A flash of confusion shot into the other 9 members eyes but they chose not to say anything.

Pein quietly sighed and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms and locked his ringed purple eyes back on mine

"It's decided. Before we begin the interrogation-"

I felt my heart skip a beat. Interrogation?

"-we shall find the other two first."

My heart nearly pounded through my chest. My two best friends were now in trouble because of my big mouth!

'_God fucking dammit!'_

"All missions are postponed until further notice. First priority is to capture and retrieve these two girls. Understood?"

"Hai!"

"Good," Pein nodded. His eyes circled around the table. "Tobi and Zetsu, head to Earth. Hidan and Kakuzu, head to Lightning. Itachi and Kisame, head to Wind. And Sasori and Deidara, you two will travel to Fire. If any of you locate either 'Lauren' or 'Tess' notify the others immediately. You all are to depart within the hour. The meeting is adjourned."

The Akatsuki member's all vanished from the room, leaving me standing there, stunned. My knees felt weak and I finally felt as if I could breathe again. I felt as if I wanted to smack my head into a wall…

'_Lauren and T__ess__… just please be safe__…'_

**THE END…of this chapter.**

**I'm updating because I love you guys.**

**Review and I might update again tomorrow ;D**

**(Or as soon as I can)**

**Review~**


	11. Training and Trouble

**Normal POV**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

A giant fireball shot out towards the silver hair jonnin. He jumped up, barely avoiding the scorching flames and raised his hands, preparing for a counter attack.

"Mizu no Tatsumaki!" Pushing chakra to his feet he landed on the lakes surface and steadied himself. Just then a vortex of water formed and engulfed his student. There was a scream as the girl inside the whipping water was tossed around and left unconsious from the force of the attack.

Kakashi sighed and pulled out his book. He had expected more from this girl-

_P__op._

His eyes widened with realization.

"I thought you said to never let ones guard down, sensei," came her voice, just as he felt a chakra signature appear behind him.

'_Damn!__'_He inwardly cursed, jumping away from the brown haired girl. A smirk made its way onto her features as she formed the necessary hand sign's and sped towards him, an electric ball of energy in hand.

'_I've got no choice_.' Quickly the jonnin removed his head band, revealing a red Sharingan eye. The girl noticed this and scowled.

'_So he finally decided to get serious.__'_

Nonetheless, she kept charging towards him.

"Raikiri_!"_ he shouted jumping forward and meeting her attack head on.

'_Shit!__'_ She thought as the ninjutsu's collided._'__My chidori isn't as strong as his lightning blade!__'_

As predicted, his attack overpowered hers and she was blown back, smacking the water's surface as she went.Land neared and she quickly activated her Kekkei Genkai, hoping to find a way to prevent impact.

Forming a plan she quickly crossed her hands and shouted, "Kage buushin no jutsu_!"_

Two clones appeared behind her, latching onto their main body and cushioning her impact as they skidded back to a halt.

The jonnin was impressed to say the least. One week of training and she was already at a chunnin level, and possibly even nearing his stature of Jonin. For anyone else this would've raised serious suspicion, however knowing that her chakra was only waiting to be called upon it didn't surprise him that she was learning so fast.

Snapping out of his thought's he pulled a kunai out from his tool pouch and charged towards his student. However, he had never noticed that her Kekkei Genkai was activated until she looked up, staring him strait in the eye.

His breath hitched as a weary grin crossed her face.

"Magen: Kasegui no jutsu_." _

And with that he was pulled into her genjutsu world.

**Inside the genjutsu**

The silver haired ninja cringed and looked down, eyes widening as he noticed the 5 spikes sticking out of his limb's, restricting all movements.

'_The Uchiha clan's famous, Demonic illusion: __S__hackling __S__takes,__'_he remembered it as. Apparently her history lessons of the clan and knowledge of their world already was paying off.

"What do you say Kakashi-sensei?" She asked appearing in front of him. Her hand was placed on her hip and her face only showed seriousness. "Do I win today?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing an amused smirk to etch his lips.

"Yes," he conceded, "Today you win, Lauren."

Happy, she released her hold on his body and the genjutsu faded. Both of them returned to the real world.

**Lauren's POV**

"Yes!" I cheered hopping up and down on the water's surface. "I finally beat you!"

Haha, finally! After a week of training I finally beat him! Though I'm sure he could've easily beaten me I was still happy that he had admitted defeat.

Kakashi watched me with amusement as I kept bragging about my win.

"Lauren," he called, gaining my attention. "Follow me I have something to give you."

I nodded and followed him back towards land while deactivating the Sharingan. He led us back to the shore and stopped just as we hit the water line.

"Here," he said, handing me a scroll.

I looked at it in question. "…Thanks?"

"No," he chuckled, tapping the outside of it lightly. "You have to open it."

"Oh," I replied, blushing slightly. Well, I felt kinda stupid…

'_**Idiot**__**'**_

'_Shut up__…'_

I applied a small amount of chakra to the summoning scroll, and two items popped out.

"Kakashi," I said, gently picking them up. "I can't accept these," I held them back towards him. "These are yours."

He pushed them back to me. "Well, now they're yours."

I stared down at the two kunai with awe. They weren't just regular kunai; they were two of Minato's Flying Thunder God kunai. Some of the only ones left in existence.

"There's more," he said. Kakashi walked over to tree and picking something up. He turned around and I could now see what he was holding clearly. A brand new sword. It was about three feet long with a red sheath, and the Uchiha clan symbol had been carved into the hilt.

"Kakashi…," I was absolutely breath taken. He got me this?

He just smiled. "I thought that you may be able to use that in some way."

"I will," I smiled back. "But why are you giving all this to me?"

"I'm not stupid, Lauren," he said, making me frown. "You said that you came here with your two friends, one of which is Minato's daughter, so I'm sure that when you find her you can pass them on as a gift from her father."

'_Well that would explain __it__.__'_

"But…why the sword?"

"In case you end up like Sasuke," he explained with a wink. There was a twinge of pain in my gut when I thought about my MIA brother but it was quickly forgotten about when I looked over the katana again.

"Thank you, Sensei," I said bowing. He nodded and smiled.

Quickly I took the kunai and sword and sealed them back into the scroll, placing the scroll into my tool pouch.

"How about we go get some ramen at Ichiraku?" he suggested. I nodded, but before I could actually reply, Kakashi appeared in front of me and scooped me up into his arms before jumping back towards the lake.

I looked up at him about to question why he performed such an action, but my answer came when an explosion went off right where we had previously been standing.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed as he sat me down onto the water.

"It seems that you sensed my attack, un."

I felt my eyes widen. I knew that deep voice and speech impediment.

'_Oh shit__…'_

'_**Damn strait**__**…'**_

In the air in front of us, on one of his clay birds, was none other than Deidara.

"Lauren," Kakashi said sternly. I glanced over at him and his showing eye was filled with anger and worry. "Go to the village and get back up."

"Bu-"

"Just go!"

"Hmm? Wait a sec, un." Deidara flew in closer. He brushed his hair out of his face and looked me over with his scope. "Your name is Lauren, yeah?"

I didn't answer and just stared up at the bomber. I grin slowly formed on his lips.

"Hey Danna!" he called over his shoulder. "What's the name of the girls were looking for, yeah?"

Just then the red head walked out of the tree line. I blinked in surprise when I realized that it was Sasori. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? …Then again, I'm sure Pein could find a way to revive him. He is the leader after all.

"Tess and Lauren, brat," he answered tonelessly. His bored hazel eyes slowly turned to me and I shrunk back a little, a bad feeling forming in my gut.

Deidara looked back at me with a full blown grin. "Well actually I only came to get revenge on the bastard who took of my arm," he said glaring at Kakashi. "But it seems we got lucky. Eh, Danna, yeah?"

"Just grab the girl, brat. We don't have much time; they would have sensed us by now," The puppeteer commanded, his fingers twitching as he got into a defensive stance.

"Fine, un," Deidara grumbled, sticking a hand into one of his clay pouches. He sent some clay birds at us and I jumped back to avoid the explosion. Kakashi jumped in the opposite direction. I landed and noticed Deidara drop some of his explosive creatures into the water. I made a move to run towards Kakashi but found I couldn't move. Looking back I could see the thin blue lines attached to the back side of my body.

'_Chakra string__s!'_

"Kakashi!" I shouted, just as I felt Sasori yank me back. "Under you!"

The copy-nin looked down just in time to see the bugs explode underneath him. Water erupted all around. I struggled against the strings, trying to go and help my teacher.

"You have other things to worry about besides that damned copy-nin." A smooth voice stated from behind me. Slowly I turned my head and locked eyes with the one and only Akasuna no Sasori. He smirked at me and Deidara rode over to us on his bird.

I hopped up onto the bird, silently cursing Sasori for putting chakra strings on me, and sat down. Sasori positioned himself next to me. A second later the bird took off flying towards, and across, the border of Konoha.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sasori pull something out of his cloak. But before I could see what it was he jammed it into my shoulder, and I watched helplessly as the liquid drained from the tube into the needle in my arm. All of the sudden I felt dizzy, and remember seeing a smirk cross both his and Deidara's face as I passed out, slumping forward onto the white clay bird.

**Eh, gomen. I know that I said I'd update yesterday but I forgot that I was going on an over-night camping trip with my church. So, this is the first thing I'm doing. I just got home :P**

**Any who, I really appreciate all the reviews! They make me extremely happy. **

**Keep it up and I might just be updating everyday lol ;)**

**So yeah, I need to go unpack and take a nice shower. See you peeps later.**

**Please Review!**


	12. Hn, Is Only Said By Uchiha's

**Tess****'s**** POV**

"Shannaro!" I screamed punching the solid ground. For some weird reason I had taken to shouting Sakura's battle cry. It just felt kinda right.

Two puppets emerged from the earth's rubble and flew towards me, joints clattering. Their mouths creaked open and senbon started to blast out. I flipped and twisted, avoiding them for the most part, but also still getting nicked by a few.

"Not bad," Kankuro commented, a grin lining his painted purple lips. He was standing on the other side of the field, chakra strings attached to his fingers that control his puppets.

"You're not so bad yourself," I replied taking out two kunai and chucking them at him. His finger twitched and a puppet appeared in front of him, deflecting the knives. His other puppet was nowhere to be found.

Realization quickly dawned on me, and I jumped up just as a sword broke through the ground where I had previously been standing. The formerly missing puppet flew through the air towards me, leaving me nowhere to run.

'_Fine then, if that's the way you want it!__'_

Smirking, I pulled my fist back and propelled it forward, cracking it into the puppet and sending it back smashing into the ground.

**Somewhere on the sidelines**

"She has improved," Gaara noted, intrigued by the fight between his brother and the girl. They were battling it out quite seriously and he braced himself for a tremor as Tess's fist smashed into the floor of the training area once again. Gaara inwardly sighed, knowing that he'd have to have to field repaired later.

"Yes," Temari agreed from his side. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and a smile lined her face. "She has increased her physical strength drastically. Her adaptation to learning medical ninjutsu is staggering as well."

Gaara quizzically raised one of his nonexistent eyebrows. "So her training is progressing?"

The sand kunoichi nodded. "She is very dedicated to learning what she has requested to be taught. In a week she has managed to fine tune her chakra control in order to harvest enormous strength and has also surpassed the level of a basic ninja in the medical corps."

The Kazekage almost smiled. _Almost_.

Tess was certainly going to be an outstanding kunoichi, and he knew it. A week ago when he had received word of Kankuro's injury he was filled with anger and worry. But when he learned of the cause he felt unreleased laughter bubble into his chest. It became apparent that Tess was no longer an ordinary girl. And after a week of training, it was apparent that she was clearly meant to be a ninja as well.

**Back to Tess**

_Pant…pant…pant_.

"That's…enough for…today," Kankuro said, breathing heavily as re-sealed his puppets.

"Yeah," I agreed, slowly sitting up from my position on the ground. I sighed contently when green chakra engulfed my wounds and began healing them.

It took a few minutes, but when I was done I stood and headed over to where Kankuro was leaning against the rink wall. He raised an eyebrow at me and I ignored him, placing my hands on his chest to make sure that he didn't have any serious wounds. Kankuro only chuckled at my actions but let me do my work. The medic in my always took over after a fight. It became a constant need to want to help heal an injury.

After a minute I became satisfied when nothing came up. Kankuro patted my head in thanks and I snarled at him. He only chuckled again as he began walking away. I felt a small smirk make its way onto my face.

Turning, I headed back towards the other side of the area. Temari was there waiting for me with a smile.

"Hey Tess," Temari she greeted. I sent her a smile in return and she grabbed my hand, pulling me in a random direction.

"What is it?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows in concern. She just continued smiling.

"I have something for you."

"Okay," I said, nodding silently as she dragged me to the corner of the arena. She stopped and let go of my hand, bending down to get something. A second later Temari turned back around and shoved a small black box into my hands.

"What is it?" I questioned, pulling off the bright white bow that held the lid to the container.

Her smiled widened. "Open it."

Taking the lid off the box I looked inside and found a pair of black leather gloves. I smirked.

'_They look just like Sakura's.'_

"Thanks," I said, removing them from the box and slipping them onto my hands. "Now my fists won't hurt like hell when I pummel someone into the ground."

"I'm so glad you like them," she sighed in relief, placing a hand across her heart. I laughed.

"Let's go," I said after a minute, "I'm tired."

Temari nodded and we both started to walk back into town, heading towards the Kazekage's tower.

**In some creepy ally in Suna**

"Where is she," a figure demanded, kunai pressed to the man's throat.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about," the man quivered using every last fiber of his pride trying to not pee his pants in front of the two.

"Eh? Maybe if I chop a few limbs' off that would change your mind," another shadow laughed, adjusting the giant sword positioned on his back.

"N-No," the man pleaded, his knees shaking wildly. "I'll tell you all that I know."

"Then speak," the first shadow demanded pressing the kunai closer. The man's eyes widen and he spilled all the information he knew.

"I see," the shadow said once he had finished. "That's where she is."

Removing the kunai he took a step back next to his partner. Taking this chance the man got up and stumbled out of the ally, escaping the two.

"Should we go after him, Itachi?" The tall, fish-like man question, his beady eyes watching the man go.

"No, Kisame," the Uchiha answered. "I have placed a genjutsu on his mind; he won't be able to remember the conversation."

"Well then," the shark smirked. "We should head on over to the Kazekage's tower, shouldn't we?"

"Hn."

Both the figures turned and left, minds set on their destination and their prize.

**Back to Tess**

"See you Temari!" I called, slowly walking towards my room.

"Yeah, see ya!" she called back, waving a hand as she headed back down the hall we had come. Apparently she had a meeting with Gaara.

Wearily, I walked down the hall, heading towards my room to take a well deserved nap. I smiled and looked down at my new gloves, my fingers unconsciously flexing. They most certainly would help in any future battles.

Stopping in front of the familiar looking I extended a hand and gripped the door knob. I twitched the knob to the right and froze.

Someone, an evil someone, was nearby. Their chakra was pushing on the edge of my mind and I suddenly felt as if it was right behind me.

Slowly I turned and saw…nothing?

I narrowed my eyes and glanced around once more before pushing the door open. I didn't get one step before the presence was back.

Snapping my head back I surveyed the area again before slamming my door shut, being sure to turn the lock all the way to the right. I sighed and ran a hand through my red hair, internally assuring myself that I wasn't crazy, and shuffled over to the bed. I felt onto the mattress and promptly fell asleep, not even bothering to get out of my dirtied ninja clothes.

…

I was having a nice dream about eating ice cream and other delicious deserts when I sensed the evil chakra again.

Except this time it was in the room.

And it was clear that I was not crazy when footsteps clicked on the floor, heading over to the side of my bed. I stiffened uncomfortably in fear.

"So this is her, huh? She seems just like any other civilian."

"Hn."

I had to stop myself from screaming in shock. 'Hn' was only used by Uchiha's, and there was only one that I knew would've come with a partner.

Itachi. Itachi and Kisame.

'_S__hit! Why are they here?!__'_

There was a chuckling sound.

"We know you're awake girly. You can stop faking."

'_Double shit!__'_

"Uhh," I opened my eyes and stared up at the two who were leaning over me. "Can I…help you?"

"Actually yes," Kisame smirked, flashing me his pointy white teeth. I cursed. "We need you to come with us."

"Hell no!" I screamed leaping off the bed away from the two murders. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"If you do not comply there will be consequences," the stoic Uchiha warned, Sharingan blazing. I clenched my fist.

"Go ahead and try," I taunted.

"Fine then," Kisame smirked. He disappeared into thin air.

I twirled around when his chakra signature suddenly appeared behind me but I didn't get a chance to move before his arms wrapped around my torso.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING FISH!" I screamed trying and failing at kicking him in the shins.

Itachi suddenly appeared in front of me and I turned my head away knowing what his plan was. Grabbing my chin he forcefully twisted my head so I was staring at him, so I quickly closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes," he demanded, voice cold, his grip on my face tightening painfully.

"Nev-ack!" His knee lodged its self into my gut making my eyes snap open from the shock and pain. His tomoe started spinning, hypnotizing me, and pulling me into unwanted sleep.

"Damn Uchiha's," I mumbled, slipping loosely into Kisame's grip.

I vaguely remember the shark man laughing and hefting me onto his shoulder, but after that, it all went black.

**Yay! Chapter 12!**

**I love you all so much for reviewing! It brings joy into my day :D**

**Okay, well I don't really have all that much to say. Oh, but if you're a reader that has already read this when it was originally post, and are following the sequel, go review the new chapter! But if you're new, please don't! Wait :)**

**Yep, that's it.**

**Keep up the reviews and I'll update again soon!**

**Possibly within 24 hours ;P**

**So yes.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Coming Back Together

**Taylor POV**

3 days…3 fricking days I have been in this base, alone, left all by myself. In my opinion the Akatsuki were insane to do so. I mean, c'mon. I'm Taylor for god's sake, I'll do whatever the hell I want to do as long as people that most likely want to kill me aren't around.

And so, as stated, I did what I wanted.

I was free to eat their pantry full of ramen to my heart's content. Free to run around the base screaming shit like "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!", "ORO-TEME IS A PEDO SNAKE" and "I'M MOTHAFUCKIN' BATMAN!" Also, I was free to burn all of Kakuzu's money.

Haha NO. If I did that I would have a guaranteed death. I bet that guy had the amount of bills he had down to a pin and memorized at all times. I wouldn't doubt if he had a sixth sense about if something was happening to his money either…

Either way though. I assure you that I did all the other things on the list.

Currently, I was sitting on the couch staring at the ceiling, praying that Hidan would go die in a fucking hole, when all the sudden I hear-

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU GIANT FISH-STICK!"

And then.

"Be quiet, girl."

Then some more.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, UCHIHA!"

And yet again.

"I did not tell you to shut up, I told you to simply be quiet."

By now I was propped up on my elbow's looking at the doorway with a smirk that clearly stated 'I'm-so-amused'.

The footsteps neared and I shifted so I could clearly see whoever was coming, though I already had a pretty good guess.

Kisame and Itachi appeared out of the shadows. Kisame seemed quite amused with the yelling that was going on between Itachi and the person with them while Itachi just remained calm as normal.

That's when I noticed the butt staring at me from atop Kisame's shoulder. And let me tell you something, that butt looked real damn familiar.

My eyes widened. "TESS!" I shouted hopping off the cushions.

The girls head snapped back revealing that it was indeed Tess. She started to struggle off the blue giants shoulder, accidently kicking him in the balls during the process which made him kneel over, but it also made it easier for her to stand up- so it all worked out…that is if you ignore the twitching fish on the floor.

Tess turned and ran towards me, but I met her half way tackling her to the floor with a flying glomp.

"I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!"

"I missed you too Tay," she chuckled, patting my head. But before we could get into one of those gushy heartfelt stories three new voices entered the premises.

"Be quiet brat, I really didn't know."

"U-huh, sure you didn't."

"Do you doubt me?"

"Oh _noooooo_! You're only as S-rank criminal who tried to kidnap me."

"'Tried', un? We succeeded."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the artists that had just entered the area. There was a brunette with them…but she was currently being held up by Deidara as she leaned against his back. The blonde's hands were wrapped around her thighs, holding her up piggyback style.

"Uh, Lauren?" She looked down at us people on the floor and raised an eyebrow, acting as if she had expected this. "Why are you being carried by Deidara?"

"Well," she started, glaring at a certain puppet master who just crossed his arms and glared back. "Sasori knocked me out with one of his poison, but he didn't account for the side effects."

You could clearly tell that she was annoyed.

"What was the side effect?" Tess questioned.

"Temporary Paralysis," She bit back.

Well that would explain why Deidara was carrying her…

"You guys look stupid," she smirked, looking down at me and Tess, noting our position on the floor.

"Your face is stupid," I retorted.

She looked taken aback. "My face is beautiful."

Deidara chuckled, shifting her on his back to be in a more comfortable position, and Kisame laughed along with him while Itachi and Sasori just smirked.

**Normal POV**

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!"

"Oh shit," Deidara cursed quickly. He spun around with wide eyes and was immediately tackled along with Lauren, courtesy of a certain orange masked man.

"Tobi missed his senpai! Did senpai miss Tobi? Well now he can be happy because TOBI IS BACK!"

Everyone, excluding Itachi, who is too cool for such foolish things, groaned. It was clear that no one really enjoyed his presence. Tobi was just too dense to notice.

Deidara snarled and pushed Tobi off him, harshly replying, "I'd be happy if you didn't come back AT ALL, yeah."

"Aww senpai that's mea-OH, WHO ARE THE NEW PRETTY GIRLS!" He screamed while tackling a still slightly paralyzed Lauren back to the ground. Lauren wanted to scream in shock.

"My name's Lauren, Tobi," she responded, shifting uncomfortably in the masked man's death grip. "Could you please get off me?"

Tobi immediately sprung up, apologizing over and over again and offered Lauren a hand which she hesitantly took, knowing full well who Tobi really was. He pulled Lauren up just as Zetsu emerged from the floor.

"Leader-sama wishes to see **you three**," he announced looking at the group. The three teens looked at each other before nodding and standing to follow the human plant. Zetsu started back down the hall and Taylor and Tess started talking, while Lauren stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and followed boredly.

The Akatsuki watched the girls go. All of them could clearly see now that Lauren was the leader and more responsible one of the group, Taylor was the talkative jokester and that Tess was somewhere in between.

"I bet they won't make it 5 minutes," Kisame gambled, grinning evilly. "What do you think Itachi?"

Itachi said nothing, for he wasn't listening to the bets being made between his colleagues. He was watching the retreating silhouette of Lauren. He couldn't quite place it but that girl reminded him of someone who was now long forgotten…

**Lauren's POV**

Zetsu lead us down the dark hall towards Pein's office while Tess and Taylor blabbered on about how rude the Akatsuki had been treating them. I nearly laughed.

'_How they have been treating us? They CAPTURED us! We're probably not even going to make it out of here alive!__'_

'_**Yeah, you're gonna die.**__**'**_

'_Thanks for the encouragement__,__ inner.__'_

'_**Hey, I was just agreeing with you.**__**'**_

'_Just remember that if I die you die too.__'_

'_**NOOOO! I'M TOO**__**-'**_

'_Stupid__'_

'_**-TO DIE...Hey!**__**'**_

'_Hn.__'_

'_**OH NO! Don't you turn Uchiha on me!**__**'**_

'_Be quiet. We're here.__'_

Just a few feet in front of us stood a huge metal door.

"Wait **here**," Zetsu commanded and disappeared into the ground. A few seconds later the door opened. Zetsu stood on the other side and motioned of us to come in.

I walked forward, breezing past my two friends who were now frozen to their spots, finally realizing the seriousness of the situation, and I grabbed them by the collars, pulling them in with me.

**Normal POV**

Lauren walked in to the large room dragging Tess and Taylor along with her and stopped only a few feet after entering. Pein stepped out from the shadows that lined the other end of the room and hardly eyed over the three teens.

"The one of you who knows the most information will stay. The other two may go back with Zetsu," he commanded.

The three friends turned to each other. Lauren nodded at the two. All three of them knew that she knew the most about the Akatsuki and other Naruto characters.

Tess and Taylor glanced her over with fearful eyes before nodding and going back to the plant man. Zetsu briefly led them back into the dim hallway and the door closed as soon as they were out of sight.

Lauren turned back to face Pein, but before she could even blink he slammed her back against the wall, pinning her down.

"Tell me all that you know," he demanded.

Lauren gazed up at the man with confidence.

"I know a lot, _Nagato_."

**Kay, so, let it be known that all of you who are reviewing are freaking amazing. I love you so much.**

**Thanks to everyone who has given this story or me a favorite and/or follow :) It brings me so much happiness!**

**Alas, I have not much to say. I think I'm going to watch some more OHSHC. ;P**

**I'm addicted to that show. I blame my friend Aerin for ever showing it to me.**

**So, yes. I'll see you all on the flip side!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	14. A Life Saving Proposition

_Recap:_

"_Tell me all that you know," he demanded. Lauren gazed up at the man with confidence. "I know a lot, _Nagato_."_

**Lauren's POV**

The grip around my neck got tighter and his nails dug into my skin most likely leaving marks, but I didn't let it show, I would and could not show weakness. Pein now knew that I contained info he definitely didn't want spreading around, so I was either as good as dead or…well as good as dead. But I _would_ pull through…for the sake of my friends.

**Normal POV**

"How do you know such information!?" Pein growled. At the moment, the Akatsuki leader was not a happy man. His identity had been found out by a _teenager girl?_

Lauren said nothing and kept staring. His eyes got wider for a second.

'_Is she not afraid…?"_

Immediately they narrowed back into slits and Pein reached inside his cloak. Feeling the edge of metal his hands grasped the pole and he withdrew it from the folds, watching as a fleck of fear slipped into her eyes.

As soon as it came it was gone though, and for some reason this made him angrier.

'_Why will she not show fear? What is she trying to protect?!__'_

Tilting the rod he thrust it forward with accuracy and felt the momentum slow as the sharp tip punctured skin, and slowing even further when having to break bones.Blood steadily dripped down the wall, all of it originating from one single spot.

"Tch!" Lauren bit her lip hard, willing herself not to scream. She could feel his chakra running about her veins, disrupting the flow of her own. She could also taste a small amount of blood that had begun to pool in her mouth because of the broken skin of her gums. But most importantly of all, Lauren could sense the figure lurking in the shadows, watching their transaction with dark intentions.

She knew exactly who this person was.

Pein grasped the pole once more and twisted it earning another loud snap. He hadn't wanted to kill the girl; after all she was his new source of information, so he aimed for a non-lethal point. Her left hand had seemed like perfect spot, one that would ensure pain but would not harm any vital organs.

Lauren cringed once again, a quiet and pained curse leaving her lips. He smirked. It was a perfect spot indeed.

"Now," he said leaning into her ear. "Tell me the details I wish to acquire."

"Heh," she laughed closing her eyes, a lopsided grin on her face. "Why would I?"

He leaned back, his stone face unchanging.

Lauren's eyes cracked open. The colorful orbs were glazed over emotionlessly but her voice held anger. "You kidnap me and my friends, slam me against a wall and demand answers, then stab a steak through my hand, so frankly why should I give you answers, Pein?"

He raised an eyebrow; the answer was actually quite simple really.

"Because I can kill you."

Her face did not change at hearing this statement, it still held utmost confidence. Pein internally raised an eyebrow. Did she not care about her own life?

"And I can kill your friends."

Lauren's entire body twitched, and she mentally cursed knowing she had just given herself away. She bit her lip and glanced off to the side, wishing she had the skill to conceal her emotions better.

Pein smirked, having indeed noticed the unintentional movement. "So it's your friends you're trying to protect…"

Lauren clenched her jaw and glared up at the pierced man who just raised an eyebrow at her actions. She was quite bold.

His hands gripped the metal rod once again, and Lauren flinched as he yanked it out and tossed it aside, clattering to the ground. Pein's grip around her neck was also released, finally enabling her to move once again.

For some reason, the Akatsuki leader had an entirely strange and utterly weird feeling that he shouldn't kill the girl. And he trusted his judgment. He was a god after all.

**Lauren's POV**

I slid down the wall letting my butt hit the floor. Shakily I moved my arm towards my face. The blood still dripped from my finger tips even though worst of it had stopped. A gapping two inch hole was left where the pole used to be and the pinkie and thumb fingers were the only ones useable.

A sudden movement caught my eye and I looked up to see a hand being thrust in front of my face. It took me a second to process what was happening.

I was being offered a hand…from Pein.

Pein was offering _me _a hand.

I stared wide-eyed up at him. Why would _he _offer _me_, the source of all his newfound mental problems, a hand?

Then it hit me. I was like him. All I wanted was to protect the things closest to me, my friends. He had been through poverty and loss before; he had experienced it and didn't want it to happen again…not to anyone. He wanted the world to learn his pain so that it was never experienced again. Though…I knew that in the back of my mind he was probably pitying me too.

With new found respect for the Akatsuki leader, I accepted his help. His left hand enclosed around my right and he pulled me up with ease. I brushed the dirt off my butt as he took a step back to give us space.

"Lauren-san," he stated in all seriousness. I turned up to him. "I have a proposition for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

His lips twitched up and he turned away slightly. "How would you and your friends like to become the Akatsuki's Intel Specialists?"

Only four words went through my mind.

'_Holy fuck__!'_

And-

'_HELL YES!__'_

I smiled gently, suppressing my inner fandom, and extended my hand that wasn't bleeding and wounded towards Pein.

"I humbly except your off, Pein-sama."

**Back with Taylor and Tess a few minutes ago **

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan screamed, pointing at the two girls who had just re-entered the room with Zetsu. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCHES STILL ALIVE?!"

Tess lazily gazed at the man and continued to walk into the room as if nothing had been said while Taylor glared and asked, "Is us being alive a problem for you?"

The Jashinist threw his hand into the air. "YES!"

Taylor blinked and continued to follow Tess towards the couch. "Well fucking deal with it."

The other seven present Akatsuki members watched them settle in silently, which was a miracle in itself, on _their_ couch, before realizing something…Only two girls.

"Where's Lauren-san?" Itachi questioned from his spot across the room. Other member's seem to mumble or nod agreement all thinking the same thing. Tess and Taylor glanced at them from over the couch, simultaneously answering- "With Pein."

All the member's eyes went slightly wide as they turned to look at the corridor where Pein's office was, feeling a small amount of pity for the girl. Well all except for Hidan who fist pumped shouting, "One bitch down! Two more to fucking go!"

Hearing this Tess just snapped. Their best friend was in there risking her goddamned life _for them_ and that bastard had the decency to fucking celebrate.

"Shut the fuck up!" She screamed, hopping up from the couch and glaring at the silver haired man. This startled all the members and Hidan glared right back while grabbing his scythe.

"You wanna fight bitch," He challenged. Taylor, wide-eyed, hopped up and placed a hand over Tess's mouth before she had the chance to answer. The blonde knew that Tess would accept his offer if given the chance and Taylor really didn't want both or either of her friends dying today.

Hidan didn't seem to care that she hadn't answered though. He took the chance and charged, a sadistic grin lining his face.

"Leader does not **want these girls dead**, Hidan," Zetsu interjected.

"Since when do I give fuck what that fucking bastard has to say?!" Was his reply.

"Hidan!"

All eyes turned to the room entrance where Pein was now standing. Taylor and Tess breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Lauren was with him.

Hidan froze and looked at the pierced man. "What?"

Pein smirked ever so subtly and surveyed all of his present members. "None of you will harm our new intel specialists."

Tess and Taylor's heads snapped towards Lauren, who smiled and nodded at them.

"WHAT!?" Hidan screamed dropping his scythe in shock.

The other members didn't outburst like Hidan had, but all stared at their leader with faces with clearly read 'ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?'

Pein nodded at them once again and their eyes turned to a pale looking Lauren, all thinking the same thing.

'_What the hell happened?__'_

**Yay! No one died! :D**

**Eh, Pein may be a little OOC but it's my story, and I didn't want them to die.**

**So, I hope you all still like my story :)**

**And since I love you all if I get some reviews by the time I go to bed tonight I'll upload another chapter ;P**

**I kid you not.**

**So.**

**Review!**


	15. The New Recruits

**Tess's POV**

After getting over the shock of the fact that we were going to live, and doing imaginary back flips, I mentally flipped Hidan off.

I had no idea what Lauren had done, but I was thanking god that she had done it and was alive. However, I noticed that something seemed a little bit off.

When Lauren entered the room the first thing I noticed was that she was fairly pale. I mean she's not a naturally pale person, but she not super tan either, just the typical white person kind of tan.

"Lauren?"

Her eyes tiredly shifted over to look at me. "Yes?"

I could automatically tell at how forced that one word had sounded that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

The other members of Akatsuki also turned to look at her and she mustered a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why would you...think I…"

And then she just fell. Completely unconscious.

**Lauren's POV**

"Are you okay?" Tess asked, the concern clearly shining in her eyes.

'_No I'm not 'okay'! I have a gaping hole in the middle of my fucking hand!__'_

I strained to etch a smile on my face, trying to comfort her. "Yeah, I'm fine, why would you…," A wave of dizziness and exhaustion rang through my body, "think I…" and then everything around me blurred, and my body shut down.

**Normal POV**

Lauren's body swayed forward and everybody watched in horror. Deidara, Sasori and Itachi bolted up from their stools in the kitchen. Deidara, being the closest one, dove, trying to stop her body from impacting the ground. Lauren was mere seconds from smacking the floor head first when Deidara maneuvered into a baseball like slide and caught her, her head landing perfectly onto his shoulder.

Deidara sighed with slight relief, but it didn't last long. They didn't know the cause of her sudden collapse yet.

"Move aside, brat," Sasori commanded, rushing to blonde and brunettes sides. Deidara nodded and gently laid her body flat onto the cave floor. He knew his Danna, a former medic-nin, would be able to tell if the cause was from a poison or not.

Sasori rolled up his cloak sleeves and placed a hand on her neck, searching for a pulse. His brows furrowed when he discover there was one, but it was erratic and barely there.

'_Could my poison have done this?__'_He wondered, a green glow engulfing his hand, as he placed it on her forehead. Finding no symptoms showing that may have been caused of his potion he sighed and leaned back, not being able to see the problem. While Sasori did specialize in poisons he could only heal flesh wounds- he wasn't a full blown med-nin.

"I don't know what's wrong," he admitted glancing over at his colleagues. They frowned and looked over at the unconsious girl.

"I smell **blood**," Zetsu interjected, his black-half sounding overjoyed. Taylor and Tess stared at him in shock before they remembered, ah yeah, he's a cannibal…

"Really!?" Hidan said looking over at Lauren, a twisted grin on his face. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and wacked the Jashinist upside the head.

"OW!" He yelled clutching his head and glaring at the stitched man. "Kakuzu, you bastard! What the fuck was that for!?"

"Show some concern," Kakuzu huffed, crossing his arms in distaste. "They _are _our new recruits after all. And I'm sure that they will be more useful than your ass ever is, you idiot."

"Fuck you!"

Kakuzu smacked him again. Hidan just crossed his arms and turned away from his partner, grumbling profanities under his breath.

**Tess's POV**

My eyes widened and I looked over at Lauren in panic.

Blood! Really, Lauren? Why the fuck did you go and have to be the biggest Narutard of us all? Even if you do take pride in it, if it gets you into shit like this, than I disapprove.

All of the sudden I caught a glimpse of red leaking from her left sleeve. My new medic instincts kicked in and I stood up, rushing over to her body and kneeling on the opposite side of Sasori.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as I reached for her arm. I didn't answer but instead lifted up her hand up and pulled back the sleeve, revealing…oh god. I swear I heard someone gasp in the background.

Right there, dead center in the middle of her hand was a hole. A bleeding, swollen, something out of a horror movie, hole. I closed my eyes and started breathing deep.

'_Calm down and heal her, before she dies of blood loss,__'_ I thought.

When I reopened my eyes I no longer felt scared, yet confident. Placing my hands over the wound I focused on the green chakra now emitting from my hands, assessing the damage of the injuries that had been inflicted.

"The second, third and fourth metacarpal bones have all been broken," I noted aloud, earning several stares.

"She's going to need a transfusion…" I murmured. She had lost too much blood.

I turned my head back to all the males that were in the room. "Which one of you has blood type AB?"

They all looked at me, shocked for a second, before Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori (Did I forget to mention that he's human now?) all raised a hand.

"Well one of you get your ass over here," I command, pulling a tube and needle out from my hip pouch. Sasori, being the closest, offered his arm and rolled up his sleeve allowing me easy access to what I needed. I felt around for a second before finding the biggest vein, sticking a needle into it, and attaching the other end to Lauren's arm. Once that task was done, I concentrated on closing the hole in her hand.

It took about ten minutes before the hole was finally closed. The next step would be to heal the bones, but before that I placed a hand on her neck, breathing a small sigh of relief find that her pulse was nearly back to normal. Quickly I detached the tube from Lauren and Sasori's arm's, then returned to healing her hand.

**Normal POV****10 minutes later**

All the occupants of the room breathed a sigh of relief as Tess stated she was done healing Lauren's hand. They were all shocked to find that the red head was a medical nin, and a very talented one at that. Maybe there were more to these girls than they knew…

Suddenly, Lauren began to stir.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"TOBI IS SO GLAD LAUREN-CHAN IS ALRIGHT!" Tobi screamed tackling her back to the ground. All of the room's occupants glared at him. You don't tackle a girl who almost died onto the ground as soon as she wakes up!

Pissed off at his idiocy, Deidara stomped over and threw Tobi off of her. The masked man flew across the room and into a wall while the bomber politely offered Lauren a hand.

"Are you okay, un?"

Lauren happily took his hand and he helped her up. Sasori stood up from his position on the ground as well and Lauren turned to face the two.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," she said giving him a genuine smile. Deidara returned her smile with a wide grin while Sasori smirked, amused by how she could be so happy after an incident like that.

Letting go of Deidara's hand Lauren walked over and embraced the red haired girl standing a few feet away. Tess accepted the hug with an annoyed yet loving eyeroll.

"Thanks," the brunette said, showing her gratitude. "If you hadn't done something I would have been finished."

Tess laughed and gave a tight squeeze before ending the embrace. Lauren then turned around and flashed Sasori a smile while bowing.

"Thank you also Sasori-san."

Sasori nodded in acknowledgement, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Then they all realized something; Taylor was being abnormally quiet.

Lauren raised an eyebrow and walked over to where Taylor was still standing by the couch.

"Taylor?" She called waving a hand in front of her unresponsive face. Lauren then tried a different tactic and 'Itachi poked' her forehead. That seemed to work.

"WHAT THE FUUUUDGE!" Taylor screamed back flipping over the couch and going into a defensive position, having a massive flip-out.

"It's just me!" Lauren assured holding her hands up like you would when the cops arrest you.

"Lauren…LAUREN!" She screamed springing over the couch and tackling Lauren for the third time that day.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Taylor cried, hugging onto Lauren like a lifeline.

"Gee, well thanks for your support," she replied sarcastically, earning a chuckle from a few members. After a couple more minutes Taylor was exhausted from all of the Lauren huggage and they both stood up.

"What now?" Tess questioned, turning to face all the Akatsuki members.

Kisame smirked. "Well since you guys our one of us now"-

"-we should probably give you a tour of base, yeah," Deidara finished, also smirking.

"Okay," the three girls agreed simultaneously. Deidara motioned for the girls to follow the rest of them down the hall and they followed, about to learn just how big the Akatsuki base really was.

**I dedicate this chapter to the people that reviewed. :) They made me smile and made me update.**

**Oh my Jashin, we're almost to 100 reviews! :D**

**I promise to god that if I get to 100 with this chapter I will upload two chapters at once next time!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! For your sake and mine!**

**I lurve you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. In Which Tobi Makes Dinner

**Lauren's POV**

The Akatsuki had given us a tour of their base and were now leading us back towards the main room.

We had seen the training area (stained with craters, scorched grass, blood, and a small pond that apparently Deidara and Kisame had accidentally created), Pein's office (yep, lot's of good memories there), and all of their rooms door's, which frankly, were pretty easy to pick out.

Blue door = Kisame

Scorch marks = Deidara

Brown wooden door = Sasori

Green = Kakuzu

Blood spattered with the Jashin symbol carved into it = Hidan

Black = Pein

Half and half = Zetsu

Violet = Konan

Black with the Uchiha crescent symbol = Itachi

Orange = Tobi…(poor, poor Madara)

Yeah, for S-rank criminals they make it obvious where their rooms are.

"Soooo," Taylor started, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled between the 7 of us.

Yes, I said seven…let me explain. We ditched Hidan and Kakuzu as we left the training field, Hidan claiming that he, and I quote, had to "kick this old fucker's damn ass."

Kisame ushered us out before Kakuzu could rip him limb from limb. And we lost Pein, Konan, and Tobiwalking past Pein's office; Zetsu had also vanished into the walls somewhere along the way.

"So," Deidara said also trying to break the silence, "Where are you guys from, yeah?"

Tess rolled her shoulders. "Earth," she answered simply.

Sasori glanced over at me from the corner of his eye. "Then how come you were in Leaf?"

For a second I was confused. What did he mean? She just told them we came from…oh.

"Not the earth nation," I explained, "the planet Earth."

Sasori immediately halted, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame all quickly copying him. Taylor, having not watched where she was walking, ran straight into Kisame, who didn't even flinch, and tumbled back landing flat on her ass. Tess giggled and walked back to help her up, while Taylor continued to grumble something along the lines of "Damn sharky".

They all turned to face us.

"Planet 'Earth'?" Kisame questioned, letting confusion lace his facial features.

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara continued, face similar to Kisame's.

I sighed and ran a hand through my tousled curls, knowing that this matter would have come up sooner or later. This wasn't going to be an easy thing to explain…

"What I _mean_ is we," I said motioning to Tess, Taylor and myself. "Are not from this world."

The four ex-nin stared at each other, all sharing a look, and then turned back to us eyebrows raised.

"Explain," Itachi demanded activating his Sharingan. I glared at him giving him a look that said 'don't you activate your eye technique at me' and kept glaring, for he had been impolite.

"Please," he added, also deactivating his Kekkei Genkai. I couldn't help but smile. My nii-san knew me so well…even he didn't know he was my nii-san.

"Fine," I grumbled and started telling our predicament from the beginning, Taylor and Tess also adding in when needed.

…

"So let's get this strait," Sasori began sounding unsure. "You three were walking home when a _vortex _appeared in the_ sky _and sucked you up, then you ended up here?"

We all nodded, and Kisame picked up his place.

"And you," he said pointing at Taylor, "ended up getting captured by us. You," he pointed at Tess, "Were found by the Kazekage, and you," he finally pointed at me, "Were found by the Inuzuka kid in Konoha?"

"Yep!" I nodded happily. They all seemed somewhat skeptical of the claim and I didn't blame them.

"…"

"Hn."

"Wow, un."

"So you guys aren't a couple of annoying little kids!"

I glared at the smirking shark along with Sasori, and Deidara face palmed while Itachi, for once, showed emotion and wacked the back of his idiotic partners head. The ex Kiri-nin sweat dropped and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," Kisame apologized sheepishly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Mhmm," I hummed, "but let me make one thing clear."

They all raised an eyebrow expectantly. I smirked.

"_I_ am not a little kid. They however-" I jabbed a finger towards Taylor and Tess, "-are."

"HEY!" They both protested. "WE'RE NOT LITTLE BRATS!"

I laughed and grinned at them. "Well you act like them!"

Neither of them had a reply and I heard three out of the four Akatsuki standing behind us chuckle. I bet you can guess which one hadn't.

**Normal POV**

"SENPAI~!"

"Oh damn," Lauren cursed, surprising them all. Tobi bounded down the hall and tackled her. She flew back from the impact and ended up dragging Deidara with her onto the cold stone floor.

"How come when one of us gets tackled, we end up bringing the other down?" Lauren questioned while Deidara proceeded to kick Tobi in the face, effectively getting him off the two.

"I was thinking the same thing, un," he agreed while helping her up.

"Tobi just wanted to be a good boy and tell his senpai's that dinner was ready," Tobi cried, chibi tears streaming out of his eye hole.

"I-It's okay Tobi," Tess assured, awkwardly petting his head. "You're still a good boy."

'_Good boy my ass_,' Lauren thought stubbornly, crossing her arms. _'The bastards an evil psychopath…' _

Tobi cheered happily and grabbed Taylor and Tess's wrists, dragging them back in the direction of the kitchen. Itachi and Kisame started after them, with Sasori, Deidara and Lauren tailing shortly behind.

…

"Ta-da!" Tobi yelled revealing a food covered table. The group that he had brought into the room all stared. It actually looked really good…

"Come on! Come on!" Tobi ushered everyone around the table.

Lauren was placed with Deidara on her right and Sasori on her left. Kisame was next to Deidara with Tess on his other side. Next to Tess was Taylor, while Itachi took a seat across from Sasori at the other end.

"Itadakimasu!" Tobi shouted and everyone started to dig in.

"Hey," Taylor said while placing some food onto her plate. "Where's Hidan and Kakuzu?"

Just then there was a large bam and everyone present looked to the doorway where Hidan had stumbled in with Kakuzu calmly walking in behind him.

"Damn old fucker," Hidan grumbled plopping in his seat next to Taylor, while Kakuzu sat down in his next to Itachi.

"What happened?" Tess questioned picking up some chicken with her chopsticks.

"I fucking kicked his ass," he replied proudly and Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's why I needed to sew your head back on, _again_."

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan said stuffing his face with food. It was all quiet until…

"Hey, who made all this food anyway?"

"TOBI DID!"

Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Lauren and Taylor all started to choke up their food, while Tess and Sasori sprouted disgusted faces. Itachi and Kakuzu just calmly stood up and walked away from the table and out of the room.

"DID TOBI DO SOMETHING WRONG!?" Tobi panicked frantically while all the occupants of the table who had been choking were now panting heavily and reaching for their water glasses.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THIS ISN'T EVEN FUCKING WATER!"

"TOBI (UN)!"

"TOBI'S SORRY!"

**So, we got to 100 :D YAY!**

**We actually got past 100, so thank you all so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm glad that you like it!**

**So, this is the first of the two chapters I have promised to upload.**

**I hope that you review both ;P**

**Review!**


	17. Making History Known

**Lauren's POV**

The next morning I woke up feeling good. I yawned lazily and sat up, staring over the clock on my nightstand.

8:15 AM.

According to Kisame the Akatsuki all trained at 9 AM. And since we were now in Akatsuki…we had to train too, even if we protested, because believe me- WE DID. They still said we needed to learn how to protect ourselves.

But come on, I defeated the copy-nin for Jashin's sake! Do I seriously need to learn more?

Wait a sec…do they know I defeated Kakashi? Perhaps Deidara and Sasori had missed our fight. Besides if they knew I had the Sharingan, wouldn't they have taken more precautions?

"Heh," I laughed dryly. '_Madara's solution would have simply been to kill me and be rid of the nuisance._'

With that thought in mind I came to the conclusion that, no, nobody knew that I was an Uchiha or that I had been trained by the copy ninja, and that made me feel a whole lot better. But I still had yet to tell Taylor and Tess their true identities.

Tess seemed to have grasped the medical ninjutsu part of her heritage, but I was still unsure of the monster strength part…I'd probably find out later at training anyway. But Taylor…she hadn't shown signs of anything yet.

'_**Well DUH! She's been with the Akatsuki the whole time; she wouldn't have had time to train!**__**'**_

'_Yeah, I guess you're right- WAIT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?__'_

'…_**I've been busy.**__**'**_

'_Doing what?__'_

'_**Oh, ya' know... Making some smoothies and catching up on the latest anime's.**__**'**_

'_So while I was being tackle by a mass murderer and tortured by Pein…You were MAKING SMOOTHIES!__'_

'…_**If I answered 'Yes' what would you do?**__**'**_

'_Okay, you know what, Screw this; I've got other things to do!__'_

'_**Well okay then. BYE-BYE~!**__**'**_

'_Shut up.__'_

I slid out of the double bed and strode over to my pile of clothes at the foot of the bed. I left my normal jacket behind and strolled towards the bathroom, locking the door behind me, just in case Taylor or Tess tried to barge in.

Apparently all of the Akatsuki partners shared rooms; therefore each room had its own bathroom. I slept by myself because I volunteered. We were given two rooms and since I usually had my own room back home I let Tess and Taylor share a room.

I placed my heap of clothes on the sink counter and turned the shower knob, letting water flow into the tub. A minute later it was warm enough for my tastes and I hopped in, letting the boiling liquid hit my skin.

I don't particularly enjoy the feel of shower's, but I'll make an exception just this once, it felt absolutely amazing. I was desperately in need for one anyway. I still hadn't washed since after my fight with Kakashi, and being stabbed and tackled into the dirt didn't help me either, so truly, I looked like crap.

After another five minutes I stepped out onto the cold tile floor, clean and refreshed. I wrapped a towel around my chest, covering what needed to be covered, and quickly got to work on my hair. Having curly hair is a bitch, especially when it's as thick as mine.

I brushed out all the knots and decided to switch it up a little by adding a side part, so that my hair now partially covered my right eye.

I dressed in my typical ninja outfit, which I had bought when shopping with Kakashi in Konoha, and then headed back into the main area. I shrugged my red and black jacket on and then quickly slipped on my shoes. I exited the room, never bothering to zip the jacket up. Once exiting the room I turned right and walked to the door next to mine, lightly knocking on the door.

Nearly an instant later, the door creaked open, revealing a fully dressed Taylor and Tess.

"How'd you guy's sleep?" I questioned and entered their room, going to stand next to the closest bed.

"Fine," Tess replied shutting the door and plopping onto her now made sheets. Taylor just grumbled something from other on the other bed and I could tell she wasn't happy that we had training in half an hour.

"Well, listen," I said leaning back onto the wall. "I need to explain something to you guys."

"Sure, shoot," Tess replied. Taylor also flipped over so that she could stare at me. I suddenly felt a bit nervous.

"Well, um…you see…it's just that-"

'_**G**__**ood god girl**__**,**__** you're pathetic.**__**'**___

'_Hey! What're you__-'_

"**Listen, Tess you're Sakura's sister, Taylor you're Minato's Daughter and I'm an Uchiha**," inner stated bluntly. I internally facepalmed.

'_Why the__ hell__ did you have to say it so strait forward!__'_

'_**Hey, you wouldn't do it, so I did.**__**'**_

I looked back up to my friends who looked completely shocked, well only Taylor did really. Tess actually looked kind of smug.

"Yeah, I guess I should've seen this coming," Tess laughed nonchalantly.

I raised an eyebrow. "So you already knew?"

"It was pretty easy to figure out. When I punched Kankuro through a window, it was obvious I was related to her," she explained.

"Ah," I nodded…then did a double-take. "You punch _who_ through a _what_ now?"

Tess just laughed again.

In the meanwhile Taylor was on her bed, jumping for joy.

"I KNEW THAT I WAS AWESOME!" She cheered, and I smirked at her.

"Well, you know now I'm gonna have to train you to be like Minato," I commented. She paused to look at me with stars in her eyes.

"I'm going to learn the Flying Thunder God technique?" She asked in glee.

"Yeah, I even have some of his kunai," I explained, nodding at her with a smile.

"YES!" she cried happily, continuing her parade of happiness. I laughed at her spaz of randomness.

"You're going to train her?" Tess questioned, eyebrow raised. I nodded.

"Yeah, after all, I have the Sharingan. I unconsciously memorized his movements during the Kakashi Chronicles so I should be able to help her master the speed and technique," I explained.

"Oh, I get it," she replied, nodding her head. She then did a double-take. "What you have the _what_ now?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"So," Taylor asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a devilish manner. "Who are you related to?"

I scoffed and turned away. "I already to you, I'm an Uchiha," I stated simply.

"Yeah, but unlike us you came from a clan," Tess continued, "So who are you related to?"

I sighed. "First of all, the Haruno and Uzumaki are both clans," I pointed out. They just continued to stare at me with anticipation.

'_We aren't getting out of this, are we?__'_

'_**Nope, might as well just give them an answer.**__**'**_

"Fine," I said, fining defeat in the matter. "I'm related to Sasuke and Itachi."

"WHAT!"

"Shut up," I growled, looking around the room cautiously. "I don't want anyone to know about this!"

"Why?" They both questioned, cocking their heads to the side.

"Because if Ma…Tob…a certain member finds out that I'm Uchiha, I'll be dead," I explained, inwardly cursing myself for almost saying his name out loud.

"Then how about us?" Tess pressed.

I shook my head, "No you shouldn't tell anyone either. I don't know how Sasori would act if finding out that the girl who killed him's sister is the organization."

"And me?" Taylor asked while Tess bobbed her head in consideration.

"No, the same person who would want me dead, would probably want you dead too," I explained, knowing how much Madara despised Kushina and Minato. Fucking ass…

"Well this suck's," she pouted, hunching over dejectedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"We can't reveal our identities to anybody, where's the fun in that," she responded playfully. Tess rolled her eyes.

"Well at least I'll still be able to teach you the Flying Thunder God technique," I said trying to find an upside to the situation.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she smirked.

"But if you want me to teach you you'll have to get up early every morning to ensure the other's don't find out," I warned seriously. She stiffened, her brown eyes turning to me seriously.

"How early?"

"You'd have to be up and able to meet me at the training grounds around 8 every day," I replied. I honestly was a morning person so I didn't have any problem with getting up that early.

She sighed. "Fine…"

I smiled back at her. "Good."

"Hey guys," Tess said pointing a finger at the clock. "Its 8:59."

My eyes widened and they both hopped up from their beds.

"Shit!" I cursed and ran toward the door. I busted in to dim hall and started to run in the direction of the training field.

"Taylor I'll give you some kunai and shurikin once we get there so you can practice, okay?"

"Yeah!" she replied from behind me somewhere.

"Alright, let's go!" I shouted and we continued racing down the halls, praying we'd get there on time.

**Ah, yes. **

**I still remember when I first wrote this. It's kind of funny because back then I had no idea what the hell I was going to do with this story, but in the end, it worked out :P**

**I hope you all enjoy ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. You're Late

**Lauren's POV**

We all ran onto the training field panting, and noticed that everything was unusually quiet. I looked up and standing there was all the Akatsuki, minus Konan and Pein, almost as if they had been waiting for us.

"You're late," Kisame scolded crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well we…got caught up," I tried to explain.

"And besides," Taylor added. "What are we, like, 30 seconds late?"

"Actually yes," Sasori commented. "You're exactly 30 seconds late."

Tess raised an eyebrow. "How, may I ask, do you know this?"

His bored gaze locked with her questionable one for a split second before he broadly stated, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

I'm pretty sure that all three of us internally laughed at his claim.

"Well," I started, gaining attention from a few members. "Are we going to train?"

"Actually," Kisame interjected taking a step forward. "Leader-sama has asked that one of us have a duel with each of you in order to see how strong you are."

'_Shit!__'_I thought frantically and glanced over at Taylor who had paled slightly. '_Taylor doesn't know how to fight yet!__'_

I looked to my other side and found that Tess actually had a smirk pulling at her lips.

'_**At least now we know that she indeed has Sakura's strength**_,' inner laughed from inside my head.

I shook my head and looked back up at the males in front of us.

"Who's fighting who?"

A smirk spread across the sharks face. "Well isn't someone anxious," he teased and I rolled my eyes, brushing his comment off.

"Fuck! I call dibs on the red hottie!" Hidan yelled obnoxiously from where he was standing towards the back. Tess glared at the 'red hottie' part but otherwise said nothing. Although an evil grin did spread across her face which confused me.

'_**She's probably thinking about pummeling him with her bare fists.**__**'**_

'_A__h__.__'_

"Tobi wants to verse Taylor-chan!" Tobi cheered pumping a fist in the air. I could see Taylor brighten a little knowing today wouldn't be the day she died, and I also felt mentally better knowing I wouldn't have to verse Madara.

'_Come on, Kisame or Deidara!__'_ I chanted in my mind knowing that water was weak against lighting and that Deidara's bombs could also be deactivated by the chidori.

"Well then, guess you'll be against me little girly," Kisame smirk at me, grabbing the hilt of his-_**giant tampon**_- sword. I sighed.

'_Why must you be so insulting?__'_

'_**Hey, I can't help what I am.**__**'**_

"Tess you go first," I said gaining her attention. "I need to give Taylor something."

Tess nodded and started to walk off, knowing that I was going to have try and train Taylor in the short time we had.

**Normal POV**

Tess walked to the middle of the Akatsuki's large training field and got into battle stance looking up at a grinning Hidan. She pulled on her gloves before turning up to Hidan with a large grin.

"Let's get this over with," Tess stated broadly.

Taking this as the starting sign Hidan grabbed his scythe and flung it at her. Tess easily dodged the flying object as it landed in front of her and hopped up onto the cable which connected it to Hidan.

The other's looked on in disbelief as Tess ran up the wire and stopped right in front of the Jashinist, fist pulled back. Kisame, Deidara and Kakuzu all smirked knowing a normal punch would do nothing to the religious nuthouse.

Tess brought her fist down hitting him square in the face and there was a loud cracking sound before Hidan flew back into the perimeter wall, nearly breaking through the hard concrete.

Kisame and Kakuzu started to choke on air while Deidara rolled onto the ground laughing his ass off at the scene which had unfolded. Lauren, seeing an opening, quickly grabbed Taylor's hand and snuck away from the group.

"What is it," Taylor questioned quietly once they were far enough away. Lauren pulled the summoning scroll out from her hip pouch and applied chakra to it revealing the two thunder god kunai.

"Here," she said handing over the two objects. Taylor gaped and observed the two kunai in awe.

"See that," Lauren said pointing to the seal on the end. "If you throw this you should be able to lock onto its location and teleport there using your chakra."

Taylor nodded slowly and Lauren continued.

"Memorize that seal," she instructed pointing at the seal on the kunai, "when you do you should be able to place it on the enemy and transport to where they are located also."

"Okay I think I've got it," Taylor assured.

"Good, now listen. I'm going to tell you about Tobi because you're not that far in the series yet."

"Kay," Taylor nodded staring intently at her friend.

"Tobi can use his jutsu to enable things to pass through him at will, in order to use your technique you will have to somehow mark him, otherwise you'll never be able to catch him, understand?"

"Yeah," she nodded once again and Lauren smiled.

"Good, now let's get back, Tess's fight is almost finished." The two girls stood up and resumed their place next to the guy's, hoping no one had noticed there slight absences.

"YOU BITCH!" Hidan shouted, struggling against Kakuzu iron grip, trying to run and slay the girl smugly flipping him off.

"Hidan! Calm down, the match is over. Tess won," Kakuzu said, just about ready to kill his ignorant partner.

"NO! That bitch fucking cheated!" He cried, glaring at Tess who had calmly started towards the sidelines. Kakuzu, finally having enough of his bitching, shot a tentacle out from his arm slicing the Jashinist head clean off.

"Oi, Kakuzu! What the hell what that for?" Hidan yelled while Kakuzu picked up his body and head, and then walked towards the sidelines, ignoring his partner's constant complaints.

The Akatsuki had to admit that they were all somewhat surprised at how their battle had played out. They knew that she had experience with medical-ninjutsu but such monstrous strength? That was a surprise.

They all silently noted that she was indeed a powerful ninja.

"Alright, who's next?" Sasori asked looking over at the remaining two.

"I'll go," Taylor volunteered raising a hand and Lauren gave her an incredulous look.

"I just thought I'd get it out of the way," she shrugged and walked over to where Tobi was standing on the open field.

"Good luck Taylor-chan!" Tobi encouraged from his place across from her.

"Yeah, you too," she smiled back and pulled out the two kunai Lauren had given her, not noticing Tobi's dark stare on the two objects.

"Ready. GO!" Tess shouted from the sidelines and Taylor didn't hesitate, charging strait on at the masked man.

**Meh, this chapter is kinda short but oh well. Imma upload another one tomorrow so no worries :P**

**I shall see you then!**

**Please review!**


	19. Yours Truly, Uchiha Madara

**Lauren's POV**

Tobi and Taylor both walked out onto the open field and Tobi waved, giving, what I'm guessing, were some words of encouragement. Taylor smiled and said something back and then pulled out the two kunai. Almost instantly I could feel the aurora around Tobi darken.

Madara was getting suspicious. That couldn't be good.

Tess nudged me with her elbow and I looked over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you okay?" she mouthed and I nodded, knowing that really I was about ready to jump in and pull Taylor out of there. However if I did that Madara would undoubtedly figure out that I knew more than he had originally guessed. Pein's conversation with me yesterday most likely had given him an estimate of how much knowledge I contained since the little bastard was ease dropping, but if he had thought I knew his secret I would have already been confronted by him. So I guess for now I'd just have to sit back and watch.

"Ready? GO!" Tess shouted from beside me, and Taylor flipped her kunai into an offensive position before charging. Tobi, surprisingly, charged as well instead of hanging back to use his jutsu.

Taylor slashed at him, and as I predicted, passed right through. Tobi then stopped and kicked his leg out, hitting Taylor in the back and sending her tumbling onto the grass. Taylor recovered quickly, but not quick enough, for Tobi was already there standing beside her.

"Taylor-chan, you need to-" he grabbed her neck, surprising us all"-be-" she closed her hands around his wrist's trying to get him off "-quicker!" and then he tossed Taylor into the air.

I blinked once and the next thing I knew Tobi had disappeared.

_What the-!_

_**Look up idiot**__**!**_

I looked up and suspended in midair was Taylor and Tobi fighting. Taylor threw a punch at Tobi and he blocked catching her fist in his own hand, and then countered by using the grip on her arm and throwing her down.

My eyes widened as she plummeted toward the ground at highly unsafe speeds, but she didn't seem worried about it at all, actually she had a smirk on her face. Then it hit me what she had been doing when Tobi had hold of her and I smirked too. Madara had no idea what was about to hit him.

**Taylor's POV**

I watched as the ground neared but didn't worry. I would be fine. Tobi however, might not be.

5 seconds…

4 seconds…

3…

2…

I blinked and right in front of me was Tobi, and I was eyeing the seal that had slipped onto his back. Before he could even turn his head I flipped and kicked him, sending him soaring and screaming towards the floor.

**Lauren's POV**

'_YEAH! That's right Taylor! KICK HIS ASS!__'_

'_**DO IT, BITCH! CHA!**__**'**_

"WHAAAAAAA!" Tobi screamed. In 3 seconds he would hit the ground!

3.

2.

1!

Pop!

'_A shadow clone!_ _Dammit!__'_

I caught a glimpse of orange from the corner of my eye and turned to see Tobi charging at Taylor with a kunai. He was moving too fast for Taylor to see and even if she tried to evade she had no way to move midair. Inwardly I cursed, knowing that if I didn't stop him Taylor would probably die because Madara wasn't playing around this time.

Without any second thoughts I grabbed the summoning scroll from my hip pouch and applied chakra, enabling my katana to come out. Applying chakra to my feet, I leapt forward, tilting the blade of my sword and preparing to intercept the attack.

In less than a second I was standing in front of Tobi. Thank you Kakashi for having taught me to flash step.

I thrust my sword forward into a defensive position and glared up through his eye hole right into his now visible Sharingan eye.

"Tobi!"

Madara and I both froze at the tone of the commanding voice and turned to see Pein standing next to all the others, glaring at the masked man.

Pein's theme song, Girei, started to play in my head and I silently thanked the gods that he was the leader of the organization, not Madara.

Then he saw me and his eyes widened. "Lauren-san?"

That's when all the other's seemed to notice my absence on the sidelines and all turned to see me in the middle of the field…holding a sword to Tobi's neck.

The seven (no Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi, he's on the field) looked at me, and then where I used to be standing, then back to me again.

"What?" I asked irritably, pulling the sword away from Tobi and taking a step back.

"How did you get over there?" Sasori asked looking confused, surprised and admirable all at once.

"Um, well for starters, I ran," I replied simply. I mean do they think I just magically transported over here or something?

"How, un? We didn't see you," Deidara question. I opened my mouth to reply but I was cut off by Itachi.

"I saw her," he said looking right at me, Sharingan activated…meaning he had seen how I had reacted when Madara had charged.

Oh, I was screwed now. Instead of yelling for Tobi to simply stop I had to go overboard and plan a head on attack! Now surly he knew that I knew his secret! Dammit I'm so stupid!

"Well," Pein coughed breaking the awkward silence. "I think that's enough training for today."

Once again I thanked the God's and Nagato's mom for creating the man known as Pein.

"Aww," Kisame whined, and then grinned over at me. "But Lauren-san and I didn't get to have our fight yet."

I smiled back. "Don't worry Kisame, we can spar another time," I assured while sheathing my katana.

"I look forward to it," he replied and I chuckled.

"Tobi, Zetsu, I have a new mission for you," Pein stated. Zetsu emerged from the ground in front of the Akatsuki leader, finally deciding to show up, and grasped the mission scroll Pein had given him.

"When must we depart?" his white side questioned.

Pein turned and began to leave. "Gather anything that you might need then head out immediately."

After saying that he was gone.

"Come on, **idiot,**" Zetsu called over his shoulder, already heading into the hall.

"H-Hai!" Tobi staggered chasing after the retreating plant man.

Once Tobi had exited the room I breathed a sigh of relief. Madara would no longer be a problem…well, at least for the moment. After that all members began to file out of the room.

First to leave were Hidan and Kakuzu since Hidan still needed his head to be sewn back on, and following them were Sasori and Deidara engaged in one of their art arguments. Kisame then made his way to the door but stopped when he noticed Itachi wasn't following him.

"Itachi, you coming?"

The Uchiha shook his head. "No Kisame, you go ahead," he then turned to me. "I need to have a word with Lauren-san."

Kisame just shrugged and kept walking.

"Lauren?" I looked over to where Tess and Taylor were now standing.

"You two can head back, I'll just be a sec," I assured and Tess nodded, before exiting the room, questioning Taylor if she needed any healing.

Once they were gone I walked up to Itachi.

"What do you need?" He looked down at me Sharingan no longer activated, which was surprising.

"We need to have a talk," was all he said.

"About what?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

His eyes narrowed. "You."

I sighed and brushed some stray hairs out of my face. "Fine," I agreed. "But can we have it later? I really would like to take another shower."

He nodded and I smiled up at him before he turned into a flock of ravens and disappeared, leaving me alone on the field.

…

The walk on the way back to my room was uneventful. When I walked past the zombie brother's rooms I could hear Hidan screaming at Kakuzu and Kakuzu screaming back but otherwise nothing really occurred.

I clicked open the door to my room and walked in shutting the door behind me. I walked straight to the bathroom and stripped down, getting in the water no matter how cold or warm it was. Truthfully I didn't need to take a shower because I hadn't have even fought anyone, but a good shower always helps to calm the nerves.

After standing in the water for god knows how long and wondering about Itachi and I's soon to be conversation, I got out and dried off.

Putting on my shirt and pants I walked out of the bathroom and plopped onto the bed, confused when I heard something crumple beneath me.

Questionably, I rolled over just enough so that I could reach what was underneath me and pulled it out. It turned out that I had landed on a piece of paper. Then I noticed the word's written on it.

_Lauren-san,_

_We will be having a…friendly conversation, once I return from my mission. Do not try to escape it._

_Yours truly, _

_Uchiha Madara._

I just stared wide-eyed at the note only two words managing to escape my lips.

"Oh shit…"

**Hi! :D**

**Today I went and saw Total Recall and I must say that it was a pretty good movie. It was never slow, always busy with action. **

**Oh! And I got my Uchiha clan sweatshirt today too! :D YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM! I've been wearing it all day despite the warm weather. It's black and has the Uchiha clan symbol on the front, so it's simple, but it's not cheaply made, it's put together pretty well. It has thumb holes too XD**

**Right now I have Hidan's Jashinist pendant, Itachi's necklace, the Uchiha clan sweatshirt, and I'm waiting on a Konoha bracelet :D I was debating getting Deidara's ring necklace so I might be getting that soon too XD**

**So, I'm done rambling. **

**Please remember to review! :D**


	20. Truth or Dare?

**Lauren's POV**

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I did know that my pillow was smothering me and that I needed air.

I shot up from my bed gasping in large quantities of oxygen. Apparently after reading Madara's note I had fallen asleep and eventually rolled over so that my face was jammed into my pillow.

Scooting over to the edge of my mattress I stood up and walked towards the door. Stepping into the hall I heard sounds coming from the direction of the living room and kitchen. I figured that was where most of the social member's were and turned that way. I could hear laughing in the background, but was so caught up in my own thoughts that I couldn't be happy about it.

'_Oh god, I'm going to be so dead when Madara gets back. He even put his real name on the letter__ which means__ that means I'm in even deeper shit. Plus Itachi wants to talk with me so he probably also knows that I'm hiding something too. __Che, I have two incredibly powerful Uchiha's out to get me and probably not for any good reasons either. I actually might be having my life cut short very soon…'_

I sighed and slumped my head down, not realizing that I had been standing in the doorway to the kitchen for about a minute.

"Lauren-san?" I looked up. Standing a few feet away from me was Sasori. "Are you alright?"

My face flushed and I turned away slightly. I had been standing there like an idiot this whole time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured, smiling at him. That's when I noticed what he was wearing.

"Ano, Sasori-san, why are you wearing makeup?" He blushed slightly, lip curling up into a snarl, and glared at Taylor and Tess who were sitting on the couch.

"We dared him to let us do it," Tess explained since Taylor was too busy cracking up. I raised an eyebrow.

"You…'dared him'?"

A smirk spread across Tess's face and she started to laugh too. I sighed and turned to the others on the couches, knowing I wouldn't get an answer from my friends anytime soon.

"The little pest's nagged us into playing a game of Truth or Dare," Kisame explain with a slight grin. I nodded and began to walk towards the kitchen when another voice stopped me.

"Wait!" I turned and looked at Deidara who was as lounging one of the sofas.

"Play with us, yeah!" He suggested happily. I noticed that Taylor had started to grin like the devil and got the worst feeling in my gut and yet…

"Sure, I'll play," I announced walking back to where the other's were and sitting down next to Deidara on the couch.

As it turned out Tess and Taylor had gotten almost all of the Akatsuki to play the game. I was sitting on the couch between Deidara and Sasori. On the floor at my feet was Taylor. On the parallel sofa was Hidan and Kisame and next to Kisame was Tess. Only Kakuzu, Itachi, Konan and Pein weren't playing.

**Normal POV**

"Hidan! Truth or dare?" Taylor questioned.

"Dare me, bitch," Hidan smirked. Taylor was silent for a second before perking up with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Hidan, I dare you to go and tell Pein that you made out with Konan!"

Deidara and Tess choked trying to hold in their laughter. Kisame openly chuckled and Sasori face palmed knowing this whole game was a bad idea while Lauren just raised an eyebrow, somewhere between Sasori's view and Kisame's view on the dare.

"Fine," Hidan said daringly and got up, taking the hall which lead to the leader's office.

After a moment a feeling of impending doom swept through the entire base and all the occupants of the living room got nervous since Hidan had never come back.

"Man, do you think he's okay?" Lauren questioned looking at the doorway.

"Nah," Kisame replied, waving a hand dismissively. "He's probably fine."

"Besides," Tess added in. "he's immortal anyway; he can't die."

Lauren nodded her head thoughtfully and the game then continued on. It was her turn.

"Kisame, truth or dare?"

Said shark man smirked. "Dare."

Lauren frowned, she was hoping that he would have picked truth, but oh well, she would make due.

"I dare you to hug Itachi the next time he comes into the room."

"Alright," Kisame nodded and then turned to Tess. "Truth or dare?"

Tess hesitated to make a choice. Either face impending doom like Hidan and Kisame or be a wuss and pick truth. Eh, impending doom sounded good to her.

"Dare," she replied boldly.

Kisame stared at her with a straight face, trying to stop his lips from twitching into a smirk.

"I dare you to kiss Hidan."

Lauren sighed and started the countdown in her mind.

3…

2…

1…

"WHHHAAAAAATT?"

Lauren and Taylor both doubled over laughing, while Tess sat there her face completely flushed and mouth wide open. She would never actually admit it but Hidan had always been her favorite character, at least from the Akatsuki anyway.

"So? You're gonna do it right?" Kisame question devilishly, finally letting his smirk show.

"NO," Tess refused prominently, shaking her head.

"To bad, you don't have a choice," Taylor laughed. Tess sighed in defeat and Taylor and Kisame high-fived a job well done.

Oh, but Tess would have her revenge.

"Taylor, truth or dare?" Taylor knew that if she picked dare she would most likely be scared in some way, so just settled for truth.

Tess grinned evilly and Taylor gulped. "Who, out of all the Akatsuki, do you want to be your boyfriend?"

Taylor paled; Tess was going to kill her. She fidgeted around and everyone turned to stare at her, a bit intrigued. "Well, um, I-I guess it would be…Itachi."

Everyone was quiet.

"Geez, I thought you would've picked Tobi," Lauren mused and Taylor giggled.

"Nah, he'd be more like a bestie, not the kind of person to be in a relationship with," she explained. The other mumbled in agreement. That guy was insane.

"It'd would've been a better dare if Itachi was actually in the room," Lauren mused to herself. Tess nodded in agreement while Taylor chucked a pillow at both of them. Sasori, Deidara and Kisame just chuckled at their antics.

"Alright! Lauren, truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she answered simply, not feeling like having to do some idiotic dare.

"Who are your favorite Akatsuki member's and why?"

Now it was Lauren's turn to be pale.

"Well," she started not letting her nerves show."My favorites have always been Sasori and Deidara." The bomber and puppeteer turned to her at hearing this.

"Go on," Taylor urged and Lauren glared at her, knowing what was about to come.

"They're my favorite because they're both artist's…like me."

"WHAT (YEAH)! You're an artist?" The partner's simultaneously questioned and Lauren nodded.

"What kind of artist," Sasori continued. This confused Lauren and Deidara could tell.

"What he means is what type of art do you work on, yeah?"

Lauren 'ohh-ed' in understanding and then answered. "I do everything."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I do almost everything. Drawing, music, literature and a few other things too."

Deidara and Sasori shared a glance before scooting closer to the brunette, looking just about ready to bombard her with questions most likely relating to what her opinion on art was. However, before they got the chance, Itachi walked into the room. Everyone froze and looked towards Kisame, grinning.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as his partner stood up and walked towards him. But before he could say anything Kisame had engulfed him in an embrace.

"Kisame," Itachi said coldly. The shark immediately let go of the raven haired man and returned to the couch. Itachi only eyed the laughing group before walking up behind Lauren and tapping her shoulder.

"Yes?" she question.

"I need to speak with you, now."

Lauren sighed and got up from her spot. She nodded to him to lead the way and he began walking back towards the room entrance. Lauren followed after him, leaving a confused group of Akatsuki member's in her wake.

**Lauren's POV**

I got up and followed Itachi out of the room, I didn't know where he was taking me, but I did know that it would probably be a very long conversation we were about to have.

When we were about 30 feet down the hall I heard-

"WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU JUST FUCKING KISS ME?"

"I HAD TO! IT WAS A DARE!"

I burst out laughing, ignoring Itachi's questionable stare. I could only imagine the look on Tess and Hidan's face! Man, I wish I could've been there to see it!

**I'm kinda succumbing to the reality that school starts back up in a few weeks :/**

**That sucks…**

**I've been a lazy ass all summer. I have to get back into the swing of things…**

**I've had my music for orchestra all summer and haven't practiced it once…which is bad considering I'm moving up from Concert Orchestra to Symphony Orchestra (which is the higher level music class)…Apparently there's only going to be 4 cello's this year and I honestly don't care what chair I am because I know the other three and they're all really good.**

**But on the bright side I get to see my Sensei again :D She is the best Japanese teacher in the entire world! I'm going into my third year of that class even though I'm only a sophomore… **

**:) Japanese is my favorite class. Me and Sensei have the same birthday! :D She's exactly 20 years older than me, so she's young for a teacher.**

**Plus this year I get to take art! :D I didn't get to take it last year because I had too much in my schedule. So now I get to take it this year but I also have to take the Science class that I put off last year…**

**Meh, I'm kinda regretting signing up for all honors classes pretty much…but I'll do my best. Ganbarimasu yo!**

**Anyway, I'm done rambling :P I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update again tomorrow!**

**Please review~**


	21. Remembering The Past

**Lauren's POV**

'_Itachi__…'_

My raven haired bother stood in front of me, leading us down the dark corridors. We walked in silence. I felt it was most suitable for the situation and besides, Itachi wouldn't have talked to me anyway. It was a comfortable silence though, and for some reason I began to feel that instead of trying to scare me into a mental breakdown…he was trying to comfort me…

"We're here."

His toneless voice broke me out of my inner thoughts and I surveyed the area. Once again we were standing on the training field. Its open plains remained unchanged.

I focused back on the other person with me. His black hair was a tad longer than I had remembered, and the lines on his face seemed to always be creased with seriousness or any type of other calm or cold emotion. Onyx eyes calmly watched as I surveyed over his aged form, unbothered by the gesture. His slashed Konoha hitai-ate was still there upon his forehead symbolizing his status as a nuke-nin, and his arm lazily hung from the folds of the black and red clouded cloak- the cloak that also symbolized his status as an S-rank criminal.

Before I knew it a pained look appeared on my face as I looked up to Itachi.

Why had he killed the clan? I mentally slapped myself already knowing the answer to that question. The Uchiha's had planned on trying to take over the village, it had to be done it, there was no other way. But then…what role did I play in all of this? Did even play a role in this? What is _this_? And why the hell am I even here? Silently I wondered all those questions, hoping the second Uchiha in front of me would be able to answer them.

For a split second his gaze flashed red against mine and I blinked. The whole room had changed and I was nothing but a ghost.

'_Huh,__'_I wondered and started to watch the scene happening in front of me. '_So this__ is a genjutsu__?__'_

**Normal POV (inside Genjutsu)**

"_Tachi!"_ _A little black haired boy shouted while struggling to get onto his feet. _

"_What is it Sasuke? Has something happened?" The seven year old version of Itachi questioned, picking his nearly one year old brother up into his arms. _

_Itachi was late, he had recently graduated from the academy and had been discussing plans with the Hokage on not joining a chunnin team, but having missions and training to become an ANBU on his own. _

"_Kaa-chan__!" was the all Sasuke said__,__ seeing that one year olds didn't have a large vocabulary. _

_Itachi's eye's narrowed slightly and he continued into the house. He walked into the living area and strolled over to the couch were another black haired Uchiha slept peacefully. Itachi sighed and adjusted Sasuke in his arms before putting a foot under the sofa and flipping it with ease. _

"_Ow!" the other child moaned, pulling himself from the ground. _

"_Shisui," Itachi stated__,__ eyeing his friend angrily__.__ "__Y__ou were supposed to be watching Sasuke, weren't you?" _

_The black haired boy smiled nervously and got up. _

"_Yeah, your mom called me last minute saying that she had to go somewhere and needed me to watch Sasuke," he explained and Itachi nodded__,__ finding the answer acceptable. _

"_Where did my mother go?" _

_Shisui shook his head. "I don't know, on the phone she sounded slightly pained-" _

"_Pained?" Itachi questioned.__ Pain was a word that no one liked to hear._

"_Yeah man," Shisui continued__.__ "__S__he sound kinda labored." _

_And then it hit them both. Itachi shoved Sasuke into Shisui's arms and ran towards the door. _

"_What do you want me to do with Sasuke?" Shisui called after him. _

"_Take him over to his grandparents, they'll understand!" He called back and disappeared into the trees, racing towards the __L__eaf __V__illage hospital._

…

"_Where's my mother?" Itachi demanded accidentally startling the nurse. _

"_Just down the hall Uchiha-san," she answered quickly__.__ "__R__oom 164." _

_Itachi didn't bother to thank the lady and pushed past her intent on getting to his mothers room. As he rounded the corner he was surprised to find that his father was just exiting the door. _

"_Father," Itachi acknowledged. _

"_Itachi," Fugaku nodded and then turned away__,__ a smile barely visible on his lips__.__ "__W__hy don't you go in and meet your new sister__…__" _

_Itachi's eyes widened slightly and he nodded mindlessly. Fugaku chuckled at his son's dumbfounded reaction as he walked past leaving Itachi alone on the hallway._

_Once his father's presence could no longer be felt Itachi slid open the white door and walked inside to__ the sound of a baby__ crying. _

"_Itachi," Mikoto said quietly, beckoning him to come. Slowly Itachi walked to his mother's side. In her lap she held an infant girl wrapped in a bundle of white blankets. Small brown curls sprawled across her pale face and Itachi didn't know what to think, this child was just so different. _

"_Hold her," urged Mikoto, holding the bundle out slightly. Itachi carefully held out his hands and watched as the small girl was placed into them. _

"_What is her name?" _

_His mother smiled tiredly up at him. "Niji…Uchiha Niji."_

_Just then the little girl opened her eyes and Itachi could see that his mother had chosen a perfect name. Unlike every other member of the clan this one child was different. She had brown hair and rainbow color eyes, nowhere near the color of his onyx ones. This girl was different, she would be something special and he knew, so despite the emotionless persona he held he found himself smiling down at the infant._

"…_Imouto." _

_His sister._

**Lauren's POV**

The image faded and slowly the real world came back into view. Despite the fact that Madara was after me, the only thing I could feel was happiness. Itachi loved me. And I loved him regardless.

I looked up only to find that he was no longer there across the field but standing right in front of me.

"Imouto," he said quietly and suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore. I ran and buried my face into his cloak, spilling all of my sudden happiness and other emotions out.

Unlike pushing me away as I had expected he returned the embrace fully, a smile actually gracing his lips.

"If you knew all along then how come you didn't tell me?" He questioned calmly, one of his hands gently running itself through my hair.

"I didn't know if you'd believe me or not," I admitted sheepishly. He chuckled and took a step back, smiling for another second.

"Do your friend's know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they know and they've got some secrets of their own," I explained.

He shook his head thoughtfully, the smile never leaving. "So they must be Bara and Mina."

I raised an eyebrow. "You knew about the three of us?"

Itachi nodded yet again and we both unconsciously started walking towards the door. "As you aged the Haruno and Uzumaki girls became your best friends. During that time Orochimaru started to take a liking in Uchiha's and had begun to keep an eye on you, seeing that you were so different. He had also targeted you because you were friends with an Uzumaki and Haruno which were also two of the strongest families of the leaf. Sensing the growing threat for the tree of you the Sandaime ordered that a forbidden jutsu be used to send all of you to a safer place, as hard as it was for all of us we agreed to let the ceremony take place."

I stared up at my brother in understanding and amazement.

"What?" he questioned catching my expression.

"That was the longest sentence you've ever said," I said in shock.

He just smirked and continued out of the room and I laughed once before following him.

Maybe things would start to get better…

**Holy shit I forgot to update yesterday…**

**Gomen! Hontou gomen nasai!**

**So, therefore, I'll update again later in the day. ;D**

**Anyway, I don't know what to say so…**

**Review!**


	22. In Which Things Get Worse

**Lauren's POV**

It had been a day since Itachi had admitted to being my brother and everything had finally begun to file out.

Taylor and Tess had been completely ecstatic when I told them about Itachi and I's…bonding session, if that's what you want to call it. Taylor had exploded with questions on how everything had happened and I gave her a blank stare saying "I went into a genjutsu" but instead of shutting the hell up like I wanted her to, she had a major flip out and ran out of the room screaming "TESS! THE EVIL WEASEL HAS TAKEN OVER LAUREN'S MIND; SHE IS HEADING FOR THE LOONY BIN LIKE HER BROTHER!"

I chased after her, having no other choice, and ended up flipping Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, and Pein off when they questioned "what the hell is going on?" as we ran through the kitchen.

They all raised an eyebrow at my abnormal actions, but said nothing more. Eventually Tess, hearing all the ruckus, emerged from her room and Taylor relayed her the exact story in which I had told her, which again had a chain reaction because Tess then began to chase me around the base screaming "LAUREN, I NEED TO CHECK AND SEE IF YOU **ARE** GOIN' CRAZY!"

I ran into the living room once more and paused, turning around to reply, "I'M NOT GOING FUCKING CRAZY YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!"

I admit I was stupid for stopping cuz the next second I was being pinned to the ground by Tess. She held me down as I struggled to get away, tired of their foolish antics.

"Just let me check!" Tess begged holding a hand to my head.

I glared slightly and smacked her hand away answering, "I'm not fucking crazy, now get off."

She narrowed her eyes and pinned my free arm above my head, holding her other glowing green hand threateningly above my face.

"Don't make me knock you out," she warned.

I only smirked and taunted, "Like you could possibly do anything to hurt me."

That only pissed her off more and she placed her hand on my forehead. A way of drowsiness overcame me and I suddenly could no longer keep my eyes open and Tess's jutsu took effect. However what she didn't know is that when she tackled me I had used the substitution jutsu.

Haha, 1 point for Lauren.

"Are you fuckin' Lesbos's?" Hidan questioned, having witnessed the whole thing from his spot on the couch. Tess only glared at him from the corner of her eye, never taking her eyes off the clone of me underneath her.

Meanwhile I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and shut the fridge, catching the attention of Pein and Itachi who were still in the other room. They looked from Tess and 'me', back to the real me and nodded in, what I'm guessing, was approval.

"No Hidan," I said taking a bite from my apple, heading out of the kitchen and towards the door, "I'm not, nor ever will be attracted to the identical gender."

Then I left, leaving a stunned bunch of criminal's, minus Itachi and Pein, and Tess in my wake.

"When the…HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" She cried after me.

I just chuckled and took another bite of my apple.

**Time skip, the next morning**

"Morning," I yawned walking into the kitchen.

"Mornin' squirt," Kisame replied and ruffled my already washed hair. I tried to swat his hand away but failed miserably, and he chuckled at my fail.

"Good morning, Lauren-san."

"Morning, un."

"Morning Danna, Dei," I greeted, lightly placing my hands on either of their heads.

"Danna?" Sasori questioned, straightening out his red hair with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged, "it's too early to try and say your full name."

He smirked at my laziness but nodded in understanding.

I walked over to the stove and turned on a burner and then rummaged through the cupboards for a pan.

"Aha!" I said triumphantly as I pulled out the metal object, placing it on the stove.

"What are you making, yeah?" Deidara questioned as I pulled some eggs and milk out from the fridge.

"Pancakes," I answered happily.

"…for everyone?" Kisame added hopefully.

I laughed, stopping my attempt at making batter and turned around to face everyone in the room.

"Who all wants pancakes?"

I got my answer when 5 hands were raised.

"Deidara? Kisame? Why are you both raising 2 hands?"

"Well Itachi's second favorite food is pancakes so if he walks in and doesn't get any he'll get pretty mad," Kisame explained.

"Same with Hidan, un," agreed Deidara.

"Great," I mumbled turning back around. "Now I have to make breakfast for 8 people."

The three males chuckled from behind me.

**When the (superfantasticalistic) pancakes are done**

"Daaayum," Hidan cussed taking another bite of my pancakes, "what the fuck did you put in these things? They're awesome!"

I smirked at him and scoped the table finding that all of the others were having similar reactions. Tess and Taylor were completely used to having my pancakes though, so they ate without compliment or complaint.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking 'why couldn't you cook like this as a little kid?' and I snorted.

"What's going on in here?"

I looked towards the doorway and was surprised to find Konan standing there.

"Pancakes," I replied simply, "Ya' want some?"

She nodded and I got up from my seat fetching two plates of pancakes from the counter and giving them to her.

"Two?" she questioned yet still took the plates anyway.

I smiled thoughtfully and quietly replied, "Nagato has to eat sometime, doesn't he?"

She looked slightly startled at first but soon took in my thoughtful smile and smiled back.

"Arigato, Lauren-san."

I replied with "Inai mondai" and took my seat back at the table as she left.

Everything finally seemed to be going good.

Tess and Hidan were having a conversation about Jashin, which I found very interesting considering that Tess was a Christian. Taylor stated her opinion on art, which was "art is pointless unless you actually like it", to Deidara and Sasori so now the three were engaged in a very loud, argumentative battle, and I was having a friendly conversation with Kisame and Itachi about the military forces of our world.

Yep, everything was finally beginning to get- "TOBI'S HOME, MINNA!"-a hell of a lot worse.

Shit! Madara's already back!

Tobi happily bounded into the room, and waved at everyone.

"HELLO!"

Everybody just gave him a flat stare and then went back to what they had been doing before. Itachi glanced over at me sensing my uneasiness in the situation and got up from his seat heading towards mine. He grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me into the hall. I could feel Madara's stare on my back as we left.

"What is going on between you and…him?" Itachi questioned, still pulling me down the hall.

"Here," I said stopping and detaching his arm from mine. "Let me show you." I then proceeded to lead him down the hallway towards my room.

Once we arrived in my room I rummaged through the small drawer in my nightstand and after a second the note emerged from its dark depth's. I handed it to Itachi and he took it from me, mild interest crossing his face. However once he had finished reading the note his face was no longer contorted with interest, but worry and anger.

Before he could do anything though the door clicked open and an orange masked figure walked in. His red eye focused in on me for a second before shifting to the other male.

"Well," his baritone voice sounded as he shut and locked the door, walking into the room, "I didn't expect to see you here…Itachi."

**Like promised, I'm updating again :D**

**Huzzah!**

**I haven't been doing much besides reading today…I found out a week ago that I had summer reading so I'm trying to get some of it done before school starts…**

**Watch, I'm not even gonna have English in my first tri schedule…**

**That happened to my friend last year. They put off all their summer reading and then when school started they were lucky enough to not have English until the second trimester…**

**The sucky thing is, is that I accidently chose to read the most entertaining of the 3 books first…which means the other will bore me to death. Meh.**

**On a lighter note, I had Taco Bell for dinner XD**

**Well, I'll (hopefully remember to) update tomorrow.**

**Review!**

**Do it!**


	23. Madara Gets Interested

**Lauren' POV**

Itachi wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders and pulled me into his side, glaring at the elder Uchiha. I tensed in his already tense grasp, getting the feeling that nothing good could come of this happening.

"She has done nothing wrong, Madara," Itachi stated. I could tell he was resisting the urge to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan.

On the inside I felt flattered that Itachi cared for me so much but I also felt somewhat frightened. If Itachi was being put on edge by Madara just being present than something was sure to go wrong…

Madara chuckled and a small shiver involuntarily shook my body.

"She _has_ done something Itachi," he stated matter-of-factly, "by knowing who I am she has done something."

He swaggered forward, red eye flashing with playful malice.

"Why?"An innocent, teasing manner was in his tone "Did something occur between you two while I was away?"

I resisted the impulse to glare at him for thinking such corrupt thing's had happened between my brother and I. Incest was something I didn't exactly support.

Itachi's grip on my shirt tightened as Madara approached.

"Oh?" he questioned noticing Itachi's grip on me had fastened, "so something _did_ happen."

I gritted my teeth as Itachi's grip finally got too taut for my liking, but didn't try to push away; if I did Madara would finally be able to advance on me.

The masked man was now standing only inches in front of us, hands on his hips expectantly.

"Well? What happened?"

Out of the corner of my eye I glanced at Itachi who only glared at the orange mask of 'Tobi'.

Knowing he wouldn't be getting any answers out of Itachi, Madara leaned in towards me.

"What about you? You gonna tell me?"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously and I heard him chuckle softly from behind his mask before pulling back.

"Well then," he said striating back out. Slowly he lifted a hand and extended a finger towards me. "It's about time you come with me, Lauren-san."

My eyes widened as I realized where I had heard that before.

'_It was__right before Naruto…got trapped in Itachi's genjutsu.__'_

I twitched, making a move to try and evade it, but stopped. There was nothing I could do. With this type of genjutsu you didn't need to look into the casters eyes to get caught in it, therefore even if I activated the Sharingan I'd still get trapped…but if you could manage to disrupt the enemy's chakra flow and release it all at once then you could escape.

I clasped my hands together and started to focus my chakra, but before any major damage could be done two chains shot out of nowhere and bound my hands, pulling them apart. The surrounding room turned into a spiraling darkness, only where I stood was illuminated. I struggled against the chains only for two more to shoot out and tangle around my feet.

'_Great,__'_ I thought sarcastically. Now I was practically dangling a foot of the ground, suspended in mid-air. My only chance at this point was for Itachi to save me.

"It seems you know more about the Uchiha's then you let on," Madara laughed, entering the spot lit circle. I glared as he walked up to me, Madara was unfazed by the action; in fact he seemed slightly intrigued by it.

"Why do you not fear me?" He questioned, stopping right in front of my face, so that our eyes were level.

"It's not that I don't fear you, Madara," I explained with confidence, and I could practically see his raised eyebrow under the mask. "Of course I'm afraid, why wouldn't I be? You stole your brother's eyes and are planning to take over the entire world, so yes, of course I fear you. I just choose not to show it."

His chakra darkened when I mentioned his plan to take over the nations, but after a second fluctuated back to normal.

"So all this time you've been hiding your true emotions?" He chuckled, "Well I give you credit for being a good actress."

I said nothing and his demeanor got serious again.

"…Just who are you, girl?"

I almost laughed. "Me? Well, I'm Lauren."

"If you do not tell me I will be forced to use other methods."

"Madara, I already told you, I'm La-" I stopped, seeing that my air supply was being cut off by his gloved hand.

"Do not mess around with me girl," Madara warned, "tell me who you are, now."

"I-If you st-top choking me I-I'll tell you." His grip on my neck loosened and he stepped back to give me some space.

"Now, tell me."

"If I told you I was an Uchiha what would you do?"

"I'd kill you."

"…Well then…I'm Lauren."

"So you're an Uchiha, eh?"

"No."

"Then why would you have asked what I would have done if you were one? The only reasonable explanation would be that you really are an Uchiha."

"…"

"Hm?"

"…Well damn."

Madara cackled and started forward, kunai in hand. I gulped, knowing that I had probably just screwed myself over.

"How are you alive? Itachi killed off the whole clan," he questioned, his neon orange mask an inch in front of my face.

"I was transported into my world before that had happened," I replied simply. He looked down, running a gloved hand along the kunai.

"Ah yes, I do recall Deidara mentioning something about you three not being from here."

Madara tilted his head back towards me. "Now only if I knew your relation with Itachi."

An invisible light bulb clicked on above my head. "Why don't you ask him?"

To my surprise he seemed to contemplate the idea. "Yes, asking him may be quite fun, seeing his reaction."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Reaction to what?"

"Myself torturing you."

My eyes widened and he let out a single laugh. "What? Do think I would bring you into my genjutsu and then do nothing?"

Slowly he lifted the kunai and dragged it along the length of my arm.

I flinched and he spoke again. "You really are brave aren't you? Not even screaming when Pein broke through your hand." He removed the slightly bloodied kunai from my arm and I could feel him smirking behind the mask. The next words he spoke though were the ones that scared me the most.

"We'll just have to change that, won't we? Let's see if I can make you scream."

**Normal POV (with the real Itachi and Madara)**

Itachi watched Lauren with concern as she stared off into space, muscles tensing every few seconds.

"What are you doing to her?" Itachi asked trying to keep up his calm façade and failing.

Madara was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "So Lauren's an Uchiha is that right?"

Startled, Itachi's head snapped towards Madara. "How do you know that?"

Ignoring his question Madara continued. "I suggest you tell me who she is now, Itachi, before she finally breaks."

As if on cue Lauren whimpered from next to Itachi, eyes clenching shut in pain.

'_Imouto_,' Itachi thought apprehensively.

"Madara," he said, turning back to the other Uchiha, "if you will stop hurting Lauren-san, then I will tell you."

Instantly, after saying that, Lauren stopped whimpering but still seemed to be in pain. "I have stopped hurting the girl, now tell me," Madara demanded.

Itachi took a breath. "This is my sister, Madara."

"You do not have a sister."

Itachi sighed, becoming tired of the situation. "Yes I do, before meeting you we sent her to the world that she now calls home, so you never would have known; she was long forgotten by that time."

Hearing this Madara's eyes widened. So the girl trapped in his genjutsu was really Itachi's sister…

"Release her," Itachi demanded coldly from the other side of the room. Madara complied with the smallest of nods and released his hold on the brunettes mind.

Lauren staggered forward slightly and Itachi caught her before she could fall.

"Are you okay, Imouto?" Itachi asked seeing his sister shaken form. She blinked a few times before nodding.

"Well," Madara stated from the other side of the room, catching the two's attention, "I must be going."

"Itachi," he nodded. Itachi nodded back. "We shall talk later."

"Lauren-san," Madara said, also nodding at the teen. Lauren didn't hesitate and nodded back. Turning, Madara walked to the door and opened it, disappearing back into the shadows.

As soon as the door closed Lauren sighed thankfully. "Good, he's gone."

She then proceeded to collapse in Itachi's arms.

'_She must be extremely exhausted, going through Madara genjutsu__ is not an easy thing_,' Itachi thought as he gently maneuvered her limp form into his arms.

Placing her on the bed, Itachi watched his sister's peaceful face and smiled. For the first time in a long while Itachi actually felt quite happy.

Bending down he kissed her forehead swiftly before exiting the room, letting his sister sleep in peace.

**With Madara**

Madara walked down the hallway smirking to himself. He couldn't stop thinking about the little brown haired teen.

'_She's got guts I'll give her that much_, he thought_, __'__she even managed to stay conscious until I left.__'_

Even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was impressed.

'_This girl certainly is an Uchiha.__'_

"TOBI-KUN!"

Madara looked up to see Lauren's blond haired friend running towards him.

"What is it Taylor-chan?" He questioned enthusiastically, switching to his Tobi persona.

Taylor grabbed his wrist and started dragging him back down the hall, smiling back at him she answered, "All the rest of us are playing tag and I thought that you'd probably want to play with us!"

'_Damn__,__ how'd she get them do to that__?'_ Madara wondered and scanned the happy face of Taylor.

Behind his mask Madara smirked again.

'_Her friends are interesting too__.'_

**I remembered to update :D**

**Thank you all so much for all the favorites and follows :) They make my day.**

**So, once again, I don't really know what to say.**

**Review! Please!**


	24. Training With Inner

**Lauren's POV**

"Lauren…Hey, Lauren." Someone shook my shoulder and I cracked open my eyes to see who it was.

"Wakey, wakey," Tess smiled down at me. I gave her a small smile and pushed myself up.

"Tess," I addressed rubbing my eyes, "what is it?"

She took a seat on the side of my bed and gave a sad smile.

"I see it didn't go all too well with Madara."

My eyes turned into the size of golf balls and I turned to her so fast that my hair whipped and stung my face. "How do you know about Madara?"

"The day before we were transported here I finished watching _that_ episode," she explained and I stared at her unbelievingly. This whole time she had known about Madara and yet I never knew? How? Oh, wait, haha, I know how.

"Damn," I cussed smirking at her, "you really are a good actress."

She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, for unlike me, Tess truly was an actress. All I could do was suppress my immature teenage emotions and make it so that I seemed unemotional or, at least, rational in a way. Tess on the other hand, well, let's just say that she has taken _numerous _acting classes.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a very serious look. "Do not let him find out about this, okay?"

Seeing how grim my face was she quickly nodded and I inwardly smiled, knowing that she'd be able to keep the secret safe.

"Good." I shifted my position so that I was sitting on the bed next to her. "Now, why were you here again?"

Tess snapped her finger's, remembering why she had come and I chuckled.

"Pein says that since you missed practice this morning-"

"Shit."

"-you have to train on your own or with one of us."

I dragged a hand down my face and sighed. I just went through Madara's genjutsu; I think _that_ should qualify as training.

"Fine," I relinquished getting off the bed.

"Wait, you're going to train now?" Tess questioned, astonished. I shrugged and grabbed my katana from the end of the bed.

"Better now than later."

"Wait."

I stopped and turned to Tess who had also gotten up from the bed. "Do you want me or Taylor to train with you?"

I shook my head. "No, I wouldn't want to hurt you guys, besides you two already trained today you shouldn't have to again."

She nodded in understanding and followed me out the door into the hall.

"If you want though both you and Taylor can come and watch," I suggested.

"Kay, I think we will," Tess agreed. We stopped in front of Tess and Taylor's shared room and Tess told me to wait while she went in to get Taylor. A second later they both emerged from the room. I walked calmly down the hallway towards the training field while Tess peacefully followed, Taylor skipping randomly behind her.

A minute later I found myself standing on the same grassy plain's in which I had been on only a day ago.

'_**Hey, can I train with you?**__**'**_

'_How?'_

'_**Just create a shadow clone and focus my sprit into its body.**__**'**_

'…_hold on a sec, let me try.__'_

I held my fingers up and promptly stated, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

I focused the life energy of inner into the clone and just like that I felt as if a piece of me was gone.

Looking up I noticed that standing in front of me was girl my height that was exactly like _me_ except for the kanji writing on her forehead which was the only sign that she was really only a clone.

If you wonder why I stress the word 'me' well that because she looked like the real me, meaning she didn't have the unemotional 'trying to act like an Uchiha and follow family characteristics' fake persona that I had up.

"What the eff are you wearing?" I questioned looking over inner's human form.

She had on a pair of baggy olive cargo pant's that hugged her hips which were the only thing that kept them from falling to the ground and a red cami that stopped just above the waist band of the pant's revealing about an inch and a half of tan flesh. She also had on a pair of black converse which were probably high-tops and a necklace that was identical to Itachi's. Her hair however was almost a duplicate to mine, but was mid-back length and covered her left eye like Deidara's.

"What?" she questioned looking down at her clothing, "you love stuff like this."

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose, wondering how the others would react if they saw this. I mean, yeah, I liked stuff like that, but we weren't exactly in our own world at the moment so wearing something like that would only raise suspicion.

"Lauren, yeah!"

'_FUUUUUUCCKK!__'_ I screamed inwardly and turned towards the entrance where I felt all nine Akatsuki chakra signatures.

"H-Hey, guys," I greeted nervously, saluting them with a small hand wave. "What are you doing here?"

"We felt another presence suddenly appear in the base," Pein explained looking around the field suspiciously.

"Yep!" Inner interjected happily from besides waving a hand at all of them, "that would be me!"

All the Akatsuki turned their head towards inner in inquiry. Itachi raised an eyebrow along with Pein who asked, "And who might you be?"

Inner's smile widened and she joyfully answered, "I'm Laurel, Lauren's inner self."

All eyes turned to me and suddenly I felt like sitting in an emo corner. They all looked between Inner and I and seemed surprised by the difference in our demeanors and appearances.

I sighed and held up a finger. "Just give me as sec okay?"

No one did anything and I took that as a go ahead and looked up to the ceiling, screaming, "REALLY? REALLY! WHY MUST YOU PUT ME SUCH FUCKED UP SITUATIONS?"

I spun around and pointed at Inner who blinked in surprise. "YOU CAN'T JUST COME OUT AND BE LIKE "I'M HER INNER SELF"! THIS ISN'T FUCKING SHUGO CHARA DAMMIT! YOU DIDN'T COME FROM AN EGG IN MY HEART! AAAAHHHHHH!"

Taking a deep breath, I turned back to the Akatsuki and tried not to laugh at their stunned faces. Taylor and Tess were actually holding their guts and laughing loudly.

"Sorry," I apologized waving a hand dismissively, "I just had to get that out. Please ignore my little outburst."

They all nodded slowly, still seeming quite concerned and both Taylor and Tess both stood shakily, still laughing, and started doing acting out the Shugo Chara moves, saying, "Watashi no kokoro, unlock!"

I rolled my eyes at them, smirking slightly. The Akatsuki just seemed to be getting more concerned by the minute.

"Hey," inner slapped me across the back in a congratulatory way, "looks like you're finally starting to show your true colors."

"What does she mean by that?" Pein inquired, eying both inner and I skeptically.

"What she means," I said becoming annoyed with all the questions, "is that she is me- and no I don't mean like actually my real physical being. You see this whole time I've been acting, or rather, not being myself. Inner, my other soul, is like a version of the _real_ me, but not quite, because she swears a lot more."

"Hey," she protested, looking at me seriously. "That's utter fucking bullshit. You swear just as much as I do."

I laughed, giving her an amused look. "Yeah, inside my head, not aloud. You, on the other hand, are an insane mofo."

Inner just grinned proudly at my statement and I rolled my eyes, unable to keep from laughing at her reaction.

Pein coughed, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over his members and all attention turned to him. "So what you're saying is that you have two souls inside your body and you summoned Laurel-san here to practice with you? Is that correct?"

I took a second to think over what he had said and then nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what happened."

Expecting them to all leave, having better things to do, I turned back to inner and dragged her onto the field preparing for battle, but when I noticed none of the member's budge from their sidelines I raised an eyebrow in query.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"We all want to see how strong you are."

"Really, why?"

"You are the most mature and have the largest amount of chakra out of the three of you," Sasori explained kindly. I nodded and turned back to inner who smirked at me.

"You ready?" She questioned falling into fighting stance.

I sighed, "yeah, sure, whatever."

Also falling into stance, I waited a second before forming a chidori in my hand and charging. Inner's face turned serious and she started making hand sign's, which I recognized to be the fire ball jutsu.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Dodging the fireball I leapt into the air and crashed my chidori into the ground where inner had been just moments ago.

She back flipped, avoiding the blow, and tossed shurikin into the air. I flipped parallel to the ground, avoiding them, and sighed as I landed.

Fighting against yourself was hard, this could go on forever.

**Konnichiwa :)**

**It is 11:30 in the morning and I have not yet eaten breakfast, so I think I might go make pancakes and just call it a brunch XP**

**My stomach is not exactly happy with me right now. I'm gonna go.**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	25. Lauren's a Klutz

**Normal POV**

The Akatsuki watched patiently as Lauren and her inner, Laurel, both fell into battle stance. Ever since the three teens had become a part of the organization every member had been interested in their powers, since each had unusually high chakra levels for their age.

Tess had blown them away with her medical ninjutsu, and also, being able to nearly punch their own immortal Jashinist through a wall only impressed them more. Taylor had intrigued the group as well with her swiftness and knowledge with the Hiraishin no jutsu, however that also aroused suspicion. No one, besides the Yondaime Hokage, had been able to use the Flying Thunder God technique, so how come she could?

Of course, Itachi already knew why Tess and Taylor acted in which they did, but the others didn't need to know that yet.

And then there was the only one who hadn't fought yet.

Lauren.

She was the one who engrossed them the most.

Lauren had been the only one who showed signs of being normal and mature, unlike her friends. Having been able to stand up Pein and live was the first show of her rational attitude. None of the members had expected her to even survive, let alone make a deal with their leader on joining their ranks. Then, of course, there was still the fact that she had managed to stop Tobi, the sneakiest member of the Akatsuki, from harming her blonde friend. That one display of power and skill had confirmed their thoughts that yes; Lauren was indeed an outstanding ninja.

Now the only thing on their minds was: how powerful was she?

Madara was captivated to say the least. She had figured out who he really was, though he had no idea how, and even blocked his attack to save Taylor. As terrifying as he was she somehow also managed to resist his torture methods. This little teen was definitely a strong kunoichi.

A sharp crackling sound snapped the nine Akatsuki out of their thoughts and all their gazes jerked up. Eyes widened at what was seen.

Lauren had formed a chidori into her hand and leapt at Laurel.

Chidori was an A-rank jutsu…how was she able to use it? For all they knew she hadn't been formally trained…

Laurel flipped out of the way and formed a series of hand signs followed by bringing a hand to her mouth and breathing out a fireball.

Lauren's lightning technique smashed into the ground making rocks fly everywhere while her sparring partner hopped out of the way.

Laurel skidded to a stop and tossed some shurikin at her main body. Lauren twisted around dodging the weapons and crouched back onto the ground preparing to make another move. However she did not move from her spot on the floor.

The Akatsuki all raised an eyebrow along with her Inner as she form an unknown hand sign. Deciding Lauren was just resting Laurel mentally shrugged and charged again, preparing a head on attack.

**Lauren's POV**

I crouched into a resting position and put my hands together as Shikamaru would, thinking of a strategy.

'_Inner is me and can use the same attacks, so if I try the same things over and over again that will get me nowhere.__'_

Furrowing my eyebrows in concentration I continued.

'_I have been working on those new techniques…__'_

I trailed of knowing that it'd be a risk to try a new jutsu I had only practiced once. If I didn't start using things inner didn't know though our battle could and would go on forever.

My decision was made when I felt vibrations coursing through the ground, meaning that inner had charged. I opened my eyes and hopped up at the last second, my cheek getting swiped by her kunai.

'_Alright,__'_ I thought pulling my arm back as if to backhand someone, '_let's put this plan into action__.'_

Focusing chakra into my right arm I concentrated on the picture of senbon and applied my lightning chakra to it. Sweeping my arm in front of me I watched and chidori senbon rained down upon the area inner was standing. I caught the appalled look on her face as she tried to shield herself from the senbon and smirked. This had indeed been a good plan.

The senbon impaled themselves into her skin and she grunted as the pain washed throughout the injured areas.

I landed back on the solid ground only to fall back on my butt.

'_What the…?__'_

Once again I tried standing up, but found that my leg wouldn't listen.

'_Shit!__'_I thought, realizing what had gone wrong. It had happened once in the Leaf Village as well and Kakashi had warned me about it.

I had landed with my legs stiff, forgetting to cushion the impact of the ground. My bad leg didn't like that. I had injured it so many times in the past that basically if I even moved it in the wrong way it would get screwed up. And that's what had happened now.

Across the field inner had finished picking the senbon from her skin and I knew that if I didn't do something quick I would be done for…well not really, but its humiliating if your own inner beats you.

Shakily I stood up, trying to keep the pressure off my injured leg. Inner took out her kunai and charged once again. I still had a plan, but now it would just be harder.

'_I wonder…__,' _I thought, staring up at my doppelganger. '_She was a shadow clone created by me…so if I killed her, her body would just vanish and the soul would come back to mine_…'

I thought the idea over for a second before nodding, dubbing that my theory was most likely true. I felt better now knowing that inner wouldn't be harmed by my oncoming attack.

She neared and I hopped into the air again, gathering up energy for my next move. Quickly she followed, not falling for the same tricks again. However, I had anticipated her move.

I flipped back, landing on the outside wall and stuck there thanks to the chakra in my feet. A spear of lightning shot out from my arm and I swung it towards inner. My Chidori Eisou wasn't nearly as long as Sasuke's, but it was long enough to get the job done.

Inner eyes widened but she didn't have time to avoid as it sliced right though her midsection cutting the clone in half. It disappeared with a poof and a streak of blue shot towards me, merging back with my body.

'_**That fucking hurt ya know.**__**'**_

'_Fuck off, I won fair and square.__'_

'_**Screw you, that last attack caught me by surprise.**__**'**_

'_That was my plan__.'_

'_**Bitch…'**_

'_H__n.'_

I hopped down off the wall, remembering to dampen the impact of ground this time, and winced as my bad leg touched the grass. I looked over to the other side of the field where Tess, Taylor and the Akatsuki were staring at me; all looked incredibly surprised. For what reason, I did not know.

Cupping my hands I shouted over to them. "Tess, je pense que je hyperextension ma jambe à nouveau!"

Tess huffed and stood up calling back, "Vraiment, Lauren, Encore une fois? "

I laughed and started hoping on one foot towards her, completely forgetting about the Akatsuki who were now utterly confused.

**Normal POV**

The Akatsuki just stood there, having no idea what was going on. What they did know was that Lauren had kicked her Inner's ass, and was now hopping on a single foot towards Tess. Why? They didn't know. Both she and Tess had been speaking a different language.

"What are they saying?" Itachi asked Taylor who was still standing on the sidelines next to them.

"Lauren hyper extended her leg again and Tess went to go heal it," Taylor explaining basically summing up what had happened. The Akatsuki all shared a look, simultaneously questioning, "Again?"

Taylor nodded and started to explain. "Lauren is prone to getting hurt. This is at least the fifth time she's hyperextened her leg in the last two years."

They glanced to the middle of the field where Tess was healing Lauren's leg and noticed that they were both smiling.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Lauren-san doesn't look as if she's in pain."

Taylor shrugged focusing back on Tess who was now helping Lauren up. "Lauren has gotten hurt so many times that moderate pain doesn't bother her anymore."

That caught their attention.

"Wait, so you're saying Lauren-san is immune to pain," Kisame questioned.

"No, I'm not."

The Akatsuki looked to where Lauren was now limping towards them, Tess following her.

"Then what _do_ you mean," Kakuzu questioned his patience wearing thin.

Lauren rolled her eyes at the miser and explained. "I can still feel the pain, it's just that since I've felt it so many times before I'm able to just ignore it if it's not excruciating."

'_So that's why she acted so calm,__'_Madara thought, finally starting to figure the brunette out.

"Hold the fuck up," Hidan said motioning for everybody to stop, "how many fucking injuries have you had?"

Lauren sighed and closed her eyes for a second, thinking, before replying, "1 broken arm, 1 sprained leg, 1 broken ankle, 6 broken fingers, 5 broken toes, 7 hyper extended legs, a broken collar bone and 19 stitches."

The Akatsuki just stared in amazement. How the hell that girl was still alive and in working condition they didn't know.

"Holy fuck," Hidan said finally stating what the rest were thinking.

Lauren laughed, "Yeah well…"

"You're such a fucking klutz," Tess stated from beside her friend. Lauren smacked her head and Tess glared.

"Since you are injured Lauren-san I suggest you get some rest before I send you on your mission tomorrow," Pein commanded nodded towards her bad leg.

Lauren sighed, "Alright," and started walking towards the door, suddenly stopping and looking back at Pein.

"Did you say I was getting a mission tomorrow? Only me?"

The Akatsuki leader nodded. "Yes, I shall be giving you mission tomorrow, but Tess-san and Taylor-san will also be accompanying you."

Lauren sighed, relieved that her friend would also be coming with her. "When should we expect the mission?"

"After breakfast tomorrow I will give you the scroll and details and then you will head out," He replied briefly.

Lauren nodded and slowly all the members began to file out of the training area. Tess and Taylor stayed behind to train more because they didn't want to be a burden on the mission tomorrow and Lauren walked quietly to her room, not in the mood for more training. She was freaking exhausted.

**It's, like, noon, but it feels so much later…I had to wake up at 7 today so that's probably why…I usually wake up between 9:30 and 10:30 :P**

**But, on the bright side, the Dentist said that I am still cavity free XD My parents are baffled by it every time because I don't brush for the recommended amount of 2 minutes or whatever. I brush until my teeth feel clean and then I'm good. And apparently my plan works better than theirs because they had fillings and crowns and I don't XP However we all have bite splints, which is a family problem lol.**

**Anyway, I'm on YouTube at the moment, on a quest to find more Vocaloid and/or Japanese songs. 1/3 of my iPod is filled with music that is Japanese. I've already downloaded Spice and Bacterial Contamination today :P Both Vocaloid songs. I actually had to mentally have a debate with myself on whether I should've put Bacterial Contamination on my iPod because the PV was scary as fuck (to me)…but the song was good so I'm listening to it now XD**

**So, I'm done rambling about my oh-so exciting life. Ja mata ne!**

**Please review!**


	26. On a Mission The Three Of Us Go

**Lauren's POV**

"Here is your mission."

I caught the mission scroll that was tossed in my direction and raised an eyebrow at my new orange haired leader.

Right now he was only a shadow standing in front of me. Apparently Konan had returned to rain and was having trouble with a group of rouges, so Pein had left base late last night, traveling to Ame in order to help her.

"You will be heading to Otogakure and retrieving a scroll for me."

It was slightly hard for me to restrain my surprise at hearing that. If I went to sound and had a run in with Orochimaru, would he recognize me? It had been 12 years, but still…

"Is there anything else that I should know about this mission before we leave?"

Pein nodded. "You have 3 days to complete the following mission, any other details will be provided when you open the mission scroll."

I nodded and bowed before turning to exit the room. Pein's voice stopped me before I could exit the metal doors however.

"Please be careful. All of you."

For once I did not contain my amazement. That had been very unexpected.

"Th…thank you, Pein-sama," I said flashing him a trusting smile. His shadow faded away, but I could've sworn seeing the corner of his lips twitch upwards.

I exited into the hall and Tess and Taylor, who had been casually lounging against the wall, straitened up, looking towards me expectantly.

"What's up?"

I sighed and pocketed the sealed scroll before answering, "we're heading to Oto, come on."

After composing themselves from the shock of that statement they quickly followed me down dimly lit the corridor.

For once in our lives the three of us had agreed on something. Orochimaru was a creepy pedo-snake who liked to molest little boy's. There was no denying it. That _thing__, _that's right, he's not even human,was really _fucked up._ Not in the mind, just all together.

The three of us walked through the kitchen and towards the adjacent doorway, which was the one that led to the front of the base. As we passed through the lengthy room I couldn't help but feel that someone was staring at me…so, I stopped. And sure enough sitting there at the kitchen table was Itachi, looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"Lauren?"

I looked over to Tess and Taylor who were waiting for me by the door.

"Give me a sec, okay?" I said motioning to Itachi. They nodded and engaged in their own conversation, giving me some privacy with Itachi.

I sauntered into the kitchen and plopped down into the stool next to the raven haired Uchiha. He didn't look at me and I didn't look at him.

"We're heading to Otogakure."

He twitched.

"How long?"

"3 days."

"…"

I sighed and got up. Apparently Itachi had nothing to say.

Oh, how wrong I was.

His large hand engulfed my wrist and pulled me back into him. I opened my mouth to say something but my voice was muffled as my face landed in his cloak and Itachi's arm's looped around my back, changing the awkward embrace into a tight hug.

"Imouto…be safe."

He was worried, just like I was. This was my first real mission and _of course_ it had to be Otogakure, the nation which had been formed by the snake sannin. Orochimaru was the reason Tess, Taylor and I had to flee from this world in the first place.

I didn't want to leave and Itachi didn't want me to either.

"I'll try," I finally replied, smirking into the black and red fabric. "I can't promise anything though."

Gripping my shoulder he pulled me back, also smirking as he saw mine. "As long as you come back in a single piece with a beating heart I'll be satisfied."

I laughed and he ruffled my hair.

"Now if you'll please excuse me," I said sliding away from him and back towards my two friends. He sent me an encouraging yet sad, small smile.

"Ready?" Tess asked as I approached. I nodded.

The three of us exited through the bases giant entrance and quickly sprinted away from the cave, the sound of the rumbling of the boulder resealing the entrance coming from behind us.

…

…

"_Deidara_."

Said blond bomber looked up at hearing the Akatsuki leader's voice. He looked down at his ring and frowned. "What is it leader-sama, un?"

"Send one of your spy birds after the girls, to keep an eye on them."

Kakuzu, hearing the conversation telepathically from the opposite couch mutually put in, "Why? Do you not trust them?"

Pein shook his head and stared out at the rainy skies of Ame. In the back of his mind he felt as if something wasn't right. "_No actually__,__ I trust them completely. I__ have __just got a bad feeling about this mission_."

The other two nodded. They felt the same.

"Alright," Deidara agreed, not like he had a choice, and started creating the clay bird.

…

…

Tess was in the front of the group as they jumped throughout the trees. Taylor was in the middle and Lauren took up the rear, taking the role as the eyes of the group. The three girls had been running for about 4 hours strait and had never talked.

Apparently the weight of the mission was affecting them all.

They had already traveled through the river country and were now somewhere along the borders of the Leaf Village.

Taylor and Lauren both blinked when Tess suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Lauren questioned putting a hand on the red head's shoulder. Tess shook her head and turned back to the two.

"Guy's we need to stop."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "We can't stop, it's a mission."

Rolling her eyes, Tess continued. "We need to stop acting like _this. _All of us have been acting way too OOC. Lauren," she looked toward the brunette teen, "since you've gotten to the Akatsuki you have been acting way too strict and emotionless, usually you're so easygoing. And Taylor," she looked towards the blond, "you need to act way more random, seriously? You're turning into an emo." Taylor gasped and Lauren laughed at her reaction. "No one's around so why don't we just act just a little more happy and less serious for the time being?"

Lauren and Taylor exchanged a look and sighed. She was right; they really needed to act like themselves for once.

"Fine," Lauren agreed and Tess smiled.

"Aright then, come over here." She did as instructed.

Once the brunette was in front of Tess, the red head reached into her tool pouch and pulled out a vile and needle. A clear liquid sloshed around in the vile and Lauren sighed gratefully knowing what it was.

"Give it here," she commanded and Tess complied, handing it to her with a laugh.

"I made it in Suna; I figured you'd be needing it eventually."

Lauren said her thanks and flipped the protective cap off the needle.

"My sinuses have been bothering me so much since I got here," Lauren explained as she carefully injected to liquid into her upper arm, "I seriously needed this allergy shot."

Tess took the vile from her once it was empty and placed it back into her hip pouch.

"Alright," Tess sighed stretching out her arms and legs, "everybody move out of the way."

Lauren and Taylor both complied. Tess took a step back and then ran ahead, arms up.

From the sidelines Lauren smiled. It felt good to be able to relax for a change.

…

"Why the fuck are they stopping?"

"Maybe if you would SHUT UP, Hidan, we would find out…"

Deidara had sent his bird off after the girls so, having nothing better to do, the entire Akatsuki, minus Pein and Konan, had gathered around the TV to watch the girls travel.

"_Guys we need to stop acting like this. We're all acting way to OOC."_

"…What's 'OOC'?"

"I have no idea, Danna, yeah."

"_Fine…"_

"_Alright then, come over here."_

Lauren walked over to Tess and the Akatsuki raised an eyebrow as the shot vile emerged from her weapons pouch. She handed it to Lauren and their eyebrows rose higher.

"What is Lauren-san doing with that?"

"She's taking off the cap, un…"

"Wha…how the fuck can she just stick the needle in her arms so fucking casually!?"

"NOOOOO! LAUREN-CHAN IS POISONING HERSELF!"

Everybody looked towards the masked man.

"No, she's not. Lauren-san just said, if you were listening- which you weren't, that that was a shot for her allergies…brat."

"…whoops!"

Some of them face palmed while other's rolled their eyes. Tobi was just too…Tobi.

**Lauren's POV**

Tess did a cartwheel, followed by another, and another, and-oh wait, that was a flip, well I guess you're seeing the pattern, right? Tess was really good at flipping and round-about's and cartwheels. Tess, when acting like herself, was just very athletic and laidback. She could never stay put, she always had to be busy, and doing something.

"OH! TESS, LAUREN LOOK!"

I looked over to Taylor who was standing near the forest line, holding a stick.

"It's a bendable stick!" she shouted happily and-_**SNAP!**_

"FUCK! IT'S NOT!"

I wrapped an arm around my gut and doubled over. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**I'm updating again because I want to have this story up before school starts so that I can just focus on getting a chapter written up for the sequel every once in a while…lol**

**Like I said I'm taking all honors classes and I can tell you that at the end of the day I'm probably not going to be a happy camper…**

**Oh, and DON'T STOP REVIEWING YOU GUYS! PLEASE!**

**I've been getting very few during the last few chapters :P And reviews make everyone happy XD**

**Oh god, I think I'm gonna go watch some more Fairy Tail. I love that show so much, not even kidding. It's the only anime that'll make me cry tears of happiness besides Naruto XP**

**I took a break from it for, like, a year, so I'm catching up right now :P I'm almost there! Huzzah!**

**Anyway, Imma go :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. We're Back!

**Lauren's POV**

I was doubled over gripping my gut laughing because of what Taylor had just done.

She was undoubtedly a very random and idiotic person when being herself, but since she was my random idiot, that made it alright.

Girly giggles erupted from the opposite side of the field and my laughter halted. I did not giggle. I chuckled, like the non-girly girl I was. Being Uchiha might have something to do with that…

Looking up I noticed that Tess had cover her mouth, trying to cover up her own laughter. I smiled and looked the opposite direction to Taylor was still standing there holding her broken stick. A frown lined her face and there was no mistake that she was fuming over the loss of her new wooden friend.

I felt little pity for her because I mean hey, that stick was on the ground which meant it was already dead, but knew that if I didn't do anything she would be upset until either Tess or I comforted her, so I got up and walked over, wrapping my arms around her back in a hug.

"It's okay," I soothed, tossing the two pieces of dead stick from her hands, "everything dies eventually."

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around me. "Lauren?"

I pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "Yes?"

"Are you back? Like, really back?"

I sighed knowing I'd eventually give in to the pleading look she was sprouting. Smirking cockily I let my stiff posture droop, and stuffed my fists into my pant pockets. She squealed excitedly at my change in attitude and tackled me happily just as I replied, "Yes, Taylor. I'm back."

The force of impact from her hug sent us both tumbling to the ground. She was so happy that she had given me a death hug and wouldn't let go.

"Tess," I groaned looking over at the red head. She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'like fuck I'm getting in the middle of that' and I glared sending her my message of 'well you're no help'. She smiled cheekily. 'Oh you know you love me'. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop the small smile that crept its way onto my face. 'I can't deny that I don't'. Her smile widened.

"Taylor~," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yesh?"

"Please let me go," I begged helplessly.

"Nope!" she replied smiling

"Please!" I said again, more urgent. "I'll do anything!"

Loosening her death grip slightly she pulled back from snuggling my hair. "Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

A mischievous grin etched onto her face and I gulped. "I want you to…," she stretched and I leaned towards her in anticipation. "…sing."

"…o…kay?"

"Yay!" She cried and hopped up, releasing me from her hug o' doom.

To be honest I wasn't surprised at all when Taylor had said 'sing'. Many people had told me that I was an outstanding singer. At first I didn't believe them, mostly because I was shy around people and thought they were just trying to be thoughtful, but eventually I listen and discovered that truly, I did have a talent for singing.

I sat up and leaned forward onto my knees, not feeling like getting up.

"What song do you want me to sing?" I questioned looking up at the blond Namikaze.

"Linkin Park," she answered knowing how much I loved their music. I smiled up at her. She was giving me a song choice too. How sweet.

I racked through my brain for a second before deciding on the song I was going to sing. It was one of my favorite songs made by Linkin Park, and truthfully I hadn't even heard this song until I saw Transformers.

"Ready?" Taylor quickly bobbed her head, and Tess walked over also wanting to see the performance.

I inhaled a large breath and started tapping my foot to the beat.

"_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide

In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide"  


I opened my eyes, having closed them sometime during the song, to find both Tess and Taylor's happy faces. I was confused. Why were they happy?

Then it hit me.

They were happy because Iwas finally happy.

My friends are amazing.

"Aright," I sighed, holding out a hand, "someone help me up."

Tess walked over and grabbed my hand.

"When did you get here Shikamaru?" Taylor questioned cocking her head to the side.

"Lauren can't be Shika," Tess stated pulling me up, "she doesn't have a pineapple on her head."

The three of us laughed at that.

"Guys we should probably be going," I said reminding them that this_ was _a mission.

"Yeah," Tess agreed, going to pick up the bag she had set down.

Once everything was packed back up, we headed off, speeding back into the trees.

…

…

"_It's a bendable stick!'_

_-SNAP-_

"_FUCK! IT'S NOT!"_

**BAM!**

The Akatsuki had all face planted into the floor. Each thinking the same thing after witnessing that scene.

'_There is no such thing as a bendable stick, Taylor__…'_

They all started to heave themselves up when a feminine voice stopped them.

"Why are you guys on the floor?"

Sasori rolled his eyes at the blue haired female. "Do you think we enjoy eating the dust on the ground, Konan?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, you guys are all weird."

Sasori just sighed.

"How is the mission going?" Pein questioned coming up from behind his partner. Both Pein and Konan had taken care of the rouges in Ame and had headed back to the base.

"Fine so far, yeah," Deidara answered, reclaiming his seat on the couch.

"So far they haven't encountered any trouble," Itachi added in.

Pein let out a small sigh of relief. "Good."

In every second that passed his feeling of grief heightened. Something was going to happen, he just knew it.

He believed that the girls could handle themselves, but he was worried. They were part of his organization, yes, but these girls had never been on a mission and sending them to Otogakure may not have been the best idea now that he thought about it…

"_Ready?"_

The 10 Akatsuki shared a look.

Ready for what?

On the screen Taylor nodded enthusiastically and Tess walked over standing next to the blonde, looking at Lauren, waiting for something to happen…As were the Akatsuki.

And then that something happened and the Akatsuki were shocked out of their minds.

Lauren had started…singing.

And she was _amazing._

Madara was impressed.

Itachi was shocked.

White Zetsu was awed while Dark Zetsu claimed he could care less.

Hidan was dumbstruck.

Konan had her eyes wide.

Pein was calm, hiding his surprise.

Kakuzu was stunned.

Deidara was allured.

And Sasori was confounded.

After a minute the song ended and Lauren opened her eyes, looking up at her friends.

"What the fuck was that?" Hidan yelled pointing a finger at the screen. No one answered because no one knew.

"It was…amazing," Sasori said.

"Yeah, un. It was beautiful," Deidara agreed seemingly still dazed by the performance.

"Lauren-chan a great singer!" Tobi input happily while the other's nodded in agreement.

The Akatsuki turned their attention back to the TV just as the girls started traveling again, all of them engrossed in watching them travel, wondering what other surprises awaited them.

**Today, I woke up around 10 AM, which is much better than 7 AM like yesterday. I feel so much better.**

**Lol I'm watching Akatsuki video's on YouTube again XD I have nothing better to do at the moment.**

**Though, we are heading up North (we're in freaking Michigan, how much more North can we get lol) to the Canadian Lakes (…in Michigan) for the weekend. Though my dad is being nice and letting me bring my laptop so I'll still probably be able to update :)**

**Anyway, I think I should go eat some…brunch? XD**

**See you later!**

**Please review! **


	28. The Mission Begins

**Lauren's POV**

"You have got to be kidding me."

Currently, we were standing outside building where we were supposed to randevu with the mission associate. And as it turned out the associate we had come to meet was the founder of a music club, the hottest music club in Oto to be precise. Ya know why it was the hottest music club in Oto? Because it also had strippers, that's why.

Guys + girls in slutty outfits + awesome music = big bucks for the founder.

And honestly, why the hell does Oto even have a music club? Isn't it like the worst kept nation in Naruto?

I shook my head, deciding not to question it all that much.

"We need normal clothes to get in," Tess announced looking at the club entrance from the tree we were staked out in. She pointed to a sign that was located next to the huge bouncer who was letting in people.

**NO NINJA'S ALLOWED.**

I sighed and rubbed my temples. No way was I wearing some slutty outfit if that's what she meant.

Tess grinned. "Luckily for you guys when I was in Suna I went shopping and was nice enough to buy you all outfits along with some for myself," she said pulling three sealing scrolls from her hip pouch.

Taylor cheered happily and grabbed the scroll which was meant for her, running off into the trees somewhere to get changed. Tess tossed me the second scroll and gave a reassuring smile when she saw how I was eyeing it suspiciously, before turning in the opposite direction of Taylor leaving me alone to get changed in peace.

I watched as my new wardrobe puffed out of the scroll and I have to say, Tess did a really good job.

Laid out on the ground in front of me was a black mini dress. It was strapless and had numerous layers of fabric flowing down like a miniature ball gown. The dress was accompanied by a pair of black shredded legging and shredded red gloves that were fingerless. And shoe wise I had a pair of blood red flats that laced up around my ankles.

I beamed at the shoes happily, incredibly glad that I had gotten flats instead of heels. I am a sneaker person at heart, so I don't work with heels. Besides, I'm already 5 ft 8 in, how much taller do I need to be?

I quickly undressed and redressed into my new outfit, inspecting myself as much as I could without a mirror.

I had just finished putting my hair into a high ponytail when Tess and Taylor both returned.

Tess was wearing a gray mini dress which was similar to mine; hers however was flat and went down to her knees, her only other accessories being a pair of green platforms and an emerald necklace. Taylor on the other hand wore an aqua party dress that had black lace sprouting from the bottom. She also wore a pair of black heels and long fingerless gloves.

Tess snapped her fingers. "Oh, Lauren, I almost forgot."

She pulled a small box from her pocket and tossed it to me. "These are for you too."

I gave her a questionable look before opening the jewelry box. I smiled at what was inside.

"Thanks," I said happily, eyeing over the body jewelry in the box. In total there were 10. There were 9 studs and 1 hoop, the exact amount for all my piercings.

I placed 3 of the studs in the lobe of my left ear and 3 more into the lobe of the right. I took 2 more of the black studs and put two into the cartilage of my left ear before putting the last into the cartilage of my right ear. After I had all the holes in my ears filled I took the remaining hoop and carefully maneuvered it through my eyebrow. Yes, I have an eyebrow piercing, get over it.

"Now you're really back," Taylor stated nodding in approval at my new appearance. I laughed and flashed her a grin as the three of us headed back towards the club.

The mission was starting.

…

…

"Deidara, make your bird fly away until the girls are done changing."

"Hai, leader-sama, un."

"Aww…"

"Hn. Be quiet, Kisame"

"DAMMIT, YOU BASTARD! IT WAS ABOUT TO GET GOOD!"

"Damare, Hidan."

"You guys are all idiots."

"I agree with Konan. **Oh, don't deny it, you wanted to see too. **N-No I didn't!"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Be quiet, brat. They're regrouping again."

Sure enough the three girls had regrouped and were now in their disguise outfits or rather, party dresses.

Hidan smirked devilishly. "Damn those three clean up good."He whistled.

He was wacked on the head by both Kakuzu and Itachi who were peeved at his ungrateful comment.

"_Oh, Lauren, I almost forgot. These are for you too."_

The Akatsuki turned their attention back to the TV just as Lauren caught the small box which was tossed to her. She smiled and started to pull numerous black studs.

They all were surprised when she started to place the jewelry in various places. Even Pein raised an eyebrow, he had no idea that the young brunette had piercings, let alone that many.

"Holy shit," Hidan stated once Lauren had finished putting all her piercings in, "now she's even more fucking hot."

Once again he was wacked on the head by the Uchiha and miser, but this time Konan also joined them. Sasori rolled his eyes at the immortal and turned back to the TV along with the others.

…

…

The bouncer had let us into the club and we were now swerving through the crowds of people trying to find the mission associate. Across the bar a group of guys were shooting suggestive looks at us and I rolled my eyes, like that was ever gonna happen.

Tess and Taylor pulled ahead through the crowd and I took up the rear. Suddenly a rough hand latched onto my elbow and I turned to meet one of the guys who had been looking at us from across the bar earlier.

"Hey there honey," he said sounding completely sober, which was surprising, "how would you like to come with me. My buddy's over there and I can show you a real good time."

I looked past his shoulder to see two other males smiling suggestively and waving at me. I scoffed and pulled my arm out of his grass replying, "Uh, no, thank you."

I turned to catch up with Tess and Taylor but he stopped me again and this time I was really pissed.

"If you don't get your fucking hand off my arm in the next five seconds I will shove my foot so far up your fucking ass that you'll wish I would've just killed you."

…Yeah, I was pissed.

He raised his hands and backed off heading back to his table where his two buddies were making fun of him.

"Lauren." I turned to Tess and she motioned for me to follow her. "We found the guy."

I sighed with relief and followed her to a large circle of couches where a 25 year old looking man sat with two hookers on either side.

"You must be Takahara-san," I addressed sticking a hand out. He eyed it for a second before taking it in his.

"I'm guessing you're here for the scroll."

I nodded and he smirked. "Well, I'll give you the scroll on one condition." I raised an eyebrow and he continued. "I'll give you the scroll if you can beat my band in a competition."

I nodded, it seemed fair enough. His smirk widened. "So it's settled, if you win you get the scroll and if I win I get you."

"Agreed- wait, WHAT?"

DID HE JUST SAY HE GOT _ME_?

He smirked at my reaction and stood up waving his hand in the air. I turned to see the three guy's from earlier coming towards us.

"This is my band," he announced once the three had reached us. The three guys smirked confidently at me before strutting towards the stage, getting ready to perform.

I walked back to Taylor and Tess to explain what had happened.

"AW, HELL NAW," Taylor said shaking her head, "No one is taking you away from me. Let's kick their asses!"

I laughed at her sudden protective attitude.

"What song are we gonna play?" She questioned. I closed my eyes and started considering it.

"Do you guys still remember how to play Impulse?"

Tess laughed. "Of course we do, don't we Taylor?" The blond nodded happily and I sighed with relief. We were so going to kick their asses.

The three guys walked up on stage and took their rightful spots. The guy who was hitting on me turned out to be the lead guitarist. He sent me a smirk and I smirked right back at him. Oh, it was so on now.

The entire building quieted down and they started to play. To my surprise they were actually pretty good, but I guarantee you, we were going to be so much better.

**Herro :3 I'm up early again.**

**We're leaving to go (farther) up north in, like, 40 minutes. My mom and my neighbor decided it'd be a good idea to carpool (-_-) so they're going to be over here soon so we can pack the car. We all have doubts that there will be enough room for all of our shit but I don't really have a say and my parents don't want to back out so we'll see what happens…**

**Oh, and fyi, I have all the piercings Lauren has minus the eyebrow piercing :3 I have 5 piercings on my left ear (2 cartilage and 3 in the lobe), and 4 in my right (3 in the lobe and 1 cartilage). I wanted an eyebrow piercing but my dad and mom forbid it so I gave up on it since I already have too many…but I still want a tattoo for my 16****th ****birthday next year! XD**

**I'm still debating whether or not I should get a tenth piercing to even it out…I have this thing against odd numbers and I don't know why. For example, the TV volume always has to be on an even number no matter what, I don't know why, but it just does. If I do get the tenth than I'll have all the same (ear) piercings as my Sensei…she had a tongue piercing and a nose piercing too. **

**Well, I'll see if I can get the wifi hooked up to my laptop when we get there. If so, than you'll all get another update later :P I already revised the next chapter XP**

**So, I'll catch ya on the flipside!**

**Please review!**


	29. Curse Mark

**Lauren's POV**

After a few minutes the three male band members on stage set their instruments down and exited the stage while the crowd clapped and cheered. My eyes rolled as the lead guitarist winked at me as he passed.

"Hey, you ready?" Tess asked nudging my shoulder. I nodded and pushed through the crowd heading for the stage.

The crowd hushed as the three of us entered the stage and I smirked, winking at them. That earning hoots from a few guys. I rolled my eyes again even though a smile was still lined my mouth. I guess that playing music and being myself again was just making me feel happy.

Taylor walked to the back of the stage and took her rightful seat behind the drums, picking up the two wooden sticks and preparing to kick ass. Tess headed over to six stringed black bass and slung the thick leather strap over her shoulder. I smiled, reminiscing all the old memories of the times like this, and turned back towards the crowd, picking up the red electric guitar and slinging the strap over my shoulder.

"Do you guys wanna rock!" I shouted into the microphone, just for shits and giggles. They responded with a loud uproar and I laughed lightly.

Looking back to Tess and Taylor I saw them nod and smile, showing they were ready. I gave a small smile and turned back to the crowd, picking the black pick from in between the guitar strings.

I counted the beat as Taylor hit her drums sticks together and after two measures of count we started. My fingers started flying across the neck of the guitar hitting all the correct notes and soon enough both my foot and head were tapping and banging along with the beat.

From beside me I could hear Tess playing the bass part and I glanced out of the corner of my eye for a split second to see a bright smile illuminating her face. She had missed our band playing too.

In the far back of the crowd I could see the club owner and his band gaping at us and suddenly I felt like laughing at them. Didn't think little teens like us could kick ass, did they? Well sucks for them 'cause we were leaving with that scroll, winners or not.

Once we got to the bridge of the song I ended up getting into it a little too much and started to lose track of my surroundings.

That was the biggest mistake I ever made because the next thing I knew Tess was screaming my name telling me to run. I didn't even have time to react as a familiar black haired being appeared in front of me, bending down and sinking his teeth into the hollow of my neck.

He pulled back after a few seconds and smirked at me, disappearing as quick as he had come.

I stood there completely shocked, my brain finally processing what had just happened as a searing pain shot throughout my body.

Orochimaru had just given me the curse mark.

**Tess's POV**

I could tell as we got farther and farther into the song that Lauren was beginning to lose sight in what our actual purpose for being her was. However, right now I didn't really care. It was just nice that all of were happy for once.

But since Lauren and Taylor were both caught up in the song I knew it was now my job to keep track of what was going on.

The crowd was cheering and hopping up and down when the song changed back to the rock genre.

Some couples in the back towards the bar were making out.

The owner and band were gapping at us.

And a creepy looking guy who looked vaguely similar to Orochi-teme was walking towards the stage smirking at Lauren…

I'm sorry, WHAT!

He suddenly was right in front of her and I screamed, "LAUREN, RUN!" But she wasn't quick enough to react as the snake sannin sunk his teeth right into her neck.

Almost a split second later he was gone and Lauren hunched over gripping her shoulder in pain. I hurriedly set the bass down and ran up next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, already knowing that she wasn't. Her face was red and her hair stuck to her face from sweat.

And to make the situation even screwier, I could sense the chakra's of five sound ninja's from outside.

I grabbed Lauren as she started to hunch over more.

"Taylor," I called, already starting to form a plan.

Taylor ran up and slung Lauren's arm across her shoulders supporting the weight Lauren couldn't handle as I instructed her to.

If Lauren was anything like Sasuke, she would soon pass out, so we had to get out of here. Now.

"Taylor, listen to me. We are going to run out that door and I'm going to pound in the ground. Got it?"

She nodded and I turned to her continuing. "Do you still have the active seal on Tobi back at base?" She nodded again, realization dawning in her eyes as she finally started to realize the plan. "Good, now let's go."

We both ran to the door, past the crowd who was wondering why we have stopped in the middle of the song. The club owner and his lackeys stared at us in surprise as well, and I mentally flipped them off, not even caring about that stupid scroll anymore.

The light momentarily blinded me as we exited through the doors, but as soon as my full sight was back I punched the ground, momentarily stunning the sound-nin as it cracked into a million pieces. We sprinted past them into the forest, Taylor making sure she had a good grip on Lauren before grabbing my hand.

Her chakra spiked for a split second and the next thing I knew we were standing in the living room of the Akatsuki base. The ten members all looked shocked to see us standing but otherwise everything was fine.

I sighed with relief, but that didn't last long because just then I remembered Lauren's condition as a blood curdling scream ripped from her throat.

**Lauren's POV**

It hurt.

It hurt so badly.

I should have been more careful. If I had I wouldn't be in so much pain.

I was stupid and ignorant, and now I was paying the price.

I was doing my best to contain the pain but I knew I wouldn't hold up much longer. Biting it back wasn't going to help.

The curse mark was becoming too much to handle and suddenly I couldn't contain the pain anymore, so I screamed. I knelt onto the floor and screamed long and hard, letting all of my bottled up emotions flow out. But after another few seconds it all just stopped.

I blacked out.

**Normal POV**

Lauren's head bumped the floor as she finally blacked out from the effects of the curse mark, and the Akatsuki all stared in shock. Itachi rushed up to his sister's side, kneeling beside her and cradling her in his arms. He looked up to the two girls, worry clearly showing in his Sharingan eyes.

"What happened?"

Tess shook her head and explained. "Orochimaru somehow knew we were in Oto and found Lauren."

The Akatsuki's eyes all widened. Orochimaru? These girls had a run in with their old member?

"What else happened?" Pein questioned. Tess sighed as Lauren started to shake in Itachi's arms.

"Orochimaru gave Lauren the curse mark."

"WHAT?!" the ten yelled.

"Itachi, take Lauren to the infirmary. Sasori and Tess, you go with him to see if there's anything you can do to help her condition," Pein commanded. Itachi nodded and set off down the hall, the two red heads right on his tail.

"Zetsu, go to Oto and see if you can find any information on Orochimaru and his plans."

The plant man nodded and morphed into the floor disappearing from the base.

Pein sighed and headed towards his office. "Konan and Tobi, come with me. The rest of you feel free to do whatever you want."

Tobi and Konan followed Pein into his office and once they were in complete privacy he spoke.

"Madara, who is she?"

The masked man sighed behind his mask and replied, "That is Niji Uchiha. Itachi's sister."

**So, the internet was screwed up, I apologize for not updating later in the day yesterday.**

**You get kicked off every five minutes too so Imma make this fast.**

**I've revised a shit load of chapter for, like, the 3****rd**** time today since I had nothing better to do at some points.**

**I'm probably gonna start updating in the morning and the evening :)**

**But you all gotta keep the reviews comin' :P**

**Please Review!**


	30. New Goals

**Lauren's POV**

I was floating. Floating in a sea of darkness.

The darkness was my mind.

At first it was light- yellow and orange, but then it all changed. It faded away.

And eventually I realized something.

The darkness was my doubt.

My doubt about myself.

Was I meant to be good, or evil? That was the question.

Orochimaru had given Sasuke the curse mark in order to lure him into his grasp. But why had he given it to me? I had never truly hated anyone. I had never had anyone to hate.

Then why had the darkness taken over?

After a small while it finally came to me. I _did _hate someone. And just like Sasuke my goal was to kill that someone.

My new goal…was to kill Orochimaru.

…

…

I woke up with a start, panting heavily and shooting up from the comfort of my bed. Wait… my bed_?_

I looked around trying to recall how I had gotten here exactly, but nothing came to mind.

Then I remembered something and looked down hurriedly towards my arm and shoulder. I breathed a small sigh of relief when I saw that there were no black tattoo's moving across my skin. The last thing I needed was to wake up with dark chakra swirling around me, having the urge to kill someone.

Throwing the covers off I walked into the bathroom and peeled off my dirty clothes. My shoulder felt swollen and sore but at the moment I couldn't have cared less, all I wanted was to get off all the built up sweat and grime on my skin.

The shower was relaxing. It was giving me a chance to finally clear my head and just calm down. I really didn't like feeling stressed.

Finally feeling clean, I stepped out on the damp floor and rapped a towel around my bust, blinking when I noticed a small black bruise on my forehead in the mirror. I lifted a hand up touching it gingerly, but winced and my fingers skimmed it. I must have hit my head on something hard.

The next think I noticed was the tattoo-like curse mark I my shoulder. I turned to get a better view of it.

Unlike Sasuke and Anko's curse mark mine was different and it made me laugh. It was the biohazard sign, sitting there clear as day.

If it was a tattoo and not a source of dark power it would've been pretty fricking cool if you ask me.

The odd thing was that it had already been sealed. Now I also had to figure out who had done that…

I walked out of the bathroom and pulled on a pair of sweats and a light blue cami, an outfit that had been generously bought by the funding of Konoha, and then walked out into the hall.

I was still somewhat amazed that I hadn't woken up with the curse mark in control of my body but after thinking about it, it made since. Unlike Sasuke I only hated one person and didn't harbor dark thoughts. Sometimes I would feel devious, but that was about it, never had I thought about killing someone, especially Itachi. Actually I loved both Sasuke and Itachi; they _were _my brothers after all.

Finally I reached the doorway to the kitchen and was surprised at what everyone was doing.

Nothing. They were doing nothing.

Tess, Tobi, Taylor and Itachi all sat on the main couch staring at the TV boredly. Hidan and Kisame were on the couch next to them, talking quietly. On the parallel sofa were Sasori and Deidara, surprisingly having a small civilized talk instead of an intense battle about art, and on the stools in the kitchen were Pein, Konan and Zetsu, seemingly engaged in a conversation.

They all looked so… emotionless…sad?

"What the hell is up with you guys?" I asked finally breaking the thick silence. I mean seriously, they were acting as if someone had died or something.

Hidan looked at me through the corner of his eye. "We're waiting for Lauren to wake up, bitch."

I stared at him and the group blankly for a few seconds before throwing my hand into the air.

"I _AM_ LAUREN, YOU DUMBSHITS!"

Startled they all looked at me, eyes widening as they realized that, yes, I was standing there- alive, might I add.

Konan stood up from her stool and walked over, enveloping me in a light hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she sighed into my shoulder.

I pulled back and looked at her. "Why were you worried in the first place? You think that'd I'd die so easily?"

She opened her mouth and proceeded to look like a fish. I laughed lightly when she pulled me into another embrace.

"I was just worried, okay?"

Once Konan had let go I was bombarded with yet another barrage of hugs.

"LAUREN!" Taylor squealed, nuzzling my face with her own. I decided to give into my emotions for once and nuzzled her back. She seemed content with my actions and let go, skipping back past Tess who was now heading towards me.

Knowing Tess for as long as I have, I figured she'd test me to make sure I was still pure of heart and as I predicted, she did.

She stopped about a foot in front of me and immediately started to fire out questions.

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Food?"

"Pasta."

"Number?"

"Seven."

"Why?"

"It's my birthday."

"Birthday?"

I smirked and answered, "7/7, babe."

"It's you!" She cried latching onto me. I laughed at the WTF faces the Akatsuki were staring at us with.

After that I also received hugs from Itachi, Tobi and Deidara. Hidan tried to give me a hug, but Kakuzu wouldn't let him and held him back, telling me it was for my own safety. Kisame gave me a quick arm-around-the-shoulder hug, and surprisingly enough even Pein sent me an acknowledging smirk. Sasori just settled for ruffling my hair, acting all superior.

Once everyone and been seated again I finally asked the question which had been nagging at me.

"Which one of you sealed my curse mark?"

The Akatsuki all turned to each other watching to see, who would confess, while Tobi's mask never left my gaze. He gave me a slight nod and I inclined my head in thanks. He nodded again and turned back to the others.

I know I should've known that it was Madara who had sealed it. Since he had learned who I really was I think he didn't hate me so much anymore.

Tess stood up from the couch and walked over to me while the other's had engaged in an argument over why no one had confessed.

"Why didn't you wake up with the curse mark in first stage?" She questioned from beside me and I shrugged. I didn't have a clue.

"Let's think for a sec," she said holding her hand up, "what triggered the activation of Sasuke's curse mark?"

"Well that's easy," I replied, "his hatred of Itachi and determination to get stronger to avenge the clan."

She nodded. "Right, and the most important part of his life to get strong in order to kill him." I raised an eyebrow as she continued. "So what's the most important part of your life?"

My eyes widened as I finally understood what she meant.

Sasuke's emotions were triggered by him thinking about Itachi and that's when the curse mark would activate. But for me, my emotions were triggered by music, so maybe that's when the curse mark would activate…

"So, what? You think that if I listen to a certain genre of music that the curse mark my react to my emotions on the song?"

She nodded and I shrugged. It wasn't a half bad idea.

I turned, about to leave the room and go test her theory, when another commanding voice stopped me.

"We are having a meeting. In my office- _now_." Pein ordered from the doorway rubbing his temples in frustration. Apparently while Tess and I had been talking the Akatsuki had gotten into a vocal battle, and everyone know's that Tobi and Hidan are the loudest member's of Akatsuki, so put those two together and you'll get one hell of a migraine.

We all didn't dare disobey the leaders pissed off tone and trudged down the hall towards his office.

I think I felt myself shudder as we walked into the dim lit room but brushed it off and sat in a chair next to Itachi. Pein took a seat at the head of the table and sighed, leaning back into his seat.

"I have called this meeting because I feel that certain members of this organization have been keeping important information from the rest of us."

'_Shit,__'_I thought glancing at Itachi who looked slightly surprised at what Pein had just said, '_I bet Pein knows.__'_

I swear to god right then that Pein was a mind reader because he looked right at me and nodded. I swallow the lump in my throat as he nodded towards Tess and Taylor as well.

By now the Akatsuki who had no idea what was going on were staring at us expectantly and I just sat there having no idea how to even begin the conversation that was about to happen. However, I didn't have to because Taylor flew out of her chair and hopped onto the table, startling nearly all the member's, and then pumped her fist in the air screaming, "MY NAME IS TAYLOR, AND I AM MINA NAMIKAZE!"

You could hear my head smack the table from half way across the base.

Taylor, you are a fucking idiot.

**Well, I'm back from my weekend up north, sadly. It was really nice, and while, for some unknown reason, I didn't want to go tubing, I got to sit on the boat and ride around the lake, which is all I really need.**

**I just like feeling the wind on my face and stuffs. It feels nice~**

**Anyway, I'm probably gonna start updating 2 chapters a day since that'll get me closer to my goal of having it all posted by the time school starts…Not quite, but close. **

**15 days x 2 chapters a day =30 chapters**

**30 + 30 =60**

**Which means I'll have 8 chapters left over, I think…**

**Whatever.**

**Enjoy!**

**Please review, lovelies! **


	31. Identities Revealed

**Normal POV**

The Akatsuki stared, and stared, and then stared even more, and after a few more moments came to the conclusion that the blonde was insane and needed a psychologist.

The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, had one son, Uzumaki Naruto. Not a daughter.

Kakuzu looked over to Sasori. "Is there any way she could've gotten into your poisons, perhaps one that would make her hallucinate?"

Sasori shook his head. "No, I keep my antidotes and poisons guarded with traps, and unless she was somehow able to undo them all there was no way she could've gotten through…"

"HEY! I'm not a nut!" Taylor protested, picking up the two's conversation.

"Yes, you are," they chorused. Taylor went into pouting.

Meanwhile Lauren continued to repeatedly bang her head against the table.

"Lauren-san, please stop intentionally harming yourself like that," Pein requested politely.

What? The brunette had grown on him.

"Please do, Imouto," Itachi added quietly, wrapping a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

Lauren sighed and lifted her head up, catching the attention of most the occupants of the room. She sighed, again, and looked to Taylor who shrunk back under her overpowering aurora.

**Lauren's POV**

'_The curse mark must be reacting since I'm frustrated,__'_I realized and tried to calm down, but had a feeling that I probably wouldn't be able to do so for a while.

"Taylor isn't lying," I stated after a slight moment of hesitation. "She really is the daughter of Minato Namikaze."

"You're lying," Sasori accused narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'm not," I disagreed. "Why the hell would I lie to you all?"

The group was silent.

"See?" I boasted.

"But, how is that even possible?" Konan asked. "Didn't the fourth Hokage only have one son; the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto?"

I jabbed a thumb at my brother. "Ask him, he knows everything."

All eyes turned to Itachi.

He sighed and sent me a slight glare which I lazily smirked at, but soon enough he was reciting the same story to the Akatsuki which he only told me just days before.

**A few minutes later**

"HA, I TOLD YOU!" Taylor shouted, pointing a finger at all of the gaping Akatsuki.

Even behind his mask, Madara's jaw was unhinged. He had known about Lauren, but another _Haruno _and _Uzumaki_? That was just plain shocking.

Kisame, being the first to regain the ability to speak words asked, "But if Tess-san and Taylor-san are relatives of the Kyuubi and the Godaime's apprentice, then who is your Imouto, Itachi?"

Itachi patted my head, since it was still on the table, and answered.

"Lauren is my Imouto."

"WHAT!?"

I tilted my head. "Why the hell are you all so surprised? If you figure that Tess and Taylor are related to Sakura and Naruto than the only reasonable explanation is that I'm the Uchiha."

They all stopped and closed their mouths to think about it, and I rolled my eyes. People had no common sense these days, I swear.

"I guess that would explain why your jutsu's and techniques are so similar to your relatives," Pein stated thoughtfully.

I smiled with a slight laugh. "Actually my techniques are probably similar to Kakashi's than Itachi's or Sasuke's."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, recognizing the silver haired ninja's name.

"Why's that, yeah?"

I looked over at the male blond, placing a hand thoughtfully under my chin.

"Deidara, do you remember when you and Sasori came to the leaf to kidnap me?"

He nodded.

"Well, do you also recall who was there with me at that time?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, un, it was the copy ninja."

"Well, he was there with me because we had just finished training."

Hidan laughed, grinning widely. "Let me guess, you fucking lost."

I smirked at him and replied, "No, actually, I didn't lose. I won."

From beside me Itachi looked completely dumbfounded. "How did you beat him?"

"I caught him off guard and used a genjutsu."

"A…genjutsu? But how, you don't have…_do you_?" he finished, staring at me intensely.

I chuckled lightly and flashed him my Sharingan. "Yes, dear brother, I do."

His eyes widened slightly, before quickly shooting a glance over at Tobi, whose Sharingan eye shone slightly through his neon orange mask.

Madara's stare on me lessened as I deactivated the Kekkei Genkai technique.

"Oh great, un," Deidara sighed. "Another Sharingan user."

I frowned at him. "Deidara, I'm my own person, please don't compare me to my older brother."

He sent me a small smile. "Don't worry Lauren, yeah. I won't."

I sighed with relief. The last thing I needed right now was to be shunned by Deidara because of my family heritage. Besides, I was already stressed enough about having to learn how to control the curse mark.

Stupid pedofile snake.

Pein, who had coughed purposely, regained the attention of everyone. "Well, since we have nothing more to discuss, you are all dismissed."

"Hai."

All of the members stood from the table and quickly I walked up to Taylor, and before she could even comprehend what was happening my hand met the middle of her face. The Akatsuki all looked on, amused, as Taylor tell moaned in pain.

"Owwww! LAUREN! Why would you slap me like that?"

I held up two fingers. "One, because I was mad at you for out bursting like that in front of everyone, and two, I didn't slap you, I merely high-fived your face."

She just moaned again and rubbed her sore face. I laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and lead her out of the meeting room back into the dim hall.

Tess who was walking in front of us suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong," I questioned.

"Nothing, I just forgot to give you this…," she slid a hand into her hip pouch and pulled out a small, compact, tiny…red, shinny…object.

'_OH. MY. GOD.__'_

My eyes widened and I stared at that object as if it were a freaking god. Then, my self-control just snapped.

I pounced at the red head, arm outstretched.

"MY IPOD!"

**Meh, this chapter is kinda short, but you'll get more tomorrow, so I doesn't really matter XD**

**I've been watching Fairy Tail for almost 3 hours now…I fell behind a while ago so I'm almost caught up :P I'm on episode 135…I think.**

**I then spent a while figuring out what Fairy Tail openings I liked and had to download them XP **

**That and there's this song, Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou, which is an opening to an anime called Nichijou (never seen it) which I fell in love with because they made SasoDei version :3 Oh my god I watched it a million times over.**

**Now I'm listening to Chu Chu Lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura Purin Purin Boron Nurururerorero, by Maximum The Hormone :D I give credit to ****The 5th ARISU ****for mention it in a review. I've been a fan of Maximum The Hormone ever since I watched Death Note so I'm glad that I got another song. **

**Anyway, I'm gonna go.**

**Have a good night!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Music's The Key

**Normal POV**

Once again the Akatsuki found themselves staring at an interesting, yet disturbing sight.

Lauren was on the ground, rocking back and forth happily looking utterly content and rubbing a small unknown red object against her cheek. However, behind her, Tess was sprawled out on the ground murmuring incoherent words. And Taylor, well, Taylor was just standing there laughing her ass off.

All of the sudden Lauren stopped, something seeming to be amiss. She stood and walked back to where Tess was, squatting next to the red head and poking her head a single time.

"What?" Tess muttered her face still in the dirt.

"The headphones, where are they?"

"…my pocket."

Lauren reached into the pocket in which her iPod had originally been retrieved and pulled out the long black cord, plugging it in into the end of the music player.

She placed the buds into her ears and then turned on her heel heading back down the hall, leaving the clueless Akatsuki in her wake.

"What the fuck…just happened?" Hidan questioned, once again being the breaker of awkward silences.

Everyone else just shook their heads, still completely dumbfounded.

Itachi, being one of the smartest, broke away from the group the go check on the teenage Haruno.

"Tess-san, are you alright?"

Tess rolled on her side to stare at the Uchiha, eyebrows raised.

"Do you think I'm okay?"

Itachi gave her a blank stare and she rolled her eyes. "Just help me up, you simpleton."

Itachi complied and helped her up while the other Akatsuki questioned Taylor about the sudden change in Lauren's mood.

Taylor shrugged. "She's just super happy right now."

"Happy?"

"Yeah," Tess confirmed, joining in. "Lauren's iPod is, like, the center of her being."

"An…iPod?" Deidara questioned, "What's that, un?"

Tess felt like smacking their head. Of course they were so confused; they all had no idea what an iPod was!

"Well, an iPod is a small device which we can transfer music to and listen to it."

The Akatsuki nodded, finally beginning to understand.

"And why is this 'iPod' so precious to Lauren-san," Pein continued, single eyebrow raised.

Tess shrugged. "Lauren just loves to listen to music. Depending on the genre her mood changes with the song. And since she's listened to it so often she's basically memorized the lyrics for every song on her iPod."

"And how many songs is that?"

"Probably around 500- but about 50 of those are soundtracks and another 200 are in Japanese."

Sasori's eyes widened. "And she memorized all of them?"

Tess nodded, "yep, even the Japanese ones."

"So…Lauren can speak Japanese?"

"Yeah!" Taylor nodded happily, "each of us can speak a different language!"

"And what Language do you speak," Konan politely questioned.

"Italiano!" She stated happily, and then whispered, "That means Italian."

"And you," Kakuzu said nodding towards Tess.

"French," She replied. "However, Lauren does know how to say_ one_ thing in French."

"Oh?" Pein questioned, "What's that?"

"That she hyperextened her leg, again," Tess chuckled in reply.

"Well, Tobi is bored with all this chit-chat, Soooo LETS ALL EAT SOME CHOCOLATE!"

"YEAH!" Taylor fist pumped following Tobi, who had ran down the hall towards the kitchen.

Tess's face turned considerate. "…I could go for some chocolate," she agreed following them, but at a slower pace.

The Akatsuki all turned to each other, shared a look and then followed.

Hey, even mass murderers need some chocolaty goodness sometimes!

**Lauren's POV**

After I had walked away from everyone with my iPod I had gone straight to the training grounds.

I seriously needed to figure out how to use my curse mark if I ever wanted to kill Orochimaru.

However, since I had just discovered my iPod, I could care less about such a thing at the moment. I just wanted to listen to my fuckin' music.

I lay back onto the grass and placed my hands behind my head, already listening to the beat of "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy.

The training field, at the moment, was very peaceful. A small breeze circulated throughout the room and I sighed peacefully, wishing life could be this laid back every day.

After a few more songs had played "A" by DJ Amuro came on and suddenly I felt energized and ready for anything.

Slowly I stood up and moved along with the slow starting beat, preparing to do something- what, I didn't know.

But once the song was nearly half over the beat changed drastically, getting faster, and I felt it; the curse mark shooting across my skin traveling up and down every limb, my chakra spiking up as it did.

I laughed and looked down at my arms. Black tattoos were sprawled all across them, except unlike Sasuke's they were connected lines-not random splatters.

I laughed again at the new great feeling I had gotten. There was so much new power, I loved it, and if I was anyone else that may have worried me, but I didn't have bad intentions towards anyone, so it was fine.

Just then a Bleach soundtrack came on and I got another idea.

I placed my left hand over my right eye and pulled down diagonally, half expecting, well, COMPLETELY expecting my crazy plan not to work. But when I felt the bone mask on my face I was completely shocked…and then after a minute completely overjoyed.

"FUCK YEAH! I'M A VIZARD, BITCHES!"

…

Meanwhile in the kitchen the Akatsuki had been peacefully eating their chocolaty treats when the felt a major spike of power.

"Da fuck was that?" Hidan asked still munching on his chocolate.

Tess took another bite of her bar. "Feels like Lauren just learned how to control her curse mark."

"Dang," Taylor whistled, "she sure learned that quick."

Tess nodded. "Yeah, she did."

The Akatsuki just peacefully kept munching along when a second later they heard-

"FUCK YEAH! I'M A VIZARD, BITCHES!"

Tess's and Taylor's eyes both widened and they fled from the room, heading towards where Lauren was. They knew exactly what a Vizard was.

The Akatsuki, however, having no idea what that was, stayed put. The large group of ten shared a questionable glance before getting up and following the two teens towards the training field.

What awaited them would be a big surprise.

***epic facepalm***

**Man, I still regret being so obsessed with Bleach back then…but then again, I don't know how to really get around it…**

**So, I apologize to all, for any Bleach references made now and ever. I can't change it.**

**It other words, I finally went and saw The Amazing Spiderman! It was awesome :D**

**I love the Marvel superhero's, seriously. Especially the Avengers! XD**

**Robert Downey Jr and Chris Hemsworth…mmmm yeah. Definitely.**

**My dad wanted to see the new Batman but I haven't seen the others yet…so yeah, we saw Spiderman.**

**The next movie that I want to see is The Guardians. That movie looks fucking epic.**

**Santa has tattoo's. Tattoo's! Omg it's gonna be amazing even if it sucks.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go.**

**I'll update again tonight.**

**Please Review!**


	33. The King or The Horse

**Lauren's POV**

At the edge of my senses I could feel something dark pushing at me. It was familiar, yet not.

And then the laughter began.

The laugh was evil and chilling, one of a woman. It was smooth yet terrifying, making you want to think that you might be insane.

I turned looking around the field, searching for the source, but it was empty. I was the only one on it.

The laughter intensified for a split second before stopping completely, leaving the grassy plains in silence once again, making it seem as if it had all been my imagination.

But I wasn't crazy and I knew it.

I let my hollow mask disappear.

That little moment had shaken me, and I hated to admit it. Never had I let something so _minor_ scare me, not even being kidnapped by Deidara and Sasori, or even my little chat with Madara. And the fact that I was scared…scared me more.

The curse mark slowly retreated back across my skin reforming the small biohazard sign on the back of my neck. Right now all I cared about was getting back to the others.

I didn't want to be alone.

I walked towards the door, noticing that I was walking slightly faster than normal.

Within seconds I was there, but there was a problem. I couldn't get out.

"A barrier," I barely whispered as my hands roamed the invisible wall. "Who would put up a barrier to keep me in?"

"It's a barrier to keep you in and them _out._"

I nearly screamed at hearing the same manic voice as before. However before I got a chance to turn around to see who it belonged to my name was called.

Looking up I saw Tess and Taylor sprinting down the hall towards me.

"Tess, Taylor!" I shouted banging on the barrier. Instantly they started running faster, telling that something was wrong.

They were about three feet from the barrier when their eyes widened and they stopped.

I was about to ask why they had stopped when I felt the sharp kunai on my neck and cold breath on my ear.

"Come any closer and her throat gets slit."

Both raised their hands showing that they weren't going to move and Taylor furrowed her eyebrow, her mouth turning downward.

"Laurel, why are you doing this?"

My eyes widened.

'_Laurel…?__ Inner?!'_

I heard her laugh. "Because I can."

"Now, to make sure you two are out of the way…Magen: Kasegui no jutsu_."_

'_Oh shit…__'_

I was about to move when I realized there was still a kunai at my neck, and besides that there was still the barrier, so I watched hopelessly as both Tess and Taylor kneeled onto the floor, their eyes blank.

There was nothing I could do; they were already trapped in the genjutsu.

Laurel removed the kunai from my neck and as soon as she did I jump back away from her.

As I skidded to a stop I finally got a chance to look at inner. She was completely different.

Her eyes were pitch black. Her hair was still curly but it was black as well. Her clothes were the same as mine too, but the colors were opposite. And then there was her face; it was twisted into a smirk. A sick, crazy smirk.

"Inner, what…why are you…?" I stopped, because she had disappeared, but then she reappeared in front of me.

She didn't even give me a chance to block as she kicked her leg out, hitting me square in the chest and sending me flying back into the wall.

On impact, no matter how gross it is, I choked up spit. I tried to get up but my vision was blurry and disoriented.

_"Bakudō_ no _roku j__u__u ichi_: Rikujōkōrō!"

"Kido?" I mumbled in shock and tried to get up, but only succeeded in stumbling forward just as the six yellow beams of light slammed into my midsection, paralyzing my entire body.

"Dammit," I cursed. '_When the hell did inner use to learn Kido?__'_

I mean, seriously! This is fricking Naruto, not Bleach! So why the fuck is she using Kido?

Inner began to approach, the same twisted smirk still on her face and finally I realized that something was wrong. Why was she acting like this?

Inner unsheathed her sword as she neared.

"I bet your wondering something along the lines of "what happened to that sweet little inner that was here just a few days ago?" Well, I'm going to explain that to you, so listen well."

I glared as her demeanor turned serious.

Absentmindedly she examined the tip of her katana as she began to speak again.

"You see, over the years I've always been with you, not just when we came to this world. I was always with you, whether you knew it or not."

She glanced up at me.

"That voice you used to hear, temping you with those evil thoughts, that was me."

I scoffed. "What are you talking about? I never had thoughts like-"

She cut me off, grabbing my face with her free hand and using the other to point to my left arm

"See that," she said poking the flesh with her katana. I looked down.

She was poking a section of small crisscross scars on my lower arm. They had been self inflicted.

The only thing that I had thought at that time a few years ago was "why doesn't our house have sharper knifes?" The next day when my parents had asked what it was I lied and told them that a friend at school had doodled on my arm. After that I had worn long sleeve shirts until it had healed, but today, no matter how long had passed, you could still barely see the scars.

A small grin spread across her face. "I did that."

I looked down at her, eyes wide. "No, you couldn't…I would have sensed you."

Inner pulled back her sword. "Now that's where you're wrong. Until we came back into this world, you hadn't been trained. Therefore you had very little chakra and to you I was just a persuasive voice in your head- a conscious almost."

She turned and slowly started to circle around me.

"Unfortunately when we were sucked up by that vortex I lost all sense of who I really was, what my purpose was in your head, so when you called me 'Inner' I just went with it.

"Then, a few days ago when Orochimaru gave you this curse mark," she paused and placed a hand on my neck, "the evil emanating from it caused my memories to return."

She laughed and began to circle back to the front. "You know what? I find it kinda ironic that you first called me inner, because truthfully, you were half right."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What do you mean 'half right'?"

She grinned widely, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Because I _am _your 'inner'…your _inner hollow._"

I blinked once, and then twice. "What'd you…just say?"

Inner laughed again. "You heard me. As you grew up you became obsessed with anime and when you began watching Bleach the first thing you thought about when seeing Ichigo's inner hollow was your dark thoughts, so that's what I was then embodied as."

Everything was silent for a minute before I finally asked, "What happens now?"

She raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "What do you think is gonna happen?"

"Um, you're gonna let me go and go back to being the crazy voice in mind?"

"HA!" she laughed and pointed a finger at me, "that's funny."

All of the sudden she snapped her fingers and the binding kido was released. I fell onto the ground and looked up preparing to attack, but found that inner's sword was already at my neck.

"So what's it gonna be," she laughed, "Are you the king, or the horse?"

I smirked back at her, lashing out at her with the chidori that was already in my hand. "We'll just have to see won't we?"

***another epic fucking facepalm***

**I still regret ever letting my Bleach obsession get the best of me…I'm really sorry. I don't know how to get around it. **

**For those of you that don't have any idea what's kind of going on because you've never seen Bleach, please don't ditch this story! If you have questions feel free to ask me…**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say…**

**My parents lost my drivers permit and the certificate needed for me to be able to get my level 1 drivers license, so today has been very stressful. I kinda feel like they blamed it on me, so I tried to see it from their point of view, and still think that it's not my fault. They can think so but that's complete BS.**

**I never even got to see the certificate, and I never touched the permit either, I saw it once over a month ago. Dad lost the permit and mom lost the certificate, there is no way I did either. And I'm not trying to be a bitchy teenager and put the blame on someone else, I'm only being truthful. **

**So, I'm not allowed to drive anywhere until we get the new certificate and get up to the Secretary of State. Ugh.**

**Imma go.**

**Oh, I've got a new poll btw!**

**Have a good night!**

**Please review!**


	34. Lauren vs Inner

**Normal POV: Akatsuki**

After Taylor and Tess had fled from the room in order to find Lauren, the Akatsuki had decided to calmly follow.

Sasori, Itachi and Pein all narrowed their eyes as they treaded down the hall. Something was amiss and they could sense it. And as they neared the spot where Taylor and Tess's chakra signatures were located the rest of the Akatsuki began to sense it as well.

Just as they had turned the final hall that led to the training field a huge explosion rocked the base.

The ten immediately started running. Something was _definitely _wrong.

They neared the entranced to the training field and suddenly stopped, their eyes full of question.

Why the hell were Tess and Taylor lying on the ground unconscious?

Sasori, being a medic, ran up and knelt beside the two girls, checking to see what was wrong.

"They're under a genjutsu," he stated, looking back at the nine behind him.

"Sasori," Itachi said putting a hand on the puppet masters shoulder. "May I take a look at them?"

The red head nodded, getting up to give the Uchiha some space.

Itachi placed a hand on Taylor's forehead, eyes widening with shock as he declared, "They're under one of the Uchiha's original genjutsu's; _Magen: Kasegui no __j__utsu."_

Deidara furrowed his brows. "Is there anything we can do, un?"

He nodded. "If I circulate some of my chakra through their system I should be able to break them free of the casters hold."

The Akatsuki nodded and patiently waited for the girls to get up.

First one up was Taylor who awoke with a start.

"Taylor," Itachi said placing a hand on her shoulder.

The blonde looked at him eyes wide. "…Itachi?"

He nodded. "Yes. Taylor, what is going on?"

She shook her head. "It's Laurel, something's wrong." Her eyes were desperate for answers. "She trapped Lauren inside a barrier inside the training field and then placed us under the genjutsu saying it was to keep us 'out if the way'."

"'Out of the way' of what," Itachi pressed.

Taylor fumbled, she really didn't know what was going on, and she was actually scared.

"…I-I don't know Itachi," she replied shakily, "but Lauren is definitely in trouble."

That was all Itachi needed to hear before he was up and running down the hallway again.

"Zetsu," Pein stated looking back at the plant-like man, "stay here with Taylor-san and Tess-san; make sure they're all right. We will be going on ahead."

Zetsu nodded and the group took off down the path after Itachi.

About ten seconds later they arrived at the barrier and looked forward into the training area finally beginning to assess the situation.

Currently inside the barrier Laurel had just released Lauren from some type of restraining technique and now had her sword pointing at Laurens throat.

Now that the group had a closer look Lauren looked beaten up already. There were numerous scratches along the back of her arms and legs, not to mention that her head was bleeding.

Oh, maybe that was why there was yet another crater in the training wall.

All of the sudden Lauren lashed out with the chidori and Laurel was forced to retreat back.

The Akatsuki just stood there, watching in anticipation.

There was nothing they could do.

**Lauren's POV**

Inner retreated and I used that change to release the curse mark. The tattoo's quickly traveled across my skin, almost as if they could sense my situation was desperate.

Inner narrowed her eyes and charged again, this time drawing her sword.

I had just enough time to draw a kunai in order to block the attack. At last, with my boost of power, it seemed that inner was at a disadvantage.

Then suddenly she smirked.

"Fukushū, ketsueki futago_."_

I blinked, taking a second to run that through my head.

'Avenge, blood twins'_. _It kinda sounded like…a shikai.

Oh shit. This is not good.

Abruptly there was a sharp pain in my side and I winced looking down to find a second new katana sticking into it.

Inner's smirk widened at my pain and I quickly retreated being at a disadvantage in the current situation.

I looked down at my hip assessing the damage. It looked like a flesh wound, probably about 1 inch deep.

Well shit, that was probably the deepest cut I've ever had. And it _hurt_.

I looked back up at inner taking note that there were now two different katana's in her hands. The blades were perfectly polished and sharp while the hilts on each were both wrapped with scarlet ribbons.

Damn I wish those were mine…oh wait, _they are._

I applied some chakra to my side, slowing the bleeding before I charged again, this time finally activating the Sharingan.

Inner raised her swords.

"_Kaminari ni tabete_."

Her both katana's were suddenly engulfed in lightning, it spinning around the blade almost like Asuma's technique.

Focusing chakra into her feet inner jumped towards me, both swords aiming for a vital spot.

Easily I avoided the blow and inner flew past me, having to dig her swords into the ground in order to stop. However the lightning around her swords caused all the ground which had been touched by it to split, creating a gap.

She charged at me again this time able to get a hit on my upper left shoulder. I clenched my teeth in pain and formed a chidori in my hand this time also able to get a hit on the center of her back.

Being off balance from the attack inner tumbled onto the ground.

Seeing the convenient opening I quickly made a move.

Hoping up into the air I focused chakra into my hand and formed the Chidori Eisou. Quickly I swung it towards inner.

Her eyes widened as the beam neared he, but then they narrowed. She grabbed the sword lying next to her and threw it at me just as my attack cut threw her chest.

I saw Inners eyes fade just as her sword reached me. It punctured just below my collar bone.

Suddenly all of my injuries caught up with me and the world started spinning once again.

I started my journey back to the ground already unconscious.

**Normal POV **

Watching in horror as Lauren plummeted to the ground the Akatsuki all stood in shock. Then suddenly the barrier cracked and shattered.

Now they could do something.

Deidara had been the closest to the barrier when it had shattered. He blinked once, eyes wide, and then bolted forward, hoping he'd catch the teenage brunette in time.

However, Lauren was nearing the ground faster than he could get there.

In a last, desperate effort he leapt forward with a boost of chakra, nearly missing the Uchiha, but he had caught her.

He tumbled to a stop, Lauren tucked safely into his arms. Looking down at her battered body he sadly wondered, '_why am I the one who always saves her?__'_

"Lauren!"

Taylor sprinted onto the field passing up the Akatsuki on her way.

She slid to a stop next to the bomber and looked at her friend tears forming in her wide hazel eyes.

Sasori ran up next with both, the now awake, Tess and Itachi right on his tail.

Deidara handed Lauren to Sasori, and both red heads, male and female, ran right back off the field, rushing her to the medical room. Itachi, of course, being worried for his sister, followed them.

Still, Taylor sat on the field huddled up and staring blankly at the grass.

Deidara rubbed her shoulder reassuringly and helped her up. Slowly they both walked off the training field and back towards the living room where the rest of the Akatsuki had already gone.

…

…

"Taylor, un," Deidara asked looking over at the blonde who was sitting depressed on the couch, "why're you so upset?"

Taylor glanced at him. "Lauren's my best friend."

Deidara looked confused so Tess added in.

"And when anyone close to you gets hurt it's only natural to worry."

Tess had been asked to leave the room since Sasori claimed he had more knowledge with puncture wounds.

Konan decided to join the conversation. "But Taylor-san, well, I've been wondering about this for a while but why are you, Tess-san and Lauren-san best friends? I mean, you all seem so different in terms of personality."

Taylor smiled a little. "That's what most people say."

Sitting up a little she started to speak again.

"Well, both Lauren and I had been friends with Tess since the 5th grade but had never actually talked. I had thought that Lauren was an anti-social, work centered person. But finally in the 7th grade we finally got a class together, the three of us."

"Which class?" Pein questioned.

Taylor smiled again. "Japanese. Lauren was the only one who actually decided to take it again."

Tess smiled with her, reminiscing old memories

"Well anyway, our teacher had placed Lauren and I at the same table with no one else. I really didn't understand Japanese but I needed to pass the class so finally I decided to ask Lauren for help. And as it turned out she was super nice. Lauren even offered to help whenever, wherever. And in reality she wasn't work centered at all, she was lazy and procrastinated all the time, but aimed to get her work done at schools so that she would have to do anything later… Anyway, after a while I asked her if she considered us to be friends. She told me that the first time we had ever talked we had become friends."

She giggled a little. "But a few weeks later I had a ton of sugar and spazzed right in the middle of class. I was practically bouncing off the walls. Everyone stared at me like I was a handicapped weirdo and looked away. But not Lauren, she respected the fact that everyone was different and said she never judged a person by appearance, she only judged if they had a bad attitude and I completely understood the kind of person she was then. After that day Tess, Lauren and I did everything together and became best friends. Since then I've never doubted our friendship…"

They all looked up as Sasori walked into the room. "What's the news doc?"

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She's in a stable condition right now, and will probably be out for a while, but if either I or Tess-san heal her every day she should be fine in less than a week."

"Thank god," Taylor said happily, hugging the puppet.

He patted her head and took a seat on the couch next to her.

"Tess-san," Pein stated catching her attention, "would you mind telling us more about your world?"

Tess nodded. "Sure," she said and started telling stories of school, camping, and plain old funny times.

**My breakfast consisted of four pieces of toast. I kinda feel fat now, but whatever. **

**Our house is void of liquids, I swear. We have nothing besides water, beer and coffee. And in the morning I want a glass of freakin' juice dammit. **

**Rawr.**

**I don't know how many times I can apologize for the Bleach shit…**

**Imma go.**

**Please Review!**


	35. Lot's Of Injuries

**Normal POV**

Kisame leaned forward on the couch.

"Wait, so you're telling us that in your world you have to go to _school_ and actually _learn stuff?"_

Tess nodded. "Sad, isn't it?"

He shook his head and sunk back into the seat. "Hell yeah, that would suck having to sit in a cramped classroom all day with a bunch of other brats."

Taylor snorted. "You're telling us. Try having to go there since you were 5, its bloody murder. And besides that, they even give you _homework."_

"So they force you to go there for _5 fucking days_ _a week_ and then for they days you're not even fucking _there _they give you even more damn work to do." Hidan questioned looking completely shocked.

The two teens both nodded.

"Well fuck that shit, you three should 'a come here _long_ ago."

Tess laughed. "Trust me Hidan, we wish we could have."

Konan looked skeptical. "I don't really know about that, I mean, your world seems much safer than ours and all three of you, especially Lauren, seem to be getting injured an awful lot lately."

Taylor gave her a blank stare and stated, "Our world is just as or even more dangerous than this one."

Pein raised an eyebrow, not seeming to believe that at all. "Really now?"

Tess nodded, almost gravely. "Yes. There are car accidents, plane crashes, nuclear weapons, guns, tanks, tsunamis, earthquakes, tornados, wars, and then there are just injuries from plain stupidity, which is why Lauren gets hurt a lot."

Sasori furrowed his brows. "So are you telling us that all the previous injuries that Lauren-san had mentioned were caused because of her own foolishness?"

Both girls thought about that for a second.

"…Yes."

The Akatsuki all looked flabbergasted. "…but how?"

Tess smiled and looked up at the ceiling trying to remember.

"Well 5 of the stitches were from accidently putting her arm through my mom's China cabinet, 7 were from dropping a 50 pound dresser on her foot, the next 3 were because she accidentally fell into a giant rock head first and the last 4 were because when we were ice skating somehow she managed to get a toe pick stuck in her shin."

By now the 10 criminal's jaws were dropped but Tess continued on anyway.

"The sprained leg and broken ankle happened when we were 5 when a little girl pushed Lauren off a trampoline and the broken toes and fingers happen throughout the years. Then in 7th grade she broke her collar bone when she was hit by a metal bat during a softball game. The broken arm happened last year when Lauren fell down the bleachers at school and the hyperextened legs have reoccurred ever since the first one in 6th grade."

"…_holy shit."_

Tess and Taylor both laughed.

"But what about you, Tess-san, Taylor-san?" Pein addressed.

Tess raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, me?" she laughed. "Well, in 7th grade I fell through a dock and ripped apart my shin."

To show proof Tess lifted up her pant leg revealing a pale shinny scar covering the entire length of her bone.

The Akatsuki flinched at the pain she must have gone through.

Sasori looked at his co-medic unsure. "…and…did you ever get stitches for that wound?"

Tess pursed her lips. "No, I felt that the injury didn't need something so extreme."

"But since you now have the skills of a medic you know you could heal that scar."

Tess smirked. "Naw, I consider it to be a battle scar."

Taylor laughed.

"But it's not."

"Well, that's what I tell people so shut up," she pouted crossing her arms, but then grinned. "At least I don't go around telling people that I have a scar on my head because I was hit by a car when really it was caused because of running into a field goal."

"Shut up," Taylor hissed completely flushed.

"Haha, you ran into a-Haha- _field goal?" _Hidan laughed, even more embarrassing the blonde teen.

Taylor flipped over and moaned into the couch.

"Alright, stop teasing Taylor-san," Pein commanded, even though he was finding the situation humorous as well.

"Konan and I must leave to tend to important matters, but the rest of you are free to do as you wish. However, I would be most grateful if one of you watched over Lauren-san at all times until she wakes up."

"Alright," Kisame sighed standing up, "I'll take first shift."

Pein nodded his appreciation to the shark before leaving the room.

"But I swear to god if one of you isn't there to take my place in the next two hours and I leave and then something happens to her it's your fault, not mine, just letting you know," Kisame warned as he left the room, giving all of its occupants a stern look.

Taylor laughed and then yawned.

"Well all of this worring has made me tired," she stated standing up and walking towards the hall. "Night, guys!"

Her farewell was responded with a chorus of "Good night's" and "Bye's".

Once Taylor had left the room Deidara leaned in towards Tess.

"Hey, Tess-san, un. Tell us more about this 'Disney World' place."

Tess grinned and the others leaned in to listen.

"Okay, so when the three of us were 7 we went to Disney world and decided to go on this ride, the Tower of Terror…"

**? POV**

Outside the base a dark figure watched with cruel, cold eyes as the Akatsuki all shared a laugh.

He was calculating out a plan.

Right now that young brunette was injured in bed, and with Akatsuki all gathered up having a happy little time, the group was vulnerable.

That orange haired leader of theirs though would be a problem. However it seemed as if he and his blue haired friend were preparing for a trip, so now they wouldn't be a problem.

Now all he had to do was report back so they could form a plan.

"Sir, are we going to depart?"

The dark figure turned back to his companions, red eyes flashing. "Yes, we are leaving to report back to Orochimaru immediately. Alert the others."

"Hai, right away Sasuke-sama," the ninja complied, turning back into the trees.

Once the ninja had gone, he looked back towards the base once before getting up to leave.

Why was this girl so important to that snake sannin…And what did any of this have to do with him?

**OOOOOOoooooo~ Shit's gonna go down!**

**I'm brain dead. Really, I can't even think straight.**

**That's why I don't have much to say.**

**I'll update again tomorrow, probably early because I have a doctor appointment at like 9 or something. I'm getting my blood rechecked (somewhat anemic), allergies rechecked (allergic to all of nature and corn), and going in for my well visit, all in the same sitting…**

**I'm probably gonna be there for half the day.**

**And two weeks from today I'll be back at school for the first time. Dammit.**

**I'm gonna go sulk…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. An Interesting Morning

**Lauren's POV**

My eyes twitched as the morning light peaked through the blinds in the medical room. It was early and I didn't want to get up, but sadly, the gears in my brain were already turning, and now I couldn't get back to sleep.

Curse the sun. All it does is give you sunburn and skin cancer.

'_**And keep all living things alive.**__**'**_

'_Ya know, I think you just need to shut up.__'_

While I was in a concussion, which according to Sasori I was, Inner had somehow managed to squeeze her way back into my conscious. And coincidentally, we both wanted to talk.

Even though inner seemed that she hadn't changed, she apologized for, and I quote 'being such a heartless bitch and trying to kill you.'

I accepted her apology.

And after talking for a while we established an accord.

Inner promised that she would teach me how to use my sword like she had and that she wouldn't try to kill me if she ever got out again and I promised that I would definitely let her out every once and a while if she kept her own promise.

So yeah, we were kinda like allies now, but nowhere near becoming friends.

Quietly I got out of bed, wincing a little as the newly formed skin on my hip stretched.

Yesterday I had finally woken up. Three days had passed since my battle with Inner. And let me tell you, when I walked into the kitchen yesterday, Sasori and Tess were fucking pissed.

**Flashback!**

"_What the hell are you doing out of bed?" Tess demanded marching up to where I stood. Frankly I had n__o__ idea what type of answer she wanted to hear so I didn't say anything. Her eyed twitched at my silence._

_Then suddenly I found myself flung over a shoulder__,__ and it wasn't hers._

"_Hey!" I protested, looking back at the male puppet that had rudely picked me up. He didn't seem as mad as Tess, for whatever reason that was, but I could tell by the glow of his amber eyes that he was totally pissed at me too._

"_What the hell did I do?" I wondered aloud, earning glares from both Tess and Sasori._

"_What did you do," Sasori started, finally letting me hear the anger in his voice. "You got out of your bed, that's what you did."_

_I blinked once…and the__n__ again._

"…_that's it?"_

_Sasori opened his mouth again but stopped and quickly shut it shaking his head. _

"_H-Hey! Put me down!" I protested as he began to carry me back down the hallway towards the medical room._

"_You decide to be reckless and nearly die, then the first second you're up you decide to get out of bed and move. Did you ever think that maybe your injuries were actually serious for once? Or maybe that you could possibly injure yourself further by getting up before asking someone?" Sasori mumbled as he trekked us up the hall._

"_Who was I supposed to ask?" I blabbered back. "No one was there."_

_Sasori froze in his tracks. "What do you mean 'no one was there'? Someone was supposed to be watching over you at all times."_

_I stared at him. "Well no one was-__and why do you care so much anyway?"_

_He sighed and used his free hand which wasn't keeping my fat ass on his shoulder to rub his temples as we continued our journey back to the medical room. "Because you are a member of Akatsuki and it's only natural for myself, or anyone of us for that matter, to worry about a comrade, especially someone who's as young and fragile as yourself."_

_I frowned at him. "I'm not fragile…"_

_We fell into silence again, but on our way I got curious. If someone was supposed to be watching me who skipped out on their duty?_

"_Hey, Danna?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Who was supposed to be watching me right now?"_

_His pace slowed for a second, brain trying to configure an answer to that question.__Then Sasori's whole body tensed up and eyes turned into hazel slits. _

"_Deidara."_

_I winced a little. Deidara was about to be in deep shit with Sasori._

_Finally we arrived in the medical room and Sasori chucked me onto my assigned bed. Before I even had a chance to complain about the way he just manhandled me, Sasori had disappeared from the area._

_Surprised, I looked around the room searching for some sign of the puppet master but didn't find any._

_Suddenly I heard a loud banging from a few doors down the hall. _

"_OPEN UP, BRAT!"_

_There was the quick rummaging of footsteps, before I heard the bombers door click open._

"_Danna, u__n?__W__hat's with- OW! Danna-OW-stop! __What the fuck, yeah__!"_

_And just like that Sasori was back in the room, but this time with a dazed Deidara dragging behind him._

_The medic flung the artist onto the bed beside mine and turned to leave but not before stating, "if either of you leave this room before I come to get you tomorrow morning, you will be severely punished."_

_I blinked once after he had left._

_The both of us?_

_I glanced over to the bed next to me where Deidara was still lying face down. He wasn't moving._

_My heart stopped for a second._

"_Deidara," I questioned hesitantly, praying to god that he wasn't dead._

"_Un," he mumbled and I let out a breath of relief._

"_What wrong with you?" I asked smiling a little._

"_Danna, injecting me with some serum and now I can't feel my limbs, un."_

_I laughed. "Suck's for you."_

_Deidara turned his head to glare at me. "Shut up Lauren, un." He smirked a little afterwards though to show he was joking._

_For the next few hours Deidara and I talked about random shit. He told me that Tess had explained to them how I had gotten all of my injuries and had told the Akatsuki about our trip to Disney World when we were kids. I was about ready to murder Tess when Deidara told me about how she had told them I nearly shit my pants on the Tower of Terror._

_But after I while I dozed off._

…

…

And that about leads up to where I am now.

Danna still hadn't come into our room yet and I wasn't going to risk getting my ass kicked by him so I decided to use the shower that was provided for any of the patients in the infirmary. Plus Deidara wasn't up yet so I was pretty sure that I had some privacy, even if there was a lock on the door.

So yeah, I got into the warm shower and did all the nice stuff that you do when you're in the shower. It felt amazing; I hadn't gotten the chance to clean up for three days.

And after brushing my hair and drying off I bent down to get my clothes…but they were gone.

"Deidara!" I called hoping he could hear through the door. "Do you know what happened to my clothes?"

"What are you talking about, Lauren, un?" He called back and I narrowed my eyes. I could _hear_ his smirk.

That sneaky bastard, he snuck in here while I was showering and stole my clothes.

"Give me my clothes back!" I growled.

Deidara decided to play clueless. "What are you talking about, un? Your clothes are still there."

I looked back down finally noticing that there were a few articles of clothing there. But not anything that would give anything near the coverage that I wanted. He had left me my bra and underwear, but the only other thing there was a pair of spandex short-shorts.

"DEIDARA!" I screamed. "I NEED ALL OF MY CLOTHES!"

I could hear him laughing. "Then come and get them, un!"

I huffed loudly. Like hell I was gonna sit here and let him think I'm embarrassed to come out.

So, I put on what he had left me and came up with a plan: Use my ninja speed to grab the clothes from Deidara and then run back into the bathroom to get changed. Kicking his ass came later.

So I put my hand in the door knob and turned it bursting out into the room. However Deidara _is_ a member of Akatsuki and had anticipated my move, so instead of grabbing my clothes like I wanted I ended up tackling him.

Change of plan: punch Deidara in the face now.

So I raised my hand and pushed it down, but before it could get there he had grabbed my hand and flipped us, pinning my arm to the ground.

I glared up at him as he smirked down at me. But then I noticed something; Deidara wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt, Deidara?"

He shrugged. "When you finally noticed that your clothes were gone I was in the middle of getting changed, un."

I nodded. "Okay, but give me my clothes back, _now_."

He only smirked and me and leaned in closer. "Why should I, yeah?"

I opened my mouth to reply but right at that moment Sasori had decided to come and visit.

And damn did it get awkward after that.

…**I don't really enjoy going to the doctor's office…**

**I had to get a shot (which frankly didn't hurt at all), but then they had to draw blood, and instead of using one of the nice veins on my arm they pricked my finger.**

**That shit hurt like a bitch…**

**Finger pokes are worse than shots.**

**I feel bad for anyone who has diabetes…**

**Oh, and I have to go on a diet because I'm fat and need to not be. That's only the basic idea but meh, you get the idea.**

**Anyway, Imma go.**

**See you later.**

**PLEASE REVIEW~**


	37. Beginning of War

**Lauren's POV**

Remember how I said it got awkward? Well, it didn't. Actually the tension that entered the room with Sasori was dreadful, but at the time neither I nor my bomber friend noticed that.

Deidara and I both blushed, thinking that Sasori was gonna kill our asses right there and scrambled up. I used Deidara as a shield and hid behind him, trying to cover up my nearly half naked form as Sasori stepped through the doorway into the room.

"Orochimaru is closing in on the base with an army of sound ninja." He stated gravely.

"_WHAT?" _Deidara and I both questioned in shock. He looked at me and I looked at him and then we both ran around the room throwing our clothes on and gathering weapons.

Sasori rolled his eyes and smirked as he watched us flurry around the room. "So what were you two doing before I came into the room?" He teased.

Both Deidara and I froze for a second to stare at him and then began running around again.

"We weren't doing anything," we chorused.

"Of _course _you weren't," he drawled, the smirk never leaving his face. "Because when two teenagers are on the ground nearly naked, lying on top of each other, nothing is going on, right?"

Deidara and I both glared at him. "Shut up, Danna (un)."

Sasori chuckled, completely enjoying our reactions to his tantalizing. And because of that fact he decided to continue.

"Damn brat, I knew you _liked_ her, but trying to get to home base already? Did you even kiss her yet?" He said, clicking his tongue.

Both Deidara and I froze again, but only this time Deidara blushed furiously. I stared at him in shock.

'_Deidara…_likes_ me?__'_

Sasori laughed and began to exit the room.

"Pein has called a meeting," he stated seriously. "Both of you need to be in the meeting room ASAP so we can discuss battle plans."

The both of us nodded and Sasori dipped his head towards us before disappearing into the hall.

I pulled on my ninja boots and tied my hair up into a ponytail, grabbing my katana from the end of the bed as Deidara strapped his bag full of clay onto his waist after buttoning his Akatsuki cloak.

Once being sure that we had all the tools needed Deidara and I both nodded at each other and headed from the room towards Pein's chambers.

On way we walked in silence. A silence that I just had to break.

"So, um…Sasori said that you _liked_ me?" I asked hesitantly, watching as Deidara stiffened beside me.

"Y-Yeah, un, I do." He stated a light pink tint returning to his cheeks.

I smiled.

"Well that's good," I stated just as the meeting room came into view. He stopped and gave me a questionable look and I laughed, kissing his cheek swiftly before walking into the chamber where everyone else was gathered. "Because I like you too."

Deidara lingered in the hall for a second, bring a hand up to touch his warm cheek before grinning and entering the room after me.

**Normal POV**

Once all of the 13 members were seated Pein stood.

"I'm sure by now that all of you have heard of the approaching threat," he said, watching as all eyes turned to him. "Orochimaru is planning on attacking the base and we need to take action."

"But why the hell is that fucker attacking us anyway?" Hidan interjected.

"Because we have something, or rather, a few teenage girls that he wants," Kakuzu answered looking around the table at the three said girls.

Pein nodded. "Precisely, and because of this I'm going to have Tess-san, Taylor-san and Lauren-san stay with a pair of you at all times. Do not let Orochimaru get his hands on these girls."

The group nodded.

"I will be placing the girls with groups that there powers would best attribute in, therefore, Taylor-san," the blonde looked up, "you will be placed under the care of Kisame and Itachi because your speed will be best with their powerful attacks and genjutsu."

Taylor nodded and looked over to Itachi who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Tess-san, your powerful attacks will be best matched with Hidan and Kakuzu's, so you will be with them." Tess nodded in understanding.

"And Lauren-san, you will be with Sasori and Deidara because your short range attacks are best fitted with their long range ones."

Lauren also nodded and turned towards the bomber and puppet master who both nodded back. Everyone knew that this battle would be a hard one to win.

"Zetsu, Tobi, Konan, and I will be the first line of resistance. Hidan, Kakuzu and Tess will be guarding the entrance to the base along with Itachi, Kisame and Taylor. Deidara, Sasori, and Lauren you will be positioned on top of the base, it is your responsibility to alert the others of the enemy's position. Is this understood?"

"Hai."

"Good, the enemy will be here in approximately 20 minutes, everyone get to your post and prepare for battle. Dismissed."

All thirteen members ran from the room heading to their positions outside the base. Lauren gave Tess and Taylor's hands a reassuring squeeze and they both smiled at her before they reached the river outside the base having to spit up.

Pein and his group all ran into the tree's disappearing into the cover of the forest.

Tess and Taylor along with the rest of their group readied their weapons. Kisame unwrapped the bandages from around Samehada while Hidan grabbed his scythe and Taylor took out her flying thunder god kunai. Tess also pulled on her gloves as Itachi activated his Sharingan. And to have even more of an advantage Kakuzu released his monster heart…thingies.

Inside the forest Pein summoned the other paths and Madara activated his Sharingan, not feeling the need to use his Tobi persona around the people that already knew of him.

"I never thought it would come to this only to protect three teenage girls," he murmured.

Pein glanced at him. "Would you rather have us willingly give the girls to Orochimaru?"

Madara chuckled. "No, I meant that these girls have just become such a hassle for us. All of the member's already treat them as family and they've only been with us for 2 weeks."

Madara wouldn't _ever_ tell anyone but he secretly liked the girls too.

…

…

Meanwhile on top of the base Sasori had summoned his puppets and Deidara and Lauren were currently scouting the sky's.

"Do you see them, un?" Deidara asked as the continued to circle around.

"Yeah," Lauren replied scanning the forest with her Sharingan, "they're about 600 ft in front on Pein and closing in."

"Alright, un," Deidara nodded and started to lower the bird, "let's go tell Zetsu."

A few seconds later Lauren and Deidara had their feet planted on the ground.

"They're about 600 feet in front of Pein," Lauren told Zetsu as she hopped off the bird.

"**Alright, **We'll go report to him now," he replied sinking into the ground.

Lauren sighed and rubbed her head once he was gone.

Why couldn't Orochimaru just leave them alone?

…

…

"He's about 200 feet ahead of us right now," Zetsu stated appearing from the ground.

"Alright," Pein nodded and held up his hands. It was time, the war was beginning.

"_Shinra Tensei!"_

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Shit's going down.**

**I don't have much to say, though I'm sure some of you figured that already since I pretty much declare it every time.**

**But this time it's true.**

**Sigh, Imma go.**

**Oh wait!**

**GO LEVY X GAJEEL! XD I LOVE THEM.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. The First Fighting

**Lauren's POV**

On top of the base Deidara, Sasori and I had been watching, waiting for the inevitable to come.

"Where the hell are they, un?" Deidara wondered aloud, noticing there was a thick tension spreading throughout the forest. Every single sound of wildlife had disappeared.

I shrugged, about to activate my Sharingan to find out when suddenly there was a huge spike in Pein's chakra and a large portion of the forest was blown away.

"Tch, I guess you got your answer, Dei. They're in front of Pein," I mumbled, my attention turning to the ground.

Honestly, I couldn't believe that this was happening. People _die _in war. They _die. _I didn't want anyone to die…unless it's Orochimaru or that creeper Kabuto that is. They can eat shit for all I care.

Deidara and Sasori both must have sensed my sudden change of attitude because Deidara placed a hand reassuringly on my shoulder while Sasori turned to stare at me.

"This is your battle," he told me seriously, thought I could also tell that he felt sorry. "You need to fight."

I scowled, rolling my eyes. "I know, Danna. I'm not going to back out now…I just…don't want any of you to get hurt when it's my battle to fight," I finished sadly, absentmindedly placing my hand over Deidara's which was still on my shoulder. He didn't seem to mind.

The puppet shook his head, sending a light smile at me. "It's not only your battle, Lauren. The three of you girls are members of Akatsuki and even if you weren't I'm positive that any one of the others would be willing to fight for you and Tess and Taylor because we all like you girls and enjoy having you here, so to sit back and let that vile snake take you just isn't an option. We are going to fight to protect you," he finished strongly.

I grinned, immediately feeling better and more confident that we were going to kick Orochimaru's ass.

"Thanks guys," I said giving them each a hug.

Deidara blushed for a split second before regaining his cool and hugging me back. Sasori just mumbled something I didn't hear and turned, pulling out a scroll and summoning a very familiar looking puppet.

"What do you need Hiruko for?" I questioned. He stared at me like I was stupid.

We stared at each other for a second before I finally understood.

"Oh, you need Hiruko because you're human now and can't take vital blow and survive like you did when you were a puppet."

"Precisely," he nodded stepping into his contraption, but stopped, turning back to me.

"Here," he said tossing me his ring. I caught it and he continued explaining. "The rings are used to communicate with everyone. Take Deidara's bird and use your Sharingan to locate the enemy. Use the ring to tell everyone of their location."

I nodded, still examining the ring, when Deidara's hand abruptly wrapped around my wrist, pulling me towards his clay bird. Once there he hopped up onto the creation, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me up with him.

I was puzzled to why the bomber had seemed unlike himself when something was suddenly pressed against my lips. It took me a second to figure out that he was kissing me. Don't be surprised when I tell you I kissed right back. And when I did I felt a spark.

Deidara must of felt it too because his grip on my waist tightened and he pulled me into him so that our bodies were just barely touching. I wrapped my arms around his neck lightly also enjoying the kiss, when abruptly he pulled back.

I giggled a little at his shocked expression and beet red face.

"I…I am _so_ sorry, Lauren, yeah," he said in apology, "I don't…I just-"

I cut his off by pacing a hand on his check, tenderly kissing him again. "Don't worry about it, Dei," I assured him, smiling, "I really didn't mind."

He grinned widely and gave me a quick hug before hopping back onto the ground to let me do my thing.

"Don't you die on me," I shouted down at him as the bird ascended into the air.

"I could say the same to you considering that you almost _did_ die a few days ago, yeah," he shot back, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

I playfully flicked him off and I could hear him laughing from somewhere below me.

'_**Focus, g**__**o**__**d**__** d**__**a**__**m**__**mit.**__**'**_

'_Geez, can't I be happy for one second in my life?__'_

'_**No. Now focus on the enemy.**__**'**_

I rolled my eyes but complied, activating my Sharingan and locating the position of the enemy.

Once I did, I stared at Sasori's ring for a second before putting it on my finger and trying to figure out how it worked.

**Normal POV (with the others)**

'_Hey, can any of you guys hear me?__'_

The four s-rank criminals guarding the base all glanced at each other with a look of confusion as Lauren's voice rang throughout their heads.

"Lauren?" Kisame questioned aloud, "Is that you?"

'_Oh, hey. Yeah it's me. Sasori gave me his ring so that I could communicate with all you guys and tell you where the enemy are.__'_

"Well then tell us where the fuck they are already."

Itachi glared over at Hidan.

"Where are they, Imouto?"

'_Well, it looks as if Pein and the others are holding a portion of them back but, some are heading your way right now. They should be there in about 30 seconds.__'_

"Thank you for the heads up."

'_No problem,__'_ she replied, '_be careful guys.__'_

"Alright!" Kisame shouted once all communications had ended, "Hold your ground and be ready to attack!"

They all nodded and got into battle position. A few seconds later a large group of ninja burst through the trees.

"Hell yeah!" Hidan hollered leaping into action. The other's quickly followed, leaping after him.

The sound-nin pulled out kunai's and shurikin along with other weapons but they were no match for the Akatsuki.

Hidan swung his scythe killing the first few ninja that were in front of him. Itachi and Kisame along with Taylor and Tess were all killing more shinobi with their jutsu's, while Kakuzu stood back letting all of his other four hearts do the work.

Taylor stopped and stood back for a second deciding to try a new attack. She summoned a shadow clone and focused chakra into her hand, trying to get it into a spinning motion.

Surprisingly the chakra actually started to take shape.

"Sweet," she said. Even if her weak version of the Rasengan wasn't as powerful as Naruto's she bet that it could still do some damage.

Suddenly another line of ninja emerged from the forest and Taylor leapt forward screaming "Rasengan!"

However Taylor didn't notice the silver haired medic that had just stepped into the battle zone. She also didn't happen to notice that he was the person she had been aiming for.

The male made a "hmph'ing" sound and held up his hands, a blue glow appearing over them.

He dodged her attack a placed a hand on her calf watching as she tumbled to the ground unable to get up.

Calmly he walked over to where the blond was wincing in pain and knelt down in front of her.

Taylor finally seemed to notice who she had tried to attack was now kneeling right next to her.

"Kabuto," she stated coldly, glaring at the henchmen.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow pushing on the bridge of his glasses. "You must be Naruto's sister Mina, though I hear you go by Taylor now a day, correct?"

Taylor said nothing. Kabuto sighed and picked her up, completely ignoring her protests, stating, "You're just as loud as your brother."

"Shut the hell up," Taylor growled back.

"Taylor!" Tess shouted running towards them. Kabuto "tch'ed" and hopped back into the trees, Taylor still struggling to get off of his shoulder.

"Dammit," Tess cursed and started to chase after them when suddenly she found a sword at her neck.

"Uchiha," she growled looking back at Sasuke.

He only stared at her emotionlessly before activating his Sharingan, causing her Tess to pass out from his genjutsu.

Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground and handed her to Kabuto who had by now appeared beside him.

"I'm going to take these two to Orochimaru," Kabuto stated. "I'll leave the last one in your hands."

Sasuke only turned away from him and swiftly ran back to the battle.

…

…

'_DAMMIT, YOU GUYS!__'_

The Akatsuki all winced as Lauren's voice circulated throughout their heads once again.

'_Tess and Taylor are being taken right before your eyes and you guys don't even notice!__'_

"What!"The all said in shock and looked over to where Kabuto was now retreating back into the forest, both Tess and Taylor on his shoulders.

"Dammit," Itachi cursed when suddenly he was stopped by someone he never wanted to see again.

"Hello, Itachi~," The snake hissed.

"Orochimaru," was his cold reply.

**NO! HE GOT TWO OF THEM!**

**Rawr.**

**I'm reading Fairy Tail fanfiction at the moment so, no offence, but I don't really want to talk.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	39. Captured

**Lauren's POV**

'_Dammit_,' I thought as Orochimaru and Itachi engaged in battle. Tess and Taylor were being taken away by Kabuto and no one was doing anything about it.

'_Can't you guys do anything? Somebody save them!__'_I shouted through the ring at the Akatsuki members_._

'_NO!__'_They all shouted back, this time Sasori and Deidara joining in.

'_Sorry,__'_ I could hear Kisame apologize,' _we're kinda__-__'_ he cut off and I looked down. He had begun to fight another line of ninja.

'_We're kinda busy_,' Sasori continued. I finally noticed that he and Deidara had begun to fight the enemy as well.

I sighed angrily. '_Guess I got to go down there now__…'_

So I twitched, turning, then quickly stopped, realizing I had no idea how to steer this bird.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING, DEIDARA!"

'_Geez, un, just use the ring, you don't have to yell.__'_

"…"

'_Lauren, un?__'_

"NEVERMIND!"

Deidara looked up…and saw me flying through the air towards him, or more specifically, the ground.

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS, YEAH!"

"NO," I shouted back, smirking, "I'VE GOTTA PLAN!"

I pulled out my sword once I was getting close to the ground and shot the Chidori Eisou out from my other hand. It lodged into the ground and suddenly I found myself being lunged through the air as if on a giant pole vault.

A few seconds later I landed on the ground, and a little harder than I would've liked, but that didn't matter right now.

Immediately I started running.

I sped past Deidara and Sasori on my way down the hill, applying as much chakra as possible to my feet to keep me on the rocky wall while still running faster than humanly possible.

But as I neared the river that ran in front of the base I noticed someone standing there, waiting for me. I deactivated my Sharingan.

"Sasuke…"

My pace slowed. My other brother was standing there before me; I hadn't seen him in years. He looked so different. He had grown, along with his hair. It still had its odd chicken butt like shape though. But… his eyes were colder. He was colder.

Then I realized a crucial fact which led me to charge full force once again.

This wasn't Sasuke. This was some evil pawn sent out by Orochimaru. He didn't know why he was here. He only knew to capture us. He was a soulless human only following orders. Sasuke had lost himself after betraying the leaf and Naruto to gain power. He didn't even know who I was. All he knew was to stop me.

"Get out of my way," I growled hopping right over him onto the cliff edge ahead of me.

I ran onto the battle where Itachi and the other were and glanced back. Sasuke was chasing me, of course.

Then he pulled out some shurikin.

"Oh shit," I said aloud and looked for the nearest object to hide behind. I found him standing in a pentagram on the ground.

Sasuke threw the shurikin just after I had hopped over the albino shielding myself in his chest.

My helpful wall of concealment let out a large stream of curses as the metal stars imbedded into his back.

I peered around his side, wincing at the bloody sight just as Hidan let out a content sigh, his pain finally turning into ecstasy. But then he finally realized why he had unintentionally gotten hurt in the first place.

"WHAT THE FUCK, LAUREN?" He screamed at me, but I was already running from Sasuke again.

"Sorry, Hidan!" I called back and ducked avoiding the chidori senbon that Sasuke had aimed for me. But then I stumbled. Thankfully there was a nice back for me to plant my face into.

"Oww," I complained just as his Sharingan eyes turned to look at me.

"Imouto…" Itachi whispered in shock, most likely wondering why the hell I was down here in the midst of battle when I should've been on Deidara's bird, which was still flying safely in the air somewhere.

His head suddenly snapped strait, eyes narrowing. I tried to peak around him to see what he was looking at but he stepped to the side completely blocking my view.

"It's alright, Itachi, I already know she's there. Let me see your sisters face."

I shivered a little at Orochimaru's sinister tone but complied stepping out from behind Itachi.

He grinned maliciously at me, slowly taking a few steps forward. "I'm so glad that you survived the curse mark, it would've been such a disappointment if we weren't able to meet again."

I scowled at him. "Why? Need more Sharingan to give to Danzo?"

He stopped, narrowing his already slit-like eyes. "How do you know about that?"

My scowl depended. "I know a lot." Crossing my arms I turned serious. "Now why don't you just leave and go find some little boy to rape."

Orochimaru laughed, glancing up at the sky.

A storm was coming. It would be here soon.

Suddenly he turned back to me. "Wouldn't want me to leave with your friends now would you?"

I cursed. I had forgotten about Tess and Taylor.

He chuckled again, my forgetfulness completely showing. "How about you come with us and then we'll leave?"

"HELL NO."

He sighed. "Alright then…Sasuke?" Said Uchiha abruptly appeared beside him. Orochimaru began to walk away. "Get the girl, we're leaving."

Sasuke "hn'ed" and turned to me drawing his sword. Itachi suddenly pushed me back, glaring at his younger brother.

"Stop protecting me," whispered angrily to him, pushing past him towards Sasuke. He grabbed my wrist before I could get too far and looked at me pleadingly.

"Tess and Taylor are my best friends, I need to save them," I said defiantly and pulled my wrist from his grasp.

A few seconds later our swords clashed. I could tell by the way Sasuke's eyes were shinning that he was beginning to get suspicious that something was going on between Itachi and I.

I rolled my eyes and for the split second that I was distracted Sasuke made his move. Damn it was a sneaky move too.

Sasuke let go of his sword and I stumbled forward at the lack of pressure on the opposite end. Then I was grabbed by my hair and pulled back. He forced me to look in his eyes and I got dizzy quick. Damn the Sharingan and its stupid make you pass out powers.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke quickly caught Lauren and jumped back avoiding the kunai that had been aimed at him. He then drew his sword and placed it at the brunette's neck, stopping Itachi in his advances.

Itachi glared but knew that if he moved any closer he would kill her.

Sasuke stood up coolly and took a few steps back before disappearing, leaving no trace for Itachi to follow.

"Dammit!" Itachi cursed, clutching his head. He had lost all three. They were all gone.

**In the forest somewhere**

"Good work, Sasuke," praised Orochimaru once he had seen Sasuke carrying Lauren into the clearing.

Kabuto stood across from the snake still holding Tess and Taylor on his shoulders. He had put Taylor to sleep after she had kicked him in the balls when she had been struggling on his shoulder.

Orochimaru looked at his two companions before turning and hopping into the trees, heading back to his hideout.

As he was running he smirked, looking at the three unconsious girls. He looked forward to experimenting with them, especially Lauren. The other two he would leave to Kabuto for the time being. But he would make sure they didn't feel left out either. They'd all get their fair share.

**Wow, I forgot to update earlier. Good thing I'm up at midnight lol**

**Once again, I don't got much to say.**

**Please review.**


	40. Memories

**Taylor's POV**

I woke up slowly. The room was dark and my mind was fuzzy.

I was alone, sitting on a cold stone floor.

Where was I? What had happened?

"Lauren? Tess?" I questioned desperately, shooting up, ignoring all protests from my muscles.

"They're not here," an emotionless voice stated.

I whipped around and glared at the red glowing eyes from the corner.

"Where the hell are they, Sasuke?" I demanded fiercely, despite the fact that I was scared out of my mind. He sighed and stood up. I didn't even flinch as he knelt in front of me.

Sasuke reached out a hand and placed it under my chin, angling my face so that I was looking at him. His touch was surprisingly gentle, but I could tell by the glow of his eyes that he was still serious.

"Who are you?" he questioned quietly.

I averted my eyes.

"I'm Taylor," I replied.

He sighed again, this time standing up and taking me along with him. I felt my back hit the wall lightly as he slid his grasp onto my neck.

"That's not the answer I want," he retorted fiercely, leaning into me, "what I want to know is why the hell your chakra signature is so similar to…someone I knew."

I blinked a little. He must've been talking about Naruto.

Sasuke's hand started to constrict my neck and he looked around, almost as if expecting someone to come.

"Tell me now."

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke's hand tightened, nails digging into my neck. I winced as the door knob started to turn.

"Tell me," Sasuke demanded in a fierce whisper. I finally gave in.

"My name is Namikaze Mina," I whispered back, glancing at the door, "I'm Naruto's biological sister."

His eyes widened and he stared at me in bewilderment. Suddenly the door swung open and Sasuke jumped back, letting me slide to the ground, before Kabuto walked in.

The silver haired assistant glanced at the now emotionless Sasuke before pushing up his glasses and walking up to me. He grabbed my arm and wretched me up roughly.

"Orochimaru has ordered that I begin examination on her," he said, jerking my arm. "We'll be going."

"Wait."

Kabuto stopped and turned back to Sasuke.

"Where are the other two?" Sasuke questioned, glancing at me.

"The red head is in the infirmary next to the examination room, the other is in the experimentation room. Orochimaru is going to begin soon," Kabuto replied before leading me into the dark halls.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke remained still as Kabuto exited the room dragging Taylor with him. Once the door was closed he slouched onto the rocky wall.

'_Tha…That was…it was Mina,__'_ he thought in shock remembering the little girl which he once knew.

_Flashback_

_A five year old Sasuke was sitting on the deck of his family house when he suddenly heard the pitter-patter of footstep running down the hall towards him._

"_Rawr! Imma eat chu!" _

"_Ah!" Two other voiced screamed followed by a chorus of laughter._

'That must be nee-chan and her friends,' _Sasuke thought glancing down the hall. He was suddenly tackled and knocked over from behind._

"_Itai…" he mumbled and turned to see what had happened._

_Behind him, sprawled on the ground, was a little blonde haired girl with hazel eyes. She looked dazed for a second before blushing and bowing her head to the ground._

"_Gomen, Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke smiled after a second and placed a hand on her head. Her wide eyes stared up at him._

"_Its fine, Mina" he assured his sisters friend, "daijoubu ka?" _

_The little girl smiled at him widely, nodding, "Hai!"_

"_Nii-chan…"_

_Sasuke looked up at his sister. Standing next to her was Bara, her red hair braided into a bun._

"_Nani?" he questioned. She grinned and poked his head._

"_You're it!" She laughed, Bara and herself taking off down the hallway._

_Sasuke laughed as well grabbing Mina in his arms and running after them. _

"_Charge!" Mina giggled, pointing a hand after her friends. Sasuke laughed again once he had caught up to the two, hearing their screams of fear from not wanting to get tagged._

_End flash_

Sasuke smiled slightly at the old memory when suddenly he thought of something.

'_What if the other two are…__?'_

His eyes widened and he ran out of the room towards the infirmary. He may not have been able to get to the brunette but the red head was definitely an option.

**Tess's POV**

I curled up into the white sheets of my temporary bed, the cold air making my skin pale. Kabuto had done every test possible on my body.

Blood tests, physical exam, health exam, muscle strength, body measurements, and the worst part of it all? He did it while I was _naked. _That's right, the creeper made me take off all of my clothes except for my bra and underwear, but once he came to the body measurement I was forced to take off my bra and when I asked the hell why he said he required my _natural size._ Freaking perv. But after his testing was done he walked me down the hall, only wrapped in a small towel and placed me in this room threatening that if I tried to escape that he would be much harder on Taylor when it was her turn.

Let's just say I haven't moved since.

Exhaustion was finally beginning to lull me to sleep when the door suddenly crashed open.

I sat up briskly remembering to bring the covers with me in order to cover my nearly nude form.

My eyes widened as the young Uchiha walked into the room.

"Sasuke…" I said in surprise, hugging the covers tighter as he approached the bed.

He stopped neck to the bed, face scrunched in concentration.

"Ba…Bara?" He said still seeming unsure. My expression must've given me away because before I could render what was happening he was hugging me.

Uchiha Sasuke _hugged _me_,_ and I was still _nude,_ goddamn.

"How…how'd you know it was me?" I questioned once he had let go a second later.

"Mina told me earlier who she was," he replied. "I just thought you may be the red head."

I smiled as he spoke again, this time his voice darker. "Does that mean the brunette with Orochimaru is Niji?"

I nodded sadly, but froze, my mind finally processing his words.

"Lauren is with Orochimaru," I hissed, looking up at him. He nodded gravely, taking a second to realize that I was still talking about his sister. I don't think he knew our new names yet.

"But don't worry," he assured, "I'm going to get you three out of here. First we need to rescue Niji though. Orochimaru won't leave her unattended to easily once he's got her."

"Sasuke," I said gaining his attention, "she has the Sharingan."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "That just means it's necessary to get her out of there even quicker."

I shook my head at him. "This is crazy Sasuke; we don't even have a plan."

Sasuke stood. "I'm going to think of one. I'll notify you of it as soon as I can," he stated walking towards the door.

"Sasuke."

He stopped, turning back to me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, for helping us."

"I'll never forget you or Mina's friendship, and what it meant to me," he vowed before exiting the room and shutting the door.

I sighed, beginning to relax when the door clicked open again. Sasuke poked his head in, scanning me over.

"I'll bring you some clothes as well," he said, before disappearing again. I only sat there blushing madly.

**At the moment I'm sitting her probably sounding incredibly stupid because I'm listening to the Doctor who theme song and trying to sing along with it even though there's no words… XD**

**Yesterday I hung out with my friend Aerin and she made me watch Sherlock. Now I need to start watching both that **_**and**_** Doctor Who.**

**I've been sitting her for a while trying to type out the beginning of a new story for Fairy Tail :P That's why I was up at midnight yesterday XP**

**I honestly don't know why I stopped watching it a while ago, it's probably my favorite next to Naruto now XD**

**So, if any of you like Fairy Tail, then I hope you'll read it. :) Though fair warning, it will probably be rated M XP I have a pervy mind.**

**Imma go. **

**Please review!**


	41. Curse Mark Hurts

**Lauren's POV**

Instead of waking up like usual, having my mind and body slowly come to, I felt the switch in the back of my head flick from off to on…because something wet was on my neck.

Eyes snapping open I jumped back, only managing to move a few inches before my spine hit something. I tried to move my hands to feel what it was but they wouldn't move. They were tied behind my back.

"It seems you didn't like your wake up call. It was taking you too long to get up though, so I feel that I don't need to apologize."

Slowly I turned around searching for that evil snake's voice. He was the object which I had run into. Quickly I tried to hop the other way but Orochimaru held me in place on the couch. I was in his lap.

He leaned down and nipped my ear. I stifled a gasp.

'_Wasn't…Wasn't he…OROCHIMARU IS GAY, DAMMMIT!'_

'_**Who knows, maybe he's bi.'**_

'_NOT. HELPING.'_

"Hmm," Orochimaru murmured, "you don't seem to be enjoying yourself." I could feel his lips twist into a smirk on my ear. "I could change that, if you'd like."

I frowned trying to scoot away. "No, don't, just-ahh!" I cried feeling his tongue trailing the length of my neck, stopping on top of the curse mark and beginning to kiss it.

'_Orochimaru…is…GAY, DAMMIT!'_

'_**You keep trying to assure yourself by saying that, but he seems pretty interested in you right now.'**_

'_SHUT UP! IM GOING TO BE TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE!'_

I began to plead. "Orochimaru, _please _st-" He interrupted.

"Please what?" He chuckled, "do more? My pleasure."

"No!" I said beginning to struggle, when suddenly I felt something clasp my hip.

"No, Orochimaru, stop!" I screamed, attempting to wriggle free from his grasp. Abruptly his fist balled up in my hair, wrenching my head back. I shut up immediately.

"You know," he stated, removing his mouth from my neck. "I had originally planned on turning you into one of my experimental projects…but then I remembered that comment you made. 'Why don't I leave and go find some little boy to rape', was it? This is to show you that I prefer the opposite sex rather than someone such as Sasuke-kun."

I scowled remembering my dumbass comment and heard him laugh. His lips suddenly returned to my neck.

"And besides that," he whispered kissing the curse mark tenderly, "I want to see if you'll taint even further when entering the second stage of the curse."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"There is another way in which I can make a person transform into the last stage," he explained, making my heart skip a beat, "this one is much more traumatizing and painful though. A way fit for someone such as you."

"What are you-" I gasped sharply feeling Orochimaru's fangs re-sink into the curse mark. A second later he removed them, letting the blood flow freely down my neck.

I sat there mouth open and eyes wide when my shoulder abruptly felt as if it was being stabbed repeatedly. I shuddered in pain and felt my wrist burning as the rope rubbed against them with my struggling.

I closed my eyes as my mind went blank.

**Normal POV**

Orochimaru blinked emotionlessly as the brunette Uchiha went limp in his lap. He sighed and picked her up, placing her back down on the couch after he was standing freely.

The curse mark was slowly making its way across her skin. She could either face the terror that would await her or live in it with fear, but either way, the outcome would be the same. The curse mark would overtake her fragile mind and its darkness would take over. She would soon be a pawn in his army just like Sasuke.

**Lauren's POV**

My pain disappeared and I opened my eyes. In front of me was the Uchiha mansion. The entire district was quiet.

Cautiously I took I step forward. That one step didn't take me very far.

Looking down I noticed a critical fact. I was 4, and only 3 ft tall. My hair was thrown into a messy bun and I was wearing a baggy pink blouse and a small black skirt.

I stopped examining myself and started to walk forward again. Stepping up onto the walkway I reached the door when there was a blood curdling scream.

I threw open the door and ran into the house stopping in the kitchen where Okaa-san lay dead, soaking in her own blood. I gasped, taking a step back. Something wet squished in between my toes and turned, tears beginning to form in my eyes, as I saw that it was Otou-san's blood.

"Imouto…"

I whipped back around to see Itachi's blood stained face.

"Nii-san…why are you…" I trailed off as Itachi's body dropped to the floor dead.

The tears started to stream down my face, when Sasuke entered the room, a kunai planted in the middle of his forehead.

"Nee…-sa…n," Sasuke gasped, holding out a hand. I staggered back in shock as Sasuke's eyes dulled, his body shutting down as he knelt onto the floor.

Grasping my head in shock and confusion I slid onto the ground crying. "Why is this happening?"

"Lauren, un?"

I looked up. Deidara was standing in front of me looking concerned. "Are you alright, yeah?"

I sprung forward enveloping my bomber in a hug.

"Oh, Deidara!" I cried, burring my face into his shoulder, now my 5 ft 8 self.

Deidara returned my hug willingly, allowing me to cry my heart out. Then his grasp on me turned bone breaking.

"Dei…dara," I gasped, "I can't breathe."

"Hidan, un. Do it now."

"Got it, blondie."

"Hi…dan?"

Before I saw the Jashinist I felt his scythe plant into my back.

I coughed up blood, splattering it in Deidara's face before he released me, dropping me to the ground.

More blood emerged as Hidan retracted his weapon, opening my wounds even more.

"Lauren!"

Hidan's body was blown into the wall as Tess ran up beside me, preparing to heal my wounds.

"Tess," I whispered, the world beginning to spin.

"Lauren." I looked towards my other side. Taylor was there.

"Taylor," I murmured as she grasped my hand.

"Lauren," she stated strongly, "you need to hold on. This is just some illusion Orochimaru created. You need to snap out of it!" Her and Tess's voices started to get farther way, their bodies no longer by my side. "Snap out of it and save us!"

Surprisingly my wounds were suddenly healed. I stood looking into the black oblivion above me.

"Get ready Orochimaru," I growled feeling a completely new power emerge, "Here I come."

**Normal POV**

Two hours had passed since Lauren had been rendered unconscious and Orochimaru was starting to get impatient.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion. The ceiling crumpled in, rocking the entire base. Orochimaru stood abruptly, staring at the bed where a vortex of chakra swirled around the female Uchiha. The shadow within the vortex stood, revealing herself to the snake sannin. Orochimaru's eyes widened at what he saw.

Standing before him was a 5 ft 8 black haired female with dark onyx eyes and black feathered wings sprouting from her shoulders. In her hands were two small scythes the hilts of each covered in red ribbon.

The female glared at him without emotion.

"Orochimaru, your time in this world has come to an end," she stated, walking towards him. "The world doesn't need to be exposed to your cruel methods anymore." She raised her scythes, suddenly looking sad. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but it needs to be done." Lauren brought her scythes down on the Sannin, watching as all life instantly died from his eyes.

**Lauren's POV**

Orochimaru's body dropped dead onto the floor in front of me, and I sighed rubbing my head.

'_How troublesome…'_

My sword returned to normal, re-morphing back into a single sword. I walked out of the room heading in the direction of Tess and Taylor's chakra signatures.

'_Now to rescue my friends… and Sasuke…'_

**XD Huzzah! De pedo-snake be dead!**

**I hate Orochimaru with all my heart. He's a fucking creeper.**

***spoiler* It pissed me off that Sasuke brought him back…Suigetsu was scared shitless too XD**

**I'm obsorbed in Fairy Tail fanfiction right now. I can't help it. It's so amazing.**

**Basically I'm for Lucy X Natsu, Lucy X Loke, and Lucy X Laxus (even though it's an unlikely pairing). I'm pretty much for Lucy X anyone as long as the story is good X3**

**I'm defiantly gonna be writing Fairy Tail one-shots…fo sho.**

**I'm trying to get off of just Naruto and OC's.**

**Maybe write some NaruHina and SasuSaku or something X3**

**No worries I'm not gonna stop writing this story for a while though.**

**Alright, I've rambled enough. See you later.**

**Review.**

**Do it. **


	42. Let's Get Outta Here

**Normal POV**

It had been 6 hours and Sasuke had been quietly sitting in his room scheming up an escape plan when he had felt it; a spike in chakra pressure, which rocked the entire base. He didn't know what it was and he didn't care. Screw an escape plan! Everyone in the base the base would be distracted. Now was his time to grab the girls and run.

The said Uchiha stood, bustling around and grabbing what he needed before rushing out into the hall. Orochimaru had never kept too many Oto shinobi at his bases, but those who were present sped around, trying to find what had disrupted their peaceful afternoon.

**Tess's POV**

I had been calmly lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling when two sound ninja entered the room. They didn't seem too happy either.

"Kabuto-sama orders that we move you to a secure location," he said emotionlessly, grapping my arm and pulling me up.

"Get off me," I replied, reluctant to go with the man. He motioned his head towards me and the second man nodded coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around my midsection tightly.

"LET. GO." I growled, struggling in his grasp. Somehow I managed to plant my chakra coated foot into his gut and he went flying back, his broken body crumpling to the ground. The other mans eyes widened, finally realizing that I wasn't some weak little brat, and turned, bolting to the door. He didn't even make it a step before my fist smashed in between his shoulders, sending him through the wall which led to the hall.

"Damn right…," I mumbled, rubbing my sore fist. Bastards should know not to mess with me just after I was kidnapped by a pedo-snake and experimented on by his bitch.

"Bara...?" I blinked and looked up.

Standing there, peering through the newly formed hole in the wall with curiosity was Sasuke.

"I'm guessing you have the Haruno strength?" He questioned with a lopsided smirk, raising an eyebrow. I grinned back proudly.

"Oh, and I'm glad those clothes work," he added stepping into the room.

Sasuke had comeback earlier and given me a plain black tank top and a miniskirt with knee length netting underneath. I actually liked the outfit very much.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied, as he reached out a hand grabbing my arm.

"Now come on," He said on a more serious note, pulling me out of the room. "We need to find Mina."

I nodded and he released my arm, allowing me to follow him down the hall.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" I asked finally noticing the change in atmosphere of the base. He shook his head.

"I don't know, but now's our chance to get the others and bolt," he answered with narrowed eyes. He could tell that something about that chakra signature was familiar too, just like I could.

I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind as we turned another corner, on our way to find Taylor.

**Taylor's POV**

"Sit down and stay there," Kabuto instructed pointing to the bed I was standing beside. I complied sitting on the white sheets and gripping the towel that was covering me tighter.

Just a minute ago there had been an explosion somewhere in the base and Kabuto had cut his examination short, rushing me to this room. Judging by his reaction I could only guess that he didn't have a clue what is was, just like every other ninja that hurried past us through the base.

Suddenly Kabuto turned towards the door, eyes narrowed. Screams of male ninja were heard before there was a complete silence. There was, however, the light clicking of shoes against the hard rock floor.

As the taps approached Kabuto reached into his tool pouch, pulling out one of his medical scalpels. As the door handle started to turn I tried to look around him to get a better view, but he blocked it. The door finally creaked open and Kabuto got into a defensive position, holding his weapon in front of his body.

"What are you doing here? Where's Orochimaru-sama?"

"Hn…Orochimaru is dead. Where's Taylor?"

My eyes widened. Orochimaru was dead? But what about…

"Lauren?" I peeked around the silver haired assistant trying to find her voice.

Standing there in the doorway of the room was a tall black haired and onyx eyed women, with feather wings sprouting from her back. Her cold eyes softened as she noticed me.

She smiled. "Taylor."

My eyes widened further. That black haired women _was_ her.

"Lauren…"

**Lauren's POV**

I entered the room where Taylor's chakra signature was located, not surprised to find Kabuto there as well. His eyes narrowed as he saw me.

"Why are you here? Where is Orochimaru-sama?"

I gave him a blank stare. "Orochimaru is dead. Where's Taylor?"

Suddenly her blonde head peek around the medic nin. Internally I sighed with relief and gave her a slight smile. "Taylor."

She seemed to finally begin to comprehend that I was the one standing in front of her. My new appearance must of seemed shocking to her.

I dodged the weapon which had been aimed for my head.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Kabuto asked angrily.

I rolled my eyes. "His body is still there, Kabuto. Your plans won't be ruined."

He looked me over for another few seconds before pocketing his weapon, beginning to walk towards me to the door. He stopped right next to me.

"Here," he said, tossing me a scroll. I held it up; about to ask what it was, but found that he was already gone.

I brushed him off and entered farther into the room, walking up to the bed beside Taylor.

She quickly threw a hug on me and I laughed.

"What happened?" She questioned, motioning to my entire appearance.

I sighed, giving another small smile. "Orochimaru forced me into the second stage of the curse mark and this happened."

She nodded in understanding, opening here mouth to say something again when I felt the presence of two other people behind us. Quickly I jumped into battle stance, ready to protect Taylor.

"Lauren, it's just us," Tess assured from the doorway, holding her hands up. I sighed gratefully, noticing that Sasuke was also with her. That means that I wouldn't have to convince him to come with us a well.

"We need to leave soon," Sasuke stated, taking off him shirt and tossing it to Taylor. She gave him a thankful look, beginning to put it on, and he nodded back. Suddenly he activated the curse mark entering the second stage.

"Nee-san, we can fly out of here now. The sound ninja will soon discover us."

I nodded, sighing. "Yes, I know…and thank you Sasuke, for everything."

He inclined his head. "It is of no trouble, now let's go."

The four of us started running through the halls of the base. Almost thirty seconds later rays of sun blinded my eyes. We were outside the base.

Sasuke hefted Tess onto his back and launched into the air. I did the same soon after with Taylor on my back and we both started flying in the direction of the nearest village.

"Nii-san, where are we?" I questioned once we were a distance away from Orochimaru's base.

"In the fire country," he replied distastefully. "We should reach Konoha by nightfall; there we can get clothes for Mina as well as for you."

I raised an eyebrow wondering why the hell I would need new clothes when I realized that my wings had ripped my shirt in the back.

I sighed, looking at the sun on the horizon. About 3 more hours until the sun would set which meant at least 2 more hours of flying…oh joy.

**Normal POV**

Kabuto walked throughout the halls of the base, thinking to himself. Those three girls had been such a pain. They had ruined his entire plans.

Sasuke was supposed to have killed and absorbed Orochimaru but his troublesome sister had done it instead. He couldn't have them disturb his plans any longer. That's where the scroll came in…soon the girls would no longer be a problem.

**Kabuto, you asswipe.**

**I'm bored. I just ate breakfast.**

**I gotta take a shower too because I'm leaving to get a haircut in a little while, so I'm gonna go.**

**Talk to you later.**

**Please review!**


	43. An Unwanted Fight

**Lauren's POV**

After flying for a long while the four of us finally reached Konoha. Tess and Taylor still looked same as normal, but it was required that Sasuke and I used henges. Sasuke because, well, he betrayed Konoha and became a rouge ninja, and I, because I had been kidnapped from the village by Sasori and Deidara, so if I happened to run into any of the ninja I had met, I'd be forced to stay here in their protection. And like hell I was gonna do that. I was with the Akatsuki now.

After we had entered the village Sasuke gave both Taylor and I a small sum of money in order to buy new clothes. Taylor decided to buy a sky blue T-shirt with mesh netted sleeves and a black skirt with leggings underneath. I only bought a red halter top, so that if I never needed to reactivate the curse mark my wings wouldn't rip the clothes. Taylor commented that it showed of my curse mark and tattoos very well.

Sasuke and I both deactivate the curse mark before entering the village and apparently once my wings were gone, instead of cleanly disappearing like Sasuke's, they left black markings, like the curse mark's, in the shape of wings. So now, my whole back was a giant set of tattoos.

It was pretty cool, but still, I'm only 16, so I didn't know what the others would say about it.

"We'll stay here," Sasuke exclaimed, heading towards an inn. I nodded in reply and we all walked in, renting two rooms for the night.

**Time skip~**

I lay in bed awake, staring at the ceiling. Taylor lay in the bed next to mine, sound asleep. Tess and Sasuke were in the rooms next to our, most likely asleep in their own beds as well.

I was tired just like they were but numerous thoughts kept me conscious. I wondered what Itachi was doing right now. And what about Deidara; did he miss me? Were the Akatsuki even looking for us? Why did Kabuto give me that scroll? And what was Sasuke going to do now that Orochimaru was gone?

I sighed and rolled over, hugging my pillow. My eyes fluttered shut for just a second.

"_Here," Sasori tossed me his Akatsuki ring, "use it to communicate with the others."_

I shot up, eyes wide.

"The ring…," I whispered in shock, holding up my hand. I still had it on!

I hopped of the bed, slipping on my shoes.

I needed to contact the others.

"Lauren?" Taylor wondered groggily, rubbing her eyes, "What time is it? Where are you going?"

I waved her off, opening the door. "Don't worry, I'll be right back," I assured, beginning to shut the door. "Stay here."

"But Lauren…"

I gave her a stern look. "Stay. Here."

She nodded slowly and I gave a small smile, exiting the room and heading down the hall towards the entrance of the building.

Outside of the hotel the streets were quiet and abandoned. Everyone must have turned in for the night.

I could sense the chakra signatures of a few patrolling leaf nin, but none of them seemed to notice me.

Quickly I snuck to a remote part of the forest, climbing up onto a low branch before taking a breath.

"Hey, guys…Itachi… Deidara… Hidan, Pein, Kisame? Anyone? Just please answer."

'_What the…LAUREN? IS THAT YOU?'_

I laughed lightly. "Yes, Kisame, it's me."

'_Where are you? What happened?'_

"Nothing much, Pein-sama," I replied to his worried yet commanding tone. "Taylor, Tess, Sasuke, and I are all in Konoha."

'_Sasuke is there?'_

"Yeah, Itachi, he's here. He helped us escape."

'_Fuck, you escaped? Where the hell is that snake bastard?'_

"…dead…"

'_DEAD!' _They all screamed. I winced slightly at their loud volume.

"Yes, Orochimaru was killed."

'_By who?'_

"Well, uh, I kinda…that's not important right now!" I replied in a fluster. "I'll tell you about everything that's happened when we get back. Right now I only wanted to let you know that we're all safe and that we'll be back soon."

'_How soon, un?'_

"Don't really know," I admitted. "If I had to guess I'd say about a day or two."

'_Alright then, be careful. We will talk once you arrive back at base.'_

"Alright, Pein-sama. See ya soon guys."

They chortled a goodbye and everything went quiet. I sighed, standing up on the branch.

"You came back."

My eyes widened and I turned, grabbing a kunai, however my hand was stopped before I could throw it.

In the moonlight I could make out the man's silver hair and single black eye.

"Kakashi-sensei…" I whispered, dropping my henge.

Under his mask I could see his mouth twist into a smile. He released my arm, allowing me to take a step back.

"Lauren," he said seriously, gripping my shoulders. "What happened to you? Where have you been?"

I shook my head, giving him a slight grin. "It's a long story, Sensei."

He gave me a serious stare. "I have time."

I sighed. "Alright."

I began telling him what had happened from when Deidara and Sasori kidnapped me to Tess, Taylor and I escaping Orochimaru's base. I, however, did not mention that Sasuke had helped us escape and that he was here with us as well.

"Lauren, please tell me that you're not actually considering going back to the Akatsuki…," Kakashi pleaded.

I sighed turning away. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei, I am. I need to go back."

"No you don't. You don't need to go back," he stated drawing a kunai, "and I won't let you."

He slashed the kunai at me and I back flipped off the tree, barely dodging the attack. I felt a line of blood dribble down my cheek.

The copy ninja hopped down onto the forest floor in front of me.

"Sensei…," I said, still in shock that he had actually just tried to purposefully injure me, "you don't need to do this."

"I don't want to harm you," he stated truthfully, kunai still in hand, "but I can't let you go back to the Akatsuki. You're not safe with them."

"But I am," I protested, ducking under the kunai aim for me. "I am safe with them sensei! They even tried to protect us!"

Kakashi only shook his head, not going to listen anymore.

I sighed angrily, activating the Sharingan. If he wasn't going to listen and was about to get serious, I might as well do the same.

He lifted his Konoha headband revealing his inherited Sharingan eye and formed the lightning blade in his hand, charging at me.

I drew my sword, stating "Fukushū, ketsueki futago_" _and watched as it changed into two medium length weapons.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, not remembering that the katana he had given me could do something such as it had, and thrust his hand forward, aiming the Raikiri strait for my chest.

I readied my swords in front of me, preparing to block the attack, when another figured hopped at Kakashi.

The silver haired ninja stopped, jumping back away from the new person. Until the shaded figure turned around, flashing me his red eyes, I had no clue who it was.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me coldly. "You should still be back at the hotel."

I looked towards the ground. "Sorry, nii-san."

His eyes lightened on me, before he turned back to the other ninja.

"Sasuke…," Kakashi said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting my sister," he replied coldly. He suddenly looked back at me. "Go back and get Bara and Mina. I'll handle this and meet up with you later."

"But Sas-"

"Go now," he commanded, turning back to Kakashi. I nodded spinning and running into the trees.

…

…

"Tess!" I shouted, banging on her door. "Get up, we're leaving!"

I heard things being thrown around inside the room before Tess emerged in the doorway, still looking half asleep. But once she saw the seriousness of my face she woke right up.

"What going on?" She questioned. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Fighting Kakashi," I replied. "Now come on. I already woke Taylor; she's gathering her stuff right now."

"Fighting Kakashi? Lauren, what did you do?"

I sighed, "I'll tell you later."

Taylor finally entered the hall and the three of us left the hotel, being sure to avoid all patrolling ninja as well as the area in which Sasuke and Kakashi were fighting.

After entering the forest surrounding Konoha, I looked back at the closed gates.

'_Sasuke, you better hurry the hell up before Naruto finds out you're there…if he does you'll be in for a lot of shit…'_

**I'm happy because I finished and posted my first Fairy Tail story :D**

**It's already gotten some favorites and reviews too, so I'm gratefully surprised :3**

**I'm totally gonna write more. I need to write more NaLu, but I want some LaLu and LoLu too XD If any of you even understand that at all.**

**I'm swooning and dancing to my music right now :3 I'm listening to Gackt and PSY.**

**Op Op Op Op Oppa Gangdum Style~!**

**Ah, happy day.**

**See you later! **

**Please Review!**


	44. Family Reunion

**Lauren's POV**

I sat, my back against a tree, on the grassy forest floor of the outskirts of Konoha. Taylor lay on the ground next to me, curled up into a ball, asleep once again. Leaning against the same tree as I was Tess, her eyes closed and arms crossed. The three of us rested, still waiting for Sasuke to randevu with us as he had promised.

It had been nearly half an hour and with every passing second my nerves became more on end. By now other ninja must have sensed Kakashi and Sasuke's clashing chakra and alerted others. Besides that Sasuke was going to have a hard time beating the copy ninja, it was a miracle in itself that I ever beat him.

And so, after thinking about every harmful action that could have already been inflicted upon my brother, I decided that I couldn't just sit here anymore. I needed to go and help him.

Standing, I made sure not to wake Taylor. "I…uh," quickly I thought of an excuse, "Need to go pee."

Tess cracked open an emerald eye, staring me down for a couple of second, before closing it again. "Go ahead. Hurry back."

I didn't hesitate and quickly walked into the forest, sprinting once I was far enough away.

After a minute a stopped realizing a flaw in my plan. You don't go to the bathroom and then just disappear, you go to the bathroom and then return, feeling relieved.

I stopped, putting my fingers together, and stating, "Kage bunshin no jutsu."

There was a quiet poof and a layer of smoke as a clone of myself appeared in front of me.

"Go back to the others and act as if nothing's happened," I commanded. "If something does happen, protect the others." She nodded bounding into the trees back towards camp.

Turning, I prepared to hop into the trees, when something suddenly grabbed both my hands, pulling me back down.

I looked back, surprised to see both Taylor and Tess there smirking at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Taylor teased, eyebrow raised. I opened my mouth to reply but Tess interrupted.

"To go and save Sasuke, where else?" She chuckled, turning back to me, "but no without us, she's not."

I smiled back at them before, looking back towards the trees. "Let's get going then."

**Normal POV (with Sasuke in Konoha)**

Sasuke flipped back away from the group of Konoha ninja, panting. He didn't want to admit it, but his old teammates may have been too much of a challenge for him right now.

Sakura, along with Naruto and also, for some reason, Kiba and Hinata, had arrived a few minutes ago joining the battle between him and Kakashi. They weren't going easy on him either.

"Shannaro!" Sakura shouted hopping at him with a fist full of chakra. He staggered up, about to dodge once again when a flash of red flew past him. His eyes widened when he realized that flash of red was Tess.

Sakura's fist collided with Tess's and both were blown back by the equal force of the impact. Naruto hopped up and caught Sakura, while Tess managed to land on her feet, sliding back to a stop.

The Kyuubi host set his teammate down gentle watching as she looked eyes wide at the female who had just stopped her attack.

"Bara nee-san," she said in shock.

"Sak," Tess replied coolly.

"Hey, you okay?" Lauren asked coming up behind Sasuke. He nodded, glancing at her.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?"

She rolled her eyes, flashing him a smile. "Yes, we did, but then we got worried and came to save your ass."

The corner of Sasuke's lips twitched into a smirk making Lauren's smile widen.

"Lauren?"

Said brunette looked up at the only other brunette on the field.

"Kiba," she stated with a smile, "it's nice to see you again. You as well Hinata."

He nodded, while the Byakugan user gave a small smile. "Yeah, you too, but…why are you with Sasuke? Didn't you get kidnapped by the Akatsuki or something?"

Sighing she replied. "Yeah, I did, but other things happened and now I'm back here."

Lauren froze, realizing she hadn't seen her blond haired friend for a while. Searching the field she finally found her hugging the life out of everyone's favorite main character.

"Taylor!" She barked. "Let go of your brother and get over here! This is not the time for a happy reunion!"

"Alright!" Taylor yelled back letting go of Naruto and hopping back to where Lauren, Tess and Sasuke were now standing.

"God, we came here to rescue Sasuke, not for you to be able to smother your younger brother," Lauren mumbled while Taylor rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Wha…MINA?" Naruto uttered looking positively shocked.

"Hey, bro!" Taylor replied, waving.

"Wha…how're…how did…when did…you're-" While Naruto continued to stagger Lauren turned to the others, coming up with a plan.

"Guys I've got a plan in mind, just stay back and let me handle it."

The others nodded jumping back into the trees, waiting for Lauren to put her plan into action.

'_Hey, inner?'_

'_**Yeah, what?'**_

'_I need you to help me out here.'_

'_**Kay, then bring me out.'**_

Lauren brought her fingers together once again, this time watching as her inner appeared in front of her.

"**Whats up?" **Inner questioned starring at her other half.

"You can only use Kido right?"

She nodded. "**Yeah, why**?"

"Can you distract the others with Bakudō 21 and 62? That way it will give the four of us a chance to escape and you will just be able to return to me again."

Inner nodded, turning towards the Konoha ninja. "**You might want to get going now; I don't know how long these spells will last."**

Lauren patted her back gratefully before sprinting back into the forest with Tess, Taylor and Sasuke.

"Wait!" Kakashi yelled making a move to chase after them.

"**Oh no you don't," **inner chuckled evilly, holding her hands up. **"Bakudō no rokujuuni: Hyapporankan!" **

Kakashi immediately stopped in his pursuit to stare in question at the look alike of his previous student. The others as well had stopped their commotion to stare at the white haired female just as she threw the white spear at the group, watching as it quickly multiplied pinning the ninja where they stood.

Inner grinned at the clueless group before holding her hands up again.

"**Bakudō no nijuuichi: Sekienton!"**

A red fog enveloped the battle field, blinding everyone's sight and Lauren's inner sighed, placing her hands behind her head.

"**Well," **she sighed, knowing the clone was about to disappear, **"It was nice to get out for a while."**

**Lauren's POV**

The four of us had just reached the border of the Fire country, after running at full speed for 10 minutes, when I felt inners spirit return.

'_Thank god you're okay…so how'd it go?'_

'_**Don't get a sensitive on me brat, but it went fine.'**_

'_You sounded like Sasori'._

'_**Just be quiet.'**_

I laughed a little, stopping when Sasuke gave me a questionable look. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Sasuke," Tess addressed as we continued to hop through the trees. "Do you want me to heal your injuries?"

Sasuke shook his head, but suddenly stumbled, having to catch himself on the side of a tree.

"I'll take that no as a yes," Tess giggled, pushing the Uchiha into a sitting position.

As the red head began to heal him, Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her healing chakra.

I sighed, suddenly feeling very tired.

"You didn't get much sleep, why don't you rest for a while?"

I looked over to Sasuke, who had peeked open an eye and was staring at me. He nodded giving me assurance that it was okay, and I closed my eyes sliding to the base of the tree I was leaning against.

Soon enough I forgot all about the battle that had just taken place and found myself dozing off into the world of sleep.

**At the moment, I am happy once again :D **

**I've been getting a lot of positive feedback on my Fairy Tail oneshot so I think I'm going to type another chapter of the sequel to this (please tell me that you understand what I mean, I've mentioned it so much) and then scheme up another idea for Fairy Tail.**

**I **_**need**_** to write some Levy X Gajeel. Need. No joke. **

**Well, I'm going to go and eat something, because my stomach won't stop speaking to me.**

**See you later.**

**Review!**


	45. Confessions of Love

**Normal POV**

"Imouto," Sasuke mumbled, rolling the shoulder which his sister head was resting on. Lauren only snuggled into him more, not ready to wake up yet.

Sasuke sighed. He had been carrying her for quite a while now and she had never even stirred.

Tess glanced at the navy haired Uchiha, a small smile gracing her lips. It was obvious that Sasuke loved Lauren still, even after she had disappeared over 11 years ago. Actually, it still seemed that he cared for them all.

"Nee-san," Sasuke tried again, adjusting the brunette on his back.

"What…?" she mumbled, cracking her eyes open.

"Get up," he said quietly. "We're here."

Lauren brought a hand up to rub her eyes, frankly reminding Sasuke of the little sister he remembered, and stepped onto the forest floor when he knelt down to let her stand.

"'Here' where?"

It seemed the teen still wasn't completely with it.

"The Akatsuki base."

Laurens eyes opened a bit wider, ignoring the blinding sunlight, and looked down seeing the familiar blue river and round arch entrance.

"Oh, that's nice," she whispered closing her eyes again, leaning into Sasuke who wrapped his arms securely around her. "I'll miss you…nii-chan…"

Sasuke lips twitched into a smile and he leaned down kissing the top of his once again sleeping sister's head.

Tess walked over and took Lauren from Sasuke, placing the brunette on her back. Taylor hugged the Uchiha tightly in farewell and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle and pat her head.

Tess sent Sasuke a smirk, and he returned it knowingly, seeing the sadness and the unsaid message of _'_I'll miss you…_'_

With that final goodbye Sasuke disappeared back into the forest, still planning to go and get Suigetsu, while Tess and Taylor hopped down onto the flowing current of the river, watching as the rocky wall slowly lifted allowing them entrance.

As the girls walked into the base, Tess glanced at Lauren over her shoulder. Both Taylor and herself looked and felt tired, but she looked positively exhausted.

'_I guess fighting the Konoha nin and the entire thing with Orochimaru really wore her out…'_

"GET OUT HERE YOU MOFO'S AND GIVE US A PROPER GREETING!"

Tess's head snapped to Taylor as her shout echoed throughout the base. She flashed the red head an innocent look and Tess rolled her emerald eyes.

A few seconds later they arrived in the Akatsuki's living room. Tess placed Lauren gently on the couch just as all ten members burst into the room.

"Taylor-chan~," Tobi sung, tackling the blond into a hug. Taylor laughed and hugged back.

"I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH TOBI-KUN!"

"TOBI MISSED TAYLOR-CHAN TOO!"

Tess smiled at the touching sight and turned to the others when she was suddenly whisked away from the group.

"Hidan?" she wondered, looking up at the silver haired Jashinist who was pulling her down the dark halls. He said nothing and continued to lead her down the corridor.

Hidan abruptly stopped, throwing open the door he stood in front of and bolting through the doorway, pulling Tess along with him.

Before Tess could even get a peep out she found herself being flung onto the bed which lay in the center of the room. Hidan crawled onto the mattress, crouching above her.

"Hidan?" she questioned again, blushing slightly at the sultry look his violet eyes.

The Jashinist suddenly leaned down, locking his lips with hers.

Tess blushed profoundly and stared up at his closed eyes.

Hidan pulled back slightly, whispering against her lips. "Don't you _ever_ make me worry like that again, got it?"

Shocked, Tess placed her hands on either of his face, searching his eyes for some type of clue.

"What the fuck…?" she said breathlessly.

Hidan sighed, rolling onto the bed next to Tess and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her body into his form. Tess could feel Hidan's muscles twitch on her back as he moved to snuggle her hair.

"Why? Because your strength- the way you hit me without restraint, it's sexy. And the way your hips sway when you walk out of the room makes my pulse speed up. Because your red hair and emerald eyes make you seem like the most beautiful women I've ever seen and the way your lips felt against mine when you kissed me, even if it was a dare, it was just… And because…because…I think I love you…"

Tess propped herself up on an elbow, turning her head to stare at the Jashinist miraculously. Was he…was he kidding? _Him_ love _her_? Was it even possible for _Hidan _to truly _love_ someone?

…Then she realized something.

'_Hidan didn't swear once that entire time…'_

"Oh my Jashin…," she said, flipping to look at him. "You really mean it…"

Hidan smirked, pecking her lips. "Of course I fucking mean it. I would lie about something this damn important."

Tess giggled, kissing him back. She couldn't deny the love of Hidan, just like Lauren couldn't deny the love of Deidara. When one of your favorite characters declares their affection for you, you can't just turn it down.

"Now," Hidan purred, climbing back onto of her petite form, beginning to suck on her neck. "Where were we?"

**Meanwhile**

"What's wrong with Lauren-san," Pein questioned, looking at the peacefully sleeping brunette.

"Nothing," Taylor replied with a shrug.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Then why is she sleeping?"

Taylor stared at him blankly before raising a finger to her lips in fake contemplation.

"Hm, well maybe because when she finally woke up in Orochimaru's layer she was nearly raped by the pedo-"

"Nearly _raped_?" Itachi and Deidara both simultaneously growled, as Taylor continued.

"-and then he even had the nerves to force her into the second stage of the curse mark against her will. Oh, or maybe because when she finally had control over the curse mark the first thing Lauren did once she woke up was kill the damn bastard. Then after that she had to rescue me and fly us to the Leaf village. AND THEN once we were finally able to rest, Lauren didn't because she had to sneak out to contact you guys, and while she was doing that Kakashi found her and they got into a fight. Then after Sasuke intervened he told us to run away, so we did, but then we had to run back to save his butt, meaning we had to run back out of Konoha again once the fight was over. So please excuse Lauren if she's exhausted right now."

The Akatsuki all stared at her with hidden emotions. "Lauren's the one who killed Orochimaru?"

Taylor creased her brows at them. "Lauren didn't already tell you?"

Many heads shook.

"Oh, well, yeah, she did."

Taylor suddenly yawned. "Kay well listen, I'm tired still and want to sleep. I know you would probably like to talk to us, Pein-sama, but for now may we just all rest?"

Pein nodded in approval before turning, Konan right at his side, and heading back towards his office.

Taylor yawned again, turning in the opposite direction of Pein, and headed back to her own room.

"I'll take Lauren back to her room, yeah," Deidara said walking over to the couch and taking the brunette in his arms, heading down the hall after Taylor.

Itachi watched the blonde go. He understood what was going on between Deidara and his sister. It was pretty obvious, his feelings for her. And Itachi was happy for them…so long as Deidara didn't hurt her in anyway, that is. Or else he would be dead, Itachi would assure that.

**With Deidara**

The bomber walked into his room, Lauren still in his arms. Yes, he had originally said he would take the Uchiha to her own room, but his was much closer.

Tenderly Deidara placed Lauren under the covers of his bed, allowing himself to slide in next to her. Snaking his arms around her waist Deidara pulled the brunette into his chest snuggling her brown locks for a moment before placing his head on top of her own.

This girl- _His _girl really was something. She was beautiful, and had tremendous will strength. She had captured his heart, and in such little time.

Deidara had never cared for someone so much before.

Kissing her temple, Deidara held Lauren tighter; starting to feel a bit tired himself.

"Lauren," he mumbled, closing his eyes, about to fall asleep. "I…love you, un…"

With those final words Deidara fell into slumber…but Lauren had been listening the whole time.

She rolled over, kissing his lips fully, a smile plastered on her face.

"…I love you too, Dei…"

'**Eeeeyyyyyy Sexy Lady~ Op Op Op Op Oppa Gangdum style~**

**Goddamn that shit is still stuck in my head. **

**I had soup for dinner :3 Yum.**

**I'm a boring person so I don't have much to say…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	46. Another Meeting

**Lauren's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find that I was still in Deidara's warm embrace. It was very nice.

Slowly I rolled over, facing the bomber. His blonde hair was sprawled across the pillow and her aqua eyes were closed, making me realize this was the first time I had seen Deidara with his hair down and scope off.

I smiled, holding back a squeal, and pecked his lips. He was just so cute!

"Morning, Dei," I whispered, snuggling into the crook of his neck. He moaned, shifting around.

"Lauren, yeah?" He questioned, still sounding half asleep.

"Hey," I replied quietly, moving my head up onto the pillow beside his. "Good morning."

Smirking sloppily he leaned in, meeting his lips to mine. "Morning, un. Sleep well?"

"Best sleep ever," I answered with a smile.

He placed his head on top of mine, smiling as well.

"I'm glad, yeah. Me too."

Giggling, I snuggled into him more as he curled his arms around my waist. For a little while everything was peaceful…that was, until my stomach decided that it was in need of food.

"Deidara," I mumbled as my midsection growled again. "I need food~."

He chuckled, sitting up, and folding down the covers. "Then let's go get breakfast, un."

He stood up and offered me a hand. I took it, grinning when his hand mouth licked my palm. Deidara, at first seemed embarrassed by it, but smirked when he saw that I wasn't grossed out.

"Those could possibly be the coolest thing ever," I admitted as we exited into the hall.

"Well I'll be sure to put them to good use sometime, yeah."

His smirk widened when I turned away, blushing furiously.

I punched his arm playfully. "You're lucky I love you, you perv."

Suddenly Deidara stopped, staring at me with wide eyes. "What was that, un…?"

I rolled my eyes, stepping up to him and taking his face in my hands, kissing his lips fully. "I said I love you, idiot."

I turned, starting to walk back towards the kitchen when I was abruptly pulled back. Before I even had a chance to catch my balance my back hit the wall and Deidara's lip smashed roughly against mine. I gasped in surprise and he took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned a little and Deidara finally pulled back when we both needed to breathe.

We both stared at each other for a couple of second in shock before Deidara started to lean in again.

"SENPAI~!"

"We'll finish this later," he whispered in my ear, before taking a step back, just as Tobi came into sight.

The masked man sprinted towards us, waving his hands wildly. "Come on Senpai, Taylor-chan is making breakfast!"

"Alright, yeah, we're coming," Deidara replied walking down the hall, leaving me to walk next to Tobi.

"So," Madara said quietly, one Deidara was out of hearing range. "I see you two are getting along quite well."

I stayed looking forward. "I'm still blushing aren't I?"

He chuckled. "Yes, you are, and I'm afraid that I probably won't disappear for a while either."

I cursed and he laughed once again before we arrived in the kitchen meaning that Madara was now Tobi.

"FOOD~!" He sung, dancing into the room and taking his seat at the table. I rolled my eyes slightly and calmly entered the room, sitting in the seat next to my bomber. Scattered around the table was every other member of Akatsuki, including Konan, Pein, and even Zetsu.

"Alright, I know what Lauren and Tess want, but what about everyone else?" Taylor questioned, turning around to look at everyone from her place behind the stove.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "What are you making?"

"Eggs in any way, shape, or form. You name it, I make it."

Konan smiled. "Alright then Taylor-san, I'll have two eggs over easy."

"Okay, two over easy's for Konan, now what about the rest of you?"

"Over-hard," Pein requested.

"SCRAMBLED PLEASE, TAYLOR-CHAN!"

"Hn, I'll have poached, please."

"Same as Itachi."

"I'll take over easy too, brat."

"Fried, yeah."

"I want scrambled, bitch!"

"An omelet."

"I don't want any, **it's not meat."**

I smiled. "That's where you're wrong Zetsu; eggs are categorized in the meat section of the food pyramid."

"Hmm…I'll have **boiled then."**

"Alright," Taylor turned towards the stove. "TIME TO MAKE BREAKFAST!"

**5 minutes later**

Taylor laid out everyone's breakfast request in front of them, and took a seat in between Kakuzu and Itachi. She looked around, waiting to see their reactions.

Bravely, Hidan took the bite.

"They aren't fuckin' poisonous," he declared in awe. "They're actually pretty damn good…"

That was all the Akatsuki needed to hear before they were devouring their plates.

"Wow, these _are_ good."

Taylor looked over at the miser who had just complimented her cooking.

"Thank you, Kuzu-chan." She smiled, stopping when he gave her a slight glare. "Sorry; Kakuzu."

He nodded and patted her head in forgiveness. I smiled slightly at the scene and looked around seeing that everyone had no complaints on their eggs.

Tess gathered her hair back, putting it into a low ponytail. My eyes landed hardly on the small purplish marks on her neck.

I finished up my eggs quickly as she did her, and walked around the table, grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Who the hell gave you all those hickies," I hissed, my eyes landing on her neck. "Because whoever did, I am going to _beat _the_ shit _out of them."

Tess blushed and slapped a hand over her neck, apparently unaware of the bruised that were there.

"No one," she replied quickly.

I narrowed my eyes further and Tess gulped, knowing that a pissed of Lauren was not someone to mess with.

"Hidan," she finally answered.

I stared and stared and think that Tess started to get nervous because I was staring at her so much, before I looped an arm around her shoulder, a grin plastered on my face.

"Oh-ho! Hidan? You got some nerve girl, I gotta admit that."

Tess smirked. "What about you and Deidara? You two seem to be getting along as well."

I stayed passive, not wanting to blush again. "Just shut up, Tess."

The two of us walked back into the kitchen, surprised to see that no one had really noticed our absences except for Deidara and Hidan that is.

I sat down and Deidara pecked the side of head. "What's up, un?"

"Nothing," I replied leaning into his shoulder.

Once everyone had finished eating Pein stood. "We will be having a meeting now to discuss what happened during the girl's absence. Everyone move to the meeting room so we can start."

We all complied, standing and traveling down the hall into the meeting room.

Pein took his normal seat at the head of the table.

"Now, I would like to ask Lauren-san. What happened in all while you three were in the hands of Orochimaru?"

I sighed, wondering why it was always me who was asked-

'_**Because you're the most responsible.'**_

'_STFU!'_

"Well," I started, "I don't exactly know what happened to Taylor or Tess since we didn't wake up together, but when I woke Orochimaru…forced me into the second stage of the curse mark and I passed out again, I really don't know for how long, but when I woke up I…kinda, killed him."

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Yes Taylor-san told us about that, but _how_ did you kill him."

"Uh…well, I guess…I kinda just sliced him up."

"With what?" he pressed.

"My scythes," I replied. That seemed to catch Hidan's attention.

"And will you show us these scythes?"

'_What the fuck is this? A criminal trial?'_

"Actually I can only use them when I'm in the second stage of the curse mark," I admitted. They all stared and after a minute I finally realized they were waiting for me to show them the second stage.

I sighed again, feeling the curse mark react to my will as a vortex of chakra form around me, disappearing a second when the transformation was complete.

All ten Akatsuki gaped, having never seen me in this form before.

"You have wings," Pein stated dumbly.

I laughed. "Yes, yes I do."

**I FUCKED UP.**

**I FUCKED UP BIG.**

**Lol I posted the wrong chapter, skipped one actually. So, today you get three because I'm a dumbass.**

**See you later.**

**Ja na.**

**Review!**


	47. A Game

**Lauren's POV**

It had been nearly 5 minutes and none of the Akatsuki had gotten over the fact that I now had wings. Tobi had suggested that only birds had wings and therefore I was now a bird, Taylor enthusiastically agreed. The others argued differently.

Itachi said that it was only a stage of the curse mark and that I was still the same, while Danna disagreed, saying that my appearance was completely changed. Deidara also interjected saying that I looked more like a dark angel. I had to blush at that.

Kisame, Kakuzu and Tess all stood in the background making random bets on who was going to win the arguments and Pein still sat in his seat at the end of the table sighing repeatedly while Konan sat beside him, smiling slightly.

Once the others had begun their heated discussions Hidan walked up, asking to hold my scythes- without politeness of course. I handed them to him without hesitation.

The albino held the weapons up, seemingly examining them. He tested the weight and traced his thumb along the blade, grinning slightly when fresh blood dripped down his hand and onto the floor.

"Nice piece of shit ya got here," Hidan…complimented? I raised an eyebrow as he handed the two scythes back to me, doubting my ears had heard him correctly.

"Thanks…," I said unsurely. He frowned at me.

"What is it, bitch? I got something' on my face?"

I laughed, patting his arm. "No, Hidan, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

He nodded slowly, giving me a strange look, before walking back to join in on the betting trio's conversation.

Hidan, of course, had to piss Kakuzu off, and the two of them started to get into a rough fight. Leaving Tess and Kisame to bet on who would kill the other first.

For some random reason Taylor and Tobi were skipping in a circle, their arms locked, and humming a tune happily. Deidara, Itachi and Sasori were still engaged in their now heated argument.

I deactivated the curse mark and walked over, sitting in the seat next to Pein which wasn't occupied. The three of us sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Zetsu emerged from the wall behind us.

"**They're annoying**," he stated. "I think they all need to blow off some access energy."

Pein placed a hand under his chin. "You may be right, Zetsu, but after all that has occurred I cannot just give them all missions, we need to lay low for a while."

I nodded in agreement. "That's true, but I think I have a solution you can use instead of having to send them all on missions."

The ginger haired leader glanced at me. "What would that be?"

"Well, in our world there is this game called hide and go seek tag", I explained. "I think that if we set boundaries and I explained the rules to everyone it would keep them occupied for a while and also help them blow off some energy."

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly, "as long as they're off my case for a while…"

I chuckled slightly and watched as Pein stood up catching the attention of the non attentive members.

"Everyone please _shut up_ and _sit down._"

Within a second the nine had flown into their seats, sitting there quietly.

"Good. Now," his Rinnegan eyes glanced back at me and I got the message, standing up beside him. "I have noticed that most of you are storing pent up energy because I haven't assigned missions in a while, so Lauren-san has come up with an alternative that will help you relax a little."

He nodded at me and I turned to address the others and he retook his seat.

"Okay, we are going to be playing a game called "Hide and go seek tag"." I peeked at Tess and Taylor who both had devious grins spread across their faces. Rolling my eyes at the two I continued. "Basically you hide or sneak around and try not to get caught by the person who is "it". You do not want to be "it". Usually you do not use violence in a game such as this, but since this is a world full of ninja I know that not using violence will be virtually impossible."

Members around the table smirked and/or chuckled at my comment.

"Therefore you will be able to attack each other. You will not, however, be able to use any elemental type jutsu's. This means no fire, water, earth, lightning, or wind style jutsu's. So, for example, Kisame will be able to use Samehada but not any water type jutsu along with it. Itachi and I will be able to use the Sharingan, Deidara his clay bombs, Tess her strength, Taylor the Hiraishin, Sasori his puppets, and other such. Do you guys understand?"

They all nodded, seeming more excited at every word I spoke. I grinned.

"Alright, the boundaries are 3 kilometers diameter around the base. Everybody has ten minutes to find a hiding spot before the person who's "it" tries to come and find you."

Kisame raised a hand. "Who's "it"?"

"**I am**," Zetsu said, his black side smirking widely.

"You heard the man, he's it. Go and hide before your ten minutes are up."

All the members, save Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and myself, all disappeared from the room without a trace.

I sighed and scratched my head, slowly beginning to head towards the door. Suddenly I stopped, remembering something. I reached into by hip pouch and pulled out a scroll, tossing it to Pein who caught it without problem. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Kabuto gave it to me," I explained. Pein's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why?"

I shook my head. "I don't know…that's why I'm giving it to you."

He nodded. "Konan and I will examine the scroll and let you know what it is as soon as we find out."

"Thank you Pein-sama," I bowed gratefully. He dipped his head in understanding and I turned also vanishing from the now tension filled chambers, heading out of base to go and find a hiding spot of my own.

**Normal POV**

Shortly after the young Uchiha had left the room Zetsu disappeared through the floor, on his way to pick who would be "it", leaving Pein and Konan alone.

As the auburn haired leader unraveled the scroll, beginning to examine it contents, he felt something clench in his chest. Something about what was going on scared him. For what purpose would Kabuto have to give Lauren a scroll? What was the scroll for?

As his eyes scanned over the numerous Kanji and Hiragana written on the paper, he realized what the scroll was. It was a reverse summoning. That meant Orochimaru had…

Pein ran fingers through his hair, handing the scroll to Konan. She took it with mild interest, wondering what had made Pein so upset. As her amber eyes looked up and down the page she realized what Pein was thinking, staring at her friends with slightly wide eyes.

Kabuto wanted the girls out of the picture from now on…and this was his resolve.

**Meanwhile**

Zetsu morphed out of the ground, stealthily sneaking up on his first victim.

The male had been lying lazily on top of the base, thinking that no one would be smart enough to think that someone would still be so close, but Zetsu was smarter than he had thought.

The plant man walked up, quietly bending down and tapping the man on the shoulder. His beaded eyes snapped open, staring up at Zetsu in surprise.

"You're **"it".**"

As Zetsu morphed back into the ground the other man slowly stood, picking up his large wrapped sword and smirking broadly, revealing sharp fish-like teeth.

"Let's go, Samehada," he stated jumping off the base and into the forest. Oh, he would definitely have fun during his time as "it".

**I was reading the AN that I had written for this the first time around, and saw that I had already gotten 400 reviews…but oh well.**

**I'm too happy right now to care~**

**I just got my schedule and found that I don't have English first tri so I don't have to hurry and read the books I've been procrastinating all summer XD Plus, first trimester I start the day with Japanese 3 (Hurray Sensei~) and end it with art (IS A BANG! KATSU!) I don't have math either. Only Japanese, US History, Honors Chemistry, Symphony Orchestra, and Art. That's pretty awesome in my opinion.**

**Anyway, I have chores to get done.**

**I'll update again later.**

**Please review!**


	48. You're It!

**Normal POV**

Kisame stealthily snuck through the forest surrounding the Akatsuki's base, searching for anyone of his fellow members. A task such as finding them would be difficult. Everyone in Akatsuki, including their newest three, was skilled in cloaking their chakra signatures and even presence when hiding was essential.

As the shark maneuvered around another tree he heard a small rustle and stopped, turning his head slightly to look around. A twig suddenly snapped from behind him and Kisame smirked, turning to look at the frozen redhead who had just screwed herself.

"H-Hey, Kisame," Tess greeted with caution, "do you know who's-"

She ran.

The shark laughed and ventured into the forest after her.

After running at full speed for a minute or so, Kisame halted, noticing her chakra signature had dropped back off the grid. Eyes narrowed he removed Samehada from his shoulder, preparing to intercept any attack she was planning.

There was a sudden sound of cracking and Kisame jumped away from the tree that would have landed on him. His chakra lined feet gripped the side of a nearby tree, bead-like eyes darting around to try and find the young Haruno who was still hidden somewhere amongst the trees.

A flash of red instantly caught his attention as it darted behind a tree. Smirking, Kisame made his way around the small clearing, stopping when he had a direct view of Tess who was still searching for any sign of him in the opposite direction.

Smirk widening, Kisame hopped out of the tree he was in landing in front of the red head. She turned, startled, to the shark who quickly tapped her head, stating, "Sorry, kitten, you're it," before disappearing from sight.

Tess sighed angrily and staked back in a different direction, hoping to find a certain someone…

**A while later**

"Hey babe," Hidan purred, coming up behind his lover and wrapping his arms around her waist. Tess smirked, before turning back to him, a smile now formed on her mouth.

"Hey," she said back, pecking his lips.

Tess moved her lips to his ear, nibbling on it lightly.

"You know," she said as Hidan's hands started to roam around. "There is something I really want to tell you…"

"Hmm…? What's that?"

Tess's fist suddenly smashed into his chest sending him into to a nearby tree.

"You're it!" She laughed, vanishing in a swirl of roses before he could get up to kill her.

"Ugh…," Hidan groaned sitting up in the pile of wood he now lay in. Looking around he noticed the absence of Tess on field.

"Dammit!" Hidan sprung up cursing, "The little vixen fucking tricked me!"

**After an hour of Hidan stalking around the forest trying to find someone to kill…**

"It seems that you're stupid enough not to notice that you've already passed most of the members when you were walking around the forest being a pissy bitch."

"What the fuck?" Hidan whipped around the clearing. "Kakuzu you bastard!" he stated once finding his partner standing on the other side of the field. "And what the hell do you mean I already passed people!"

Kakuzu snorted. "I was hiding with the blonde, Taylor, when you stalked past us with a pissed of look on your face."

Hidan scowled at him. "Then why the fuck are you here if I already passed you?"

"Because I had to make fun of your face, idiot…"

"Bastard!" Hidan cried swinging the scythe at the masked miser. Kakuzu dodged easily.

"You're not going to be able to beat me."

The Jashinist scoffed, charging at him again. "I don't need to fucking beat you; I just need to touch you, dammit!"

Kakuzu's face scrunched in disgust. "…that sounded wrong…"

"Who cares?" Hidan replied, swinging his fist at the stitched man. Kakuzu…caught it. Damn.

"Ha!" Hidan laughed, quickly jumping away and pointing a hand at his partner, "now you're it!"

Kakuzu cursed under his breath and watched at his idiotic partner sprinted back into the cover of the trees.

Eh, maybe being "it" wouldn't be so bad. After all, he did know where that Uzumaki brat was.

Shrugging, Kakuzu turned back in the direction he had last scene Taylor, hoping she'd be stupid enough to not have moved at all.

**A few minutes later**

"Oi!" Kakuzu called, staring up into a tree.

"Kuzu-chan!" The excited voice of Taylor hollered back, poking her head out from its leafy cover. "What are you doing here?"

Kakuzu shot his tentacles out at her in reply.

Taylor screamed and hoped out of the tree, bounding towards the next one, hoping to escape his wrath. She didn't get half way to the branch she was aiming for when she felt one of Kakuzu's wires wrap around her leg. She squeaked as the rest of his tentacles made there way up her body, pinning back all of her limbs.

"Oh, this is SO not fair!" She complained as Kakuzu, lowered her to his eye level.

"Who cares," he grunted, placing a hand lightly on her neon yellow locks. "You're "it"."

Taylor pouted as the miser automatically released her before disappearing to god knows where.

After another few moments Taylor cheered up and turned, happily skipping out of the clearing in search of one of her friends.

**After Taylor randomly skipped around the forest singing The Sailor Song**

Itachi had been calmly resting on the branch of a tree when he heard someone singing _terribly._ Eyes scrunched he hopped down onto the long grass, looking around.

Taylor suddenly came into view, and she waved, spotting Itachi who was staring at her in shock.

"Taylor…was that you who was singing just now?"

Taylor rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she approached him. "Yeah, I know, it sucked…"

Itachi shook his head smiling. "You shouldn't go around like that, whoever's "it" is going to find you."

The blond blinked, eyes widening. "Oh my god Itachi, you're right!" She placed her hands on his shoulders, shaking them slightly. "And you know what else!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, staring at her with minor confusion. "What's that…?"

She gave him a serious look. "You're…"It"."

Laughing crazily, she staggered off of the field, leaving Itachi to stare after her in complete surprise.

After a minute he chuckled, not believing what had just happened, and turned, stalking off to find someone else.

**No time skip because Itachi is badass and used his Sharingan to locate someone quick**

"Itachi," The male red head standing across the field from the eldest Uchiha addressed.

"Sasori," Itachi calmly stated back, his Sharingan still activated.

The puppet master took out a scroll, beginning to unravel it. "It is only my assumption that since you are here you are "it"?" He questioned, eyebrow raised.

"You are correct in assuming such a thing," Itachi replied, watching as a puppet popped from the scroll Sasori had taken out.

After attaching his chakra strings to the mechanism Sasori shot the puppet out, aiming directly for the Uchiha. Itachi quickly dodged and used a tree next to him as leverage, sending himself towards the puppet master. He drew a kunai preparing to attack, but with a twitch of Sasori's fingers his puppet was there waiting to protect him.

Too late to try and change direction Itachi had no choice but to jam his kunai into the puppets hard exterior. With a few more twitches of Sasori's finger a blade had appeared out of the puppets hand and had been thrust into Itachi's side. The Uchiha grimaced in pain for a second before turning into a flock of crows, flying all around the clearing.

Sasori's eyes narrowed, but before he could even search for Itachi two fingers jabbed into his back.

Turning his head slightly the puppet turned to look at the Uchiha who was now standing behind him.

"You're "it", Sasori-san," Itachi stated before holding two fingers up, disappearing into more ravens.

Sighing irritably, Sasori returned his puppet to its scroll, before stalking off to find one of his brats.

**DUNANANANANANANA BATMAN!**

"Brat!" Sasori called, entering the field, and seeing his brat lounging at the base of a tree. His 'brat' looked up, eyebrow raised.

"Since when did I become your 'brat', Danna?" She questioned standing up and drawing her sword.

"When you started calling me your Danna and became the other brat's girlfriend," he answered, unsealing his puppet once again.

They both charged. "Fair enough."

Lauren dodged his puppet, flipping over it, her feet landing on the ground and charged at Sasori. The brunette knew that Sasori's fingers were about to move and his puppet was about to attack again, but before Sasori could do anything Lauren focused her lightning nature chakra into her sword, slicing completely through his chakra strings.

The red heads eyes widened in surprise, not having expected his brat to have thought of something like that, but quickly came up with another plan, shooting his chakra string out at the Uchiha. That, she wasn't expecting.

The chakra ends immediately attached themselves to her limbs. Sasori smirked, as the brunette lost all control of her movements.

"You know," Lauren stated as she walked unwillingly towards the puppet, "this is how we first met."

Sasori chuckled, making the young Uchiha come to a halt in front of him. "I guess you're right."

Lauren smirked, "Of course I am," before Sasori ruffled her hair announcing that she was "it". Soon after he exited the small clearing, leaving Lauren to find a victim of her own.

**Lauren also has the badassness that is the Sharingan so bleh**

"Hey, Dei!"

Said blond looked up at hearing his woman's voice and stood, opening his arms to her embrace.

"What's up, yeah?" He questioned, petting the back of her hair.

"Danna, called me a brat and then told me I was "it"," she pouted, pulling back to stare him in the eyes.

"Why'd he call you a brat, un?"

"Because I call him Danna like you and because he says that I am now your girlfriend which makes me a brat as well," she explained, staring up at him with round eyes.

"Ah, I see, but-…whoa, did you say, a minute ago, that you were "it", yeah?"

Lauren suddenly grinned like the Cheshire cat, taking a few steps away from the blonde.

"Yep, well…I _was_, but now you are."

Deidara sighed. "You totally planned this, yeah…I can't believe I fell for it…"

Lauren nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, you did…but on the bright side now you can go and beat the shit out of Tobi."

Deidara smirked evilly. "Hell yeah, un."

**Imma goofy goober, yeah!**

"Yo, Tobi!"

When the masked man turned, he found a bomb being thrust into his face. Deidara stood there across the field with a wide smirk on his face.

"KATSU!"

"SENPAI, WHY?"

**After two hours of Madara glaring at Lauren, who had been laughing at him, while trying to escape Deidara's bombs and failing, all of the Akatsuki decided to end the game by talking through their rings, and return to base.**

"Well…that was fun," Taylor said plopping onto one of the couches in the Akatsuki's living room.

"Yeah," Kisame agreed, "it kinda was…"

Lauren looked around the room in question. "Hey, where's Sasori…?"

The Akatsuki all shrugged. The brunette suddenly realized something. "I still have his ring…"

Kakuzu chuckled while the rest of the group shared a look of horror. "Oh, Sasori is _not_ going to be happy."

Fearing for their life's the ten quickly retired for the night, heading to their respectful rooms.

When Sasori finally figured out the game was over he stomped through the base, flinging open the youngest Uchiha's door and charging in, grabbing the startled girl. He walked back to his room, promising to make Lauren into his next artistic creation.

Needless to say when Lauren found herself being strapped onto the puppet's examination table and injected with a serum that was slowly putting her to sleep, she was afraid that Sasori might have actually been serious.

**Danna no~!**

**Geehee, it has been a good day. A pointless day, but a good one. **

**School starts (for me) one week from tomorrow. The district is stupid in my opinion, because they make school pictures the first day of school, when everyone looks like shit from having to wake up so early…**

**Gotta get the ID's printed though. I guess.**

**Anyway, I'm not supposed to be on my laptop right now, so ja na!**

**Please Review!**


	49. Birthday Pt 1

**Lauren's POV**

I would like to say that I woke up in a nice warm bed, being cuddled by my blonde bomber and that nothing in the world could've possibly gone wrong.

But sadly, that didn't happen.

I woke in a bed, but it wasn't mine or Deidara's…oh my god, did I get kidnapped? What the hell?

I sat up.

Where was I?

Then I thought about it.

'_Didn't Danna come wake me up and try to turn me into a…oh shit.'_

My hands flew up to my chest. I sighed with relief when I found that I still had a heart beat.

"I'm not a puppet," I said happily, falling back onto the mattress.

"Of course you're not."

I looked over to the doorway of the bathroom where Sasori now stood, ruffling his wet red locks with a towel. His usually bored hazel eyes held some humor as he walked over, sitting on the bed next to me and running a hand through my brown curls.

"I may have overreacted," he admitted with a sly smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh no," sarcasm was clearly present, "you think?"

He wacked my head lightly. "Shut up, brat. I would never actually make you into a puppet, you aren't worth it."

"Ha, you only _wish_ you could have someone as awesome as me for part of your collection, Danna," I scoffed, smirking back at him.

He chuckled, patting my head again, before standing and walking to a chair by his work desk on the opposite side of the room. Plucking his black and red cloak from the chairs back, Sasori slid his arms into the long sleeves before zipping it up.

"Come on," he said looking at me through the corner of his eye as he walked to the door. I jumped up off the bed, scurrying into the hall after him.

The two of us walked through the base in silence, but as we neared the kitchen I stopped, suddenly throwing my arms around the puppet. Sasori raised an eyebrow in question but reluctantly returned the hug.

"I love you, Danna," I mumbled into his shoulder, holding onto him even tighter. His eyes widened in surprise, and he seemed to stagger for a second before he placed his head on top of mine.

"I…love you too…?"

After continuing to crush Sasori's bones for a couple more seconds I released him, pecking his check before turning towards the kitchen again. Following behind me I could hear him chuckle, making a smile spread across my face.

We entered the kitchen and I plopped in a seat next to Deidara, who pulled me into his side, kissing the top of my head. Sasori walked over to the counter, rummaging around for something to eat as the rest of the members finally arrived in the kitchen.

**Normal POV**

The next group to enter the area was the zombie brothers, who didn't seem happy to be awake at all.

Kakuzu imeadeatly headed to the coffee machine, pouring himself a nice steamy cup, while Hidan plopped into a seat across the table from Deidara and Lauren, placing his head on the table and falling back to sleep almost at once.

Shortly after the zealot's entrance, Tobi sprung into the room, hugging Lauren and then Deidara, who threatened to blow the masked man up, before skipping over to the fridge. Zetsu entered behind him, taking a seat in the chair next to Hidan.

Itachi and Kisame entered next, Taylor and Tess right behind them. Kisame and Itachi joined Kakuzu in serving themselves a cup of coffee and Tess sat down beside her sleeping boyfriend, Taylor sitting on her other side.

"God," Taylor sighed, placing her head into her palm, "my mind is in a jumble. I think I lost track of the days a while ago…"

Tess nodded. "Yeah, me too…what day is it anyway?"

"It is Thursday, July 7th," Pein said as him and Konan finally entered the room.

Lauren's eyes burst open.

"Shit…,"she cursed quietly, suddenly flipping out of her chair and disappearing from the room in a flash.

While the Akatsuki stared after her in shock Tess and Taylor slowly turned to each other.

"It's…"

Tess nodded as her friend trailed off. "I know…"

"…"

"…"

"LAUREN!" They both screamed, getting up and suddenly chasing out of the room after her.

"What the hell, un?" Deidara wondered, staring after them in confusion, "What was that about?"

All of the Akatsuki shook their heads, wondering the same thing as well.

Itachi suddenly turned to Pein. "Leader-sama…did you say that it was July 7th?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Itachi, do you know what's going on?"

The Uchiha sighed slightly, a small smile gracing his lips. "Hai, I do. Today, 16 years ago, Lauren was born."

"_What?"_ The rest stated in utter surprise.

"So," Konan started, "you're saying that today is Lauren's birthday?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes, today is her 16th birthday."

Lauren suddenly shot back into the kitchen, sliding under the table, and bursting through the doorway on the other side of the room. Tess and Taylor entered shortly after her exit. Tess hopped over the table, while Taylor forgot there was such a thing and ran into it. A few members chuckled as she fell to the ground with a loud thump. Tess stopped and ran back to help Taylor up.

They were about to exit the room again when black tentacles shot out, wrapping the girls up and stopping them from going anywhere.

"Kuzu-chan~," Taylor whined. Tess settled for glaring at the miser.

"Lauren-san," Kisame called down the hall, "you can come back now!"

"Jōdandesu ka? Nai jigoku!" (Are you kidding? Hell no!)

The Akatsuki all blinked. She was talking in Japanese.

"Naze?" (Why?)

"Un~... Toyuu riyū dake de!" (Well…just because!)

"Lauren-san," Kisame called again. This time there was no reply.

Pein turned to the restrained girls. "Why was Lauren-san talking in our language?"

Tess scoffed. "Because Lauren doesn't want us to know what she says and because she doesn't like it when people celebrate her birthday."

"Why the fuck wouldn't she want people to celebrate her goddamn birthday?" Hidan questioned seeming outraged.

Taylor shrugged. "She just doesn't. Lauren doesn't feel that people should make a big fuss about."

"Of course people should make a fuss about!" Konan said, "It's day of your birth! It's meant to celebrate how many years you've been alive!"

Pein nodded in agreement. "Konan's right, it's Lauren-san's birthday, we need to celebrate it."

Kakuzu held up a hand, his eyes narrowed. "Wait, we aren't going to be spending any money, right?"

Pein shook his head slightly. "We are a group of S-rank criminal's; of course we won't be spending any money. We'll just steal things."

"Woo!" Taylor shouted fist pumping, "We get to steal stuff!"

"But what will Lauren want for her birthday, un?" Deidara questioned.

Tess smirked. "Trust me; I know exactly what she'll want."

"Alright then," Pein stating, looking around at them all. "Tess, Konan, Itachi, and Kisame, you four will be in charge of getting decorations and gifts. Hidan, Kakuzu, Taylor and Tobi you will be in charge of food. All of you may leave as soon as you are ready."

The eight nodded and exited the room. Once they were gone Pein turned to the remaining three.

"Deidara and Sasori you both will stay with Lauren-san and make sure that she doesn't know what's going on. Tobi and I have other matters to discuss."

Deidara and Sasori both nodded and left to go and find the brunette, while Pein and Tobi both started to walk towards his office.

"What's this about?" Madara questioned, his Sharingan eye glancing at Pein through his orange mask.

"You'll see," Pein sighed as they both entered his chambers.

**I wrote this on my birthday…2 years ago. Lol**

**My birthday is not today. Nope.**

**Today is Tuesday and I start school in a week. Nooooo~**

**I don't have much to say. I'm thinking about typing another Fairy Tail oneshot.**

**But now, I need to eat breakfast.**

**See ya!**

**Please review!**


	50. Birthday Pt 2

**Normal POV**

Deidara and Sasori stood on the river at the entrance to Akatsuki's current base. Both looked around, eyes darting randomly from left to right.

"It seems that she really doesn't want to be found," Sasori sighed, rubbing his head in frustration.

Deidara grunted in agreement. "Yeah, un, I can't get a trace of her chakra signature anywhere…"

Behind them the others groups exited from the cave. Itachi, Kisame, Tess and Konan turned east, bounding off towards the nearest village. The other group, in charge of food, turned in the opposite direction.

Taylor froze as her group started to take off, glancing back at the artists upon seeing their upset faces. She called their names and turned to go and talk with them. The blonde, however, didn't get very far before Hidan came up from behind, wrapping an arm around her midsection and dragging her back to the group.

"Look places that are shady and calm!" She shouted to them while Hidan hauled her over his shoulder. "If you hear singing you're in the right spot! Oh, and Lauren loves water as well!"

The two's eyebrows rose as Taylor's voice faded away along with the rest of her group.

A place that's shady with water…?

Deidara and Sasori turned to each other and nodded before flying into the forest.

Shady with water. They knew just the place.

…

…

Deidara and Sasori had followed the river downstream until coming to a small pond. The area was peaceful, not many others besides the Akatsuki had discovered it. In the middle of the pond was a small island, a tree sprouting from its surface, and grass lining the land from the roots to shore.

Quietly the partner approached the pond, searching for any sign of their brunette cohort.

She was here, leaning against the tree, hidden amongst the shadows on that small island in the pond. Almost inaudible singing was heard but confirmed to the two that yes, this was definitely their Lauren.

Deidara stepped onto the water first, followed by Sasori as he slowly started towards the lakes center. As the two reached the island the singing stopped and Lauren cracked open an eye, making them halt.

"Anata tachi…naze anata wa kokodesu ka?" (You guys…why are you here?)

Deidara stepped up onto the grass and sat next to Lauren, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Tanjōbi omedetō." (Happy Birthday)

"Un," she grunted, closing her eyes and leaning into his shoulder.

"What's wrong, yeah?" He questioned, looking over at her. "Why don't you like when people celebrate your birthday?"

Lauren sighed, "I don't know…I just…I really don't know."

"Well," Sasori sighed, stepping up onto the island and sitting on the teens other side, "that isn't much help."

Lauren laughed slightly. "Yeah, I know…I mean, I like to get presents and all, but I don't like it when people make a huge thing out of it. Give some pizza or pasta, some music and maybe a nice movie and I'm good. I really don't need anything else."

"I guess that's understandable, un," Deidara admitted with a shrug. "I wouldn't like it if someone made a huge thing out of my birthday either."

Sasori chuckled. "No one would because no one likes you."

Deidara reached across Lauren to punch him in the arm. "Shut up, Danna, un."

"Ow…," Sasori mumbled when Lauren punched him as well. She smiled victoriously at hearing his complaint and hugged her bomber.

"I love him," she admitted cuddling Deidara's shoulder, "and I love you too, Danna," she added pulling the puppet into her as well.

"I love you too, yeah," Deidara said back, wrapping an arm around her waist. Sasori muttered something incoherent but patted her head, saying something about "love" as well.

Lauren stood. "Well," she said, stretching out her arms, "I guess since this whole nonsense is over with we should go back to base, ne?"

"NO!"

Eyebrow raised, she turned back to them.

"Why?"

"…"

"…"

"…They're throwing a party for me aren't they?"

"Yeah (un)."

Lauren sighed, plopping back onto the ground next to them. "Well, whatever, I guess…how long are we gonna have to stay here?"

"Until leader-sama says that it's okay to come back," Sasori replied coolly.

Lauren nodded. "Alright, then how are we going to occupy ourselves until that time comes?"

"Well," Deidara said looking around, "we are on a pond, un. Why not swim for a while?"

Suddenly the Uchiha smirked deviously, kicking off her shoes and diving strait into the calm blue water.

"Are you crazy, brat!" Sasori shouted as Lauren's wet head emerged from the water. "Don't' just jump in like that!"

"Why not, Danna?" she questioned swimming up to the island. "What's wrong with just diving in?"

"Well for one you just ruined all of your clothes," he answered angrily, making Lauren look down at her now soaked garments.

"So?" the brunette replied, making him seethe how carefree she was. "They're just clothes; I have more back at base."

The puppet rolled his eyes, resisting glaring at his partner who stood beside him chuckling softly. They were both immature brats…but they were his brats.

Sasori smiled slightly, not noticing that Deidara had removed his cloak and joined Lauren in the water. He also didn't notice the evil grins that had spread across their faces, or when they reached out of the water to pull him in.

Sputtering in shock, Sasori emerged from the water to hear a chortle of laughter, courtesy of his two brats. Said two brats however were too busy laughing to sense the menacing aurora that had surrounded the red head. That was, until they felt two hands snake around their ankles, pulling their heads under the water.

And so, the three wasted the afternoon away having fun in the small pond. Later that day, just as the sun was beginning to set behind the trees, Pein finally contacted Sasori and the small group exited the water and dried off before heading back to base to, as Lauren put it, "see the damage done".

…

…

"This is…kinda creepy…"

The young Uchiha couldn't help but feel somewhat alarmed as she walked through the halls of Akatsuki's base, finding that all the lights were turned off. Though as soon as she stepped foot into the living room lights were thrust on, blinding her momentarily.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Gaining her sight back Lauren looked ahead were the entire Akatsuki were standing, large smiles plastered on their faces.

Tobi, Tess, and Taylor all ran up, glomping the birthday girl. After squeezing all of the air from Lauren's lungs Taylor and Tess both released her, skipping away happily. Tobi let go a second later, giving Madara just enough time to whisper "happy birthday, kid" into her ear. Zetsu also wished her a happy birthday as he walked past after Tobi.

Itachi came next, taking her face into his hands and kissing her forehead gently.

"Happy birthday, Imouto," he said with a small smile, moving out of the way when Kisame came up from behind them, engulfing Lauren in a bear hug.

"Happy birthday, squirt," Kisame said showing his teeth in a large grin.

Lauren giggled happily as Hidan and Kakuzu both walked up. The Jashinist threw a quick hug on the brunette, a "happy birthday ya crazy bitch" coming along with it. Kakuzu only ruffled her hair, saying a very polite "happy birthday" as well.

Konan enveloped Lauren in a pleasant hug when she approached with Pein.

"Happy birthday, Lauren-san," the blue haired female said full heartedly before pulling away, making room for her partner. Pein nodded to her with a small smirk and Lauren did the same, laughing when Pein patted her head as he walked by.

Finally, Lauren's favorite artists came up.

"Brat," Sasori said placing a hand on her head, "hope you're having an enjoyably birthday."

Lauren looked up at him. "It would be more enjoyable if you would actually give me a hug."

Sasori chuckled and complied, looping his arms around her back.

"I already said this but Happy birthday, un," Deidara said once Sasori had released her.

"Thanks, Dei," Lauren responded, pecking his lips tenderly.

"Oi!"

Lauren turned to look at Hidan who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Don't you want to see all the food we fucking got you?!"

"Oh my Jashin, you got me food?" Lauren stated in surprised and sprinted past the chuckling Akatsuki.

Squeezing past Hidan into the kitchen the Uchiha could only stare in surprise.

Pizza…pasta…cookies…cake…

"Holy shit…you guy's _rock!_ Hey wait…is that sake? Aw, who cares, I want my food!"

Sharing a laugh the Akatsuki followed into the room after Lauren, piling their plates with food.

"…you guys stole this, didn't you?" Lauren questioned after taking a bite from her pasta.

Kakuzu nodded making Lauren smile.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way…"

…

…

"Present time!" Taylor announced, clapping her hands excitedly.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I don't need any presents, Taylor. Dinner was plenty enough."

"Cool yourself bitch," Tess said as she walked across the room. "We only got you one thing. Is that acceptable?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes, I suppose so."

Tess smirked. "Good…because I would want this," she pulled an electric guitar and amp from behind a large potted plant, "to go to waste."

"Holy hell," Lauren said as the Haruno handed her the instrument, "where heck did you get this?"

Tess sat down on the couch beside her. "Well, it was simple really…we went back to bar from a while ago and once the owner guy remembered me and then saw the Akatsuki cloak which I was wearing, courtesy of Itachi, he pretty much willingly gave us the stuff."

Lauren nodded dumbly, to busy surveying her new possession to listen. Somehow the group had managed to repaint the guitar body black and also add numerous symbols of meaning onto it as well. There was a red and white Akatsuki cloud, the Uchiha fan, and a Sharingan eye too.

"That's not all," Tess said, seeing her friend's happiness, "flip it over."

Lauren did so, and her smiled widened, seeing the meaning of what Tess had said. On the back of the guitar every Akatsuki members name had been miraculously painted, all in different fonts and styles.

"Wow guys," she said looking around the room at everyone. "Thank you, this is a great present."

"We're all glad you like it," Konan said with a pleased smile. "Though for your final present we all need you to come outside with us."

"Why?" Lauren asked hesitantly as all the occupants of the room stood. No one answered and Lauren found herself being carried in Kisame's arms.

"What the- I can walk, you know."

Kisame chuckled. "But that's no fun."

After a moment Lauren shrugged, placing her head against his chest. "I suppose you're right."

Finally reaching the top of the base Kisame set Lauren onto the grass, telling to make herself comfy, for what reason she still didn't know.

Sasori sat next to Lauren on the group and she leaned into his shoulder, waiting to see what would happen.

A second later she got her answer when there a loud boom rattled the sky followed by crackling and an explosion of colors.

'_Fireworks…' _Lauren thought in awe as they continued to go off above them.

She was suddenly pulled into a lap and Lauren turned to meet a smirking Deidara.

"You like 'em, un?"

She stared at him in awe. "Deidara…you made those?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they're so beautiful aren't they, un? Art is a bang!"

"Oh no," Lauren sighed, "here it comes…"

"What are you talking about, brat? Art is beautiful because it is eternal."

"Nonsense, Danna, art is fleeting!"

"Everlasting, brat!"

Their argument went on and on, but Lauren didn't notice. She was too busy watching the fireworks which were still going off in the sky, a smile plastered on her face.

Everything had gone perfect. She had been able to spend the day with her two favorite artists, have an amazing dinner, get a guitar that was the most badass thing she had ever seen, and watch a dazzling display of art. And at the same time she had never expected any of it, which made it even better.

It had been the best day ever, and she would never forget it.

**Apparently, I learned from the old AN on this, I was 13 when I started writing this story…**

**That feels like so long ago…**

**Anyway, I understand that a lot of people are in school during the day, but still try to review every once and a while ;P**

**I have fallen in love with "Superhero" by Kagamine Len. I just sit here and play it over and over, screaming the only line I know so far, which is "IMMA SUPERHERO!"**

**Though today I also downloaded "Deadline Circus", "Ikasama Casino", and "First Love Academy" :)**

**I now have 71 Vocaloid songs in total XD**

**Alright, I kinda have a headache.**

**See you.**

**REVIEW!**


	51. Some Saddening News

**Normal POV**

"Brat…"

Sasori sighed. Nothing.

"Brat, wake up."

Now he began to glare at the girl's peaceful sleeping face.

"Brat!" He barked, kicking the mattress from the stand, "get up! Now!"

"What the…," Lauren mumbled pulling herself off the floor, "da fuck…Danna?"

Rubbing his head with closed eyes, Sasori offered her his other hand. When he felt the Uchiha grasp his own hand with hers, he pulled up, eyes snapping open when her head unexpectedly landed in his chest.

"Brat," Sasori addressed, shifting into a position that would be able to support both their weights, "you need to get dressed. Everyone is waiting for you at the training grounds."

Lauren stood up strait, rubbing her eyes lazily as she walked around to gather up her day clothes.

"Shit, I didn't know we had training today…"

Sasori's bored gaze followed her as she walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Maybe you should be more perceptive of what days we have training and what days we don't."

"Shut up you," The door opened a second later, "besides I don't even remember coming back here last night."

"That's because you fell asleep when me and the brat were discussing our opinions on art," he replied as she picked her sword up from the end if the bed.

"_Discussing_," she laughed and they both exited into the hallway, "so that's what you call it."

Sasori rolled his eyes and smacked her arm lightly. Lauren glared slightly, but he could tell she wasn't hurt by the amused smile that graced her lips.

The two continued down the hall in silence. Just as they passed through the entrance to the training grounds Lauren froze, eyes going wide.

"You're fine," Sasori assured, reaching back his hand to pull her along, "nothing happened."

"Then how come I can't feel my chakra?" She shot back.

"I've sealed it. You will not need it for today's training."

The entire group of gathered Akatsuki looked up, focusing on their leader who continued to speak.

"Every time you walk into the training grounds your chakra will be sealed, but if you exit the seal vanishes and your power will return," Pein explained.

Kisame raised his hand. "Okay, that's good to know, but what kind of training are we doing which doesn't require chakra?"

"Physical training. I need to assess how strong each of you are in case there is ever a time when you may not be able to rely on your power."

The group nodded, some more enthusiastic than others.

"Alright, first test will be speed. You will run to the opposite wall, touch it, and then run back. Is everyone ready?"

"Hai," they replied and got into stance.

"Damn," Lauren whispered, making the Akatsuki look at her in question. "This is gonna suck…"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because Taylor's the fastest runner in our entire school," she answered with a frown, making the blonde smirk. "I doubt anyone can compare to her speed. The best I've ever done is tie and I'm almost positive that she wasn't running at her top speed…"

The Akatsuki looked suspiciously at Taylor who now looked more ready than ever.

Pein got into the line along with Konan and looked down the row at his associates who now seemed determine to beat the teenage Namikaze.

"Alright," he said and turned forward. The Akatsuki all waited for his signal. "GO."

All 13 ninja's began to sprint across the field.

It took about a total of 30 seconds for them all to touch the wall and run back.

Taylor, of course, won, much to the others disappointment. In second was Itachi, followed by Pein, Tobi, Sasori and then Lauren. After Lauren came Deidara, Kisame and Kakuzu. Trailing behind the miser was Konan, Tess, and Zetsu, who ended in a three way tie. Hidan ended up in last, and was, per say, not a very happy camper at the moment.

"Next test shall be arm strength. You will get a ball," Pein bounced the round object in his hand for emphasis, "and will try to hit the target which is positioned on wall behind you. The sensor in the target will read your speed and accuracy and report it back to me…Who would like to go first?"

"Tobi will!" Tobi volunteered happily and skipped up to the pierced man, taking the hard ball from his hand.

Lauren chuckled slightly as the masked man spun in a circle repeatedly before stopping and firing the ball towards the target.

"Very nice," Pein stated looking at the gage in his hand. "42 mph…you were off the center by half a foot however…"

While Tobi began to pout Kisame stepped up and took the ball. After Kisame the rest of the Akatsuki threw the ball, all bringing promising results, leaving only Tess, Taylor and Lauren.

Itachi handed the ball to Taylor and she sighed. "If I miss the target completely please don't laugh…"

She threw the ball and was surprised to find that it actually hit the edge of the circle.

"Whoop!" she cheered while Pein wrote down her stats. Taylor handed Tess the ball and she chucked it at the wall.

"31 mph…but you were on target. Very nice."

Tess smiled. "Thank you Pein-sama."

Lauren took the ball from Tess and looked towards the target confidence brimming in her eyes. She suddenly turned on her side, lifting a foot before slamming it to the ground firing her arm out towards the wall. It impacted before the Akatsuki even had time to blink.

Surprised, yet impressed, Pein looked down at his gauge.

"58 mph and right on target…," he looked up at her slight awe. "Excellent, Lauren-san…"

Lauren smirked and fist pumped. "Junior Varsity softball, bitches! Take that!"

A few Akatsuki chuckled at her attitude while Pein opened his mouth to announce the next test.

"Push ups."

Lauren cursed. "Aw fuck…"

Least to say, Pein found it amusing how Lauren could go from hitting a target with dead speed and accuracy to only being able to do so little as 12 push ups.

…

…

Once the group had finished the rest of their training, Pein announced that they were having a meeting and everyone moved to his chambers.

"What's this about?" Itachi questioned once everyone was seated.

Pein sighed, placing his head into his palm and closing his eyes. "A few days ago Lauren-san passed onto me a scroll that had been given to her by Orochimaru's henchmen, Kabuto. Konan and I examined the scroll and came to a conclusion."

Pein's eyes suddenly flashed open. "In exactly two weeks time the girls will be going back to their world."

Voices gone the 10 all stared at him in shock.

"W-what," Lauren staggered, completely dumbstruck. "Pein…what are you saying?"

Said leader began to rub his temples. "I'm saying that Orochimaru was the one who summoned the three of you here and Kabuto has given the scroll that can send you back."

"But this world is our home!" Tess protested. "We were born and raised here!"

"Yes, but you have adapted to your new world which is now your home." Pein sighed again, "I know that you have made close connections with people in the organization, including myself, but you need to go back. I know it's going to be hard to severe the bonds which you've now formed but-"

A sudden spike in dark chakra made him halt.

"We are_ not _goingto _severe_ the bonds that we have formed," Lauren growled, her eyes glowing gold. Unconsciously small amounts of black chakra hardened around her face forming into the bone edges of her hollow mask.

"**Dammit Lauren**," Inner cursed, suddenly appeared in front of the brunette, gripping her shoulders. "**You need to calm down, I don't know what's going to happen if you use our hollow power combined with the power that leaks from the curse mark when you're mad**."

Lauren closed her eyes, the forming of the bone around her face halting.

"Yeah," she looked towards the Akatsuki with a small smirk as they all stared with wide eyes. "Sorry, guys. I'm just kinda upset right now. Inner's gonna take over until the meeting over. Sorry for flipping out like that."

Pein dipped his head. "It is of no trouble, Lauren-san. I knew that something like this would be hard on the three of you."

Lauren smiled slightly before her eyes changed to black symbolizing that inner had taken over.

"**God, she's so troublesome**," Inner sighed sitting back down into her seat.

"Before we continue Leader-sama, may I ask Laurel-san what it was that just happened?" Itachi questioned glancing at his sister's form.

Pein nodded glancing at the Uchiha.

"Well, that was our hollow mask," Inner started. "It gives Lauren a boost of power that just about rivals the first stage of the curse mark, except when she uses the mask she derives power from dark emotion, not her own will."

The Akatsuki all nodded slowly, beginning to understand.

"But then why did this power that you share activate in favor of the curse mark?" Sasori questioned.

"**Because when Orochimaru gave her the curse mark Laurens mind was clear of any evil thoughts, so essentially the curse mark Lauren has is not an evil source of energy, but the hollow mask is, that's why the mask appeared rather than the curse mark. However, if Lauren gets mad enough I have a feeling that the curse mark will activate as well and if something like that happens I have no idea what could occur, that's why I stopped her before it could get so far along**."

"I see…," Konan glanced at Laurel, "so that's why you came out."

"**Yeah, now can we continue on with the meeting**?"

Pein nodded. "Yes, let's continue. As I was saying I have decided that the girls will be leaving in exactly two weeks time, until that time however, I will be pairing them each up with a group of partners and be sending you on a mission. Each mission will last 2 and a half days, that way the girls will have a chance to be partnered with everybody."

They all nodded in understanding.

"At noon Itachi and Kisame will set off with Lauren-san to Konoha. Tobi and Zetsu you will head off with Tess to Ame. Hidan and Kakuzu you two will take Taylor to Kusa. Get your mission scrolls before you leave. Go and pack, you are dismissed."

They all stood and exited the chambers. Laurel gave Lauren control of her body and she stood, bowing to Pein.

"I apologize Pein-sama. I shouldn't have done what I did."

Pein smiled slightly, placing a hand on her head. "I already told you Lauren-san, it's quite alright. You were not the only one; I could tell that Tess-san and Taylor-san were having trouble not doing the same thing."

"Thanks Pein," she said and caught him off guard, hugging him for a split second, before disappearing from the room.

Pein chuckled; he really would miss those girls.

**NARUTO. FUCKING. 599.**

**MY LIFE IS FUCKED.**

**OH MY GLOB.**

**TOBI IS- *gets shot***

***is dead so I can't remind you to review***


	52. Missions Begin!

**Lauren's POV**

"Yo…Squirt."

I looked up at the shark that was currently carrying me on his back since I was way too fucking depressed to try and walk.

"You okay?"

I sighed and rested my face against his shoulder blade.

"I don't know, Kisame. In the next week I'll probably circum to the fact that were leaving, but I'll never be happy about that fact…"

Kisame moved me up on his back so that my head now rested on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms lightly around his neck.

"Trust me kid, it's not easy for any of us either," He admitted looking ahead at the road. "Your nii-san over there is taking it pretty hard too."

I glanced over at Itachi who looked just as passive as ever. His mask was vulnerable to someone such as me though. I could see right past it. But all that was there was sadness.

Kisame shook his head. "Three important little girls from Itachi's past suddenly show up after what, 12 years, and then just like that you have to leave again." He chuckled a little. "I never even knew the three of you like him, but hell, I'm going to miss you guys too!"

"Aww," I cooed with a smile and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Thanks Kisame. I'm gonna miss you too…oh, and you can put me down now."

He complied, using his now free hand to pat my head once my feet were on the ground. I laughed lightly at his touch before walking over to Itachi. He glanced down at me with shielded eyes. I only smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"You don't need to lock yourself away, nii-san. I know what you're feeling and I feel the same way, but we're together now and that's all that matters."

Itachi's arms looped around me, and I could tell my words had gotten through.

"You grew up too fast," he chuckled, a smirk plastered on his face. I laughed and he squeezed me one last time before ending the hug.

There was a sudden loud sniffle from behind us and the two of us turned to see Kisame wipe a fake tear from his eye.

"That was just too beautiful!"

"Shut up, Kisame," we coursed and started back down the road.

"Oh come on guys," he called after us, "don't ditch me! I was just joking!"

…

…

"Soooo…" I looked up at the giant painted wooden gates in front of us. "We're here, now what's our mission?"

Itachi unraveled the scroll and scanned over it.

"It says that we're only to infiltrate the village and pose as regular civilians to gain information on the Konoha shinobi."

I dipped my head. "Sounds easy enough, but does that mean that we need to use a henge?"

He nodded. "Indeed."

"I hate using a henge," Kisame sighed, holding up his fingers, "it makes me look weird."

There was a puff of smoke and Kisame reappeared.

"You look normal," I deadpanned. Tan skin, No gills, regular shaped eyes, his hair was still blue, but seriously, that guy looked like a normal human…I didn't like it.

"Aha!" He boasted seeing my disgusted face, "you think so too!"

"Oh be quiet, Kisame," I smiled, and performed my own transformation.

My hair had straitened reaching about waist length and I had grown bangs which now angled across my face, hiding my right eye completely. My eyes had also morphed into a light brown.

"Well," Kisame smirked, "don't you look cute."

I wacked his arm and by the time we had finished kidding Itachi had already transformed.

He now had brown hair a few shades darker than mine, no ponytail either, and his eyes had changed into a light blue as well.

"What?" he questioned seeing Kisame and I's deviant stares.

Said shark glanced at me and I nodded.

We both turned to Itachi, chorusing, "You look…beautiful."

He stared for a few seconds before turning and walking towards the large gates.

I chuckled and high-fived Kisame before we both jogged to catch up with Itachi.

**Tess's POV**

"TESS-CHAN~"

I glanced over at the masked man who hopped through the trees beside me, resisting an eye-twitch.

"Yes, _Tobi_?"

"Does Tess-chan want Tobi to sing a song to make the trip more fun?"

I sighed. "No, Tobi, I really don-"

"I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too!~"

I felt my eye start to twitch madly as he continued to sing the verse over and over again. And after a minute I just couldn't take hearing the song of that damn purple dinosaur.

"God, Madara, will you please just shut the hell up!"

My feet froze on the branch I was on. I had just said the name of the dark lord of Naruto. Oh shit.

Ahead of me Tobi had stopped and turned; now staring at me with his flashing red eye.

"I see," he chuckled, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "So you know as well."

I nodded. "Yes…I've known for quite a while now actually. I just don't let my mouth slip up like Lauren."

Madara turned into a swirl and appeared beside me. "I suppose…but since you've been able to conceal something like this from me for so long I can only presume you will be able to keep it from the others as well, correct?"

I snorted. "Trust me, Madara, nothing like that is ever going to happen."

"Good," he replied, rubbing his head, "at least now I can drop the act for a while…"

"Yep… but not around Taylor, she's the only one out of the three of us who doesn't know."

He nodded and turned back forward.

"Hello, Zetsu," he greeted as the plant man emerged from the tree in front of us.

"**Madara**…," he said seeming surprised, "what about…?" He glanced at me.

"She already knows," he assured. "Now come, we need to hurry on to Ame."

Zetsu and I both nodded and leapt off the branch after him.

'_Well,'_ I thought, a small smile on my face,_ 'Ame should be interesting…'_

**Taylor's POV**

"Dammit," I sighed, "you two are boring as hell…"

Hidan glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "The hell are we supposed to do about it, bitch?"

"I don't know…"

After a minute Hidan and Kakuzu both started to ignore me again and I pouted, not believing that the zombie brothers weren't more exciting.

So, after about 30 more seconds of me waiting for my brain to explode, I ran up and hopped onto Hidan's back.

"The fuck, bitch?" He questioned angrily as I clung onto him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know, Hidan," I retorted. "What the hell are_ you_ doing?"

"Wondering what the fuck you're doing."

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Wondering what the fucking hell you're doing!"

"…What are you doing?"

"Dammit, bitch!" He shouted. "What I'm doing is wondering what the hell you're doing!"

"Ohhhh," I said seeming to understand.

Pssshaa, yeah right, I just love messing with him.

"Sorry, Hidan," I said sheepishly. "I guess I misunderstood…"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU FUCKING MISUNDERSTOOD!" He screamed back at me.

"God, idiot," Kakuzu said, glancing over at the two of us. "You're too loud. Shut up."

"Yo, shut the fuck up Kakuzu, you bastard!"

And so, another one of their arguments ensued and I sat there, still on Hidan's back, watching it all with a smile.

These were the two that I knew. This trip was gonna be awesome.

**I almost forgot to update…**

**Whoops!**

**Anyway, today I got my level 1 drivers license :D Huzzah!**

**Oh, that, and the BIGGEST SHOCK OF MY LIFE AFTER READING NARUTO!**

***coughObitocough***

**Any who…I'm currently writing another Fairy Tail fic :D Hopefully it'll be up soon (I would say tomorrow but I have this strategy.) **

**You see, my strategy is to post Saturday morning. Why? Because it's the beginning of the weekend and anyone that has school we be free to read it :) Which means more view for me~ Plus, it'll be towards the top of the list for a little while, which is even better.**

**Yes, having people read my shit makes me happy. I can't deny it ;P **

**Reviews help to! **

***hint hint***

**Goodnight~**


	53. The Same Smile

**Lauren's POV**

"You there, halt, identify yourselves!"

I blinked and looked up, surprised to find Izumo and Kotetsu at the gates being guards. Kotetsu wacked Izumo over the head before turning back to the three of us with a smile.

"Sorry about him," he apologized, a sweat drop rolling down his face, "the village is on high security right now. If you could just give us your names and purpose for being here we can let you right through."

I smiled back at him. "It's quite all right. I'm Shiyaku Hanaba and this in my brother Satashi," I motioned to Itachi and then Kisame, "the one standing next to him is Kihada Umuza, our cousin. We're here to visit our great aunt who has asked for our help in her shop."

He began to write down the information.

"B-but," they both glanced at me. I blushed and looked down. "I-if the village is in some kind of alert maybe we shouldn't go in…"

"Oh no," Izumo assured me with a hand wave, "everything's fine! We just had trouble with some rouge ninja a few days ago, but nothing to worry about!"

I gasped, bringing a hand to my mouth. "Rouge ninja! Oh no, I…I-I can't go in there! It's dangerous!" I began to jump up and down in a panic.

"Please don't worry," Kotetsu placed a hand on my shoulder, "it was only a former student of Kakashi-senpai and some of her friends. They aren't much of a threat."

My eye twitched mentally.

"Besides," Izumo added, "all the ninja in Konoha are here to protect you! Nothing's going to happen!"

After a second I smiled widely, kissing both on the cheek.

"Thank you!" I called, beginning to pull Itachi and Kisame through the gates. "You've been a lot of help!"

Regaining their bearings and trying to hide their blushes they both waved back.

"Have a good stay in Konoha!"

"We will!" I laughed, before Itachi Kisame and I disappeared from sight.

"The hell, squirt?" Kisame wondered looking down at me as we waltzed into a quieter part of the town. "What was with all the sweet talk?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Shut up, fishy." My voice dropped an octave, returning to normal. "I wanted to figure out if they were talking about my encounter with Kakashi, and apparently they were…"

"I see," Itachi nodded thoughtfully, "the village must be on alert because they now know that you are with Akatsuki and are afraid of a possible attack."

Kisame snorted. "Well that's pretty stupid. Why would we need to attack these idiots?"

I glanced up at him. "We're here now aren't we? That's just proving they're right."

"It doesn't matter," he smirked, "they're never going to know that we were here anyway."

"Kisame is right," Itachi agreed, "but for now let's stop worring and go eat dinner, after that we will find a suitable hotel to stay at for the night."

He turned and began to walk away while Kisame and I trailed behind, both thinking the same thing.

We weren't worried…baka.

…

…

"Here you are! One bowl of piping hot ramen!"

"Arigato, Teuchi-san!" I thanked happily, before picking up my chopsticks and digging in with a loud "Itadakimasu!"

"You're very welcome!" He replied heartily.

Itachi had given me some money to buy a bowl of ramen and left me here to eat while him and Kisame went a little ways down the street to get some dango. I, for some unbelievable reason, did not like dango, and Itachi knew that.

So, I slurped up my noodles, still not thinking it possible that ramen could be this good, when I heard it. _His _voice. _Their_ voices.

"One order of ramen, 'ttebayo!"

"I'll have the same."

"Me too."

"Alright then, three orders of ramen coming right up!"

I glanced over at the three seats beside me as they were suddenly occupied by Yamato, Kakashi and Naruto.

"Konbanwa," I greeted, smiling at the three. Finally noticing me, Yamato and Kakashi both nodded back.

"Konbanwa."

Naruto stared at me for a second.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Oh, uh, nothing," he replied with a large grin, "you just remind me of someone…"

"Oh," I said, surprised. "Really? That's nice."

Teuchi set their ramen down on the counter and all three began to eat, ending all chatter between us.

Not wanting to stick around much longer, I finished up my ramen and placed my money on the counter, biding them all a farewell before exiting the stand to go and find Itachi and Kisame.

…

…

"Naruto," Yamato addressed once the girl had left the stand. "Who did that girl remind you of?"

"fhat firl Kakafi waf fraining, gaufen!"

Yamato and Kakashi both sighed. "Without your mouth full, please…"

Naruto finished slurping his ramen to reply, "That girl you were training Kakashi-sensei, Lauren! Her smile looked the same."

Yamato and Kakashi both turned to each other.

"You don't think…"

"I thought her chakra felt familiar," Kakashi said angrily and stood.

Yamato grabbed his wrist, stopping the copy nin from exiting the shop. "We need to tell the Lady Hokage, senpai."

Kakashi nodded and they both disappeared.

"Matte!" Naruto yelled after them, "Who's going to pay for the ramen, dattebayo!"

…

…

"Kakashi, Yamato, what is the meaning of this?"

"Tsunade-sama, we fear that Lauren has come back to the village, again."

"_What?_" She said angrily, slamming a fist onto her desk. "_Again?_ Dammit…Kakashi, Yamato, find Kotetsu and Izumo and see who all passed into the village today."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they bowed, disappearing once again.

Tsunade sighed, pulling out her bottle of sake.

"If other Akatsuki are here it's much worse than I've imagined…"

…

…

"Tsunade-sama, it's much worse than we've imagined."

Tsunade sighed. "Let's hear it…"

"As it turns out this afternoon a teenage girl entered the village with her brother and cousin. We believe the two with her are possibly the Akatsuki members Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi."

Tsunade closed her eyes. "Kakashi, go and gather Asuma and Shikamaru. Yamato, go and find Gai. I've got a plan."

**Lauren's POV**

After meeting with Itachi and Kisame the three of us all walked around. It was almost dusk when we finally got a hotel. Only problem was, we only had two beds.

"I don't give a crap really," I shrugged. "I can sleep alone or with one of you, doesn't matter. Well, as long as Kisame doesn't molest me in his sleep and/or crush me either."

Kisame laughed. "Only in your dreams, shorty."

"I'll sleep with Kisame, Imouto, you may have the other bed," Itachi volunteered.

"Thank you, Nii-san."

I plopped onto my bed for the night. "Now onto the next matter of business, Kisame," I looked at said shark, "what's with all this shorty crap? You guys aren't even supposed to be this tall! Kisame you're like, what? 6'8, 6'9? You're only supposed to be, like, 6 ft 4. And Itachi, you're only supposed to be, well, 5 ft 10…dammit that means you're taller than me…But Deidara only supposed to be 5 ft 5 and he's and inch taller than me! And Sasori's the same height as him, yet he's the same height as Deidara now!"

Kisame rolled his eyes. "It's just your nickname. Calm down."

I pouted. "Then how come Tess and Taylor don't have a nickname?"

"Because I feel closer to you than them," he explained, "your Itachi's Imouto so I feel I know you better than them, well enough for a nickname at least…"

"Aww," I cooed, latching onto the shark, "thank you~."

He chuckled and patted my head. "No problem, kitten."

Itachi smiled a little before moving to his and Kisame's bed.

"We need to sleep, tomorrow our real work begins."

I agreed by yawning and rolling over, snuggling into my sheets.

Behind me I could hear both Itachi and Kisame chuckle, before the light clicked off, and everything was silent.

Soon all of us fell asleep, never noticing the few chakra signatures that were watching us from outside.

**This time, I honestly don't know what to talk about.**

**So, I won't talk.**

**Please review!**


	54. In a Pinch

**Lauren's POV**

The next morning I woke to the birds chirping outside our hotel. I turned, smiling slightly at the sun which shone bright through the window, before rolling over to glance at Itachi and Kisame's bed. Said shark lay on the bed facing the ceiling with his eyes closed and arms behind his head.

Frowning at Itachi's absence, I picked up my pillow and chucked it at Kisame. He didn't even flinch as it landed perfectly on top of his head.

"Yes?" He questioned, eyebrow raised, as he plucked the pillow from his face.

"Where's Itachi?" I replied, catching my pillow when he threw it back.

"He went to go and get breakfast a little while ago…probably'll be back pretty soon."

I nodded and rolled back over, looking out the window. Something shinny suddenly caught my eye and I squinted, eyes widening a second later once I saw what it was.

"Kisame!" I shouted, jumping off the bed onto the floor. "Get down!"

The shark had just enough time to join me in ducking for cover in the isle way between the beds before a kunai crashed through the window, its exploding tag going off above us.

"You okay, squirt?" Kisame questioned as the smoke began to clear.

"Yeah," I responded as we both stood, readying our weapons for the oncoming attack.

Kakashi suddenly jumped through the window, flashing past me with a Raikiri in his hand. Kisame had just enough time to block with Samehada before the lightning impacted. The sword moved, sucking away Kakashi's chakra, making the attack in his palm disappear.

The copy nin hopped back, seeming to contemplate his next move.

Well, that's what I thought until his foot lashed back, hitting me square in the chest and sending me into the wall.

I staggered up, not even getting a foot before the wooden floor came to life, wrapping itself around me.

"Yamato," I addressed angrily as he appeared in the window. He only glanced at me.

"Senpai, I can assume you will handle everything here."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, now go."

Yamato turned to me, his hand glowing blue as he placed it on my forehead. I couldn't do anything as the darkness took over.

**Normal POV**

Yamato grabbed Lauren as his wood morphed back into the floor stopping the brunette from falling, and hopped back out the window, Lauren flung over his shoulder.

Kisame cursed, flying through at set of hand signs, when he suddenly couldn't move.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete."

"Good job, Shikamaru," Kakashi complimented, looking at the brown haired male who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah thanks, but this is such a drag, we should just finish him now, not take him to Ibiki for interrogation…"

"It's lady Tsunade's orders," Kakashi replied.

Shikamaru sighed, "Alright, I better get going," and ran out the door, Kisame unwillingly trailing behind him.

"Gai!"

"Kakashi, my eternal rival!" Said spandex wearer shouted appearing in the window.

Kakashi glanced at him. "Hurry and do the transformation, we don't have much time."

Both males held up their fingers, puffs of smoke surrounding them.

Clones of Kisame and Lauren appeared. They both turned, nodding towards each other, and walking back to their respectful beds. Itachi was expected back soon.

**Lauren's POV**

I came out of my daze with a smack.

No, seriously, with a smack. I got punched. In the face.

"Fuck," I cursed, as my body tumbled to the ground.

Above me someone laughed, and I squirmed to get up, only to find my hand and feet bound.

An arm reached down, grabbing me by the hair and dragging me up, sitting me roughly into the chair which sat a little ways away.

"Ibiki," I growled, recognizing the scarred man who stood in front of me. He smirked at me bitterly. "Where _the hell_ is Kisame?"

Ibiki chuckled. "He's here, watching actually." My eyes followed him as he traveled over to a table on the other side of the room. "And if I've heard correctly and you've joined the Akatsuki I've no choice but to interrogate you as I would them…"

A kunai suddenly flew past my head, creating a shallow cut on my cheek. I glared as he started rummaging through the instruments on the table.

"However, seeing that you have no ring or cloak, I have no proof that you are…which means I have room to test another theory of mine: whether they care or not."

My eyes narrowed further. "_What_?"

"You know, to see if that shark you were traveling with cares for your well being or not. To see if the Akatsuki are using you or have actually accepted you as part of the organization."

He was suddenly behind me again, pushing me from the chair back onto the hard floor. I gasped as his foot suddenly smashed into my ribs, sending me tumbling into the wall.

He frowned, grabbing my hair and hefting me up again. His fist connected with my gut and I coughed, wincing slightly.

"Hmm, it seems you have a strong tolerance of pain," he commented seeing that I wasn't acting too hurt. "I guess I'll just have to batter you around some more…"

He placed his foot in the center of my back, pushing me onto my knees and grabbing my arm one of my arms which he had freed from the binds, twisting it backwards. My jaw clenched as he began to pull. Seeing my pain he began to pull harder. I finally cried out when I felt a 'pop' followed by pain.

Ibiki had just picked me up again when he froze glancing towards the wall on the other side of the room.

"It seems that were beginning to send your friend over the edge…"

I glanced over at the wall when something sharp suddenly impaled my knee, making me crumble back to the ground. Looking down I plucked the bloody shurikin from my leg, sending it back at Ibiki which he dodged skillfully.

"Nice try," he commented, when the wall beside us was suddenly knocked down.

I sighed gratefully when Kisame appeared, free of his bonds.

He jumped over to Ibiki, smacking his fist into the guys face, making him fall to the ground cold, before walking over to me, cutting the ties around my ankles and carefully helping me up.

"You okay, squirt?" He questioned looking over my injuries.

"Yeah," I replied, pulling a roll of gauze from my hip pound and beginning to wrap my bloody knee, "but how did you escape?"

Kisame smirked. "They're smart to bind our wrists, but if you can still make hand signs anything is possible."

I smirked back at him, "Nice," before remembering something. "Shit Kisame, we need to go find Itachi."

He nodded and we both took off through the building, trying to find the goddamn exit…

…

…

It took a few minutes, but yes, we did find the exit, and were currently speeding over roof tops to go and find Itachi.

"His chakra's flaring," Kisame said as we neared the hotel, "he's probably battling some ninja."

"Well then, let's go and help him," I replied and pulled an exploding kunai from my pouch, flinging it at the hotel wall.

A second later it went off and Kisame and I burst into the hotel room where Itachi was fighting Kakashi and Gai.

Itachi seemed surprised to see us but narrowed his eyes and nodded at the both of us, sharing a message that we were all thinking.

We need to get out. NOW.

Itachi suddenly began to fly through hand signs and a purple smoke enveloped the room. Magically maneuvering past Kakashi and Gai, the three of us hopped away from the hotel, speed towards the gates.

"Create clones," Itachi said, as we made it to the forest, "it will hopefully lead them off our tracks."

Kisame and I both nodded, forming clones of ourselves to go with the one Itachi had already formed, and they split off from the group, going in a different direction.

The three of us didn't stop running until we had exited the leaf village completely, and, of course, when we did stop, it was at a dango stand.

Itachi and Kisame both ordered while I declined, getting out more gauze from my pouch to re-wrap my leg and replace the bloodied bandage.

"Imouto," Itachi said, finally getting a chance to actually look over me. "What happened? Who hurt you?"

"Ibiki," I replied, eyeing the gash in my knee, "but it's nothing I can handle it, just a few cuts and bruises…"

"Then how come you aren't using your one arm," he shot back, glaring at the arm which Ibiki had damaged.

Apparently I didn't reply quickly enough because Kisame replied for me.

"The dude dislocated her shoulder."

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously, looking over at the shark. "How do you know this?"

"They made him watch," I sighed. "Ibiki wanted to see if Kisame would react when he began to beat me up, to prove if you guys are using us or actually care."

"I'll kill him," Itachi threatened his Sharingan spinning.

"I'm sure you will," I mumbled back. "Now come over here."

He sighed, scooting closer to me. He looked me in the eye, grabbing my bad arm. "Are you ready?"

I nodded painfully, groaning as he popped it back into place.

Itachi suddenly grabbed the bandages as I was about to put them away and started to wrap my shoulder.

"It should help with the soreness," he answered seeing my questionable stare. I nodded in understanding and a second later the lady came out with their dango. I thanked her as she walked past since Itachi and Kisame were too busy stuffing their mouths to do so.

…

"Soooo," I stated as we started walking down the road again. "What happens now?"

"Well I suppose we should just start heading towards where we're going to meet up with Hidan and Kakuzu tomorrow…," Kisame replied.

"Wait does that mean I'm going with them next?"

Itachi nodded, "yes and we will be with Taylor."

I turned, looking them both over. "You better not let her get even a scratch."

Itachi chuckled, patting my head. "We won't."

"Good," I smiled and walked over to Kisame jumping onto his back. Surprised, he stumbled forward slightly.

I smirked. "You owe me for just sitting there and not rescuing me earlier when Ibiki was being a bully."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my legs to keep me up. "Fine, squirt."

The three of us continued to walk down the road in a comfortable silence and let me tell you, Kisame makes a really good pillow. Fo sho.

**Oh god, another day.**

**Today, me and my friends Saumya had the weirdest and most awesome conversation over Facebook. I ranted to her about the spelling in this fanfiction I was reading and how they misspelled beast and accidently wrote breast…**

**She went along with it because she's awesome like that. Plus, I convinced her to start watching Fairy Tail again, so every time something cool happened we had to debate it.**

**Plus, we tricked this one friend of mine into thinking that he account was just a second account that I made because I was a loner and needed someone to talk to. I know he wasn't really fooled but it was amusing. We somehow ended up singing Bohemian Rhapsody in the conversation. **

**And at the end of it all, we somehow ended up adding Hikaru and Kaoru to the end of our names. XD I'm Hikaru and she's Kaoru X3**

**That's from OHSHC (Ouran Highschool Host Club) for any of you who didn't know. They're mischievous twins.**

**Well, I'm gonna go.**

**Please Review!**


	55. Switching Partners

**Lauren's POV**

"Oh Jashin…," I sighed, looking into the mirror of our new hotel room.

Yesterday while we were traveling I had fallen asleep on Kisame and woken up in a bed this morning, leaving me to assume that we had stopped at another hotel for the night. Currently however, I was in the bathroom, looking into the mirror above the sink at the black blemishes on my face and torso. There was a giant bruise on the right side of my jaw and a scratch on my cheek above it from where Ibiki had punched me and cut me with the kunai, a very reddish/purple bruise on the right side of my rib cage and another on just below it on my abdomen. Not to mention the roots of my hair hurt like hell. So all in all, I looked terrible.

Sighing again I walked back into the bedroom where Itachi and Kisame still slept, which I found somewhat strange. I began to walk back to my bed when a sudden growling stopped me.

"Shut up," I whispered, placing a hand over my stomach. "I'll feed you, just be quiet."

It rumbled again and I walked over to the door, slipping on my shoes and exiting the room silently.

Our room was on the third floor so I walked over to the stairwell, not wanting to encounter a ton of people in the elevator and started downward. It didn't take long to get to the first floor and I walked into the dining area where all sorts of breakfast food were set out. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the familiar looking metal contraption at the end of the bar.

A waffle maker. I didn't know why in hell this Japanese hotel had a fucking waffle maker, but they did, and right now I didn't care if it made since or not because I wanted a fucking waffle.

So, I skipped over to said waffle maker, ignoring the weird looks from the other few which occupied the large room, and poured in a cup of batter, closing the lid and waiting for my delicious golden waffle that would soon appear.

After a minute the timer went off and I lifted the lid, picking the waffle from the maker and putting it onto a plate and before smothering it in syrup and walking over to a table.

As soon as my butt hit the seat however, I became suddenly aware of Kisame and Itachi's growing chakra's. I flared my own to let them know I was alright and their chakra's seemed to calm down slightly.

I had just eaten the final bite of my waffle when Itachi and Kisame entered the room. I waved at them and they walked over, grabbing a few items from the bar along the way, before sitting in the seats across the table.

"Ow," I said irritably when Kisame wacked my head from across the table.

"Don't just leave the freakin' room while were sleeping," he scolded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry," I apologized, "but I was hungry and I didn't want to wake you guys up just for that reason…"

"Its fine," he relinquished, "but next time at least leave a note or something."

"Will do," I replied, before taking a bit of the sugar covered doughnut I had also managed to snag.

Itachi and Kisame continued to sip their coffee and eat their breakfast while I continued to indulge in my calorie filled pastry.

"What the game plan for today?" I questioned as we exited the dining area and started our journey, up the elevator this time.

"Well, before coming down here I contacted Kakuzu and we arranged to meet at a restaurant a little ways down the road around noon," Itachi answered in his usual calm tone.

I nodded. "Alright, but what do we do until then?"

Kisame shrugged, "whatever, I guess."

The elevator stopped and the three of stepped into the hall, opening the door to our room and walking in.

I rolled onto my bed, pulling my iPod from my hip pouch which had been sitting on the bed stand.

"Fine then, I'm going to listen to some music. If you hear me start singing just throw a pillow at me to shut me up."

Kisame chuckled. "Will do."

I smiled, pushing the buds into my ears and shaking my IPod, placing it on random, before setting it on top of my stomach, the famous 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen beginning to blast into my ears.

**Normal POV**

Once Lauren had turned on her music Itachi sat on his own bed, pulling out a book from his Akatsuki cloak and beginning to read. Kisame took a seat on the floor, taking out his weapons to sharpen.

For a few minutes the room fell into a comfortable silence…that was, until lyrics quietly started flowing from Lauren's barely moving lips, her voice becoming increasingly louder with each word.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man. Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango. Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me! Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro. Magnifico. I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me. He's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity. Easy come, easy go, will you let me go? Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. Bismillah! We will not let you go. Bismillah! We will not let you go. Will not let you go. Will not let you go. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!-"

Kisame's eyebrows landed on his hairline.

Scaramouche…Galileo….Magnifico…Bismillah…the hell?

Having enough of the strange foreign words and constantly changing genre Kisame reached over and took a pillow from his bed, throwing it at the brunette.

Lauren smirked over at the two once she had removed the pillow from her head.

"What? Not a fan of Queen?"

Kisame rolled his eyes. "What the hell were you singing?"

"Bohemian Rhapsody," she replied, "It's one of the best rock songs of all time."

"Sure it is…," he mumbled back, and Lauren rolled her eyes, putting her ear buds back in.

Itachi smiled slightly, before turning back to his book.

It was nearly 35 minutes before Lauren started to sing again.

"I'm blue da ba dee da ba da, da ba dee da ba da, da ba dee da ba da-"

Kisame's eyebrow twitched as he peaked over the edge of Lauren's bed, eye twitching again when he saw her purposeful grin.

He stood, smirking deviantly, before pouncing on top of the young Uchiha who was startled out of her peaceful music listening.

**Lauren's POV**

A sudden weight landed on me and my eyes snapped open, glaring at shark that was now kneeled above me.

"Kisame, get o-ah! St-stop! P-leas-se!"

Kisame laughed again continued to tickle my sides as I squirmed in his grasp.

"St-ah-p! Ki-sam-me! You-r-re, ha, hur-rt-ing m-me!"

He stopped instantly, pausing for a second to let me lift up me shirt slightly and show him the newly formed bruises lining my torso.

"Sorry," he said rolling onto the bed next to me, "I didn't know."

"It's fine," I replied looking over at him, "you weren't actually hurting me that bad. I only said that so you'd get off and I wouldn't accidentally kick you in the balls."

He chuckled, ruffling my hair. "Well I appreciate that, squirt."

"I bet you do," I mumbled, rolling so that I was now facing Itachi.

We sat there for a few more minutes before Itachi snapped his book shut, catching our attention.

"It's nearly noon, we need to get moving."

Kisame and I nodded, getting up from the bed and gathering our stuff while Itachi waited patiently at the door.

About 10 minutes later we entered the designated restaurant.

"Lauren!" Taylor shouted when she spotted us in the doorway. I laughed when Taylor smacked Hidan in the head as she was waving to us. She told him quick apology while he continued to curse, before glomping me when I slid into the booth next to her. I chuckled slightly, returning the embrace.

"So how'd your mission go?" I questioned once she let me go.

"Fine," she replied, "all we had to do was get a scroll from this guy. It didn't take very long because they guy tried to charge us for it and Kakuzu…well, you know Kakuzu. He pretty much just made the guy shit his pants and took the scroll for free."

"Ah," I nodded, and then turned you to Hidan and Kakuzu. "She didn't cause you too much trouble did she?"

Kakuzu shook his head. "She was quite well behaved actually."

I stared. "We are talking about the blonde idiot sitting beside me, right?"

"Hey!" Taylor protested while Kakuzu only chuckled and shook his head again.

"Speaking of trouble, who the fuck messed you up?" Hidan asked, poking the bruise on my face.

I slapped his hand away. "Ibiki, the interrogation specialist in Konoha."

"Oh, so you got fuckin' caught then."

"Yes, Hidan, we got caught. Now shut the fuck up before I reach over there on wipe that stupid grin of your face."

The Jashinist opened his mouth to retaliate, but the waitress brought our drinks stopping him. We all ordered our food and chatted for a few more minutes before the waitress came back, a tray of plates in her arms.

The six of us ate in silence and when we were done the waitress brought us our check, which Kakuzu proceeded to rip up, dragging us from the building after him.

"Sayonara, Imouto," Itachi said, enveloping in a light hug. "Be safe."

"I will," I promised, returning the gesture.

Kisame placed a hand on my head. "See ya, squirt."

"Bye," I said giving him a one armed hug.

Taylor jumped, panda clinging to me. "Bye, Lauren!"

I laughed. "Try not to get in trouble, okay?"

She nodded. "Yep."

Taylor walked over to Itachi and Kisame I headed over to Kakuzu and Hidan, all of us beginning to go our separate ways.

Once Kisame and Itachi were out of site, I turned to the zombie brothers.

"So, where we going?"

"Yuu," Kakuzu grunted in reply.

"Wait, you mean Hidan's home village, where people there probably have tons of grudges against him?"

He nodded and I sighed. Pein was out to get, for what reason I don't know, but first Konoha and now sending me to a village that hates Hidan while I was with the Jashinist? He was defiantly out to get me…but I can't stay mad at Pein. That guy, I love. Just like the rest of the Akatsuki.

***sigh* **

**I packed my bag for school last night. I still got 3 days but still.**

**The way I see it is that it's inevitable so I might as well look forward to seeing the faces of the Freshmen when they first get there and the friends I didn't hang out with over the summer…and Sensei! :D Sensei~ And my cello! My cello~**

**Sunday is my grandparent's 50****th**** anniversary so the entire side of the family they relate to (my mom) is taking them out to a nice dinner :)**

**Ah, Love~**

**Well, I just read the newest chapter of Fairy Tail, and am sitting here thinking "WTF".**

**Apparently some shit is happening near future and Levy is writing about it because they're all dying or whatever, but they're letting you know about it even though it hasn't happened yet. **

**I'm seriously freaked out. There is so much foreboding going on. **

**Fucking Zeref. Natsu is gonna kick your ass.**

**Well, I'm done contemplating.**

**See you later.**

**Review!**


	56. Hidan The Guru

**Lauren's POV**

As soon as we stepped foot into Yuu I could feel this vibe from all its residents which basically screamed 'Oh no, the Akatsuki are back again'.

I watched with mild interest as people lined the streets, whispering to each and looking from Kakuzu to Hidan. Both men completely ignoring the commotion that went on around them.

We continued to walk down the road, I myself keeping note of any ninja in the village with my Sharingan. Many were watching us, but none of their chakra signatures indicated any signs of attack.

"Here," Kakuzu said, catching my attention. I looked up at the giant white and black sign above us.

温泉旅館。

"Onsen ryokan…," I muttered, able to make out the sign's Kanji. "A hotel with a hot spring…Is this where we're staying?"

Kakuzu nodded and grunted, making his way inside. I stood there for a second, looking back at the people who still watched us with hateful eyes, before Hidan grabbed my wrist, dragging me in along with him.

When the three of us entered the male clerk behind the desk looked surprised.

"Back again so soon, Kakuzu-san?" He questioned a smirk now on his lips, before Kakuzu could get in a word his attention turned to me, arms folding onto the desk in front of him.

"And who might you be, sweetie?"

I opened my mouth to give him a not so sweet reply, but Hidan stepped up, answering for me.

"She's with us, dickwad. So don't try any shit."

Taken aback the man apologized, beginning to rummage behind the desk, turning back up to Kakuzu.

"Two rooms?"

"Yes," the miser replied, "but make sure they are connecting."

The man nodded, holding out a set of keys which Kakuzu instantly swiped from his hands. He motioned for Hidan and me to follow him, and we did, trekking down the hall until we reached our rooms.

"Here," Kakuzu handed me my own key. "Hidan and I both have a key. Our rooms are connected so leave the connecting door open at all times. Feel free to use the hot springs as well, just let us know when you're going somewhere."

"Got it," I said and walked into the room, shutting the door when Hidan and Kakuzu took a few more steps down the hall to enter their own.

I set my things on the bed, looking around at the room set up. It was simple really; two double beds on the right wall and night stand in the middle, a small table next to the TV stand and a bathroom right by the entrance of the room.

There was a sudden clicking noise and I turned just in time to see Hidan peek through the door that connected our rooms.

I raised my eyebrow at him as he waltzed in. "Yes, Hidan?"

"Oh, nothing bitch. That bastard just asked me to open the door."

"Okay," I simply said and walked over to my bag, beginning to rummage through it.

"What'cha doin'," he said walking up behind me.

"Trying to find my bathing suit…"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What the hell? You don't need a fucking bathing suit."

I looked back at him. "Is it mixed bathing?"

He shook his head no.

"Fine," I relinquished, heading towards the door, "then I'll just go without one."

"Wait," I froze, throwing a questionable glance back at Hidan. "Can I go with you, bitch? That bastard in the other room is boring as hell."

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

"Sweet." He began to yell into the other room. "Yo, Kakuzu! Me and the Uchiha bitch are going down to the hot spring!"

"Fine," was the miser's single worded reply.

Hidan and I both exited the room into the hall, heading back pass the front desk in the direction of the hot springs. A minute later the two of us arrived in front of two entrances.

女性。男性。

I headed into the left one, the sign above it reading women and Hidan entered the other.

Inside the area was a small shelving area for guest's shoes and clothing as well as other belongings.

Still feeling slightly insecure in the foreign place I undressed quickly, wrapping one of the small towels that the hotel provide around my body, before entering the hot springs.

I looked around hesitantly. There was a somewhat large rock wall dividing the two springs, but someone could easily peek over it when standing in the water in they wanted to.

Partly agitated at the screwy set up, I flung my towel onto a nearby chair, entering the steamy water as quickly as possible.

I wadded over to the wall placing my back against its rocky surface.

A few other women occupied the remaining waters, quietly whispering to each other and glancing at me from time to time.

I sunk into the water, feeling slightly dejected under their fiery glares.

"Hey."

Startled I looked up at Hidan who had his arms folded on top of the wall.

"Don't get all fucking depressed because those bitches are looking at you like that. Just glare the fuck back at them. You're in the goddamned Akatsuki and a fucking S-rank criminal, everyone's gonna look at you like you're a piece of shit. Ya gotta learn to just ignore the damn heathens."

It took a second to take in the Jashinist's words. He was absolutely right. I am part of the Akatsuki for Jashin's sake! Why the hell should I give a shit what people think of me?

"Wow Hidan, thanks," I smiled up at him gratefully. He smirked at me.

"You probably already knew that though, bitch. You're probably just relaxed and already got your nerves softened by the damn hot spring."

I blinked. He was right…again.

"Damn, what are you today Hidan? The fucking guru?" I joked. His smirked widened and he chuckled, "ya know you cuss a lot more when you're relaxed too?" before disappearing behind the wall, back into his own section of the hot spring.

I fumed at his comment, knowing that was true as well. I have a slightswearing_…_well, I guess it's not really a problem, but I do tend to swear when I'm either relaxed or pissed for some reason.

I suddenly felt eyes upon me and my attention turned back to the three women who were now staring at me openly. Beginning to feel angry I sent them one of the famous Uchiha glares. Their eyes widen in shock at my sudden change in attitude and they all stood, evacuating the springs within seconds.

I sat there, shocked for a second, before leaning back against the wall, closing my eyes in peace.

There was a sudden laughing and I heard Hidan's voice again.

"You scared them the fuck off didn't you, bitch?"

I smirked. "What about you? How's it over there?"

He laughed again. "Ha, those stupid fuckers fled from the place as soon as they saw me!"

Laughing I finally felt the tension in my body vanish, enabling me to completely relax for once.

Hidan was the best advice giver ever. I swear.

…

…

When I was about to fall asleep in the water I figured I had relaxed enough and it was time to go.

I called over to Hidan, wanting to let him know, only to get no reply.

Hesitating for a sec I stood, peeking over the wall. No one was there.

The damn guy had ditched me.

Partially angry I walked out of the water, heading back into the adjoining room, putting on my clothes and shoes, before stalking back to the hotel room.

I pulled the room key out from my pocket, sliding it into the door and entering when it clicked open. I chucked my stuff onto the bed, before heading into Hidan and Kakuzu's room.

Said miser raised an eyebrow at my sudden intrusion but I ignored him, stalking over to the bed where Hidan was resting peacefully and pouncing on him.

His ninja instincts instantly kicked in and I was suddenly pinned to the bed underneath him.

Hidan grip on me loosened once he saw it was me, but he didn't move, he only gave me a questionable stare.

"You ditched me," I explained with an eyeroll.

"I didn't fucking ditch you," he retaliated, "you looked so fuckin' peaceful when I was leaving I didn't want to disturb your ass."

I blinked…again.

"Well Hidan, I never imagined someone of your idiocy could be so considerate."

We both turned to the miser who was chuckling at the table. "Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu."

He chuckled at our sudden alikeness, but otherwise stayed silent.

"You know," I said, catching Hidan's attention, "the position we're in right now isn't awkward for me, but it's really not right considering we're both in relationships at this point…"

Not needing for me to say more, he released his grasp, rolling onto the bed beside me.

"Thanks," I said, "and by the way Hidan, I'm glad we got to spend some time together, I feel like the two of us are closer now."

He grunted in reply, but I could totally tell he felt the same way.

There was a knocking on the door and Kakuzu got up to answer it. A hotel maid rolled in a cart of food, before leaving the room without a word.

Seeing the food Hidan flipped off the end of the bed, hurrying over to get some.

"Grab me some rice cakes and soba, will you, Hidan?"

I didn't know if he had heard me or not, but he returned a minute later two plates in his hands.

Sitting on the bed next to me he handed me a plate filled with only rice balls and noodles, his own plate filled with much more.

I thanked him and grabbed my chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," the three of us all muttered, beginning to eat our dinner.

Ya know I find it funny how quick Hidan and I started to get along; I think all we needed to do was break the wall of awkwardness that was between us. Because once you get to know him, Hidan's actually a pretty nice (cool, sexy, badass) guy. And I had a feeling that our relationship was only going to get better.

So, bottom line, traveling with Hidan and Kakuzu was awesome, no matter how many fights they got into.

**I almost forgot to update.**

**My laptop is almost dead O-O**

**Kay, bye.**

**Review!**


	57. You're So Dead

**Lauren's POV**

"Oi, bitch!"

I groaned into my pillow as Hidan began to bang on the door that connected our rooms.

"Why the hell is the door fucking closed? We told you to leave it open!"

Glaring at the door with an irritated scowl I replied, "Because you two idiots snore so fucking loud!"

There was shuffling from the other room and the door suddenly clicked open, Kakuzu stepping in.

I gave him a bored stare and he returned it, after a minute sighing.

"I understand why you would close the door considering Hidan snores as loud as a stampede, don't worry about it."

"Thank you," I sighed gratefully, planting my face back into my pillow. Hidan snored as loud as an entire flight of fighter planes. Kakuzu not so much, but he did snore as well.

The miser chuckled. "Don't go back to sleep just because that idiot is done screaming at you. You need to get up. We're leaving to eat in half an hour."

I groaned, not happy about having to get up, and he chuckled again before closing the door, letting me have some privacy for the time being.

Stumbling out of bed I made my way to the bathroom, content on taking a nice warm shower. So, I got in, and shampooed and conditioned and did all that other stuff, and then I got this weird feeling. It told me that something was about to happen. And it did.

The water suddenly got freezing cold and instead of screaming and freaking out like every other girl I knew, I growled loudly, turning off the shower and stepping out of the tub.

Calmly I untangled all the knots from my hair, surveying how the brown curls looked in the mirror, before moving to put on my usual ninja outfit, freezing when I thought I'd change it up a bit, thanking the gods that I had been smart enough to bring a scroll full of other clothes just in case something like this happened.

Summoning the garments from the scroll I picked out what I planned on wearing before re-sealing the rest. It was the peak of summer so I thought I'd change into something that would keep me cooler.

I shrugged on a fitted short sleeved mesh shirt, and put a baggy tank top over it, liking how my midriff looked when the shirt stopped just below my ribs, revealing the mesh that I wore underneath.

Huh, it made my stomach look flat, how nice.

Since coming to this world and enduring the training to be a ninja I had lost some weight, and gained some muscle, making the chub that had previously been across my body nearly vanish. However, that also made me wonder how the hell Choji and his dad were the only two ninja in the entire series that were, well, not skinny.

Wrapping some more bandages around my injured knee I pulled on some mesh leggings that stopped mid thigh, pulling a pair of black short shorts on over them, putting on my shoes as well before exiting the bathroom.

After strapping on my hip and thigh pouches I headed over into Hidan and Kakuzu's room.

They both raised an eyebrow at my entrance, taking in my new outfit, and standing when I motioned to the door so we could go and get breakfast.

As we were exiting the hotel I punched Hidan in the arm, knowing he had been the one who flushed the toilet during my shower. He smirked back at me while rubbing his now sore arm. Kakuzu sighed at his stupidity.

The restaurant we were going to eat breakfast at was right across from the hotel, so the three of walked in and were seated quickly, making me believe that every time Kakuzu and Hidan, or any other member of the Akatsuki for that matter, came to Yuu they would all stay and eat at the same places.

Walking over to the table the waitress asked for our orders. As Kakuzu began to state what it was he wanted, the waitress's eye's trailed over to me and Hidan. (We were both sitting together on the other side of the booth.)

She narrowed her eyes at me, looking me up and down before turning to glare at Hidan, and then back to me a second later.

"Your food should be out shortly," she bite out curtly, leaving the table. I stared after her in confusion, having no clue why she was acting so hostile.

"You two, now is probably the best time to tell you what our mission is."

I turned back to the miser, my attention now on him.

Kakuzu waited until Hidan was fully attentive as well before speaking again.

"What we are here to do is to obtain a rare emerald necklace. It is said to be in the possession of someone in Yuu, but we can't be sure who. After eating our meals the three of us will split up and scope out the village. Do not engage in battle if you believe the opponent is strong, we will regroup and form a plan. If anything happens and help is needed flare your chakra and the other two of us will come to help. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever…," Hidan replied boredly while I nodded.

The waitress was suddenly back, placing our food on the table.

"Thanks," I said. She sent me a disgusted look before sauntering away again.

Angrily I turned to my food. "What _the_ _fuck_ is her problem?"

"Who the hell knows," Hidan replied, already stuffing his face. Kakuzu only shook his head beginning to eat as well.

Trying to forget about the waitress's bad attitude I ate breakfast, never seeing the women again.

Once the three of us had finished we walked out of the restaurant, nodding to each other and head our separate ways.

I walked through the streets filled with people, eyes darting from chest to chest, trying to find the so-called emerald necklace. My body suddenly slowed when I spotted our waitress from earlier, talking to a large group of women nearby.

She must have noticed me staring because the whole group of women were now glaring at me, whispering to each other loudly. One woman darted off into the crowd, another following after her while the other continued to stare.

Slightly shocked by what had just happened I continued down the road, thoughts flying throughout my mind.

After shaking all of my worries away I began to search for the necklace again.

As my eyes darted around I caught al glimpse of something shinny and turned, sad to find that it was only the sun reflecting off a ninja's headband…okay, note to self: make sure you aren't being watched by other ninja.

And I wasn't, thankfully. It seems the shinobi had only found me a threat yesterday because I had been seen with Kakuzu and Hidan; they didn't seem to notice me when I was alone.

Abruptly I ran into something and in surprise I took a step back.

Standing in front of me was the most huge, masculine women I had ever seen. She leaned down, taking advantage of me since I was frozen in shock, and clamped a large metal bracelet around my wrist.

I stared at it in wonder, not knowing what it was, when my chakra suddenly started to diminish.

"Shit," I cursed, trying to pry the bracelet off. If I didn't soon I wouldn't have any chakra, and that would mean no escape from whatever the hell it was that was going on.

'_Why the hell am I the one who's always targeted_?' I thought as tried to run, only to be picked up by the masculine women and taken down a dark ally, being rendered useless by the bracelet.

The last thing I remember was being tied down to a chair before the lack a chakra circulating throughout my body made my mind shut down.

…

…

You know, punching someone in the face to wake them up, especially when you were already punched in the same place for the same reason a few days prior, isn't really the best way to wake up.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted, not happy that my jaw now twice as sore. My head snapped back, staring at the large group of women that were standing around me in the dark room. "Who the hell are all of you?"

I felt their eyes narrow at me. A single woman stepped forward. I recognized her as our waitress from the restaurant.

She scowled at me crossing her arms.

"You must be Hidan's new whore."

I blinked.

What the hell?

"Um, uh, no. No, I'm not," I replied strongly.

Another lady stepped up. "Then who are you?"

"His subordinate."

The waitress snorted, not believing me. "Sure, I bet you have 'benefit's' with him right?"

My eye twitched. "Okay, look, I don't know who the hell all of you are or why the hell you hate Hidan, but I have a boyfriend, and he has a girlfriend and it's not me, it's my best friend. Hidan and I are just friends, and not with benefits."

All of the ladies looked a little down before some person in the back shouted, "wait, if she's Hidan's girlfriend's best friend and they were together, then she still must mean something to him!"

"Yeah…!" A few others agreed, turning back towards me with newfound hope.

I stared at them all in shock.

"Who the hell are you guys…?"

The waitress smirked at me.

"We're all of Hidan's old one night stands."

I felt my chest tighten.

Hidan, when you and Kakuzu finally figure out that you need to come save me, I am going to fucking _murde_r you.

**Sigh, since it's the weekend I totally forgot about updating in the morning. But I'm sure a lot of you were sleeping anyway so it doesn't really matter…lol**

**I've got two days left until school starts…and in all honesty I wish that it got here quicker. I'm already in the mindset and have been for the last week so it just needs to be here.**

**I actually decided to be a girl for once and picked out the clothes I'm gonna wear the first day…**

**Wow, that OOC for me…**

**Geehee.**

**Imma go.**

**Please review!**


	58. Apologies and Hugs

**Lauren's POV**

Okay Lauren. Calm down. So what if you currently hate Hidan for being kidnapped by all of his previous whores? You can always murder him. And continue to for eternity. Just find a way to escape before all the crazy bitches come out of their cheerful mood and try to kill you.

The ladies were now chatting loudly, scheming methods on how to torture me in the most painful ways, giving me a chance to ponder if there was any possible escape route I could take.

The bonding ropes wouldn't be much of a challenge if I had chakra, but currently it was being suppressed to an all time minimum, leaving me with pretty much no options.

My attention snapped back to the other occupants of the room when one stated, "Alright, so we plan to gouge out her eyes, rip out her hair, cut up her body, and then when were done slice out her jugular, right? That's what we agreed on?"

I stared at them in bewilderment when there was a sudden protest.

"Wait, I think in between everything we should have her be completely nude so that when people find her dead body they'll see how ugly she is compared to all of us!"

"Great idea!" Another praised and the joyful chatter started up again.

I gaped in shock. These ladies were fuckin' insane! I needed to hightail my ass outta here before they finally decided to get to the "lets beat her" part. Besides that, I wasn't ugly! At least not compared to all the people in this room!

There were some ugly bitches up in here, let me tell you!

Alright, new plan: Use the small amount of chakra you have left to get out of the bonds and the building.

Considering that I had, oh, maybe 10 seconds worth of chakra left something like that may be quite hard, but I was not gonna sit here and have my jugular sliced.

Plan starts now. 10 seconds.

I coated my hand in the chidori, slicing the bond.

9 seconds.

Leaning forward I used the same hand to cut the bonds lacing my feet.

8 seconds.

I stood.

7 seconds.

I turned to the door.

6 seconds.

I fully activated the chidori.

5 seconds.

I charged at the door.

4 seconds.

The door broke down.

3 seconds.

I leapt from the building.

2 seconds.

I ran towards the street.

1 second.

Entering the street I tried to blend in.

And then that was it, my chakra was completely depleted.

Behind me I could hear the cries of the women, most likely trying to spot me in the busy daytime crowds. I pulled the ponytail out of my hair, positioning my hair so that it mostly covered up my face, hoping that if they happened to find me.

I couldn't help but tense up when running feet were suddenly right beside me. I hunched over when three women ran past, scanning the faces in the crowd for my face.

As soon as I began to think that I was in the clear a hand landed on my shoulder. I froze in fear and turned to see our waitress glaring at me.

"You're long curly hair is a total giveaway, bitch."

Cursing I twisted out of her grasp, sprinting down the street as fast as my legs would let me.

"There she is, GET HER!"

Knowing that I was now being pursued I set my sights on the edge of town, hoping that I might be able to lose them in the surrounding forest.

However, before I could get there I felt something wrap around my body pulling me into the air. I yelped in shock when I suddenly landed in a pair of muscular arms.

"Lauren, what's going on? Why are you being chased?"

Still in shock I stared up at my hero with wide eyes.

"Kakuzu…how did you find me?"

He grunted. "I felt you chakra signature disappear a while ago and when it spiked a minute ago I decided to go looking."

"Why didn't you come to find me earlier?"

"I was too busy retrieving this…," He shifted me in his arms, somehow managing to balance me in only one, while he slipped a hand into his cloak, reviving a familiar black string with an emerald tied to the end.

"The necklace…"

He nodded, stuffing it back into his pocket. "Yes. Now, answer my question."

"Oh, um, well I was suddenly captured by these women earlier because they said Hidan-"

Kakuzu held up a hand, making me stop.

"Say no more, it's always that idiots fault…" He placed me onto the roof we were standing on, taking a step forward before glancing back at me.

"I handle this, stay here."

I nodded and he jumped down, confronting the group of ladies that had gathered below. As soon as Kakuzu's feet touched the ground below I knew these women weren't going to stand a chance.

"You're that waitress girl…" Kakuzu noted with narrowed eyes when he noticed her leading the group.

"K-Ka-kuzu-s-san," she stuttered, "I-I wasn't…We-w-weren't-"

He cut her off. "Save it. I don't care what happened between all of you and Hidan, but you should know by now not to mess with the Akatsuki."

"I k-know but s-she's not-"

"Akatsuki has gained more allies. She is now a permanent member of our ranks and is not to be toyed with. Do something like this again and your lives will not be spared. Go now."

Not needing to be told twice the women scattered off, leaving the scene as if nothing a gone on.

Kakuzu turned and looked up at me. I could tell he was waiting for me to jump down and join him.

"No chakra," I sadly reminded and he sighed jumping onto the roof and scooping me into his arm again, before speeding back towards the hotel.

I rose and eyebrow at him. "Where are we going?"

"To kill that idiot," He replied lowly, making me grin at his vengeful tone.

Once we arrived in the entrance to the hotel he set me down. Together we walked back to our rooms, eyes twitching simultaneously when we entered to find Hidan watching the TV casually.

"Sup bitch! Kakuzu…," he greeted.

The miser and I turned to each other, nodding, before turning back to the Jashinist who was now looking at us in confusion.

"Oi…what's going on…?"

Kakuzu suddenly shot his strings out at Hidan who was too shocked to dodge and I whipped out my sword, lunging forward and planting it straight through his heart.

Blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, Hidan stared at us in anger.

"What the fuck is this shit all about!"

"You," I replied, pissed, pulling my katana from his chest, "because you're a fucking idiot."

"What the hell…? What the fuck did I do! Why are you so pissy?"

I pointed a finger at him, jabbing it repeatedly into his chest.

"What did you do? More like who you did! I was kidnapped by all of your old bitches, teme! They kidnapped me and planned to slit out my jugular!"

Hidan stared…and then stated some more. "…What…? My old…what?"

"You're old one night stands, idiot!"

From behind us Kakuzu shook his head. I sighed in exasperation, before calming down.

"Okay Hidan, I can clearly see that you do not comprehend what's coming from my mouth, so, I'm going to explain this slowly. After we left the restaurant I was kidnapped by the waitress and some of her friends and they planned to kill me. I later found out that they wanted to kill me because they thought that I was your new girlfriend and wanted revenge on you. Do you get it now?"

He took a moment to process the words in his head. "…Damn, that's messed up."

I shook my head, stomping back into my own room. "Yeah, it is fuckin' messed up, ya stupid idiotic dumbshit…"

I hopped onto my bed, face planting into my pillow. In the other room I could hear Hidan and Kakuzu arguing. And after a few minutes everything went silent.

I sighed, still trying to get back to being calm, when there was a sudden impression in the bed next to me. Moving slightly I turned to raise an eyebrow in question at the Jashinist who was now sitting there. He closed his eyes, running a hand through his silver locks.

"I'm fuckin' sorry, alright? I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know you didn't," I replied. "All I wanted was an apology. I was just kinda appalled that you hadn't realized you had "done it" with our waitress at some point…"

"Me neither…," he mumbled. "Well, since I fuckin' apologized I'm just gonna go now…"

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm before he got too far. Hidan turned back to me in question and I smirked. "The apology isn't complete until you give me a hug."

He rolled his eyes but reluctantly returned to the bedside to give me a hug. "There, happy now bitch?"

I nodded. "Very."

He chuckled at me and continued back into the adjoining room.

Once he was gone I squealed to myself quietly.

Never had I imagined getting a hug from Hidan. God, I fuckin' love that psychotic Jashinist.

Wait, maybe I could get hugs from all the Akatsuki…who have I gotten hugs from already? …Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Konan, and Tobi, right? That mean the only people left would be Kakuzu, Pein, Madara, and Zetsu…

YOSHI! New mission! Before leaving get every single Akatsuki member to hug you, you can't hug them.

Sounds easy enough right?

Anyway, new secret mission in my mind I pulled out my iPod and began to listen to some music.

Throughout the rest of the day I played cards with Kakuzu and Hidan (Kakuzu and I teamed up and kicked Hidan's ass), took another trip to the hot springs with Hidan (Kakuzu decided to tag along with us this time), and then we all ate dinner before going to bed, leaving me to wonder who I would start traveling with tomorrow.

**Got my Konoha necklace today :D**

**I ordered a bracelet a while ago, but it went missing in transit so I went back to Amazon and bought a necklace this time :D I also bought a Fairy Tail necklace but it's not here yet TT-TT**

**I think I'm gonna switch off each day this year and wear different necklaces. Because all I own is necklaces really…**

**I've got 6 bottle cap Avengers necklaces (Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawk Eye) Itachi's necklace, Hidan's pendant, a Konoha necklace, and (soon hopefully) a Fairy Tail necklace XD Omg, I'm in heaven. **

**It'll be my new trend lol, just like bandana's when I was little…though I still kinda do it now, but not as much XD I've got like, 12 different bandana's and I used to wear a new color each day in Elementary school (because I hated my hair). I did it in middle school too (until they told me I couldn't, so I just started wearing them less often and using ponytails more) and in high school I'll do it every once in a while too :P**

**Holy shit, early today I was watching PewDiePie play Slenderman (which I had no idea wtf it was) and fucking **_**freaked out**_** every time some shit happened. Omg I swear I'm gonna have nightmares…**

**Well, I'm gonna go.**

**Have a good night! (Or whatever the fuck time of day it is where you are…)**

**Bye!**

**Review!**


	59. It's a Long Story

**Lauren's POV**

"LAAAAUUURENNN-CHHAAAAAAN!"

"Huh…?" I blinked and cocked my head to the side, too discombobulated to realize that Tobi had busted down the door and was now coming towards me at an unsightly pace.

"Tobi missed Lauren-chan soooooo much!" He cried, wrapping his arms around me in a hug, making me suddenly aware of what was going on.

"Yes Tobi, I missed you too," I replied quickly, only wishing for the masked man to release me. Madara must've sense my uncomfortableness with the situation and that only pushed him to antagonize me more.

"Aww, really?" He questioned happily, snuggling his face into my chest.

My eye twitched at hearing the slightly humorous tone hidden within his usual energetic Tobi persona.

"Get the fuck off me or I'll kill you," I snarled as he began rub his face around.

Madara may have decided not to kill me in the past, but that sure as hell didn't mean he still wasn't an evil bastard.

I was about to permanently disable Madara's family pride with my knee when the other door that connected to my room was suddenly flung open and Hidan marched in.

"What the fuck are you doing to her, you little shit?" Hidan said angrily, grabbing the back of my molesters cloak and flinging him away from me. I took the chance to gather up my clothes and evacuate to the bathroom.

I changed quickly and exited back into the room.

Tobi and Hidan eyes traveled back to me when I came back into view.

"Lauren-chan's outfit is so cute~," Tobi cooed and flung himself and me with open arms.

'_Like hell,'_ I thought angrily and held my fist out, smirking widely when Tobi's orange mask connected with it.

Madara's red eye glared up at me angrily, but he didn't try anything, knowing not to try and push his luck further.

Behind me I heard an amused chuckle and turned to find Zetsu standing in the doorway.

I smiled and waved at the plant man. "Hello Zetsu."

He dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Ohayo, Lauren-san."

"Hm," Kakuzu mumbled stepping into the room, "you two are early."

Zetsu nodded. "Yes,** the idiot couldn't wait to see** Lauren-san since she is the first one we are taking on a mission in a while."

"Ah, well, you're free to take her now," the miser said glancing over at me. "Our mission is already complete and we don't have to go and get Tess for a few days…"

"Yay!" Tobi cheered and sprung up, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the door.

I managed to struggle out of his grasp and jogged up to Kakuzu, looping my arms around his middle. He responded slowly, placing one arm on my shoulders gently while the other patted my head.

I smiled up at him, glad that I was only doing a happy dance on the inside, and walked over to the door, returning to Tobi's side.

"Bye bitch," Hidan saluted, noogie-ing my head. I promptly flipped him off and he chuckled, patting my goodbye before retreating back next to Kakuzu.

"Bye Hidan-senpai, Kakuzu-san!" Tobi shouted back to the two as he dragged me from the room once again. Zetsu tailed behind us, chuckling at my misery when Tobi took me into his arms.

After a few minutes of being stared at by the town's people the three of us exited the village, venturing into the forest.

I questionably glanced up at Madara, wondering why he hadn't put me down, and he must have read my gaze.

"This is your punishment for having punched me earlier," he replied like the deviant mastermind that he is. "I will be caring you during our journey, since I know coming in close contact with me bothers you, and you have no say in the matter."

I frowned at him and made a whining noise. He had the nerve to laugh at me.

…

…

After being carried for an hour by the elder Uchiha I couldn't take it anymore, and wanted to get away.

I started to slowly move around in his arms, hoping he couldn't feel me all that much. But he did, of course.

"What are you doing, Sōtai?"

I tensed up. "Nothing…"

I could almost feel the smirk spread across his lips. "Not trying to get away, are you? That would only lead to more punishment." He slid his hand further up my leg as an example.

"Nope," I replied calmly, no longer letting my nerves show.

Madara must have noticed the change because he suddenly stopped.

"I see…," he murmured slowly, "so when you're uncomfortable or scared you become emotionless like your aniki…"

I stared at him with a frown.

"What are you trying to figure out…?"

"You," he replied truthfully. "I've been trying ever since I found out you were an Uchiha."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So is that why you molested me earlier?"

Madara nodded. "Yes…but I ended up enjoying it quite much."

"Why not just ask?" I replied with an eyeroll. "I would most likely answer your questions as long as they're in line."

He stared at me. "It could be that easy?"

"Yeah," I assured, "shoot me a question."

"I will," he said, "on the way," and started bounding through the trees again.

I blinked before cursing loudly. "DAMMIT! That was my chance to escape you, you pervy old man!"

Madara chuckled and we continued in silence for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"What is it that you're most afraid of?"

I looked up at him. "You're not planning to use these facts against me in the future right?"

He chuckled again. "No."

"Fine. I'm scared of giant spiders. I'm scared of stepping on rocks or other items while walking through murky water. And I'm scared of dying."

He was staring at me again.

"What?"

Madara shook his head. "I just can't believe the first two things you stated…I understand being scared of dying but the other two are just outrageous."

"You try walking through water and then stepping on some slimy rock," I retaliated, "you _will_ freak out."

He ignored me.

"What are your feelings towards your friends?"

"They're my life line. If something happened to them I don't believe that even immediate family would be enough to bring me out of the spiraling depression I'd most likely fall into…"

Madara nodded thoughtfully. "How do you feel about the Akatsuki?"

I smiled at this.

"The Akatsuki is like a second family to me. I've formed close bonds with everyone and even if I care for some of them more than they care for me, I'd risk my life to save them. That'd probably be the only way I'd be fine with dying besides natural causes…"

"I see…" he said slowly.

The rest of the trip was pretty much silent, save me repeatedly asking Madara to put me down and him replying no. I also had an interesting conversation with Zetsu from over Madara's shoulder when the guy finally decided to appear. As it turns out Zetsu was previously a vegetarian…then he discovered cannibalism and, well…

So, after another hour or so the three of us finally stopped and Madara finally let me stand.

"Where are we?" I questioned, staring out at the peaceful ocean that lay out before us.

"In the fire country," Madara replied. "We've been traveling along the coast for a while now."

I looked back at him. "Why?"

"Because that," he pointed somewhere off into the distance, "is the quickest way to get us over to Wave."

I turned, following his finger. In the distance I spotted a long wooden bridge.

"The Great Naruto Bridge…," I said in realization.

Madara nodded. "Yes, now come. I'm sure were all hungry from the long journey and wish to eat soon, but first we must make it across the bridge."

Zetsu and I both nodded and the three of us both took off towards the wooden structure.

A few minutes later, thanks to a few handy henges to get past any Konoha ninja guarding the bridge Madara, Zetsu and I had successfully infiltrated the Wave country.

"Here," Madara handed me some money before turning away.

"Wait!" I called after him, "Where are you going?"

"Dango," he replied hastily.

I shook my head. What was it with Uchiha's and Dango?

Slowly I journeyed down the street after him, surveying all of the restaurants to choose from, when there was a sudden commotion in front of me.

"Where the hell are you looking while walking? You retarded asshole!"

I looked up the street a little ways to see a silver haired man turn back to the person he had just run into.

"Oi, Oi! You got a problem with me, bud-"

The man suddenly froze, turning back as if nothing had happened and continuing to walk away. "Pay attention!"

"You're quite the kind guy, Sasuke…"

My eyes widened.

'_Sasuke…'_

I started to walk towards the two.

'_That must mean the other one is Suigetsu.'_

"So…how are you gonna repay me for hindering with my revenge there?"

"He's treating you to yogurt."

They both turned to me as I walked up.

"Ne, ne, who's she, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked at seeing his slightly surprised look.

"I'm his sister," I replied with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu blinked, turning to Sasuke. "Wait…I thought you only had a brother?"

Sasuke only shook his head, turning away. "I'll explain at the restaurant. Care to join us, nee-san?"

"I think I will. Thank you."

…

…

"So," I paused from eating my yogurt to look over at Sasuke. I was sitting on the side of the booth with Suigetsu, knowing that if I had sat with Sasuke the waitresses would probably mistake me for his girlfriend and then they'd never get the information they wanted about Zabuza's sword. "What are you doing in Wave?"

"On a mission," I replied licking my spoon. "Our leader discovered that the scroll Kabuto had given me is what is going to get us back to our world, so he's sent the Akatsuki out on mission's and is having the three of us pair up with everyone before it's time for us to go back."

Sasuke dipped his head. "I see…I had a feeling you would have to go back soon…"

My gaze dropped to the table. "Yeah, I don't really want to go, but we have to…"

"Hold up a sec," Suigetsu pointed his spoon between the two of us. "What does she mean get back to her world? If she's your sister Sasuke, isn't this her home?"

I sighed. "It's a long story, Suigetsu."

He only stared at me and I sighed again.

"When I was little the Sandaime Hokage transported us, my two friends and I, to a different world because we were Orochimaru's original targets- he only went after Sasuke once we were gone. Then, about a month or so ago, we somehow ended up back here and started to be trained as ninja. Unfortunately the Akatsuki had managed to capture one of my friends who had accidentally spilled that we had information on Akatsuki and that lead them to seek out the remaining two of us. Once captured, however, I negotiated with the Akatsuki leader and we became the organizations subordinates.

We were then sent on our first mission during which Orochimaru somehow managed to find us and give me the curse mark," I unconsciously placed a hand on my shoulder. "After that we were declared war on and capture by Orochimaru. Eventually we escaped though, thanks to the help of Sasuke, and then other stuff happened and now here I am again."

The silver haired teen beside me blinked. "Your right, that was a long explanation."

I just laughed.

**I'm leaving for my grandparents party soon :)**

**So, I'm not gonna talk to you ;P**

**See ya!**

**Please review!**


	60. Observing

**Lauren's POV**

After finishing up our yogurt Suigetsu, Sasuke and I headed towards Tazuna's place, having gotten information from the annoying waitress's that were trying to get in my brothers pants. Yes, I knew that the old bridge builder wasn't going to be there but I'd personally rather be spending time with my onii-san than that pervy old man, Madara.

Well…Madara wasn't really _that_ pervy because he admitted that he had done it to try and figure me out, but he did say he enjoyed it, which proves he is a slight pervert.

I bet he owns Icha-Icha…

Anyway, the three of us were about to arrive at the docks and talk to the other carpenter when I heard someone shouting in the distance.

"LAUREN-CHAN!"

I froze, eyes snapping back to the orange and black figure that was speeding down the road.

Sasuke glanced over at me, seeing the shock on my face. "Friend of yours?"

"Kinda," I replied, running a hand through my hair.

Tobi called my name again and I sighed. "Sorry guys, I'd love to stick around, but my idiotic partner over there seems to need me…"

Sasuke nodded. "I understand."

I smiled back at the two before beginning to jog towards Tobi.

"I'll try to come and see you guys again before we have to leave," I called back at them.

Sasuke nodded and Suigetsu smirked at me. "Good luck on your mission!"

"Thanks buddy," I smirked back at him.

"LAURE-"

"_TOBI!" _ I growled, catching his attention. He clapped his hands together and sprung towards me with open arms.

"LAUREN-CHAN!"

"Not this shit again," I sighed and hopped up just as Tobi reached me. He made a grumbling noise when he face planted into the ground as I used his head to propel me back towards the village.

I laughed a loud, stopping to let him get up, when he was suddenly gone with a swirl and a kunai was at my neck, my laughter caught in my throat.

"I wish to understand why you continue to annoy me in such harmful ways," Madara breathed into my ear.

"Because it's funny to see you get so pissed off every time I do," I chuckled, pushing the sharp object away from my neck.

Madara flipped the kunai back into his pouch. "Do it again and I may not let you off so easy."

"Yeah, right," I said waving him off and turning back to the village. He only followed behind me silently. We walked around for a little while and just as I was about turn and ask Madara where we were actually going I felt a hand slip underneath my shirt.

"WHAT THE-"

"Stay still," Madara warned calmly. And I did.

His hand slid up my spine and I shivered as the cold ocean breeze hit my skin when he lifted my mesh up to the edge of my shirt. Madara's gloved hand circled around for a second before he released my shirt, letting it fall back into place.

"It's gone…"

I turned back, raising an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong, hentai?"

He looked up at me. "Never call me that again or I will personally make you life a living hell every time I see you…but, in answer to your question the wing symbolizations that lined your back thanks to the curse mark are now gone."

"What?" I said trying to look backward to see for myself.

Madara chuckled. "I suggest you not try to look and just trust my word."

"Fine," I huffed starting to walk away from him. He walked beside me. "But was it really necessary for you to lift up my shirt?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes, want to argue back, but stayed silent, having had enough of the old Uchiha already.

'_I hope he knows I plan to tell Dei and Danna about this when I see them…_,' I thought evilly, ignoring his questionable stare.

"Oh, by the way," I said coming out of my day dreams. "What are we here to do anyway?"

"You're here to do nothing," he replied in monotone, "Zetsu and I, on the other hand, are here to watch you."

Once again, I found myself asking, "What?"

"Pein has ordered Zetsu and I to watch over the three of you and make notes of your physical and characteristic traits," he explained.

I felt kinda creeped out. "Is that why you keep molesting me?"

Madara's eyebrow probably twitched from underneath his mask. "I am not…_badgering _you," I rolled my eyes at his term usage; "I am merely trying to understand you better so that we may have a successful mission."

"U-huh." I nodded slowly, not believing that at all. "Then where's Zetsu? He's supposed to be helping too, right?"

"**Right here**," a voice said creepily from behind me and I turned to see Zetsu standing there.

"Must you make me shit my pants," I asked bluntly and he chuckled.

"No, **But it sure is fun.**"

"Fair enough," I laughed.

"Now," Madara placed a hand on my back, pushing me away from our little group. "Go and do what you want. Zetsu and I will watch you from afar."

"Not really comforting, but whatever," I dismissed, turning away from the two and shoving my hands into the pockets of my shorts. "Catch ya later!"

**Normal POV**

Madara watched as Lauren sauntered away, Sharingan eye spinning in anticipation.

He should've thanked Pein for this mission. It was exactly what he had been waiting for, a chance to figure that girl out.

She was an Uchiha, so she acted like one at times, but he wanted to know more.

He knew it would take longer than one day to figure the girl out, but that was all the time he had. And if needed, he had the Sharingan which would help him out. Hopefully he would have to resort to that though.

"**Madara**, we'll be going now," Zetsu said farewell, sinking back into the ground.

Once the plant was gone the Uchiha dipped his head, silently sneaking after the girl that held his interests. She walked slowly through the town, looking in the windows of nearby shops and stopping to smell the roses at flower stands and the pastries at the bakeries. To Madara she seemed like at little kid, stopping to look at all the foreign objects, about to turn back to her mother to ask if she may get one.

Suddenly Lauren stopped, kneeling down to comfort a little boy who was sitting on the ground, balling his eyes out

"Shh, it's alright," she comforted, petting his head. "What's wrong?"

The little boy sniffled, wiping his face on his sleeve. "I-I wanted to g-get some c-candy, b-but my Okaa-san and Otou-san said n-no, so I snuck away and w-went to g-get some, b-but g-got lost and n-now I can't f-find t-them!"

"Alright then, buddy," Lauren smiled, turning her back towards the boy. "Hop on and I'll help you find your parents!"

The little boy smiled widely. "Do you mean it?"

"Un!" she replied. "I swear it!"

The boy then jumped onto her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Arigato, onee-san!"

Lauren laughed and adjusted him on her back, "No problem, now let's go!" And with that the two were speeding down the street.

Madara followed after them, slightly surprised. Lauren had never seemed like such a…if he had to describe it in one word, nice, person. She usually had a shielded attitude, at least around him, and would do as she was asked; making witty comments now and then, and enjoying the company she was given.

This was a new side of her that he was getting to view, and this made him wonder what other surprises this girl would have in store.

**Lauren's POV**

"Ne?" I questioned pointing to a distressed couple in front of us. "Is that them?"

The boy, Toushiro, I had learned, immediately lit up.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!"

The man and women's heads both snapped towards us and the mother ran forward at seeing her son.

"Toushiro-kun!"

I smiled, setting the boy down and he and his mother met in the middle hugging each other tenderly.

The women looked up at me, a smile lining her face. "Arigato gozaimasu! Thank you for returning our son to us safely!"

"It's no problem really," I replied, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Even so, thank you," The man said, nodding his head at me. I nodded back with a smile.

"Bye, onee-san!" Toushiro called as he walked away with his parents. I stood there and waved for a moment. It felt nice to be the good guy for once.

'_The good guy_,' I thought bitterly_, 'I used to be one, and it felt nice…but then I met Itachi and Danna and Dei and the rest of the Akatsuki, and even if you have to make sacrifices, such as betraying the people who first helped you out, it will be worth it in the end when you're able to be with the ones you love…'_

"Heh," I laughed, placing my hands back inside my pockets and starting to walk towards the outskirts of town, "I should be a writer…"

**Hola!**

**I just got back from the party a while ago, so I figured I'd remember to update :P**

**I totally ate too much food…I even had to pass up cake because I felt so full. I couldn't say no to the pounds of pasta that were staring me in the face though! I COULDN'T!**

**Lololololol. Today, I watched a video called "11 drunk guys play Slender" a million times over. Why? Because it's motherfucking hilarious! Omg XD I couldn't stop laughing!**

**You should all totally go and YouTube and look it up XD If you do, let me know what you think! XD**

**Well, I'm gonna go.**

**See you all later!**

**Please review!**


	61. The First Goodbye

**Lauren's POV**

After walking around the village for a while it was suddenly dark and I found Madara coming out from the shadows to let me know that we were all turning in for the night.

The two of us walked back to the Inn together, and I was grateful to find that our room had two beds.

Zetsu, of course, being the weird human-like thing that his is, opted to sleep outside, leaving me to spend the night alone with the pervert Uchiha.

…

…

I woke the next morning to find the sun just peeking over the horizon. The light strained my eyes but I got used to it, rolling the other way to look towards _Tobi's_ bed.

He was still laying there fast asleep, his body turned towards the opposite wall so I was staring at his back. I was surprised to see the man sleeping so peacefully but I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I got up quietly, pulling on my shoes and exiting the room, being sure not to make a sound.

Once outside I took a deep breath, inhaling the salty scent of the calm morning ocean.

The village wasn't very busy at the early morning hours. Business owners were just opening their shops, preparing for another filled with busy.

I smiled slightly, turning down the road and starting towards the ocean. On the walk I pulled out my iPod, shoving the buds into my ears and putting on my 'Top 25 Most Played' playlist.

My head started bobbing to the beat when "Stronger" by Kanye West came on. I had never really been a fan of Hip-Hop or Rap, but this was one of the exceptions.

The song ended as soon as I stepped foot onto the beach. I kicked my shoes of, enjoying the feel of the grainy sand between my toes, and started down the shore line.

"I Am (All Of Me)" by Crush 40 pounded through my head and I stopped, stepping into the water up to my ankles, to sing along with it.

It was a heavy rock song, and my parents even told me that the song sounded almost evil, but to me that was normal listening music, I was a rock and roller at heart.

"_I see no, hear no evil  
Black writings on the wall  
Unleashed a million faces  
Then one by one they fall_

Black hearted evil  
Brave hearted hero  
I am all, I am all I am

I, I, I am

Here we go, buddy,  
Here we go, buddy,  
Here we go,  
Here we go, buddy,  
Here we go

Go ahead and try to see through me  
Do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back,  
I'm there  
(One step forward, two steps back)  
Do it, do it, do it, do it!

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, I am all of me

I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I'm all of me

I see and feel the evil  
My hands will crush 'em all  
You think you have the answer  
I'll laugh and watch you fall

Black hearted evil  
Brave hearted hero  
I am all, I am all I am

I, I, I am

Here we go, buddy,  
Here we go, buddy,  
Here we go,  
Here we go, buddy,  
Here we go

Go ahead and try to see through me  
Do it if you dare  
One step forward, two steps back,  
I'm there  
(One step forward, two steps back)  
Do it, do it, do it, do it

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, I am all of me

I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I'm all of me

I am, I am everyone  
everywhere  
anyhow  
anyway  
anywhere  
every day

I am, I am everyone  
everywhere  
anyhow  
anyway  
anywhere  
every day

I am, I am, I am  
I am, I am, I am  
I am!

Do it, do it, do it, do it!

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery  
Step inside and hold on for dear life

Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free  
I am all, I am all of me

I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I'm all of me  
I am, I'm all of me

_I am, I am all of me…"_

I finished the song plopping into the sand with a small smile on my lips.

It was one of my favorite songs despite the heavy music. I felt that the words had a meaning – that you should just find your own path, don't let anyone influence you to be any different than you already are, all you need to do is be yourself, whether that means fighting for good or bad.

I laughed, throwing my head back to look up at the circling clouds. The song represented me perfectly actually. Sometimes I felt like I was fighting for the good guys and sometimes for the bad, that's just how I was.

"Interesting song…"

"Really?" I questioned looking back at the masked man who had decided to join me. "How so?"

Madara chuckled, sitting down onto the sand beside me.

"Hn, well to start off you seemed to get in touch with the song quite a bit judging on how you acted when it had finished, but…the words you sang were slightly puzzling to me."

I glanced over at him. "Why? Because it only confused you more on how to figure me out?"

The man stayed silent and I sighed.

"Listen here old man, no matter how hard you try to get me you never will."

He turned to me. "Why is that?"

I held up a finger. "Okay, first of all Tess and Taylor don't even get me completely and they're my two best friends. Two, I'm a mature adult, a hyperactive teenager, and a stoic Uchiha and my attitude constantly changes between them all. And three, I'm a female, and female are moody and hard to figure out, that should be enough said right there."

Madara chuckled again but otherwise stayed silent, most likely internally debating on whether my words were correct or not.

After sitting there for a few more minutes he stood and offered me a gloved hand. I took it and he pulled me up. I walked back over to where I had left my shoes and slipped them on. Madara motioned for me to follow him and I did. The two of us calmly walk back into town and he dragged me into the local bakery for breakfast.

"I hope you know I could probably eat everything in this shop," I warned him with a smirk. He had probably rolled his eyes, but asked what I wanted. I told him, and he got it for me.

Before walking over to a table I thanked the nice old lady behind the counter, and, just for being so polite, she gave me another doughnut.

I cheered and returned to the table where Madara was already sitting, his single eye shinning with amusement.

"Shut up…," I mumbled biting into the glazed pastry. The two of us ate in silence – a comfortable one, surprisingly, and when we were done ventured around the town once more.

I raised my eyebrow in question when the two of us suddenly stopped outside of town.

"Um, what's going on?"

He pointed down the road. "Sasuke is that way, and I know you would like to see him once more, so go. I will come and get you later when it is time for us to leave."

"Leave? What are you talking about? It's only been one day, aren't we supposed to leave tomorrow?"

"Pein changed his mind," he explained, "any missions that are currently taking place right now have been cut to only one day, because Pein would like if the day before the three of you left that all the members would gather at base again."

I nodded. "Alright then…can I…?"

"Yes, you may go."

"Sweet!" I cheered, but suddenly stopped. Madara gave me a questionable look but I ignored him.

'_Ne, Inner?'_

'_**Hm?'**_

'_Lend me some of your Reiatsu'._

'_**Reiatsu is the same as Chakra…And you're planning something and I don't want to know what…'**_

I rolled my eyes, but appreciated the new information.

I looked up the road, eyes narrowing. "Shunpo!"

Just like that I was gone and back, standing up the road nearly a quarter of a mile from where I had been standing next to Madara.

Said man was down the road looking around for any signs of me, when he must've noticed that I was up the road, because his hard gaze landed on me. I only stuck my tongue out at him and continued the other way, sprinting down the road. After running for a few minutes I found myself in the middle of a battle ground.

I smiled when I heard the battle cries of Sasuke's new best friend.

'_Nii-san's so mean,'_ I thought sarcastically, hoping into the trees to get to the one where Sasuke was, '_making Suigetsu fight all those guys by himself…'_

"Yo," I greeting, appearing next to Sasuke on the branch he was standing on.

He looked at me in slight surprise, but quickly covered it up. "Ohayo, nee-san."

"You know, you're really good at that whole emotionless thing," I mused, earning a small smirk from him. Then I suddenly though of something.

"Ne, ne, nii-san! Can I try to get the Throat Cleaver too?"

He shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Yes!" I shouted, throwing a hug on him before going to join the battle.

"Suigetsu!"

The said teen looked up at me as I sped past him. "Lauren?"

"Sasuke said I could go for the Throat Clever too! Good luck in trying to catch me!"

"WHAT!" He yelled from somewhere behind me, and I chuckled, speeding through the gates into the palace.

I could tell that Sasuke was now watching the both of us so I figured I'd put on a show.

"Chidori!"

Knowing that in order to win you weren't allowed to kill anyone I only put a little power into it, only so much so that the people I came in contact with would only be momentarily stunned, meaning they would be ready when Suigetsu entered.

Applying chakra to my feet and sped through the crowd, only shocking people when I had too, not wanting to raise commotion.

I easily swept past the guards in the building as well, jogging up the stairs to where the man leader was. Tenzen was his name I believe.

"Yo," I greeted with a small salute. He seemed shock that a female alone could sneak past all his warriors, and stood there stuttering.

Knowing where the sword already was I turned, holding a hand up to my mouth just as a huge guy burst through the wall.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

The man imeadeatly dropped the sword and stumbled through the hole in the wall, falling down to the ground.

"I-Impossible!" The man stuttered as I walked over to get the throat clever. I had to apply chakra to strengthen my arm in order to pick it up. "Y-Your just a little girl!"

I scoffed. "Yeah, a little girl that just kicked your butt…"

I heard someone approach from behind me and turned to see Suigetsu staring at me in shock.

"Kuso!" he spat, seeing the sword draped across my shoulder "How the hell-?"

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said calmly, traveling up the stairs to meet us. "Let it go. She has won."

The boy instantly started to pout and I chuckled quietly, twirling and cutting the pillars in the room.

"Let's go," Sasuke instructed and the three of us fled the building, walking back down the road as it crumpled behind us.

After walking for a few minutes we came upon a patch of rocky cliffs and stopped.

"Nee-san…" Sasuke trailed off and I knew what he was thinking.

"Alright," I sighed, removing the giant katana from my shoulder. "I knew that you guys had to leave sometime…"

I walked up to Suigetsu with a smile and held the sword out to him. "Here."

He took it from me, graciously at first before it turned into confusion. "Why are you giving this to me? You won…"

"Because it's rightfully yours, Suigetsu…And besides that I already have a magical sword of my own."

He laughed, raising an eyebrow at me. "Magical? You've got to be kidding, I need to see this."

"Alright," I said and unsheathed my katana. The two males stared at me intently and I held my weapon out.

"Fukushū, ketsueki futago."

There was a familiar flash of light and suddenly two separate swords were in my hands.

Suigetsu's jaw was on the ground while Sasuke's eyes were just really wide.

"What- how the- holy- there are two katana's now," Suigetsu finally stated bluntly and I laughed.

"Very nice observation."

"Nee-san," Sasuke stated seriously. "How is that even possible?"

I opened my mouth to reply but was suddenly interrupted.

"Lauren-chan!"

The three of all looked up to where Tobi was standing on top of one of the rocks. He waved at the three of us and hoped down.

"Hello friends of Lauren-chan!"

They both stared at him weirdly but raised a hand in greeting.

"Lauren-chan we have to go now!"

I sighed, "Alright, Tobi, just let me say goodbye…"

"Of course!" He replied and I walked over to Sasuke.

"Bye," I said with a small smile, deciding he probably didn't want to blow his macho attitude in front of Suigetsu. I was proven wrong however he suddenly pulled me into him, burying his face in my hair.

"I'm never going to see you again…," he whispered quietly, holding me tighter. I tried to hold in the tears that were stinging at my eyes.

"I-I know nii-san…I don't want to leave but-"

"But you have to," he replied sadly, "I know." He leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I love you onee-san. Be safe."

"I will," I promised hugging him again; "I love you too."

Once Sasuke and I got over our bitter-sweet moment I walked over to Suigetsu and he greeted me with a smirk.

"Gotta go, huh?"

I nodded, throwing a thumb over my shoulder with a smirk. "Make sure that walking rock over there isn't too hard on you, alright buddy?"

He laughed. "I hear ya there…but really; have a safe trip home, ne?"

"I'll sure as hell try," I replied, remembering the stupid vortex, when something suddenly glomped me. A vein on my forehead popped out.

"Tobi! Get off me!"

Tobi sniffled. "But Lauren-chan's goodbyes are so touching!"

I huffed angrily. "Zetsu, I know you're here somewhere! Come and get this partner of yours!"

Since Sasuke and Suigetsu had no idea who Zetsu was they watched in horror when he morphed from the ground.

"Tobi, **get off her you idiot**." he walked over and pried the mask man off me.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded back.

I turned to the other two who were getting ready to depart as well.

"You two," I pointed at the two menacingly. "You better not get yourself killed, same goes for Juugo too. But Suigetsu," he looked up at me, "feel free to use that new sword of yours to hack out Karin's throat if she talks too much or is swooning over Sasuke, 'kay?"

He chuckled. "Will do."

I dipped my head at them, holding two fingers up to my head and saluting them shortly. "Bye, guys."

And with that the three of us turned in the other direction and sprinted off. I glanced back at Sasuke to see him and Suigetsu's retreating forms in the distance. I was glad that I had gotten to meet Suigetsu and had gotten to see Sasuke again, but I didn't exactly need the depressing goodbyes.

"Hey," I looked over at Madara emotionlessly. He seemed slightly concerned. "Are you alright?"

I only shook my head, not wanting to talk at all. Only one thing at the moment filled my mind:

If it was this hard to say goodbye to Sasuke, then how would I handle having to say goodbye to the entire Akatsuki?

**OH MY GERD.**

**Today is officially my last day of freedom. Tomorrow I must wake up at 5:30 in the morning to get ready for school. I'm seriously going to bed at 9 tonight…**

**I'm kinda ready to go back though. I've been sitting on my ass all summer so I might as well do the same thing at school, actually learning stuff. Besides, I have a good schedule this trimester so it won't be all that bad.**

**Well, I don't know what to say.**

**See ya.**

**Review!**


	62. It's a Date!

**Lauren's POV**

After traveling for a while I finally got over my sad mood, trying to think about the bright side to leaving…I couldn't think of one though, which made me laugh and that flipped the switch to turning my mood around.

"You've got 5 minutes to pull it together until we get there," Madara warned and I giggled. He seemed surprised to hear such a sound come from my throat.

"I've had my act pulled together for a while now, buddy," I replied with a smirk. "I just was enjoying the silence."

Madara chuckled but stayed silent, probably knowing that my emotions were still fragile at the moment and didn't want to ruin my new, happy, mood. I was grateful for that.

After a minute we stopped and traveled to the main road, walking about another mile before we approached a small tea shop.

A huge smile spread across my face when I saw two familiar black cloaked figures sitting on/next to a bench.

"Hey," I greeted with a grin walking up to the two. "You know, you remind me a lot of my sexy blonde bomber boyfriend who I haven't seen in a while. And you," I looked to the one which was sitting on the ground, "you remind me the fat puppet which houses my always pissy yet awesomely awesome Sasori no Danna."

"Yes, it's nice to see you too, you brat," The mechanism greeted lowly and I smiled at him widely.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I looked up at Deidara who promptly introduced his lips to mine.

After a second we pulled back and I sighed happily. "I _really _needed that."

"Yeah, un," he chuckled, pulling me into the bench with him, "me too."

"AWW!" Annoyed at the loud interruption the two of us looked over to Tobi was now cooing over us. "LAUREN-CHAN AND DEIDARA-SENPAI ARE SO CUTE!"

"Shut up, Tobi," Deidara growled and I giggled, leaning up to kiss him again.

Hiruko rolled his eyes at us. "Well, if you two brats are done we should probably get moving."

"Alright," I agreed and stood from my position on Deidara's lap, allowing him to get up as well.

With a quick, "see you, Tobi, un!" from Deidara, the three of us started down the road.

"Oh, wait," I said quickly, turning back towards the masked man, with a frown, "Tobi, I don't mind if you hug me from now on, but no snuggling my boobs or sliding your hand up my leg, got it?"

"W-what are you talking about L-Lauren-chan," he staggered, backing away from the two artists that now had dark aurora's swirling in anger, "D-Deidara-s-senpai, Tobi didn't-"

"**TOBI!**" They roared and Deidara sent a fleet of explosive birds at him, instantly followed by Sasori's poison needles.

"NOOO!" Tobi cried running down the road as quick as humanly possible, trying to avoid the attack.

I stood there cracking up, finding the situation quite hilarious, when something wrapped around me. I squeaked in surprise but quieted when I found that it was only Hiruko's tail.

"Let's get going," he said and then continued to travel the opposite way that Tobi had.

"Um," the puppet looked up at me, "you can put me down now, Danna…"

He chuckled looking back forward.

"Danna!" I pouted, "Come on! This is cruel and unusual punishment and I didn't even _DO_ anything!"

He only laughed at me again.

…

…

After a while of traveling, on feet, since Danna had put me down, I noticed something peculiar.

"Is it getting hotter?"

Deidara glanced over at me. "Yep un," he pointed a finger up the road, "that might be why."

I looked ahead, surprised to find a sandy waste land.

"Are we…going to Suna?"

"No, brat, were going to the North Pole," Sasori snorted sarcastically.

I shot him and annoyed look. "You just love to do that don't you, piss people off?"

He chuckled in his deep Hiruko voice. "No, it's just you, brat."

"Well thanks," I deadpanned. "I feel so lucky."

From beside me Deidara snickered and pulled me into him, kissing the side of my head.

"Don't mind him, un, he missed you a lot too."

"Shut up, brat," Sasori growled, glaring at him. "I didn't miss her at all."

"You lie," I shot back with a smirk, "you totally fuckin' love me and you know it Danna."

He rolled his eyes. "I love nothing but art."

Now it was my turn for the eyeroll.

Within in a few minutes we had reached the end of the road and all that lay in front of us was an open dessert.

"I kinda wish we were actually going to the North Pole actually…," I mumbled. "I embrace the cold, not the heat."

Deidara only grinned widely and held his palm out. I watched in interest as he suddenly tossed the small bird into the air. He made his usual hand sign and with a poof there was suddenly a large clay bird in front of us.

"Well, don't worry Lauren, yeah, we'll be traveling by air from now on," He stated hoping onto the bird.

I hoped up next to him enthusiastically, loving the fact that we were going to be traveling by air. Below us Sasori had emerged from his puppet and was now sealing it away. A second later he was seated next to me on the bird and I took the chance to finally give him a hug. His eyebrow twitched in irritation, before he sighed with a small smile, patting my head. Satisfied with his reaction, I let go and our new way of transportation took flight.

We traveled slowly over the dessert and I started to suffer from the blaring sun. I sighed, reclining onto my back, and placed an arm over my eyes.

"Why does the sun have to be so freaking bright…?"

Beside me Sasori laughed at my misery and I lifted my arm to glare at him slightly, extending my leg to kick his own.

At that he glared back, reaching over to try and smack me in the head.

Trying to avoid him I rolled over…and rolled right of the bird as well.

"_Dammit!" _I cursed, falling towards the earth. How the hell could I forget that we were in the fucking _air?_

"LAUREN!"

I looked back up at the two artists that were now diving to try and save me.

The ground was closing in on me and I knew that they wouldn't make it in time, leaving me to my last option.

The curse mark was instantly spreading across my skin and once it was fully done I active the second stage, grateful when I felt a set of wings emerge from my back. They spread and the world around me slowed.

I flew back up to the bird, and was greeted by two very shocked partners.

"What?"

Sasori only stood as I deactivated the curse mark, walking over and whacking my head. I grumbled as he glared at me angrily.

"I just get this human body and you're already inducing me to heart attacks," he sighed, "stop being so reckless."

"Sorry…," I apologized and walked up to Deidara. Placing a hand on the side of his face I kissed him tenderly. He responded eagerly.

"I'm sorry, Dei. I didn't mean to worry you," I said, kissing him again. He sighed, pulling me into a hug.

"I know, yeah."

We stayed like that for a few seconds before I walked back, taking my seat beside Danna, leaving Deidara to steer his creation.

Knowing the ride would probably be a long one I pulled out my iPod. I was really surprised that it had survived the trip to this world, and it seemed like maybe it had been infused with chakra and now had a super long battery. I didn't know but I didn't really care all that mattered was that I had music to listen to.

I looked over at Sasori. "If you need something from me, tap me; gently please, so I don't fall off the bird."

He rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Moves like Jagger" by Maroon 5 came on and I couldn't help but tap my fingers to the beat. It was an awesome song.

When that song was done "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence started to play, and I didn't even get 30 seconds into the song when I felt someone poke the side of my head.

Slightly annoyed I pulled an ear bud from my ear, looking over at the puppet master.

"What?"

"Music is playing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I've been listening to it."

"No, I mean me and the brat can hear it."

I instantly paused my music, looking- or, rather, listening for the culprit.

A second later I recognized the familiar sound of the guitar opening to "Hot for the Teacher" by Van Halen. The sound was coming from my hip pouch and I reached in, pulling my maroon Envy 2 out in question.

My phone was ringing…

_WTF?_

Hesitating slightly I put the device to my ear, pressing the send button to answer the call.

"Um, hello?"

"_LAUREN_!"

"Taylor…?" I question, wondering how in the hell she was managing to call me right now.

"_Yeah! I was messing around with my phone and found that we get bars in this world_!" She replied enthusiastically and I looked up at the sky suspiciously.

I suddenly noticed that both Deidara and Sasori were staring at me.

"Who are you talking to, un?" Deidara asked quietly.

"Taylor," I replied.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "How is that even possible?"

I was about to reply when I heard a voice in my ear.

"_Lauren? Are you still there?"_

"Oh! Yeah, I'm here," I replied in a hurry.

"_Oh, okay then. I had asked who you were with."_

"Deidara and Sasori," I answered.

"_Sweet, lucky you_. _Right now I'm with Pein and Konan. They're currently both staring at me like I'm a crazy person talking to my imaginary friend."_

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm getting the same looks on my end too."

"_Haha, well, I hope you have a good time with the two. Pein's ordering me to explain to him what's going on, so I have to go. I'll probably call Tess when I'm done though."_

"Kay', have fun explaining."

She laughed. "_I will_." And then the line went dead.

I ended the call and then turned back to the two artists that were still staring at me in question.

"What was that, brat? How were you able to talk to Taylor?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "This," I held up the device, "is a cellular device, also known as a cell phone, and is used in our world to communicate with other people over long distances. I was able to talk to Taylor because she has one too."

They both nodded, beginning to understand.

"Okay, un, I kinda get the idea…but this is our world, so how come it still works?"

I blinked. "I honestly don't have an answer to that question, Dei…"

And so, the rest of the trip was pretty much time consuming.

Sasori got his revenge on me for kicking him in the leg earlier by controlling me with his puppet strings and making me kick Deidara in the balls. I apologized repeatedly, and he assured me it wasn't my fault.

That later led me to try and jump the male puppet, but he dodged and I almost fell of the bird…again.

Thankfully though, Danna had been quick in realizing I was going to fall and managed to grab my wrist and pull me back on before I had a chance to. But because I had done something stupid again he sat on me, yes, put his butt on my back, to make sure I wouldn't do it again.

It was around dinner time when we finally reached Suna.

Knowing the guards would be on lookout from past experiences Sasori used a jutsu to make the bird and anyone on it invisible so we could enter the village without trouble.

Once inside Deidara dispersed his bird and we all stood, looking over the edge at the village below.

"You two probably need to use henges," I stated, looking at the two beside me. I didn't think the Kazekage or anyone else we might run into would be too happy to find out that the bomber who almost destroyed their village and the puppet that killed Granny Chiyo were still alive.

"You're right," Sasori agreed and the two held up their fingers.

Sasori emerged from his puff of smoke first. He now had gray-ish/silver hair and pale green eyes.

Next came Deidara. His pony tail was now gone and his pointed bangs ended just past his eye. His eyes were now brown as well as his hair.

"You both look handsome," I commented, looking them over.

Deidara smirked walking up to me, pecking my lips, "You look beautiful too, yeah."

I laughed, kissing him back. "But I didn't do a transformation…"

He smiled. "That's my point, yeah."

I 'aww'ed and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Brat, don't you have something you need to do?"

"Oh, yeah," Deidara turned back to me, "thanks for the reminder Danna."

The blonde got on his knee in front of me and grabbed my hand, kissing the top of it. I looked down at him and he looked straight into my eyes, making me blush slightly.

"Miss Lauren," he started, "will you please do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight, un?"

I smiled, squealing slightly, which made both Deidara and Sasori grin at how girly I could be.

"Yes Deidara, of course I will!"

And at that Deidara stood and scooped me up into his arms, swinging me around. We kissed a few times before he put me down a huge smile still on his face.

"Well, I have to go now, un," he said kissing me one last time before running off into the village. "Danna will take care of you from here on!"

I stared after him, shocked, before I felt hand and on my shoulder.

"Let's get going, brat," Sasori said, pushing me into the village.

"Where to?" I questioned, looking back at him, still confused to what was going on.

"Dress shopping," he answered simply.

I instantly burst out laughing, finding the thought of the great puppet master Sasori dress shopping to be quite hilarious, the stopped, realizing I'd be the one he'd be finding a dress for, meaning I was the doll he was using to play dress up.

Seeing my now frightened look Sasori chuckled and continued to push me through the village.

God help me now.

**No time to talk! I'm not even supposed to be on right now! I'm supposed to be in bed, sleeping, so I won't have a terrible first day of school tomorrow…**

**I'm only up because I forgot to print out my schedule and that's something I need dearly.**

**No more morning post from now on. Maybe afternoon though. Idk.**

**See you!**

**Review!**


	63. Slipping Up

**Normal POV**

"Brat, what the hell are you doing in there? You know I hate to be kept waiting!"

Lauren shuffled within the changing room.

"But Danna, I hate dresses!"

The puppets eye twitched.

"I don't care, brat! Now get out here before I have to come in a drag you out!"

The two had entered the dress shop approximately 10 minutes ago and Sasori had immediately gotten to work on finding his new brat the perfect outfit.

Lauren had tried to hide amongst the numerous racks of dresses, but Sasori had eventually found her and dragged her to the changing area, a handful of dresses draped across his arm.

Currently the puppet master was sitting on a bench outside the room which Lauren had entered, waiting impatiently for her to reveal the first dress.

"Brat, get out her _now_!"

"But Danna I-!"

"I'm coming in!"

"Dammit!" she cursed and stomped out in front of him, placing a hand on her hip angrily.

Sasori ignored her ugly attitude to survey the rest of her body.

The ball of fabric she currently had on was the classic little black dress. It was a plain dress that had a one long sleeved arm and nothing on the other.

"Hmmm…," he contemplated, continuing to look up and down her, making the brunette blush.

Lauren had never been one for fashion or anything like it. She wore what she liked – whether it followed the fashion trends or not, she didn't really care.

"You look good…," Sasori finally stated. "It shows off your body nicely."

Lauren found herself staring at the floor.

"Shut up…," she mumbled.

Sasori sighed instantly knowing what was going on.

"You're insecure."

**Lauren's POV**

My head snapped up.

"What…? No I'm not."

"You are," he argued back, "you just put up that wall in your mind to block out anything you don't want to hear. That's why when you came out in the dress looking positively gratifying you had no idea what do to when I complimented you. You're used to people seeing you in something normal, so when you claimed that you hated dresses what that translated into was "I'm afraid that someone is going to look at me differently since I'm not in my usual garbs", am I right?"

"Damn you Danna," I said making him chuckle slightly. "You're right, I am. But I like the way I look. It's just the fact that I'm not used to getting compliments from anyone besides Tess, Taylor or my family. I have my own opinion on how I look and when someone says something like that it catches me off guard…that's why I usually dress like I do and that's why I don't like dresses, because every time I wear one it takes me out of my comfort zone…plus dresses are just to girly for me…"

"I know, brat," he replied, and I could tell he meant it from the understanding that shone in his eyes along with the amusement at what I had just said. "But you need to do things like this sometimes. Break free from what you're used to. It helps to form new opinions from the ones that you are constantly used to thinking, and that way, in the future, you can handle such situations better."

I stared at him in amazement. How that man managed to understand me so well was a mystery to me. Even Madara, Taylor and Tess couldn't get me _that_ well and what more he even gave advice to back it up.

"You, sir, are my new psychologist," I stated seriously and he shot me an amused look.

"No. Now go try on the other dresses."

I groaned, but reluctantly traveled back into the stall of doom.

…

…

After another hour of trying on dresses and a couple of short sarcastic battles between me and Sasori later, the said man had decided on what dress I was going to wear.

It was short, strapless red dress that ended about mid-thigh. The bodice of the dress was in the shape of a heart and just below the bust line there was a red bow. The rest of the dress flowed out in waves, and I had to admit that it was a pretty dress.

"Now, all we have to do is get you a pair of heels," Sasori said thoughtfully, pulling me back into the peaceful Suna streets.

I stared at him like he was mad. A dress _and_ heels, what else did he expect me to do? My hair and makeup?

"However, since time runs short, I will escort you back to our hotel so you may do your hair and makeup and I'll handle getting your shoes."

Before I could even protest I was in Sasori's arms and we were speeding over the rooftops.

"What the- Danna!"

He only sent me a look that screamed 'there will be no arguments' and I stay quiet.

A minute later we arrived and Sasori set me down in front of our door. He handed me the room key giving me a hard stare. "I will return in half an hour and when I do you _will_ be ready."

I felt like a little kid being lectured by a parent.

"Yes, Sasori no Danna…"

He nodded, "good," before talking off back down the hall.

"Oi, I don't do stilettos, ya got that!"

I sighed, entering the room and immediately stripped down, heading straight to the shower.

10 minutes later I was out, looking into the mirror above the seat and brushing my long hair. I knew that if I blow dried it would fluff up, so I prayed to god it would be mostly dry by the time Danna got back.

I wasn't really one for makeup either, so I only put on some eye liner and mascara and a little lip gloss. I didn't really need blush because my cheeks always had a rosy color. (I thought it was just permanent sunburn)

The next thing on my list was to get dressed, so I went back out into the room and put on my dress. Just as I had pulled it on the room door opened and Sasori walked in.

He stopped in the doorway, staring at me for a second before slowly shutting the door behind him, his eyes never leaving where I was standing.

"You look stunning," he said his eyes still trailing over me.

I blushed, turning away, "Shut up…," I lifted my hair away from the back of the dress, "now zip me up, will you?"

Sasori came right up, setting the box which was in his arms on the bed beside us, before placing his hands on my back, zipping the dress as I had asked.

"Danna…?" I questioned, turning back to face him. "Why is everything about this date so important to you?"

He sighed, turning away. "I care for both you and the brat's happiness is all…that and Konan-san would kill me if this didn't work out."

"Aww," I cooed and kissed his cheek, "thank you then. But why would Konan care?"

"Because she's the one who got Pein-sama to let the brat and Hidan take you and Tess-san out on dates," he answered. "Now get your shoes on, we need to leave."

I picked up the box on the bed on opened the lid up. Inside was a pair of black flats with white polka dots.

Sasori chuckled at seeing me confused look.

"The brats only so much taller than you, and I don't think he'd appreciate it if you ever came to be taller than him."

I laughed slightly and slipped on the shoes, glad to find they fit perfectly.

"Let's go, brat," Sasori said walking to the door. "We shouldn't keep the other brat waiting."

I stood and hurried behind him, not even able to get a foot into the hallway before I was scooped up in his arms again.

"Knowing you you'd probably find some way to ruin the dress before we were able to reach the brat," he stated matter-of-factly and I laughed.

A few minutes later we stopped and Sasori set me down.

Standing in front of us was Deidara. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a light blue dress shirt underneath and a pair of slacks. His pony tail was down as well and I couldn't help but stare.

He finally seemed to notice the two of us were standing there and started to walk over. I smiled at him and his pace suddenly slowed. Sasori walked past me and up to where Deidara had stopped, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She's all yours, brat."

He was gone with a puff of smoke and I blinked noticing that Deidara was still staring at me.

"La…Lauren," he staggered, walking up to me. His hand slid onto my hips and I blushed as he pulled out bodies together. "You look beautiful…un."

I giggled. "Thanks, Dei."

"No, really," he said and leaned down, kissing me tenderly. "I can't even describe how good you look right now, yeah."

"I could say the same to you," I said and kissed him back. "Now, what do you have planned for the night?"

He smirked and grabbed my hand, leading me down the street aimlessly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, un."

…

…

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Set out in front of us was a red and white checkered blanket lit by candles.

"That's not the half of it, un," Deidara said and a picnic basket was suddenly in his hand.

"Oh my god," I laughed and he pulled me to the blanket.

We both sat down and Deidara served the food, which consisted of Onigiri, Soba, and Curry.

I found it cute when he grabbed a noodle from the Soba and ate one end, handing me the other. And of course, like in Lady and the tramp, we met in the middle.

Later I tried to feed him a rice ball, but he moved and I accidently smashed it into his nose. That led him to try and do the same to me, but in the end he somehow managed to land on top of me and so instead of shoving food in my face he shoved his lips and we made-out for a while.

Once dinner was over Deidara took me into his arms and we traveled back to the hotel.

"Where's Danna?" I questioned when we walked into the room to find it empty.

"Next door, un," Deidara replied, his tux flung over his shoulder.

"Why?"

"So we can have the room to ourselves," he said devilishly and I laughed, walking over to the bed.

"Thanks for the date Dei," I said, reclining onto the mattress. "I really enjoyed it."

"Me too, yeah," he agreed and flopped onto the bed next to me.

We sat there for a minute and Deidara pulled me into his body, wrapping his arms around my waist lovingly. "I love you so much, un."

I snuggled into him. "And I love you, Dei."

…

…

I woke up the next morning to a rude knocking on the door.

"Who the fuck…?" I mumbled angrily, rolling over.

The knocking continued and I groaned getting up from the bed. Before I could get up though a hand shot out and pulled me back down.

"Don't go, un…"

I smiled and moved his hand from my wrist. "I'll be right back, kay?"

He nodded and rolled back over. I sighed when the banging on the door continued and answered it with a scowl.

"_What?"_

The man at the door blinked. "Sorry miss, I didn't mean to wake you, but I was wondering if you had seen this man," he held up a picture and my eyes widened, realizing that it was Deidara in the picture with his bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

'_That's right,'_ I thought, wanting to smack myself in the face, '_during our date yesterday Deidara had forgotten to use his henge…'_

"No," I replied in an apologetic tone. "I haven't seen that man…is he dangerous or something?"

He nodded. "Yes, this is and S-ranked criminal, a member of the Akatsuki organization who took our beloved Kazekage before. A few ANBU spotted him last night, and reported it to Gaara-sama; the village is now on a full search for the man. Please, if you see him, report it to the authorities."

I nodded. "Thank you for the notification. I will."

He bowed slightly, "Have a good day, miss," and continued to move down the hallway.

Once he was out of sight the door next to ours clicked open and Sasori emerged, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"It seems the brat slipped up," he stated, clearly annoyed.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Yeah, he did."

And now every ninja in the city was looking for us.

**OH. MY. GOD. SCHOOL.**

**First of all, our school is warm as hell. My Chem class was 85 degrees. My teacher told us that the room is never under 75 degrees too. For once, FML. I hate the heat.**

**Oh, and my Chem teacher also looks like Finn from Glee. He knows it too because it's incredibly true. (Rhyming~) **

**I have a headache… :(**

**Sigh. Imma go.**

**Please review!**


	64. Rain And Clay

**Lauren's POV**

"Deidara," I said, shaking my boyfriends arm gently. He mumbled something and shifted slightly, making me smile at how utterly cute Deidara was when he was vulnerable.

"Dei come on," I leaned over and kissed him tenderly, staring into his light blue eyes when they cracked open.

"Lauren, un…?" he mumbled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his person.

I giggled and snuggled into him, shooting a smug look at Sasori when I remembered he had entered the room with me.

The red head rolled his eyes. "Get up, brat."

"But Danna…," Deidara whinnied and pulled me into him further. I only sighed, not minding the situation at all.

"Let go of your women, Deidara, and get up."

I felt the blonde stiffen behind me and raised an eyebrow at the puppet master.

"Since when do you call Deidara, Deidara?"

"Whenever the hell he's mad at me, yeah," Deidara replied, flinging the covers off of his body. "So what did I do this time, un?"

"You attracted the unwanted attention of the Suna shinobi and now the entire village is on the lookout."

"How, un?" he replied, "How'd they know it was me?"

"You dropped your guard," I answered, earning a questionable stare from the bomber. "Remember? For our date last night you forgot to use your henge."

"Shit, un," he cursed and ran a hand over his face.

"Yes, 'shit' is right, brat," Sasori said madly. "I'm tempted to throw out the window so you can be caught."

I waved a hand at him. "You're over reacting, Danna. They won't be able to catch us."

There was a sudden cracking sound and the door was kicked down. The three of us stared in shock when a group of Suna shinobi ran into the room. Their leader was that guy from earlier.

"There!" He pointed a finger at me and I raised my eyebrows at him. "She was one who was with the Akatsuki member!"

He un-rolled the picture he had shown me earlier and instead of only Deidara, I was in the picture as well, walking towards him as I did in the beginning of our date yesterday.

I mentally cursed and looked over to Sasori as the ninja approached us. He winked at me and motioned back to Deidara. Before I even had a chance to question what was about to happen, the wall behind us was blown up and Sasori grabbed me by the back of my shirt, pulling me out of the hotel with him as he fled through the opening.

We jumped down to the street level and he let me go, glaring up at the ninja who were now following after us.

"What now, un?" Deidara questioned, appearing on my other side.

Sasori's head whipped around, scouting the area, before he pulled the both of us up, eyes narrowing at the busy streets and ninja gathering ahead.

"We split up."

"What?" Deidara hissed, glaring at his partner. "How is that going to help the situation?"

"Brat," Sasori started calmly. "I need you to attack from the sky. Lauren and I will escape on foot; nothing is going to happen to either of us."

Deidara's eyes narrowed, but he reluctantly reached into his clay pouch.

"Fine, un. Go now, I'll distract them."

Sasori nodded, "We'll meet at the base," and placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded at him, and threw a quick hug on Deidara taking off down the street. Behind us I heard a series of explosions and cries, telling me that Deidara had come in contact with the ninja that were originally chasing us.

"Stay focused, brat," Sasori warned, eyes still straight ahead. "There are more coming."

I followed his gaze and noticed a group of ninja that had pooled up ahead. At seeing us they charged, and I pulled a kunai from my hip pouch as Sasori pulled out some poison needles.

As we ran through the group he stabbed them into the ninja while avoiding their attacks and they were quickly down and out. I slashed at the ninja who weren't being taken care of by Sasori, and they grasped their wounds in pain.

I nodded at the puppet master and he nodded back before his eyes suddenly widened, looking past me.

Before I had a chance to look and see what he was staring at something jabbed into my side and I winced, glancing back at a ninja I had just sliced as he slowly crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap.

I jumped away from him, inspecting the damage as blood slowly soaked into my shirt.

At the bottom of my ribs a kunai had been stabbed into my flesh and I reached down at touched it gently, wincing when pain blossomed throughout my abdomen.

"You always have to be alert," Sasori scolded as he rushed to my side, inspecting the damage.

"Or else you get stabbed in the side with a kunai," I replied with a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood. He only rolled his eyes and started to apply chakra to my wound to try and stop the bleeding.

I shut my eyes when he pulled the kunai out, trying not to moan in pain. He applied some more chakra before pulling out some bandages and a metical pad, lifting my shirt to try and cover the open wound.

"Try not to make any sudden movements," he warned, placing the bandaged over the new wrapped gauze, "if you do it may start bleeding again."

"Okay, thank you, Danna."

He nodded and patted my head. "You're welcome, brat. Now come on we need to get away from here, more ninja will begin pursuing us soon."

"Right," I nodded and the two of us took off again.

Explosions sound throughout the city for the next half an hour and Sasori and I came in contact with a few more Suna shinobi, but we eventually made it to the wall marking the entrance of the city.

I was about to open my mouth to ask how we were going to get out when there was a flapping sound from behind us and Sasori carefully wrapped a hand around my middle, jumping into the air.

My feet hit the hard clay of Deidara's bird and I sighed with relief as we quickly flew away from the village.

Once we were far enough away the bird slowed and Deidara sighed loudly, turning around to face the two of us.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back, but his joyful attitude withered when his eyes trailed down to my bloody side.

"What the hell happen, yeah?" He question and walked over to me, kneeling down next to where I had sat.

"One of those Suna bastards stabbed me, but no worries, Dei," I assured, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Sasori shot back, and lifted my shirt up again to peel of the bloody bandages, finally getting a good look at my injury.

It was a deep slash, about 4 inches wide, and was puffed up, reacting to the air that was now able to get at it.

Sasori ran his fingers along the edges and sighed, pulling back to get something from the inside of his cloak. My eyes widened when it came back with a needle and black thread.

"Fuck man, if you're giving me stitches you better be giving me a goddamn numbing shot before you do."

He chuckled slightly but reluctantly pulled a syringe out from the dark depths of his Akatsuki robe. I turned away when he poked the needle into my side, injecting the serum, before getting to work on the stitches.

"So," I started, looking up at Deidara who was sitting in front of me, "How was your day?"

He smirked and leaned forward, kissing me before replying, "it was just dandy, yeah. I woke up next to my beautiful girlfriend when she kissed me awake, but after that we were chased by some ninja and it totally ruined my good mood, yeah," he kissed me again, "but since she's here now I guess everything is alright."

"You're so fucking awesome, Dei," I said seriously and he chuckled, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, un," he responded and smirked against my lips as he kissed me…for the third time.

Behind us Sasori sighed.

"You two…"

I glanced back at him. "What, Danna?"

He shook his head with a small smirk, "nothing."

After making the last stitch Sasori cut the remaining string and examined his work.

"These will have to stay in for a few days, so try not to do anything reckless. I will have to take them out when we all gather in a few days."

I nodded and ran a hand over the black strings. "Alright, I'll try. Thanks again Sasori no Danna."

"You're so troublesome, brat," he sighed, but smiled slightly, ruffling my hair.

I laughed and reclined onto Deidara, placing my head into his lap.

"I know Danna…but you love it."

…

…

I felt something in my mind spark, and the sounds around me became louder, my mind waking up from its short cat nap.

We were still in the air, but everything was silent. No one was speaking and I was beginning to wonder if I was alone, on a bird, in the sky.

I cracked an eye open and looked up, happy to find that I was still lying in Deidara's lap. Lifting my head up I glanced down at Sasori. He was sitting in a meditative pose, looking completely relaxed at the moment.

All was well…until some thunder sounded in the distance.

I shot up; staring straight ahead at the giant black cloud was nearly looming over us.

'_How the fuck did we not notice that…?' _Was my first thought, but instead I said, "What the hell? This is the desert! It's not supposed to rain!"

Hearing my voice Deidara cracked his own eyes open to stare at the approaching storm in question and Sasori sighed, giving me an irritable look.

"It may not rain in the desert often, but it_ does_ rain."

I flinched when a rain drop hit my nose and looked up at the sky as it started to pour upon us.

"Deidara…?" I questioned when I felt something squish beneath me.

"Yeah, un?" he replied, his tone letting me know he understood what I was getting at.

"Doesn't clay…like…"

He nodded as the clay sagged further underneath us.

Suddenly the bird started plummeting towards the sandy waste land below and Deidara grabbed onto me and we both jumped, Sasori quickly following behind us.

"What do we do now?!" I yelled over the air flow, watching as the ground quickly approached.

Deidara's eyes only widened along with mine. We were completely screwed.

Oh wait, I've got the Sharingan, duh.

I activated my Kekkei Genkai and made a few quick hand signs and I column of water started to swirl around us.

"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"_

The water shot out powerfully and impacted the sand below at such at force that it actually started to create a deep hole. Not even a second later the three of us splashed into the pool that had formed.

I swam up to the surface of the water and looked around, glad to find that Deidara and Sasori had already emerged.

"Go work, brat," Sasori praised as we all dragged ourselves out onto the damp desert sand.

"Yeah," I said back, exhausted, looking around to see if there was any shelter in sight. There was none. "You're carrying me."

**Second day of school – Much better than the first.**

**My art teacher let us out 5 minutes early so I was the first one on our bus today. That's a good thing because our bus is too overcrowded. Usually there's a couple seats that have 3 people, so compared to last year, it sucks. The new Freshmen are more in number than the old Seniors…**

**The only reason we got out early was because the bell that signals announcements came on and he thought it was the final bell. No one told him differently. **

**The school changed their bells to frilly sounding "ding's". Last year it was the same sound but amplified to make it a million times louder, which was fine. This year they're quite and you can barely hear them. Plus, last year when someone was going to make an announcement you'd hear a beep and then talking, this year it's some fucking Xylophone, which is why my art teacher mistook it for the frilly bell…**

**Is it weird that I feel more superior now? I mean, I'm not a Junior or Senior, but when I see the Freshman that are confused as hell and don't know any of the teachers that I can just walk past and greet with a smile, it makes me feel superior. It's kinda funny too.**

**I was reading fanfiction at lunch today :3 I just sat there staring at my phone and my friend Jay was like "are you really reading fanfiction right now?" I only nodded, smiling like an idiot. Ah, yes.**

**Oh, and another thing. The school made a new rule this year: "You are only allowed to have one ear-bud in while walking in the hallway." **

**WTF. WHAT KIND OF RULE IS THAT? WHAT IF I WANT FULL SOUND QUALITY, BITCH?! THEN WHAT?!**

**Honestly, I walked down the hall today with two headphones in. Nothing happened. It pisses me the fuck off too because I love music. What if I'm listening to a song that switches between the two buds? You expect me to enjoy half a song? **

**Man, I guess that's another pet peeve of mine…**

**Well, I'll stop ranting. I've got some Chemistry homework to do.**

**Ja.**

**Please Review! **


	65. Randomness Is Okay

**Normal POV**

"Holy shit…we're in the dessert!"

Sasori looked behind him at the girl on his back with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, we are…?"

"But why!?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes while Deidara chuckled slightly. Something was definitely wrong…

"Brat…are you okay?"

Lauren pursed her lips, angrily stating, "I ain't nobody's 'brat' you poop face!"

Deidara snickered shooting a grin at his girlfriend and she grinned back as Sasori's eye twitched irritably.

"'_Poop face'?"_

Lauren giggled, patting his head, "Yes Sasori no brains, that's what I said!"

"_**What?**_"

The puppet master was trying so hard not to murder her right now.

Suddenly she struggled off his back, making him fall face first into the newly damp golden sand, and ran over to Deidara, jumping into the smirking blondes arms.

"Hey, un," he greeted as she snuggled into his neck.

Lauren sighed, "you're just so blonde, Dei."

Deidara chuckled, "Why yes, un, I am. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied and kissed him before hoping down next to the red head that was still simmering in the sand.

"Danna~!"

Sasori slowly turned up to the brunette crouched in front of him. "What, _brat?"_

She placed a hand on her lip, looking up thoughtfully.

"You know, Sasori means scorpion, right? Well now you look like one! Get it, because you're playing in the sand!"

Sasori growled and shot an arm up towards her neck, but Lauren jumped back in the nick of time.

"Whoa!"

The puppet stood and chased after her as she began to run away screaming, "Oh no, Danna's mad!"

"Get back here, brat!" He cried and chased after her.

"NEVA!" She said determinedly and began to run faster, not noting the fact the Sasori had drawn his poison needles.

He shot one at her and Lauren instantly stopped feeling the slight pain in the back of her head.

She touched the side of her neck tenderly where the needle had impaled before turning back to the red head angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKIN' ATTACK MEH LIKE THAT YOU-" she stopped mid-sentence, passing out.

Finally glad to be rid of the girl's insane attitude, Sasori sighed and knelt down beside her, picking the needle from her neck and using a small amount of medical chakra to close the tiny incision it had made.

"What the hell's wrong with her…," he wondered to himself and placed a hand on Lauren's head, checking all her vitals.

As he was doing such Deidara walked up, still smirking slightly.

"So Danna, what's going on with Lauren, yeah?"

Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing…"

Deidara laughed, "Nothing, un? You've gotta be kidding me! She just acted totally out of character and you're telling me nothing's wrong, yeah?"

The puppet master nodded.

"This is correct brat, nothing has entered her system and nothing else is wrong. We will just have to question her when she wakes up why such actions were taken."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, reaching into his clay pouch. Since the rain was gone he assumed that it'd be safe to start flying again.

"When will that be, un?"

Sasori shrugged, picking up the girl and hoping alongside the blond on the bird he had created.

"Only god knows…"

…

…

"Ugh…Dammit," Lauren mumbled and rolled onto her side, placing a hand on her head, "why does my brain feel like a giant bowl of jello?"

"Because of the sedative I used earlier."

She glanced over at the puppet seated beside her.

"Why?"

"You were acting insanely random," he explained.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked sitting up, "everyone acts random sometimes."

"But did you know that you were doing such foolish things?"

Lauren looked away.

"Brat?"

The young Uchiha's lips suddenly twitched into an amused smirk.

"Perhaps."

"What, un," Deidara laughed overhearing the two's conversation from his position on the front of the bird, "you mean you purposely did all of those things?"

Lauren's smirk only widened, making Sasori's eye twitch.

"So you _meant_ for me to get a mouth full of sand, _**brat**__?"_

She smiled, looking up at the fading blue sky.

"Well no, not completely. I meant for you to maybe stumble forward but never land in the sand like that. It's actually your fault for having let your guard down, I assumed you would've suspected something was up when I started acting like that."

Sasori didn't want to admit it but she was partially right.

"Damare, gaki," he bit out, ignoring her smug look. "If you purposely knew what you were doing than why act in such a way?"

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know, it's hard to act mature every single minute of the day…I guess that I just have to let loose every once and a while…and beside that it's actually pretty fun…"

Sasori rolled his eyes while Deidara only smiled at his girlfriend.

"Sure, brat. Whatever."

Lauren frowned, scooting closer the man and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for making you eat dirt, Danna."

He patted her head.

"It's fine. Now let go."

The brunette listened and scooted back to her original spot smiling when Deidara sat beside her.

All three stared off into the distance ahead of them. They would reach base soon.

…

…

"How come I get the feeling that no one's here?" Lauren questioned as they stepped into the giant stone cave.

Sasori dipped his head. "Because there isn't."

"Where'd they go then?"

"Leader-sama and Konan-san relocated to the Ame base, un," Deidara answered as they walked towards the kitchen.

"We'll be heading there tomorrow," Sasori continued.

Lauren nodded understanding what was going on now.

"Cool, so we're just gonna catch some sleep and then head out in the morning right?"

Sasori nodded, "that is correct, brat."

The three arrived in the kitchen and Lauren began to look through the cupboards, not surprised to find that most of the food was gone.

"Looks like we have…," she pulled out three small containers, "instant ramen."

"That's fine with me, yeah," Deidara shrugged, taking a seat at the wooden table. Lauren looked to Sasori hand he gave a small nod of approval.

"Great," she said and pulled out a pan and walked over to the sink, "time to make dinner."

…

**Lauren's POV**

The next morning I woke up in an empty bed. I rolled over and noted that the sheets beside me were still warm.

Smiling I scooted to the side of the bed and stood, walking over to where my clothes were piled on the floor.

And to those of you that probably just read the last line over, no, Deidara and I did not… "Do it". I merely climbed into to bed with him after dinner last night and he didn't want me to leave to get my pajamas so I settled for taking off my shirt and short, _nothing _else.

Just as I had finished pulling my shorts on, the bathroom door clicked open and Deidara walked out shirtless, his hair damp.

His eyes flickered to me when he saw that I was up.

"Morning, un," he greeted and walked over to kiss me.

"Morning," replied and pulled on my shirt as he went to get his own.

"Danna told me to wake you once I was done with my shower, yeah," he informed, pulling the mesh over his fit chest, "we were going to leave once you were up."

"Well," I said picking up my sword from the floor as well and attaching it to my waist, "I'm up. So are we going?"

He nodded, and offered me his hand. I took it and we both walked to the family room where Sasori was waiting.

"Good to see that you are both up," he turned and traveled towards the base entrance, "now let's go."

Deidara and I both nodded, silently following after him.

Goodbye base, hello Ame.

…

…

It was about a 3 hour trip to the village hidden in the rain. Most of the trip the three of us traveled by foot, bounding through the forests that surrounded the great nations. And before I knew it raindrops had started to hit my face.

"Damn you, Pein," I cursed quietly as we traveled past the village gates, "now my hairs going to frizz out." The sky thundered and I could've sworn that it sounded like laughter.

Deidara, Sasori and I walked through the village until coming to the large tower in which Pein had originally been introduced from. Sasori narrowed his eyes up at the building.

"Pein-sama has ordered us not to accompany you in," he stated and turned to me placing a hand on my head.

I smiled up at him and his lips twitched in return. "Be careful, brat. I don't know what he's got planned."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I laughed and suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"I love you, yeah," Deidara murmured, kissing the base of my neck.

"I love you too," I replied and turned kissing him back.

We continued until Sasori grabbed the back of Deidara cloak and began to drag him away.

"Danna!" he whined, and I laughed, watching them travel into the distance until they were gone from sight.

Finally I turned and walked into the menacing building, cautious about the new setting. I took many, _many_ turns before I finally emerged onto a grass cover field.

"I wonder how the hell he managed to get one of those in here," I mused to myself, freezing when I heard footsteps tapping against the hard metal in the hall behind me. Slowly I turned, muscles relaxing when I saw that it was only Pein.

I turned to face him, smiling, despite the cold look on his face. He rose and arm and I finally began to start feeling suspicious.

"Pein-sa-"

"_Shinra Tensei."_

My eyes widened but I didn't have a chance to react before I was slammed with such a force that sent me flying back into the trees behind us.

**HAHA. I'M A BITCH, YOU SEE. A FUCKING CLIFFHANGER.**

**Geehee, I decided I'd update again because I love this story and I'm actually reading the last few chapters right now… That, and because I'm a bitch and wanted to see how you would all react ;3**

**Well, I don't got much to say.**

**I'll update again tomorrow after I get home.**

**See ya.**

**REVIEW!**


	66. This Only Works Once

**Lauren's POV**

Flying back I slammed into the base of a tree. It slowly crumpled over and I rolled onto the ground, staring up at the metal ceiling with wide eyes.

Why would Pein attack me like that? Had I angered him? What had I done wrong?

Cringing, I pulled myself up, noting the blood that seeped through the newly formed stitches on my side. My back ached as I wobbled to my feet but I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind, eyes focusing on the ginger that still stood in the archway.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shouted at him, feeling my muscles strain. "Why are you doing this?!"

He merely blinked, Rinnegan eyes emotionless, as he raised his arm again. I knew what was going to happen and transported out of the way just in time as another section of the indoor training grounds were blown away.

I cursed and drew a kunai. I truthfully didn't have a chance. This was Pein, the leader of Akatsuki we were talking about here. Naruto would be the only one able to survive his attacks, and that was in Sage mode along with the help of his father. And no matter how much I hated to admit it, I lacked that power. I didn't have the power needed to defend myself in the situation.

"Pein," I stated curtly, holding the kunai in front of me protectively, "I don't want to fight you. And I believe that you don't want to fight me. So please, don't d-"

"_Banshō Ten'in._"

All the air was pulled from my lungs as I shot towards him, this time being pulled rather than pushed.

My neck landed in his hand I was dangling in his grasp, eyes wide in fright as he pulled a familiar black pole from the folds of his cloak. I closed my eyes. I couldn't do anything but struggle, lifting my own hand to try and pry his open as he lurched the rod back.

A second later there was a searing pain in my shoulder and my eyes snapped open as blood spat from my mouth, a couple of drops splattering Pein's studded face.

"I suggest you start fighting back," he said harshly, tossing me back onto the ground. I clenched my jaw and looked him strait in the eye, Sharingan flickering on. "Or else you will soon die."

At that moment I no longer felt sympathy for the man or myself. I was engulfed in rage and harshly grasped the pole, yanking it from my shoulder and letting role aside on the ground. Grabbing the hilt of my sword and I stood, activating the first stage of the curse mark as well.

"Fine, Pein. I'll fight you."

The next minute was a blur. Our weapons clashed, and I went on both the offence and defense, attacking whenever I got the chance. My pervious injuries slowed me down slightly but at the moment Pein and I were pretty much evenly matched.

He suddenly held his hand up again and pushed me back, using his control of gravity to send me hurtling to the ground.

I skidded to a stop and panted, gripping my shoulder as it started to bleed harder. Pein appeared a few feet in front of me, not a scratch on him. At the moment he was just toying with me. He wasn't even trying. I knew I had to go a step further.

"_Fukushū, Ketsueki Futago,"_ I whispered against my blade, watching as its power surged and split into two.

Pein then looked me in the eye and disappeared. I whipped around, blocking his weapon before it could impale itself into my back.

Swiping my free sword at him he jumped back, ringed eyes studying me over.

"You seem to be quite confident in your powers at the moment," he commented stoically.

I glared. "I am… But Pein, may I ask why you are doing this?"

"No," he replied and rushed forward, his face suddenly inches from mine, "you will find out if you win."

I shot my sword out but he was already gone. It seemed that he was actually going to start trying.

My eyes caught a movement to the right and I didn't get a chance to move before one of his poles crashed onto my swords, sending them flying from my grasp.

Without thinking I activated the chidori and charged at him. He easily dodged and planted a foot in my back, shoving my body to the ground. I cursed and cried in pain a second later when he drove a stake through my hand.

Memories of Naruto's fight with him were suddenly brought to mind. I was playing the part of Naruto, and the part of Hinata would be…Taylor…and Tess.

The Deva path spoke again at seeing the realization and terror itch across my face.

"It seems you're beginning to realize the consequences of losing…"

"Fuck you, Pein!" I spat at him, using my unpinned hand to free the bloodied one. "That will never happen!"

"How can you be sure?" he taunted and kicked my side, send me tumbling across the grass. "Anything is possible when you're a god."

**Normal POV**

Pein's ringed eyes watched carefully as Lauren's body stilled. She didn't move. Her face was blank.

And then suddenly her chest shook and laughter erupted from her mouth. He only blinked as she stood, sadistic grin plastered on her face as she staggered over to her sword.

"Fine, Pein," she yelled at him, pointing the tip of her sword at him menacingly, "I'll fight you, dammit," her lips stretched wider, "but don't come crying to me when you lose!"

**Lauren's POV**

Pein…it was hysterical how bad I just wanted to run right now…and so I laughed. I laughed at him, and I laughed at myself. This whole battle was just stupid. I already knew who was going to win.

'_**He won't win.'**_

'…_Why do you decide to voice in now?'_

'_**Because**__,' _she paused for a few seconds, '_**I know a way that we can beat him.'**_

I almost laughed again.

'_I doubt that.'_

'_**Don't you at least want to know what it is?'**_

'_No…it pointless to try by now.'_

'_**Just listen to me, god dammit!' **_

I paused.

'_**I…I've been thinking about this for a while, and I believe there's a way that we can boost your power even higher.'**_

'…_How's that?'_

'_**Bankai.'**_

'…_Bankai?'_

'_**Bankai.'**_

…_you…are taking imaginitary drugs, aren't you?_

'_**Bitch. I'm serious here. It's very much possible.'**_

'_How? Half my chakra's already gone! I don't have the time to train for the power either!'_

'_**Just shut up! Let me talk!'**_

I complied. This plan of hers was my only hope at this point.

'_**I…had a feeling that this would've worked awhile ago, but didn't choose to mention it until now. If the two of us…combine…our powers, it should automatically activate the Bankai in your Zanpakutou. The only thing is…is that when we take this plan of action, and merge our powers…I'll be gone…my powers will be yours and our souls will merge into one.'**_

'_Inner…how come you never told me…why does this plan-'_

'_**I'm not scared**_,' she interrupted, '_**I'm a soul without out a proper body, I'll never be completely free, when you die I die, we're basically the same anyway…I worry what the extent of your power will be when we do, you know, combine. I'm your inner hollow, combining the power of the curse mark with the powers of another type of dark energy is just going to double the trouble you'll be in if you every decide to let your anger run rampant…though I guess you won't really need to worry about that…'**_

'_We really don't have time to think right now,'___I replied noticing that Pein seemed to be getting antsy at how long our talk had been taking.

'_**Fine,'**_ she relinquished, '_**you better take care of our power when I'm gone, ya got that! Dammit…just…you know what to do. This only happens once. **_**Once**_**. Don't mess us.'**_

I nodded grabbed the hilt of my sword with both hands. Pein narrowed his eyes at me and I took a deep breath, focusing every bit of aspect on the katana in my grasp.

"Ban-kai!"

**Normal POV**

Pein watched, eyes slightly wide, as Lauren was engulfed in a vortex of dark red chakra.

Her power…how it become this high?

The shroud suddenly diminished and Lauren was standing there, clad in a set of black and robes.

On top of the Shihakushou, Pein recognized the garbs as, was a long white robe. It cut off at her shoulders and reached down to her ankles, partially covering the clothes underneath.

To say the least Pein was surprised. He didn't have a clue what was going on. And when Lauren's colorful eyes suddenly flashed over, captivating his own, he was surprised to find that no emotion shown in them.

She raised her sword and Pein noted the difference in the weapon. There was a long metal chain that now hung from the hilt, draping down to the ground at her feet, and her blade had grown wider. It had about doubled in width, but stay the same length wise.

"Bankai." his attention snapped back up to her face.

"Ketsueki-ko."

**After this chapter, there is only three more. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**I'm thinking that I'll update again later. Persuade me~**

**Well, I think I might go and try to figure out my chemistry homework…shit is confusing as hell. That's what I get for taking honors.**

**Ugh, I need to practice my cello too. We finally played in class today. I'm honestly hoping that I'll be last chair. If I'm not then I'll feel pressured every time I screw up. Plus, I'm already in the higher level Orchestra class, which makes me feel superior already, so I couldn't care less if I got last chair.**

**Tomorrow's Friday right? Yay! **

**My art teacher (Mr. Leonard/Mr. Leo/Leo) puts on the radio in class and I swear the One Direction comes on every day in that class. It's always the first song we hear. I don't think they're bad, but I don't like to be mainstream, so yeah. You get my point?**

**Huh, I'm done ranting. See you peeps later.**

**REVIEW!**


	67. Almost

**Normal POV**

Pein sat at a long wooden desk which was positioned at the end of his bedroom chambers. He sighed and sat the papers in his hands down, closing his eyes in thought.

Tomorrow everyone would be regrouping…and the day after that Tess, Taylor, and Lauren would be returning to their own world.

Lauren…

Pein's ringed eyes drifted over to the right, staring past the doorway that led into his actual bedroom at the unconscious brunettes who lay in his bed. She hadn't moved in almost a day…

He sighed again. Kami, why did they have to fight? Why did he have to be so rough with her, she was just a girl after all…

He chuckled softly and turned back to his papers. She was a girl alright. He gripped his arm. A girl that could kick any highly ranked shinobi's ass, that is.

"Pein-sama…"

The gingers eyes snapped back to his vacated bed, meeting the rainbow orbs of the youngest Uchiha within their ranks.

He said nothing and stood. Lauren blinked as Pein stopped next to the bed.

They stared at each other for almost a minute before Pein finally broke eye contact, placing a hand on her bandaged forehead with a smirk.

"Daijoubu ka?"

She slowly nodded, eyes scrunching up. "Aa…but…what happened?"

Pein sighed and sat on the mattress next to her. Lauren sat up, wincing at the stiffness of her body.

"Gomen…"

"Aa," she reached out, gently touching the bandages which lined his own face, "me too."

He sighed again as her hand dropped. Lauren could see the look of regret in his shadowed eyes.

"Don't dwell, Pein…," He looked over at her, surprised to find a smile gracing her lips, "you were only trying to help right?"

Pein's eyes widen slightly.

"You knew…?"

She shook her head, smile never disappearing. "No, I'm actually slightly blurry on the end of our battle too…I just remember the look on your face once I had merged with inner."

The Akatsuki leader didn't move.

"You did that because of what she had said a while ago didn't you?"

He stiffly nodded, relaxing when she gave him a reassuring head dip.

"Yes…When Laurel-san mentioned that she didn't know what would happen if both your and her powers merged at the last meeting I began to worry."

He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes when he saw the cat-like grin she made when he mentioned the fact that he had actually been worried.

"Eventually I came to the decision that you and the others, as well as the people in your own world would be put in danger should that have ever occurred, and knew that the only way to somehow fix this would be to fight you."

"Ah," she replied thoughtfully. "I see, so you knew that if I were desperate enough I would resort to having to combine our powers."

"Precisely," he nodded, hesitating slightly, "…And again, I didn't mean to injure you so badly."

She waved a hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it; it was unavoidable for me to get injured in the process, and besides that I seemed to have hurt you as well." She motioned to his head, smirking slightly.

Pein chuckled, "That's not the half of it." He slowly unbuttoned his cloak, revealing the right side of his torso and arm, all of which were wrapped in gauze.

"Daaaammmnn…"

He smirked and pulled his cloak back up.

"Pein…what just happened during the end of our fight…?"

"I'm…not quite sure, actually…"

Lauren raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't know?"

He shook his head slightly. "I remember see you in your Shihakushou…and you said "Bankai" I believe, and after that everything is a blur. I woke up just after the battle was over and you were lying there next to me, but since your wounds were worse than mine I carried you back here before taking care of my own."

Lauren stared at him blankly.

"…Ban…kai?"

He glanced over at her.

"I can use Bankai…?"

This time it was Pein's turn to be surprised. "You don't remember anything either?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I knew what had happened…"

Pein chuckled and stood. Lauren tried to get up after him be he stopped her.

"Don't."

Lauren blinked in surprise. "Why not?"

"Do you not see the condition that you're in?"

She looked down at herself. "No…"

Pein sighed.

"You've got a severely sprained ankle, the wound on your side is fully opened again, and both your hands are partially broken and cut up, but useable."

Lauren blinked again. "Really? Man, I guess I've already adjusted to the pain…"

The ginger chuckled.

"Yes, you'll have to lay here for awhile, however I did bring you something to help pass the time."

Lauren followed Pein's gaze over to the other side of her bed. There sat her guitar and amp. Her face lit up.

"Awesome, thanks so much!"

He smirked slightly. "Not a problem, Lauren-san." Turning he began to walk back into the other room.

"Pein…"

He stopped and glanced back at her.

"You can call me Lauren. I think we're familiar enough by now."

He only smirked again and resumed the walk back to his desk.

"Fair enough."

…

…

"_Ooh, Devon, won't go to heaven. She's just another lost soul about to mine again. Leave her, we will receive her. It is beyond your control, will you ever meet again."_

Pein's ear twitched. He had never heard Lauren sing before, at least not in person.

He glanced over to the bed, mind wandering away from his paperwork again, and watched her fingers tap the neck of the guitar, making sound erupt from the amp behind her.

Pein looked down at the papers on his desk, and then at Lauren. He cracked a smile. Standing he walked back to the room Lauren occupied.

"What song is that?"

Lauren blinked in surprise looking up at him. "Oh, it's called "Inside the Fire". It's one of my favorites."

Pein nodded and sat on the mattress next to her. "I see…do all of your other favorites sound familiar to that?"

The brunette shook her head. "Kinda, I usually listen to Hard Rock and Classic, but most of my other favorites are in Japanese."

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Our language?"

Lauren smiled. "Yep, I'm only in my third year of Japanese and half the time I don't know what they're saying, but I can still sing it as long as it has a good beat."

Pein nodded again, thoughtfully. "I've noticed that you tend to tap you foot a lot."

She smirked slightly. "It's been a habit ever since I started to learn the cello in 4th grade, I used to do it to try and keep beat, but now I do it every time I hear music."

He felt his lips twitch up. "So you must listen to music a lot then."

This time Lauren laughed. "Actually I'm pretty sure I'm half deaf because of it. Every chance I get I listen to music. Playing is fun too, but I could survive on listening if needed."

Pein smiled. "I see. This seems like it means a lot to you."

Lauren blinked, mildly surprised. "Actually yeah…it is," she scanned his face; "…you aren't trying to figure me out like Madara are you?"

Pein frowned. "No. What Madara does is of his own accord. I take interest in you girls…but he takes interest in you, and only you, for another reason entirely."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Because I'm an Uchiha, right?"

The ginger nodded. "That may be part of it, yes. I believe the other half was because of the numerous powers that you contained. None of us had ever seen anything like it before."

The young Uchiha nodded, and suddenly yawned.

"Why am I so tired all of the sudden?"

Pein chuckled and stood, placing a hand on her head. "Because it's 10 PM."

Lauren blinked. "Are you joking?"

Pein shook his head. "Well, you didn't get up till 7 anyway and since you're injured you tend to be more tired."

Lauren tiredly nodded and rolled into the covers.

"Yeah I guess you're right…"

Pein chuckled and patted her head again. "Tomorrow we will leave to meet up with the others. I suggest you get a good night's rest for the journey tomorrow."

There was no reply. Lauren was already asleep.

Smirking slightly Pein walked back over to the doorway, pausing to look back at her. Seeing it was Lauren, she had probably known that anyway.

…

**Lauren's POV**

"Lauren-san…I mean Lauren, you need to wake up. We will be departing soon."

I yawn lazily and rolled onto my back, glancing over at Pein who stood next to my temporary bed.

"When?"

His stare remained blank. "Now."

I blinked. "Well, okay then."

I scooted out of the covers and was about to step onto the floor when I was suddenly scooped into Pein's arms. He smirked at seeing my surprised face.

"You have a broken ankle, remember?"

"Ah yes…I remember now."

Pein adjusted me into a more comfortable position, making sure that my side wouldn't re-open, and then we took off. I was so dazed by the pain killers that I had _almost_ forgotten we would be leaving tomorrow…

Almost.

**Ah, now we're down to two. Only two chapters left.**

**In my mind Pein is a sweetheart~ Once you get past his cold leader exterior I feel like he'd be really nice. Especially when he's not around his bitches XP**

**I remember that when I first wrote this I was like crying when I wrote the last chapter… but then I got all happy 'cause almost all my followers wanted a sequel :3 And so it was.**

**I failed my Chemistry homework. Not even joking. That shit was confusing as hell. I'm gonna wait till lunch tomorrow to even attempt it again because my friends have the same homework. If they don't get it either, I'm writing down random shit just so that I get credit. He only looks to see if there's work down, not actually the right answers…**

**Well, I'm gonna go. Tell me if you want both of the last chapter's tomorrow or just one, kay?**

**Ja na.**

**Review!**


	68. Just A Little Fight

**Lauren's POV**

Something suddenly came to my mind when Pein told me that we had almost at the base.

Still being in his arms I looked up at him.

"Pein…Don't you think that Deidara and Itachi and everyone will flip-out once they see you and I?"

Pein slowly blinked, realization dawning on him as well.

"…I suppose we could…try to speak to them in a calm manner…"

"Good idea, mister boss," I joked, saluting him sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Do you have a better idea?"

I shook my head. "No actually. That's about the best thing we can do right now."

He dipped his head. "Be prepared then. We're here."

I blinked when we were suddenly out of the forest and standing on the river in front of base. We locked eyes for a second and he gently set me down on the water surface. I applied chakra to my good foot to stay afloat for the second it took Pein to make that hand sign that opened the entrance into the base.

As the giant rock wall shifted open Pein took me back into his arms and walked into the dark cavern, heading towards the living room where most of the Akatsuki's chakra's were gathered.

"What the fuck are you talking about you blonde bitch? I don't see how someone can fucking-"

"Hidan, shut up you idiot! Leader is coming."

"The fuck, fishy? What are you-?"

There was a loud rumbling noise as Pein and I walked in to find Hidan being tied up by Kakuzu while Kisame slapped a hand over the Jashinist mouth.

"Okaerinasai, Pein-sa…"

Kisame trailed off, eyes widening slightly as they trailed over Pein and I's bandaged forms. The entire room went deathly silent and I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey guys. How are you?"

"Why the fuck are you all bandaged up?" Hidan questioned angrily, getting strait to the point.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Because I felt the need to freak the shit out of you guys in making you actually think I was injured."

Hidan glared at my sarcasm, while a clueless Tobi sighed with relief. "Wow, Tobi actually thought that Leader-sama and Lauren-chan were injured!"

Kakuzu facepalmed at his stupidity while Kisame smacked the back of Tobi's head. The masked man crumpled to the ground in pain. He was immediately forgotten about.

The Akatsuki continued to stare at us in shock, and some in anger. Pein and I simultaneously sighed.

I glanced around at all of them.

"Listen guys, there's nothing to worry about, really. Pein and I had a little fight, but we made up."

Sasori scoffed, his glare reaching both me and Pein. "'_Little fight'_? The wounds you have hardly seem to be the result of a harmless fight."

"I never said it was harmless," I mumbled, angling my head into Pein chest. It rose and fell as another sigh erupted from his studded mouth.

"I give up Pein, you talk to them."

Nothing happened and I looked up to Pein who had locked eyes with a seriously _pissed_ Deidara that had been glaring at him from across the room. The blonde walked forward and without exchanging any words took me from the arms of Pein and into his own. He then kissed the side of my head and shielded me away from the leader as he returned to his spot beside his partner.

Though I couldn't see Pein I could feel his previously soft demeanor return to his normal leader-like one as he began to speak.

"None of you need to worry about what happened between Lauren and I. It was my fault she was injured, and I take full responsibility for the wounds she has. However both she and I still have the relationship we have formed over the previous weeks and you needn't worry about anything, is that clear?"

The entire group nodded slowly and I decided to voice my opinion. "Yeah guys, don't worry about anything, I don't give a shit about what happened so you shouldn't either. And if it makes you feel better I gave him a few good blows too, so don't think he completely kicked my ass."

A few of the Akatsuki chuckled while some smirked slightly.

Pein gave me an eye smile before turning to the two red heads that stood beside each other.

"Sasori, Tess-san, if you would please escort Lauren and I to the infirmary. It would appreciated if you would please tend to our wounds."

"Of course," Tess bowed, smiling at him while Sasori just nodded, taking me from Deidara arms.

As Pein and I exited the room with the two medics the Akatsuki began to converse again as Taylor decided to randomly exclaim that males sweat 40% more than women.

After walking for a minute the four of us entered the infirmary. Tess and Sasori silently conversed with each other about who would heal who until Tess finally relinquished me to Sasori and walked across the room to Pein who had taken a seat on a medical bed.

Sasori carried me over to another bed, and set me on the sheets before closing the curtains that surrounded the area.

I blinked as he crossed his arms and stared at me expectantly.

"Take off your clothes."

I blinked again, looking around to make sure I was the only one here. "…what?"

He sighed and walked up to the bedside. "You heard me brat. I need you to undress in order for me to get a thorough examination of your injuries."

"Bu…But isn't that wrong? I mean shouldn't TESS BE OVER HERE SINCE WE'RE BOTH GIRLS?"

"YOU KNOW LAUREN THIS IS JUST AS AWKWARD FOR ME SINCE I'M SITTING HERE STARING AT AN INCREDIBLY RIPPED LEADERS CHEST WHILE I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND," she replied. I heard Pein chuckle.

Sasori rolled his eyes at my immaturity. "Please, you have undergarments on correct? It's not like I'm a lecher, just undress so we can get this over with."

I sighed angrily and pulled my top over my head. "Fine. Whatever."

I crossed my arms and he stared at me expectantly.

"Pants too."

I blinked but pulled my shorts off as well.

"So you _are _a lecher, you liar."

He smacked my head and pushed me onto my back, placing his ear against my chest. It wasn't that awkward anymore considering that he had bluntly told me to undress a minute ago.

"So, nothing really did happen, brat?"

I sighed. "No Danna, nothing happened. And I mean it too. Pein and I got into a fight and we went overboard and got injured, that's all."

"I see," he said and I winced as he injected a shot into my side. Soon I couldn't feel it anymore and turned away as he began to stitch the wound that had been inflicted in Suna. He also healed my broken ankle and the wounds on my hands. Both were now almost fully healed but would be sore for the next week.

Once I was fully dressed Sasori pulled open the curtain. Across the room Pein had just finished pulling his cloak on as well.

The four of us quietly walked back to the living room together. Once there Konan walked over and nodded to Pein, the leader nodded back, and the two exited the room, walking back towards Pein's chambers.

I was a little surprised at how fast that had happened but looked down in surprise as a hand grasped my own. Behind me Deidara smiled, and I allowed him to pull me back into his lap. He kissed my forehead be for kissing my lips. I smiled up at him, squeaking slightly when I felt a hand on my bare foot.

Down at the other end of the couch Kisame smirked, and I stared at him in shock.

"Why the hell are your hands so cold?"

He shrugged. "They just are."

"I'll warm them up for you Kisa-chan!" Taylor exclaimed from her spot next to Kakuzu on the sofa across from us, and leapt over the coffee table to Kisame, taking his hands into her own. The shark chuckled and placed his forehead against her own, seeing he couldn't pat her head at the moment.

"Thanks Taylor."

"What's this?" Kakuzu questioned, catching our attention as he picked up a square object from where Taylor had previously been sitting.

"Oh, that's her cell phone," Tess replied, stopping her make-out session with Hidan to answer. I rolled my eyes at the two; they didn't even care if other people were around, and had been making out for the past two minutes.

"Cell phone?" Sasori voiced in and looked over at me. "Isn't that what you were using when we were on our mission?"

I nodded and pulled out my own. "Yeah, we all have one." As if on cue Tess pulled out her own.

Tess had a Blackberry and Taylor hand an iPhone. So yeah, I pretty much had the lamest phone out of the three of us.

"What are they used for?" Itachi questioned, showing curiosity for the devices.

"They let you call people from great distances," Taylor answered.

"They also let you take pictures and record videos," Tess added.

"Interesting," Kakuzu stated and started toying with Taylor's phone.

Taylor noticed, and left Kisame and his now warm hands to go show him how to work it. She flipped the phone open. "I think I may have a video on here I can show you guys…"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you have that video from a year ago or so when we were playing ice soccer?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah, I think I do…here. I got it."

Curiosity growing throughout the group everyone gathered around Taylor and her phone, wanting to watch the video.

Deidara and I walked behind the couch and stood next to Tess and Hidan; Kisame had followed us and was now leering over our heads.

Once everyone in the room was gathered Taylor started the video.

**Normal POV**

"_Taylor? What the hell are you doing?"_

The Akatsuki blinked as Lauren's voice erupted from the object. The girls laughed at their reaction and continued to watch the video.

"_I'm tape-ing my phone to my hat so that I can record you guys while you're on the ice, since I can't skate today."_

_Tess rolled her eyes and handed the blonde her crutches. "You wouldn't have to sit out if you hadn't decided to try and get that reckless play at your last game."_

_Taylor made a pouting noise. "Hey, it's not my fault that bitch on the other team decided to slide right into me as I was trying to get the ball."_

_Lauren sighed. "Yeah whatever, let's just go in."_

_The three traveled into the tall building and once inside Lauren and Tess walked over to a counter while Taylor took a seat on a nearby bench._

"_10-hockey please," Lauren stated and the lady behind the counter took Lauren's shoes, traveling back into the small room before returning a moment later with a pair of worn out black and red skates._

_Lauren said her thanks before Tess stepped forward. "8-hockey please," she requested and handed the lady her shoes. The lady once again returned a minute later with a pair of skates and handed them to Tess._

_Taylor then stood up and followed the two through a nearby door, waiting patiently for them to get there skates on._

"_Why does it have to be so cold in here?" She whined. _

_Lauren laughed slightly, a puff of smoke emerging from her mouth as she did. "Because it's an ice rink and for the ice not to melt it needs to be cold."_

"_Ah," Taylor replied, and traveled over to the bleachers when Lauren and Tess headed onto the ice._

_The girls headed towards the middle of the rink where a group of kids had gathered. They dished out hugs to the welcoming boys and girls before the group split in two, heading toward opposite ends of the rink._

_A brown hair boy approached the middle and two people from each teams met at the middle line. The boy through the ball up and both teams went at it._

"Wait; hold on a sec, what's going on, yeah?" Deidara questioned still staring at the screen with slight confusion. The other Akatsuki seemed to be wondering the same thing as well.

"It's a game called ice soccer," Lauren explained, "I learned it when I was 10 and then taught Tess and Taylor how to do it. Every once and a while we gather a group of friends and head over to the local ice rink to play. The game is basically soccer, a game that requires you to try and use only your feet to kick a ball into a goal, but on ice."

The Akatsuki nodded, beginning to understand, and Taylor started the video again.

_The group continued to play the game for a while before Tess got a hold of the ball, skating towards the opposite teams goal._

_There was an opening and Tess pulled back her foot and kicked the ball. Her victorious smile suddenly cracked when a guy from her own team suddenly skated in the way, and the flying soccer ball went…right to his groin._

_The kid gripped his crotch in pain, kneeling onto the ice and Tess skated over to make sure he was okay along with a few other people. Lauren and the rest of the group stood there laughing at the scene._

"A little harsh don't ya think?" Kisame teased, smirking at the embarrassed red head. She just groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"Just wait," Taylor smirked and started the video again.

A minute later Tess got the ball again and she kicked it, the same scene reoccurring, only this time it wasn't the same guy that fell victim. This time Lauren laughed so hard that she was crying as well.

"Shut up," Tess laughed though she also found some humor in the situation as well.

The group continued to joke about the video for a while before there was a loud growling noise, making everyone halt in their conversing.

Standing in the doorway to the room was Tobi, holding his stomach and laughing nervously.

"Tobi is hungry~! Can someone make dinner for Tobi?"

"Now that you mention it," Kisame stated, placing a hand on his own stomach, "I feel kinda hungry too."

Hidan, Deidara, and Kakuzu also voiced in the same.

Lauren laughed and stood. "Well then, what should we have?"

Eventually the group agreed on pasta and everyone relocated into the kitchen, joking about random topics as the people who could actually cook began to prepare the meal.

And for the time being, everyone seemed to forget about what was going to happen tomorrow. Just under 24 hours away…

**Next chapter is the last.**

**Today is my friend Jay's birthday. Otherwise known as fallenangel1718. She's one of my better friends if not one of my besties.**

**I posted a picture of Kaname Kuran on her wall as a present I guess :P She thanked me in Japanese and I replied in the same XD**

**And omg, thank god it's Friday. In my opinion first week of school is the worst. Not homework wise, but just adjusting to being back in school and changing sleeping patterns and stuff.**

**Well, I'm done talking.**

**If you want the final chapter soon than tell me in your review ;) There is over 70 favorites and follows on this story. I want you all to voice your opinions!**

**Alright, now!**

**REVIEW!**


	69. Goodbye

**Lauren's POV**

It was sad.

I knew it would be.

I had known for a while. And since Pein had told us a week ago, I had gotten a chance to mentally prepare myself.

But it still hurt. Sadness and anger were the only two emotions I had trouble dealing with. That's why I put on my armor; to keep the sadness away.

Standing on the cold concrete floor of my room I took in my appearance in the floor length mirror.

I had my hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. My black tank top could be seen under the open blue flannel shirt that I wore. A pair of baggy black cargo shorts hung around my hips and black high top converse with blue laces protected my feel.

I looked…normal.

Turning, I glanced back at my ninja scrolls filled with tools and clothes that had been placed on the sheets of my bed. Internally I debated whether or not to take them with me.

Either leave behind a few more memories, or take them and have more objects to mourn over.

I walked over and picked up the scrolls, placing them in the pockets of my shorts. If I was going to leave 10 other precious things behind, then it wouldn't be too bad to take one thing to remember the adventure by, right?

Sighing slightly I made my way over to the door, stepping out into the halls of the deathly silent base.

After dinner yesterday almost at once everyone had seemed to realize what day it was. Because of that we had all gathered in the family room to be sad together. It would have been funny of it weren't for the fact that it really wasn't…

It broke my heart to think about how everyone had reacted.

I had sat between Deidara and Sasori somehow managing to be comforted by both of them. I had leaned on Sasori while Deidara leaned onto me, his arms placed around my waist. Tess had sat on Hidan's lap, the both of them clinging onto each other for dear life while Kakuzu sat beside them, petting Tess's head. Taylor had starting crying and immediately Itachi had taken her into his lap, letting Taylor use him as a tissue, while Kisame sat beside them, occasionally giving Taylor a hug when he saw how she was suffering.

I stopped, placing my hand against the cold wall, tilting my head up and blinking the wetness in my eyes away.

I couldn't cry. No I…I just…crying _hurt._

In this situation it wouldn't do anything.

I blinked once more before looking forward, continuing my slow journey through the base.

My feet felt like bricks had somehow slipped into my shoes, and despite the weight I felt I continued down the hall as if being lead by some mysterious force.

No…No. No. No.

I stopped again, one hand grasping my face while the other punched the wall, the pain that blossomed through my hand barely bringing me back from the darkness.

"Get a hold of yourself," I said aloud, taking a shaky breath to try and clear my mind. "Dammit."

I punched the wall again, a sob escaping my lips. "Dammit!"

"Brat…"

I whipped around; eyes widened as a single tear slipped onto my cheek.

Sasori stared at me, mouth slightly agape.

"D-Danna," I stuttered, not moving an inch.

He looked me right in the eyes, taking a few steps forward before engulfing me in a hug.

I didn't move. I didn't even breathe.

"Don't hold it in. You're only human, you know."

That was it.

I buried my face into his cloak, gripping onto him like a life line as tears freely flowed from my eyes. He was right. What was I thinking?

Humans had emotions and that was what I was.

I cried and cried, and Sasori did nothing but stand there and let me, his arms wrapped around my form protectively.

Time seemed to slow as we stood there.

My eyes eventually dried up, and the truth was that I actually felt better. All the stress and worries I had built up over the years was gone.

Sasori pulled back and I looked up at him, smiling even though it made me look as if I was still sad.

"Thank you, Danna."

He smiled back at me and pulled me into a hug. "Don't ever hold it in brat. I turned myself into a puppet because I didn't want to feel emotion. I don't want you to ever be like that."

"Got it," I chuckled, and together we began to walk down the hallway. I couldn't even begin to explain how much better I felt.

After walking for a minute the two of us emerged onto the training field where most of the Akatsuki had already gathered and were dishing out goodbyes. Taylor was currently Panda clinging to Kisame while Tess was struggling in Tobi's bone breaking grasp.

I looked over to Sasori. He nodded at me and I smiled at him before walking up to the nearest unoccupied person.

As I approached he dipped his head at me.

"Lauren-san."

I smirked. "Kakuzu."

I saw the fabric of is mask twitch and he sighed, opening his arms to me.

"Come here, stupid."

"Yay!" I cheered and jumped into his arms.

He chuckled at me and placed his head on top of mine.

"I love you, Kakuzu."

His chest vibrated against my head and he pulled back suddenly, placing a hand on my head.

"…I love you too, I guess."

I cheered again and threw another hug in him before bouncing over to the next person in line.

"Bitch," he addressed.

"Bastard," I nodded back.

He smirked at me and took a step forward, opening his arms.

"Ya gonna hug me or what?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course."

I walked into his chest, enjoying the Jashinist warmth, when I suddenly felt something grasp my butt.

"…Hidan?"

"Hmm?"

He was totally smirking.

"Are your hands on my butt?"

"Yes."

I sighed and pushed him away. He could tell I wasn't actually mad at him since I was smiling.

"I love how you're so bold about it Hidan."

He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"But that's why you love me."

"So true," I replied and made sure to punch his arm before running to another person for shelter.

"Zetsu~!"

The Venus fly trap looked at me, his white side smiling.

"Hello, Lauren. **What is it?"**

I laughed. "What? Am I not allowed to get a goodbye hug from my favorite schizophrenic plant man?"

He chuckled and I took that as a yes, wrapping my arms around him quickly.

He patted my head after a second and I let go. I Smiled up at him and was suddenly whisked away by a certain blue skinned man.

"Kisame!" I cheered and wrapped my arms around his neck, snuggling into him.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, don't you seem happy?"

I scratched my cheek, smiling up at him sheepishly. "Danna set me straight."

"I see," he said nodding at me, "I'm glad you're happy…er now."

"Aw," I said and squeezed his neck harder, "Thanks Kisame. I love you."

"Love you too," he replied with his shark-like smirk, before handing me off to his partner.

"Imouto," Itachi said and kissed my forehead. I smiled and hugged his chest.

"Onii-san, I'm really glad I got to see you again."

He returned the embrace. "As am I…I love you, Imouto. Never forget that."

"I won't," I promised and gave him one last squeeze before walking over to the only other Uchiha in the vicinity. I just straight up hugged him.

"Imma miss you, old guy."

"TOBI WILL MISS LAUREN-CHAN TOO!" He shouted and squeezed me.

"Take care, kid," Madara whispered in my ear, and I nodded at him before walking over to Konan.

She hugged me gently and I smiled at her. "Oh god, it was so nice to have some female company for a while…"

I laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stick in there sister. I know you can make it."

She laughed, and smiled at me. "Don't worry, I will."

I winked at her once before moving onto the ginger haired leader.

"Pein," I stated, sending him a smile.

"Lauren," he replied, lips twitching upward slightly.

"…"

"…"

"What they hell, Pein?! Give me a hug!"

He chuckled, but complied, hugging me for a whole 2 seconds. But I guess since he's the leader he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of his bitches.

Pein dipped his head at me.

"You will be dearly missed."

"Damn right I will be," I agreed and he chuckled again as I walked away from him over to Deidara.

The blond smiled down at me sadly.

"Hey, un."

I placed a hand on his face, and he placed his own on top of it.

"Come on now," I kissed him gently and responded eagerly, "I love you."

"I love you too, yeah." He pulled me into him.

We stayed like that for at least a good minute before Deidara pulled back and took my hands into his, placing a small object in my hands.

It was a small necklace with a yellow clay bird hanging from it.

"Deidara…did you make this for me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, un. I wanted you to have something to remember me by."

I hugged him again. "Deidara, trust me. I will never forget you."

"I'm glad, un."

We kissed once more, smiling at each other, before I walked over to Sasori and gave him one last hug before nodding at Pein.

He nodded back at me and began to do a series on hand signs. While he did that I walked over to Taylor and Tess, wrapping my arms around both their shoulders.

"Ya ready guys?"

Tess nodded and stretched her arms out.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's hard to leave but I bet half the people back in our world think we've died."

Taylor laughed. "Yeah, I bet my fish are all."

I rolled my eyes at her. "They would've died anyway."

She shrugged. "True enough."

There was a rumbling sound and half way across the field a dark vortex black hole appeared, but this time it wasn't randomly sucking shit up, it was calm and controlled.

I looked back at Pein. He nodded at me.

I sighed sadly.

"Time to go, guys."

Taylor and Tess nodded. "Yep."

The three of us walked towards the portal before I stopped and turned around, waving at the Akatsuki.

"Bye, Everyone! We'll miss you!"

They all waved back, all shouting at once, making it hard to decipher what they were saying.

"I love you guys all so much! I'll never forget you!"

"Neither will we!" The Akatsuki all managed to chorus and I laughed and turned back around, the black portal right in front of my face.

I looked over, heart suddenly feeling heavy, as I grabbed both Taylor and Tess's hand.

Tess nodded at me. "On the count of three."

We all took a deep breath. No looking back.

"1…2…3!"

We jumped.

Everything went black.

The Naruto world was gone.

Our new family was gone.

The Akatsuki…were gone…

**TT_TT**

**It's over.**

**My first fanfiction is done.**

**I hoped you liked it.**

**I will post a note letting you all know when I post the sequel.**

**Note: THE SEQUEL IS UP XD**

**There you have it.**

**Go read the sequel now! It's still in progress, and will be for a while.**

**Now, thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
